Predict the Unpredictable
by PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks
Summary: Quil's half sister, Monica, comes to La Push. She's an unpredictable, eccentric, tough, cheerful as the sun girl that everybody instantly loves. Embry more so than anyone. But something hides within her blood and when a vampire comes, driven by her scent, it sets off a chain of events that threatens her new family and changes her life forever. Embry/OC.
1. You have a sister?

**Authors Note:**** Hello people! This is my first fanfiction and i'm open to constructive criticism. Hope you guys enjoy and review! :) Mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any part of twilight.  
**

**Quil POV**

I followed the muffin smell all the way to Emily's house, walked through the front door to find all of the pack already there… and attacking my muffins! I ran in to join them, saying a quick hey before stuffing a muffin whole in my mouth. Everyone mumbled a muffled hey, we all had to do patrol because of a new leech scent Sam picked up yesterday, Claire's with Sue and all the other imprints are at school but are coming later for dinner. Emily's asleep on the couch her engagement ring clad hand hanging off the edge of the couch. My phone rang and Mo comes up as the ID, I smiled wide which made everyone give me a disgusted look as the muffin comes out of my mouth; I swallowed and pressed the green.

"Hey Mo, I missed you"

"Aww bro I missed you heaps, now shush i call bringing good news"

All the wolves give me a scandalous look clearly saying YOU HAVE A SISTER!? I gave Paul a look and he gave a bright smile as he knew I was talking to Mo.

I gave them a sheepish look as they were now clearly listening in on the conversation.

"Oh yeah?" I replied, "What's the news?"

"IM COMING TO LA PUSH!"

"Ow Mo too LOUD! And WHAT?!"

"Ow quilly! That was loud? Just you wait till I get THERE!"

The guys started chuckling as did I; I missed Mo so much since she left with mum when she was 12 to Australia.

"Why are you coming down to La Push?"

"Mums going to Seattle for the job which happened to coincide with me getting expelled from my third school; I convinced mum to finish my last year in the Rez School instead of Forks. On the condition that I and I quote "clean up your smart ass act and stop telling the teachers that they wouldn't be so grumpy if they got laid once in a while" but hey its true and those bogan teachers were racist I tell you!"

All the guys looked at the phone with a shocked look as their jaws dropped to the floor and Paul bursts into loud laughter. Emily twitched in her sleep, Sam walked over to stroke her forehead making her peaceful again.

"Oh Mo" I said in between my laughter, "I've missed you so much, when do you get here?"

"I've missed you heaps too and I should be there in a week AND GUESS WHAT!? I bought a house on the rez near the beach ALL FOR MYSELF and, I get to finally meet Claire! And, Paul again and, and, and I CAN SURF THERE! HECK YEA!"

"MO, TOO LOOUUUDD!"

All the guys were laughing on top of each other as I cradled my ear that I was sure would be bleeding with Mo still screaming excitedly on the other line.

Mo was laughing at my outburst "Ok", she said "Quil it sounds like there are 8 guys and 1 girl laughing hysterically in the background, what is that about?"

"Oh Mo, yea I forgot about your crazy power, they're my friends who live in La Push too, you'll meet them when you get here and they are laughing at how stupid you sound."

"Awww put the phone of speaker Quil, I wanna meet them!"

I did while she continues her rambling.

"I can't freaking wait! Gonna be so much fun! I'm bringing my dirt bike and my guitar and my surf gear and my books and oh, TAKE ME CLIFF DIVING! Hold on, did you really put the phone on speaker? I didn't mean it you dumbass! Can they hear me now? I'm rambling aren't i?"

"Jeez shut up Mo! And yes I did, you sound so stupid by the way. Everyone's laughing so hard, they're chocking"

"Why thank you, I tend to take the breath away of many people and excuse me? Are you calling me stupid? Remember last time? Have you still got permanent pink spray paint all over your hair?"

Everyone looked amused at my blushing face and I growled, "Whoa Quilly are you releasing out your inner dog or something?"

"OH MY GOD" yelled out Paul, "I remember that Mini-Mo!"

"PAULINE I MISSED YOU!"

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Names Paul sweetheart"

"Nu uh Pauly! You haven't you grown into a man whore have you?"

"Wow how did you know sweetheart?"

"You used to hit on girls when you were twelve years old… and you called me sweetheart, dumbass"

"Still the same observant smartass"

"Still the same guy with great comebacks"

Everyone chuckled as they said their own names.

"Embry"

"Jacob, but call me Jake"

"Sam"

"Jared"

"Paul of course"

"Not you dumbass, she already knows your name, oh and I'm Leah"

"Haha I like you already. GIRL POWER!" screamed Mo

"Oh man I can't wait till you come, I'm Seth"

"Collin"

"Brady"

"What's up to all, you all sound great! 8 guys and 1 girl, looks like I haven't lost it ay bro?"

"You and that creepy power, Mo-Mo"

"It's not a power just extensive observation and deduction"

Everyone was giving me a look saying WTF? Paul looks exasperated and I gave them a tell you later look as I heard my mother's voice through the phone.

"Monica, I found an earlier plane flight in 2 days if you want, do you want to go then?"

Everyone cringed as my sisters screams came through the phone and bounced off the walls.

"F*** yes mum YAY YES PLEASE BOOK IT!"

"I already did and young lady did you just swear at me?"

We all chuckled at her, "Shit, I mean woops… mum I was swearing in happiness I would never swear at any person as wonderful as you."

"No she just calls them dumbass" grumbled Paul, and we all including Mo laughed at this.

"DAMN F****** STRAIGHT" she yells.

We didn't have time to laugh as we heard the sound of my mum yell "WHAT?! Who are you talking to missy?"

"Jeez, double shit. I mean double woops, I'm talking to Quil, mum and his friends, just joking around and all" she says in a persuasive voice.

We all including our mum laughed. "You can't use your debating skills on me" states mum.

"Anyways honey, we're leaving in two days, you better pack and get all your stuff in the truck."

"Sure mum" we heard the sound of my mum's footsteps close the door and down the stairs.

"YEEEESSSS! Two days, two days, two days! I'll see you then Quil and Embry, Jake, Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady. I can't wait OBVIOUSLY! Bye!"

No one could get a word in as she rushed through that sentence so fast.

"Mo calm down, love you bye"

"BYE MINI-MO" said Paul

I glared at him as I covered my aching ears

"Love you more bro, bye Pauly and Quil, take your hands off your ears, you big baby!"

We heard the dial tone, I put away my phone and everyone cracked up at my deer in headlights expression "Big baby?"

This just made their laughter bigger. As the laughter died down everyone started to glare at me.

"What?" I said as innocently as possible. Sam was still sitting next to Emily on the floor but the rest got up to stand in front of me, still sitting on the kitchen stool.

Leah started off "You have a sister?"

Then everyone started to hit me with questions.

"Who are her parents?"

"How old is she?"

"What was that power thing you were talking about?"

"What's she like?"

"Is she a wolf?"

"How come Paul knows?"

"She knows Claire?"

"Why does she live in Australia?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

I was getting seriously freaked out as they were stalking closer towards me with each question so I yelled out "Shut up, I'll tell you!"

They all went quiet and sat back down on their seats on the floor or the other chairs.

"First things first" said Brady… "Is she hot?"

"Shut up Brady" everyone said in unison. I more growled it out and said "I would say stay away, but if you piss Mo off, trust me she's scary." Paul nodded his head feverishly.

Everyone looked a bit amused at my serious tone but hey I would be too, something scary to a werewolf? But Mo's one of kind, I can't believe she's coming! I've missed her so much; we used to have so much fun!

"Anyways" Collin said, "Tell us about her"

"Okay, my half-sister, Monica or Mo as she prefers, is 17, she's going into her last year of school, she's smart so she'll be in all of our classes even though she's a year younger. We used to live in Seattle with our mum, she had me with Quil Sr but they got divorced and he moved to La Push. Mo was born to some other guy but he left before Mo was even born and I was 1. We don't know who he is and mum never told us. We figured it was a one night stand. When she was 12 and me 13, mum got reassigned to Australia for work, she's works in fashion stuff so Quil Sr requested for me and Mo to live with him but mum wanted us so they decided to split us." I had a sad expression as I remember Mo sobbing in my hug goodbye, not wanting to let go, we stuck together in school and were best friends with Paul and we both got so upset when mum told us they I had to go live with my dad and she had to move to another continent so we couldn't even see each other. "We were best friends with Paul up in school and he moved to the reservation the same time as me"

I had paused remembering this when I realized everyone was still looking at me "We still called about once a week and I moved to the Rez with a shaved head." We all chuckled. "We used to do crazy shit all the time and one included spray painting my hair permanent pink."

"Ah good times" says Paul with a wistful grin.

"She isn't a wolf nor does she know I'm one. We call about once a week, she knows about Claire because I told her." I said with loving smile thinking about my two favorite girls meeting. "She is one of the funniest people you will ever meet even though she's an absolute nerd with tonnes of books. Her favorite sport is football, she fixes bikes and cars, is up for absolutely anything and pranks relentlessly" Everyone perked up at this as they related to something about Mo. "She is scary competitive so I'd seriously watch out if you want to play anything against her at all, she is stubborn, independent, a know it all and has one heck of a temper but is loving and loyal beyond anything. If she's one thing, she's unpredictable; I've learnt to predict the unpredictable with Mo."

I missed her so much and I focused on everyone's face to see them all smiling and Leah with an unreadable expression.

Seth asked "What about the creepy power thing you said?"

"Oh yeah" Paul and I chuckled at this, "Extensive observation and deduction? Mo is really observant, even at twelve she was, like creepily so, she just notices thing that people seem to not and it seems so simple when she tells us how she knows things are going to happen because of someone's body language or whatever. She's great if you need someone to talk to. And she is hopeless at lying, she has the sharpest mouth and when she's pissed, she uses it" I chuckled at this "That's if she doesn't get you back in pranks." Everyone laughed, I guess remembering my shaved head.

"So kind of like a female mentalist?" asked Brady

"She sounds awesome!" Embry said.

"Call her later and tell her we will have a welcome dinner at 7 at our place, Quil" said Sam.

"One question" calls Embry at me

"Yeah?"

"How'd she get Paul to be nice?"

I smirk while the guy's chuckle and Paul takes up an offended tone.

"She was climbing a tree, Paul showed off by climbing it higher and calling her a loser, before I got to him, she pushed him out of the tree and broke his arm."

Everyone's jaw dropped as they laughed loudly and even Paul cracked a smile.

I smiled widely at my friends. My baby sister and best friend who I haven't seen in 5 years is coming home and am now counting down the hours till I can see her again.


	2. Australians

**Monica**

"Okay guys, I have to go now, I love you and I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I try to break out of the embrace of my two best friends but they have none of it as they just tighten their hold on me. I sigh into our three way hug and after a few more minutes I hear a voice through the intercom speakers in the airport that the 4pm flight from Australia to Seattle is on its last call for boarding.

My mum's voice from behind me is sad as she says "Mo, we have to go now."

I nod my head and this time Zoe and Liam don't resist as I pull back. Zoe and Liam have been my best friends since I moved to their school and in their year when I was 12.

We met when I was walking down the hallways; late to class since I just came from the reception to get my timetable, to catch them both spray painting the lockers black and hot pink with sleazy slogans. The teachers face when she saw "Don't make a mistake, cover your snake" was absolutely priceless, I think we took a picture actually.

_Australians..._ was all I thought before bursting into laughter so hard they both looked at me shocked. "No Glove, No Love is another one." They both looked shocked, then smiled hugely and wrote it in hot pink.

The girl started to giggle and she stuck out her hand, "I'm Zoe, I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

"Sure am" I replied as I shook my hand "Just got here two days ago from Seattle. I'm Monica but call me Mo"

"I'm Liam and this school is boring but you look cool, wanna help?"

"Heck yea!" I said as I removed my backpack and picked up a can.

After we finished we had cleaned up and observed our work before laughing all the way to our class before Zoe turned to me and said "I like you, wanna be friends?"

"Hey me too!" Liam cried

I turned to them with a huge smile on my face, "Heck yea!"

I pull back from them, now 5 years later with a melancholy expression. Zoe, Liam and i have been inseparable since that day.

Zoe is incredibly gorgeous. She's just less than 6 foot, a diehard hourglass figure courtesy of African heritage. With long dark chocolate brown curls that hits the small of her back, blemish free dark skin and an angular yet soft face with full lips and warm black eyes. Her beauty is only enhanced by her incredibly loyal and strong personality but is incredibly cheeky with a dirty and dark humor.

Liam, my other best friend is the typical surfer boy, yet I must say, I don't like him that way or anything but he's an incredibly hot surfer boy. Definitely over 6 foot tall, he has a muscly strong build with short light brown hair that's curly from the beach, tanned skin from the Sydney sun that brings out his light brown eyes that match his hair. He's always had a carefree and mischievous aura.

I however am tiny compared to these two, standing at the mighty 5 foot 4. That's right, be afraid! I've always been into sport, especially any kind of football so I've got a toned body. I've got a curvy body; wide hips and a small waist, odd for such a small person. My skin is tanned from 5 years in the sun and has always been a bit russet brown, the colour of the natives like Quil yet lighter than Quils deep brown and red. I guess it's from my dad's side. I have prominent high cheekbones, a button nose and full lips. I love my hair, it's a bob that curves my face with choppy layers that fly everywhere with a front fringe. My hair is naturally black but I put electric blue highlights all over that bring out my big crystal blue eyes.

People have always said how shocked they were at us three being best friends. Zoe loves to shop and dance and is obsessed with art. With her flirty nature and being the only girly girl I know who isn't afraid to get dirty and play sports or pull a prank. She's got a very honest, down to earth and blunt personality that people love. Liam is like a hippie, so relaxed all the time and like our big brother. He's into surfing more than anything and is cutely but annoyingly protective over Zo and me. He's a big believer in soul mates and can be very deep for such a carefree guy. Me, I've been described as a fun nerd, or a furd as them two call me. I've been known for rambling and being overly excited all the time. I love wearing jeans, converse and geeky t-shirts much to Zo's dismay and I may be a nerd with all the instruments, books and high scores but I love sports, pranks, video games and rock music. I'm up for all! People find it funny for me to be such a nerd yet have a dirt bike.

Yep we're a weird bunch. Our friendship is more like a family. You mess with one of us, you find yourself taped to a toilet. True story.

I hug them both one more time.

"Love you guys, you better visit me! I'm excited to go so much but I wish you guys could come too! Stupid school! We should spray the lockers again, I'm gonna miss you so much and I can't wait to see Quil and Paul…

"Mo!" both Liam and Zoe cut my rambling.

"Love you too Mo" Zoe says, tears down both our faces, "I'm so giving you a makeover when I come over to visit."

I give a half hearted "Ugh" mostly out of habit.

She laughs softly "You know what else we have to do when I next see you, keep up the tradition right?" she says with a wink.

I give a cheeky grin in response "Heck yea Zo, we'll impressive and further freak out the locals."

I turn to Liam "I'm gonna miss your temper Mo-Mo. We'll definently visit you, love you lots shorty" says Liam trying to look manly but unable to give me a bear hug with shining eyes.

"Aww Li-Li's crying!"

We both giggle as Liam huffs but a smile is all over his face "And your smart-ass attitude"

I roll my eyes and make my way to my mum, we go straight to the closing doors, I turn quickly mouthing bye with a smile and wave. They give one back as they cut off from my line of sight and me and mum take our seats, my vision blurring from the tears.


	3. Pink and Purple

**Quil**

I was sitting on the couch with Claire on my lap at Sam's place for dinner with the guys. Emily on Sam's lap on the armchair, Kim and Jared on the other, Nessie and Jake on the floor with everyone else spread out next to me, the kitchen seats or on the floor all facing the TV or talking. I was thinking again about Mo coming. She arrives tomorrow and I still have to tell her about the dinner.

I move to the kitchen Claire in my arms. Collin and Brady jump from the stools and race to the now spare seat. Claire giggles as they try and squish themselves together into the one spot. I find Mo's contact and wait for her to pick up... She picks up straight away.

"Quil, thank bejeezuz you called I need a distraction!"

"How you doing Mo?"

"Oh I'll tell you how I'm doing! I'm on the plane now, it's only been 5h and 15min 36sec and i have been trying to find ways for me to get off, the best one I like right now is to just open the door and jump off!"

All the wolves turn to me and look amused at the ranting girl at on my phone.

"What's irritating you?"

"Oh you really want to ask that? TOO LATE, I AM VENTING! Mum's been asleep since she sat down and mostly to stay asleep until the end. I am luckily sitting next to the "We're still in that honeymoon stage couple" who are practically doing it on the seat next to me. I have some hormonal 16 yr old behind me who is talking to her friend about Dave and Frank and a bitch called Georgina! And she won't stop kicking the back of the seat! I have seen Rapunzel a total of 3 times on the screen, right now she's painting the picture that helps her escape. THAT LUCKY COW! AND IM HUNGRY AND I LOST MY STUPID CREDIT CARD JUST YESTERDAY! WTF IS UP WITH THIS WORLD!"

I could practically feel all the passengers' stares on my sister. I hear her cry "WHAT?!" Yep they were definitely staring at her... as the wolves are at me. I chuckled nervously as all the wolves looked at me weirdly and the imprints couldn't hear so they were looking between the wolves and me. I told Claire yesterday that my sister was coming and she looked so excited for Mo to come.

"Uh... Mo? You ok?"

"Hold on Quil this hostess is trying to tell me off. She looks scared!" She giggles "I must've sounded nuts."

"Mo, even I'm scared"

"Hardy har Quil hold on..." I can only hear her faintly as she puts down the phone, if I wasn't a wolf or the others weren't we probably wouldn't have heard. We hear her say in a calm voice….

"Okay. You trying to tell me off is just amusing and i know you're in a bad mood from the other host breaking up with you just now and leaving you for someone you considered a friend so just go take a break. AND YOU TWO! Please stop! Your blanket is fooling no one. Seriously go do it in the bathroom before even I catch the STD that man is spreading but remember be safe! No glove no love remember? Don't looked shocked honey even I know he has an STD. Just look at him!"

My eyes bug out at what I'm hearing and all the others start to laugh.

"MO! SHUSH!"

"Quil I'm not finished..."

"And you behind me, Lucy, is it? Dave is obviously using you to get the other chick jealous so ditch his ass and let Frank go cause you're just leading him on to get back at Georgina and that's just bitchy and I guarantee you that Georgina will break up with your other man. And if you kick my chair or spray that horrid perfume one more time I'll chuck you and that perfume off the plane then I'll go next."

Everything was silent for a moment before we hear conversation start back up on her line and all the guys here laugh their heads off with their imprints looking annoyed at being left out, Claire banging her little fists on my arms. I take the phone off my ear and calm her down.

_That's so Mo._ I can't wait till she gets to these guys as their loud obnoxious laughter fills the room.

"Quil? Quil you still there?"

I snap back to the phone and shush the guys. They quieten as they try to listen again.

"Mo. How the F did you know all that?"

She sighs and in a fast pace she says.

"The air hostess's eyes were puffy and red - obvious crying. Emotional and yelling at me for a none justified reason. She is avoiding a sexy man in the air uniform who has sex hair. Obviously she isn't the one getting any but in her expressions are all betrayal, love and hurt. Disgust and repulsiveness towards another hot hostess. Ergo the deduction I made.

Next the STD? He tried to flirt with me before the wife came so I elbowed him in the balls. Not the first time but this guy looks in way more agony and uncomfortable before he started to grab his woman. I'm guessing he's got VD.

The chick behind me? I just wanted her to shut the heck up and any girl could have told her the obvious chick advice and Georgina? I'm pretty sure she's a lesbian from all the stuff I heard."

She breathes out a sigh. I'm in shocked silence as she says.

"Quil you ok? I freak you out? Why'd you call anyways?"

The guys now look scared, I smirk and clear my throat and say "All good. There's a welcome dinner for you tomorrow I'll pick you at 6:30 ok?"

"Okey dokey Quilly."

"You know Mo that the guys heard your little explanation and are now looking at the phone like it's a bomb?"

She cracked up

"They ain't seen anything yet!"

"Now they look like the phone blew up." Her loud laugh filled the room. "That's good hearing they have by the way."

I felt uneasy, damn observant sister... "Yea but your voice is like a pest Mo so either way, they're gonna hear you." I say with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Quil I can feel you smirking right know"

"Smart ass" I huff

"Where's the nearest place that sells spray paint Quil? I'm thinking purple this time? Would go with your skin colour."

I and her pause then laugh like old times.

"I got to go Mo. Go back to your book that I'm sure is one of many that is with you right now."

"Smartass"

"Nerd"

"Hey! I'm a furd! "

"What in hell? Isn't that a plant?"

"That's a fern Quil. A furd is what Zo and li-li call me. A fun nerd! FURD!" she screams out the last word

"Ow MO YOU FURD YOUR VOICE HUUUURTS!"

"THAT'S IT! IM GETTING PINK _AND_ PURPLE!"

"MO-MO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Are people looking at you right now?"

"Yes they are but they all looked scared from before so I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow Quilly can't wait to see you and meet the others. Bye!"

"Bye Mo see you soon."

The dial tone rang and i turned around to find them all looking at me - wolves with amusement. Claire looking excited again jumping up and down yet the other imprints are looking at me with a glare. "What?!" I said to the band of women that is Emily, Kim and Nessie.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!

"Great this again… and jeez, didn't I tell at least one person?!"


	4. SilverWithBlack

**Hello people! I'd like to thank the people that reviewed! I couldn't stop smiling from the lovely things you wrote :D I'd just like to clarify that this fanfic takes place about a year and a half after Breaking Dawn, Claire is about 4 years old and Paul hadn't imprinted on Rachel in this story.**

**Thanks again for reviewing - . .xoxo, Fan and Guest :) I hope you continue reading!**

This chapter is Mo getting settled into her new home, next chapter is Mo meeting everybody in La Push.

**Monica**

I can't believe I'm here! I miss mum, it was a hellish two days since I first called Quil. I had to say goodbye to Zoe and Liam, and deal with the stupid plane ride but I am just so excited to see Quil, Paul and all his friends. I missed him so much that weekly calls didn't help a lot. But I'm here now; mom said a tearful goodbye to me and gave an hour long lecture to be responsible at the Seattle airport. I would have argued but I really suck at lying. I got here at about 1am and my sexy as ever red Atomik 250cc dirt bike and yellow convertible mini cooper were waiting for me courtesy of shipping. I put my guitar case, surf board, bike, suitcases and boxes full of stuff in the boot, back seat and passenger seat. I had to keep the top up mostly because it was freezing, 1am and all my stuff would probably fly out and I'd be too lazy to chase it down.

I got in my car named Big Bird (Seriously my number plate is BIGBRD) blasted my rock playlist and followed the directions from the paper from my pocket to my new home. I was singing along to Linkin Park loudly, driving fast past the forest following the road to the beach when I saw a flash of silver in the dark in front of me. I stopped singing and shook my head, blaming it on fatigue I started to sing again at the top of my lungs as I carefully navigated my way with the bright headlights illuminating my way down the dirt road where I can see my new home silhouetted by the moon. The house had a 5 minute trail to First beach and was surrounded by forest but had a cleared area in the back for a backyard. I smiled evilly as I fishtailed so the rear of the car was to the house and floored it to the driveway and stopped a centimeter before the garage door, dust flew up everywhere, giggling at my NASCAR driving. I got the keys that mum gave me from my bag and opened the garage. Carefully this time i rear packed into the spacious garage.

I got out and shivered straight away, I was dressed in white skinny jeans, black converse and a yellow military style shirt rolled up at the sleeves. I turned on the light next to the door before I went in and crept along all the walls until I found all the light switches and turned them all on. The house was like a cute two story cottage, it wasn't huge but wasn't small. When I walked from the garage door there was the stairs on the right, laundry on the left. The kitchen was up ahead with a spacious seating area and a backyard door straight ahead. I like to cook and was glad for the big kitchen. The floors were all dark wood with the walls a creamy colour, the place already had furniture from the other owner and it actually went really well with the house. All black and white leather couches with green throws on top, a flat screen and a green shag carpet all in the seating area giving the room a warm, rainforest feel. I was so happy with my new life. I got my hand painted suitcases out, one in each hand with my guitar on my back leaving the boxes of stuff inside the car, bike in the boot and board on the top of the car. I walked back in the house, smiling at my luck and turned on the light to the stairwell and made my way up.

**20 minutes later**

I was swearing like a sailor and sweating by the time I reach the top of the stairs, who the hell invented stairs! I am going the push them down it! I lifted an aching arm to turn on the light and saw four doors, the master bedroom, the guest, the bathroom and a linen closet. I carried all my goliath heavy things to my new bedroom, not bothering to look at it; I was so tired from the weight lifting up the stairs and jetlag. I just had time to see it was 2 in the morning before; dumping my stuff right beside my bed, I kicked off my shoes and took off my pants, socks and shirt, not bothering with trying to sort through my very organized suitcase (sense the sarcasm) for pj's before running to the cushy bed with the heat blanket. I made a big mmmm… noise as I settled in the delicious heat before I instantly fell asleep, my short hair all over my face.

I woke up at ten in the morning with hair in my mouth. I was always a morning person; I squirmed and stretched for a minute before I sat up on the bed. I looked around my room realizing I just flopped on the bed and fell asleep last night… err this morning actually? without checking out the room. The room walls were plain white except for a black feature wall, it was spacious with a walk in wardrobe (HECK YEA) opposite the king size bed covered with cushy white sheets. The room had shelves running along the left wall where the doors were, that's good I have tonnes of books. There was my own bathroom (HECK YEA X2) on the left of the walk in wardrobe both doors were also white. I have to buy a desk and some other bits of furniture and colour up all the white. I'm going to have fun decorating!

After I analyzed my room, I swung of the bed and jumped happily off only to get my legs caught on the suitcase I had left by the bed and fall spectacularly on my face. Swearing colorfully, I got up holding my aching toes. A chill passed over me and I turned to the right to see a big window open with the freezing wind causing goose bumps on my bra and undies get up. Damn you Zoe! As a dare she burnt all my undies and bras then bought me new Victoria Secret ones. Dare my ass! She just wanted to shop! Another wind came. Jeez didn't I put on pajamas last night?

_Not the biggest issue Mo, the windows are open and you're showing the La Push trees a lot of your freezing self! You haven't even been here for a full day!_

My eyes widen as I realize this and I run to the windows to shut it and the white curtains adorning it. Now it's dark… Great… I make my way carefully trying to remember where everything is and… AH HA LIGHT SWITCH! I flicked on the fluorescent light and walked to the suitcases.

OOF!

I cried our as my already aching toes scream in protest as I untangle myself room my guitar case. Jeez I'm blind today; I take cautious steps to the huge suitcases to get clothes. I open them up and remove the skateboard on top. I love trying new things; he dirt bike, instruments, sports, food, books, anything, it's all a new thrill and fun thing for me to try, love, remember and cherish forever! Even if it does makes me a bit of a thrill seeker. I pick out a pair of comfy purple tweety undies and bra that I smuggled behind Zoe and a pair of girl boxers and a tank. I get a towel from the other case and my toiletries and make my way to the bathroom. The bathroom is a good size with a shower but no bath, there's a large white granite vanity to my left with a large mirror above that stretches across most of the wall. The tiles are a dark blue and I walk across the mirror to look at myself. I stopped growing in year 9, hence 5 foot 4, my eyes shining brightly in contrast with my skin. In the sun they shine lighter and it makes me look like I have no iris. It is so fun to go up to random people and freak them out. Me, Zo and Li-li would laugh so hard at the peoples looks that clearly screamed DEMON! DEMON! My eyelashes are thick, long and black and make my eyes look that much bigger. I love my body. I've got a fairly big bust which is great in a dress but a bitch when I play sports. I've got toned legs from football, rock-climbing arms and a hard core, I've worked hard to keep it this way but damn fat genes, one cookie and I can feel it straight away on my face!

_Okay wonderful ego boost Mo don't ruin it with the Oreos!_

Shut up brain.

_Oh yum… Oreos!_

I step out of the shower, put my clothes on and go get my jewellery and makeup case from the suitcase to set up in the bathroom. I set everything out, it's not much. I love to dress up but I hate alot of makeup.

I blow dry my hair while thinking of a new song I'm learning on my guitar, afterwards I put in my belly piercing that me and Zo got on our 16th. I leave my face makeup free and walk back to the room and see the digital clock on the bedside flashing 11am. I have 7 and a half hours till I see Quil again and I'm starving! I head downstairs to the kitchen. I check it out and everything is already stocked with food and cutlery from the last tenant.

I got out ingredients for pizza, garlic bread and a cake I'll make for the dinner tonight. Man do i have to get running after I eat this! I make and roll out enough dough for two huge pizzas, one meat lovers and one feta and prosciutto. I put them in the oven and start on the garlic bread. 10 minutes later it's in with the pizza. I start to make the vanilla cake and by the time the batters done the pizza is as well. I switch the plates and while the cakes baking I'm gonna eat! I eat three slices and a garlic bread then wash up. The cake is ready in a half hour so I go upstairs and get my playstation3, wii, the controllers and games all downstairs. I connect it all up to the flat screen then follow the cake smell to the kitchen; I turn off the switch and frost it after 10 minutes. Its 12:30 now. 6 hours to go! Jeez time go faster! Actually don't, that would be bad…

I go back upstairs and take forever to unpack all my clothes and shoes in the wardrobe. Put all my stuff away and fill the shelves with all my books. I was thinking I might paint the walls rainbow somehow!

I go back downstairs and wonder what to do now…

I look at the clock, its 3, ok 3 and a half more to go.

What to do?

I grin widely heading towards the ps3…. Ooo this is gonna be fuuuun!

**_Exactly 3 and a half hours later_**

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"HAHA YOU PANSY! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"YOU WONT BE LAUGHING WHEN I SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD!"

"PLEASE! THE ONLY WAY THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IS IF IT'S BY ACCIDENT!"

I have been playing Call Of Duty MW3 for whoever knows how long, I'm sitting cross legged so close to the TV my eyes started to hurt ages ago and I forgot what number game I'm on. I feverishly press the controller as I have my speaker's blast loudly, currently playing Dancing with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. I giggle at the guy, SilverWithBlack as I shot him for the millionth time and he tries to find me. I love this group of people as they all have microphones and are all screaming, mostly me singing, into their microphones as we all try to kill each other. I'm singing along with the music in the background, everyone gave up on telling me to shut up. I laugh and I start singing the SpongeBob Square pants theme song as it comes on my speakers. I'm playing in a 12 people drop zone game; I don't know any of the players and as I run across the screen for a better view. I'm singing "WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!"… Then I get shot. In the head… I growl as I know the name that's going to come up, SilverWithBlack… He is the only one who has been able to kill me in about the tonnes of games we've played. I hear the manly chuckle that comes out of the TV from the guy as I growl and then he says.

"SpongeBob Square pants obviously."

I growl louder and cry "Now that's bullshit!" The guy just full out laughs.

"Just you wait" I mutter and a minute later I scream loudly in triumph as I spot him in my sniper zoom and shoot him in the ass. I hear an extremely loud "WHAT?!" coming through the TV with the caption SilverWithBlack and I laugh as the game ends before he can get me back and the score comes out…

"I WIN!" I scream as at him then take off the microphone before he can reply and finally log off. I stand up and start twirling and dancing to David Guetta with my eyes closed. "58 kills in one game HOLLER! Granted the other guy had 56 kills but Na Ah Ah! YAAAY!"

I stop dancing and yelling as I hear a throat clear behind me and I whirl around, breathing heavily as my eyes fly open facing where the noise came from. And there I see 4 extremely tall, extremely muscled, extremely good looking guys staring at me with a highly amused expression and a bit of shock standing behind the couch where I'm in front. I get a bit freaked, didn't I lock the door? I'm about to yell at these guys who interrupted my wonderful victory dance when the second guy grins, oh crap, I recognize that grin, it couldn't be?


	5. I officially love La Push

**Hello people! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! They were awesome and this is a long chapter****, i hope you enjoy and review!**

**Thanx to Twilightluva101, sexy slutty styles and Guest, your reviews made my day ;)  
**

**Monica**

"Quil? Man did you eat a tree or something" I say with an extremely confused yet hopeful look on my face. This guy infront of me definetly did not look like the scrawny 13 year boy i could beat at arm wrestling back when i was 12.

All the guys' chuckle as his grin impossibly widens with an ecstatic look on his face.

"Oh Mo-Mo, that's so you"

Yep, thats my bro.

"QUILLY! OH MY GODS I MIIIIIISSSEEDDD YOOOUU!" I launch myself at him over the couch hugging the life out of him. He stumbles back at the force of my projectile hug and the other guys laugh as they reflexively put their hands on his back to steady him.

"Mo, I missed you too" as he hugs me back tightly, I smile and lean my head on his shoulder.

After a few minute I say "Okay Quil, I can't wait to catch up but let go now, too much affection for a day." He laughs as he places me gently back on two feet and pats my head, which reaches way below his chin.

"Okay Mo-Mo"

I chuckle as I turn towards the other men to the left, behind Quil who were watching us with a smile. I realize that they are all shirtless, barefoot and in jean cut-offs.

_OH GODS... MUSCLES!_

All of them including Quil who's standing next to me have the native skin colour, have short dark-brown/black hair and dark brown eyes and strong looking features. There are two, who look like twins, both smiling mischievously, possible fellow pranksters? And one who looks so sweet and adorable! It's hard to tell their ages, their bodies say 20-25ish but I doubt anyone of them is actually that age.

Man they're huge, like body building, steroid using huge.

I speak first, my face in a wide mischievous smile as I say "Hello o muscly giants, I am the monstrous 5 foot 4 Monica Ateara, sister of Quilly here, a cheerful and fun person unless you get me angry. Few questions, how long were you standing there, how did you'se get in and don't you all know the side effects of anabolic steroids? Oh yeah and what are your names?"

I smile sheepishly and the guy's chuckle at my bluntness, Quil shakes his head and I go to the speakers and cut off the music.

I stand back next to Quil and put my arm around his arm, "Jeez you're burning up!" all of them jump as I screech but wow I don't know how I didn't feel his temperature when I hugged him.

He gets a tense look on his face as he says "It's nothing Mo, relax, I was just in the sun."

"Hmm okay" letting it go, I turn back to the others and they also have fake expressions but I clear my face of suspicion and they noticeably relax.

The cute, adorable looking one is first "Hi I'm Seth, Quil has talked about you non-stop for the two days and it's good to meet you. And the door was unlocked."

"Yea Mo, you should lock that" Quil says with a stern expression.

"Quil, I have a feeling I'm gonna see a lot of you and your friends in my house so I'll just stand behind you guys if someone decides to come in and attack."

They all laugh and I join in as I imagine a criminal coming in my homing to face 4 six foot men who each have a six pack. Quil shakes his head disapprovingly but I can see he's trying to hide a smile.

"I'm Collin"

"I'm Brady"

"We're twins" they say simultaneously with a cheeky smile

"That's awesome!" I say jumping up and down, "Quil, we should that! And do you guys happen to like playing pranks on people?" I say as innocently as possible.

They just wink at me. "Yay!" I squeal.

"Oh no." Seth and Quil say at the same time and we all laugh.

"And Mo we aren't on steroids and we've been here since someone screamed out "That's bullshit, I'm gonna get you!" Quil chuckles looking down at me.

I giggled "Yeah, me and this 'SilverWithBlack' guy got really competitive."

All the guys look at each other with incredulous expressions

"What?" I say confused

They immediately look away from each other

"Did you beat him Mo?"

"9 times" I say with a proud grin "Last shot I got him in the ass, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing Mo just surprised at seeing my little sis kicking ass at COD" they all have awed expressions.

"Agh Quilly you know you can't lie to me but I'll let it go."

Brady's face lights up and he goes "Oh yea your creepy thing that Quil talked about."

"Creepy?" I say looking at him "its extensive observation…

"And deduction" he finished dramatically sighing, "I know, but you have to admit how much it creeps people out."

"Agh they're just wusses" I say earning chuckles

"Example! Example!" I turn to Collin who looks so funny with his childish demeanor and say "I heard you guys when I was on the plane so I'm assuming you heard me then?"

"Oh yea" says Collin, and all their faces turn up in amusement remembering it. "That was SUPER CREEPY AND HILARIOUS!"

We laugh at Collins face when Seth speaks up "Guys it's past 6:30."

"Cool" I say with a wide smile "Let's go, we'll take Big Bird."

Quil and i crack up at the other three's faces when Collin, Brady and Seth all go "Say what?"

Quil then leans heavily on me laughing hysterically; wow he's like a brick wall! Between my laughter I'm like "Whoa Bessie!"

Then we're all laughing and then I see the clock flashing 6:50pm.

"Alrighty guys, let's go, I think we are late" grabbing Quils hand I try and drag him to towards the garage but he digs his heels in the ground and I turn back confused.

"What?"

"Ah Mo?"

"Yea Brady?"

"Clothes."

I look down at my crumpled up tank, little boxer shorts and my bare feet. My hair probably looks like a rabid squirrel lives in it too because of me yelling and dancing for the past three hours.

"Oh yea" letting go of Quils hand and heading towards the stairs, "I knew that. I'll be ten minutes, you guys can eat if you want I made pizza and garlic bread. In the kitchen, but leave the cake, it's for dinner."

All their faces light up and they immediately run to the kitchen.

"No wonder you why you feel like a cow, NO CHEESE!" I yell at Quil. I can hear their booming laughter rebound off the walls as I run upstairs.

I come back downstairs, wearing a tight black t-shirt that says in white: COME TO THE NERD SIDE. WE HAVE PI… white skinny jeans and orange high top converse. My hair is brushed and looking normal unlike the nest I saw just 10 minutes ago, or as normal as blue hair can look…

"Alrighty boys, I'm done! Are you done?" I walk into the kitchen to see four sheepish looking boys on the barstools and no pizza or bread left what so ever.

"And I thought I was a heavy eater?" I blink blindly like I could blink back the two massive pizzas and bread I made.

"Uh…" they all say. I shrug, I can always make more.

"You're a fantastic cook!" cries Seth almost desperately. All of them nod fanatically.

I giggle "6 foot 5 giants afraid of little Mo-Mo" I say like a child. "At least you didn't eat the cake… Right?" I growl out the last word with a threatening look.

"NO! No we didn't, I warned them." Quil hurries to explain and holds out the cake.

"Oh ok good" I smile widely showing all my teeth and they all looked a bit freaked. _Ha ha this is fun! _

"God Quil what did you tell them about me, they look scared shitless! Anyways off to Big Bird we go!"

I grab the cake, my keys and phone and skip to the garage door.

I take the top down otherwise the guys heads would probably go through it. I put the cake on the front seat before i take my bike out of the car and they all look at it with amusement.

"ELMO?" Collin says with disbelief as he reads the number plate on my dirt bike.

"Yea? It seems fitting. It's cute and red!"

"You are a furd, Mo" sighs Quil.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" I yell and jump in the front seat without even opening the door.

They all jumped at my outburst and I laugh loudly "I ain't a madman peeps now chop, chop!"

"It's like she's gonna kill us" says Seth with a smile as they all get in.

I burst into loud laughter as Collin, Brady and Seth all try and squish in the backseats. "OH THAT IS HILARIOUS!" Quil's in the passenger and turns and laughs louder than me at the sight.

"Ow you ass, that's my foot!"

"Yea well, your ass is on my lap and it is EXTREMELY DISTURBING!"

"You know whats disturbing? YOUR HAND THAT _WAY_ IS TOO CLOSE TO MY… YOU KNOW!"

"DAMN YOU BIGBIRD, YOU ARE TOO SMALL!"

"HEY!" I yell trying to sound stern for insulting my beloved car but it didn't sound stern at all with me laughing at image of Seth, Collin and Brady practically sitting on top of each other, squirming in their seats trying to fit in my small backseat.

"You know with the shirtlessness you guys look gay too!"

They give me horrorstruck looks and try even harder to separate themselves.

"It's ok! You are incredibly sexy gays!"

They look satisfied before Seth realizes "Wait! We aren't gay!" I just wink and turn around.

"I would say no flirting but I know you could scare them off in a second" says Quil with a smirk on his face

I laugh as I open the garage and zoom off the Emily's, enjoying the rare sun on my face with Quil and me catching up on 5 years, Collin, Brady or Seth inputting funny comments every now and then until Quil directs me to a cozy house.

"Oh hey, Quil, is Paul here?" _I missed my second brother_. Quil nods and i smile happily.

I just turn off the car laughing as Quil told me all about his friends and he tells me about Claire, a 4 year old girl he adores like a niece when I hear a camera click. I look to my left to see a girl who looks about 10 holding a camera and smiling widely at me.

"Sorry" she says in an adorable bell voice "but the image of them in this cute car had to be captured!"

I laugh with the girl.

"I'm working miracles and thanks, his name is Big Bird" i say pleased as I get out with the guys and pat my canary yellow car.

We both laugh and I analyze the girl. She acts way more mature for her age, she is tall, pale and strong looking with bronze long ringlets tied back from a pretty face. Slender and angular features with pretty chocolate brown eyes. She looks very intelligent for a kid and I get a good impression off her.

She seems to be analyzing me as well and I smile as she does. It seems like we both passed as she holds out her hand "I'm Renesmee, but call me Nessie."

"I'm Monica, but call me Mo!" I say enthusiastically practically skipping as I open my arms in a hug, which she accepts.

I love hugs

"Yea Ness, she don't do handshakes, she's a hugger. And Mo don't hug Paul, he'll probably grab you..."

We all laugh as we all walk to the door where a heavenly lamb roast smell comes from.

_OH FOLLOW THAT SMELL! _

I didn't realize that Nessie pushed open the door with her small hands and everyone was staring at me as I was staring dazed thinking of food.

"Mo, you furd, focus."

"Huh, you say food?"

Loud and numerous chuckles surround me as I refocus on everyone and see right in front of me, a man who looks about 25, with the same Quileute characteristics but seems taller and more authoritative then the others. His hand intertwined with a woman's that has a diamond ring on the wedding finger. I follow the hand up to see a beautiful woman with scars marring the side of her face leading down her other arm. _I wonder how?_

Her face turns up in a smile and I grin widely at her,

"Helloooo, I'm Mo!"

"Sam"

"Emily" she pulls me into a hug.

As she pulls away i squeal out "Another hugger!" she laughs "And congratulations!" I point to the ring and both Sam and Emily have ecstatic and loving filled smiles as they turn to each other.

"How long until the big day?"

"26 days" replies Sam still looking at Emily.

A happy expression covers my face as I look at them.

_Jeez louise your such a hopeless romantic_

_Oh I know_

_HOW ADORABLE ARE THEY?!_

"You've just met them and you made them have a moment" sighs Collin dramatically "I'm hungry, Mo-Mo!" I chuckle at Collins childishness.

"Me too"

"Yea we figured when you walked in."

They snigger "No cake for you Collin" I say sternly but playfully.

"Cake?" says Emily with a confused and slightly dazed expression. I hold out the vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and Collin pouts as she takes it. "Thank you Monica, you didn't have to do that, how sweet!"

"No problem, I like to cook and call me Mo"

"You'll fit right in then, Mo" She moves to the kitchen and I walk to the living room where Nessie went and people are still looking at me, Quil shadowing my steps very closely.

"JEEZ!" I yell as I stop and Quil walks into my back from how close he followed me. "QUIL?!" I balance myself and he looks at me stupidly. _Just like old times_. Being stupid and having fun.

He winks and walks over to the couch and plops on it, Collin and Brady following. I turn to a group of guys, with Nessie and a girl watching with amusement standing. One of the guys arm around Nessie's shoulders

"Hey! Leah, Jacob and Jared?"

"How'd you know? That's just creepy" says one guy

"Super creepy" says the one with Nessie

"Your Jacob then" smirking as he gets a freaked look, I recognized their voices from the phone...

"And Jared" turning to the other "Lucky guess" he says with his own smirk.

I narrow my eyes challengingly before turning to the girl

"Nice" Leah says with a high 5 out. I give it back but they laugh at my need to jump a bit.

They both look about 18-20, have traditional Quileute features, even Leah is as tall and muscly, and they are all very good looking.

Just then an amused voice speaks up behind me; "Well if it isn't little miss Mini-Mo?" only one person constantly calls me that… I whirl around to find.

"PAULY!" I run and launch myself at him, hugging him tightly.

I laugh along with everyone as Paul's arms are held out by his side like I'm contagious and I end up hanging on by myself.

_All these guys are burning up!_

"Uh Mo?"

"Yeah Pauly?"

"I missed you tones and all, but I don't do affection."

"Suck it up Pauly, you can be a man whore for all I care but I JUST MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUUUUCHH!"

"JEEZ MO YOU ARE _STILL_ LOUD!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"Picked up the Aussie accent have we?"

"No way mate!"

He laughs as I jump off and look Paul up and down.

"You sure look better than before Pauly, but seriously, the effects of steroids aren't pretty"

He rolls his eyes "Looking hot as ever Mini-Mo and we don't do drugs"

I scrutinize him and I eventually say "Okay, but for future reference" I say pointing a finger at his face which was ladders away. "I don't think you want you're... uh hum… man power to shrivel up. I always thought they should put that on to anti drug ads don't you think? Imagine a sign saying; so you like your man package? Don't do drugs! I think it would be very effective"

Paul was looking at me frightened while Jake and Jared were snickering, Leah looking like she was about to burst from holding in her laughter.

"Uh sure?... Jeez Mo only you can scare the shit outta me. You haven't changed a bit. I seriously sympathize for the poor guy who ends up with you."

"I do too" I say with an evil grin

Jake, Nessie, Leah and Jared look at me weirdly before cracking up loudly at Paul's expression.

"I told you guys" Quil calls to us absentmindedly.

"It's so weird that Paul's scared of such a little person!" cries Jared

"HEY! No cake for you either and I pushed Paul out of tree once!"

That just makes them laugh harder.

I smirk as I say "I've also kicked a guy in the balls 8 times"

That made the guys stop their laughter immediately, with Jake and Jared shuffle behind the others while Paul just grins sleazily "Like it rough do ya?"

"Wanna make it 9 Pauly? Wait its Pauline, maybe there's no need if you're a woman"

Collin and Brady "Ooo!" loudly as Leah laughs loudly and puts her arm around my shoulders. "Yep, definently like you!" she says.

"But...A...What…How… THAT'S MEAN!" shouts Paul

"You started it" I giggle

"This ain't over shorty"

"Bring it Pauline"

"Crap" mutters Quil

Me and Paul laugh at Quil then turn to each with playful glares. He shakes his head "Hi 5 Mini-Mo!"

I grin widely and jump high to fit my hand on his just as I hear the door open and I hear a quiet male voice.

"Hi Em, Sam, Quil's sister here yet?"

I chuckle quietly and Leah looks at me "You heard that?"

"Uh yea" I say confused, they all look at me just as confused and uneasy. There's definently something in there group I'm missing. I have to figure this out later….

"In here" Quil calls as he comes and stands next to me.

I was looking at them trying to figure out what I'm missing out as I hear footsteps approaching and I turn my head to see the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

Definitely Quileute, above 6 foot 5, about 18, strong facial features with muscles all over his tanned body that his black shirt can't cover.

I OFFICIALLY LOVE LA PUSH!

His hair is short, black and sticking up everywhere messily, itching for me to play with. He looked like the carefree type and I was sure I was drooling as my eyes reached his intense dark silver eyes with black flecks. It was like a storm swirling within his eyes. I was getting lost in this gorgeous guy when I realized in his eyes that I couldn't look away from were filled with. Adoration? Right then he decides to smile… .Gods.

I must have had my mouth open because right then I gave a loud cough from how dry my throat was.

_Smooth move Mo._

_Shut up I'm chocking!_

I clear my throat and look back up to see the guy right in front of me… wow he's nice… more than nice actually… He smells so nature-ish and woodsy. Like the clean air of the forest. I inhale in his heavenly scent when I see he looks worried.

_Oh that's probably because you were chocking!_

_You know all I ever tell you, brain, is to shut up._

I grin at my internal realization look at the god in front of me. "I'm Mo" I say trying to not reveal how unsettled his stare made me "You are?"

He stares at me blindly and when I raise my eyebrow in question he blinks and replies "Oh, I'm Embry" Wow those lips. His voice. It sounds familiar somehow?

"Are you okay?" He says; worry overtaking his features and voice.

"All good" I say at once to appease him.

"At least it wasn't Paul" mutters Quil who looks irritated yet directs a smirk at Embry who is still looking at me. Ok is there something on my face? And what am I missing!

"That lucky bastard" mumbles Paul. Seth, Collin and Brady nod their heads absentmindedly at Paul.

We all turn to look at him, I smirk "Says the manwhore"

Just like that, the heavy tension breaks and everyone laughs loudly except for me and Embry who grin widely at each other.

Ok this is so weird but I feel like I have a need to get to know Embry.

_Great you lost it Mo_

_Awell_

**Hey people! Just remembered - Embry has silver eyes in my story, just like the fur in his wolf form :) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	6. ElectricxBlueFurd

**Hello people! This chapter is a short one but only because the next one is super long and i will update it today as well :)**

**Thanx for the reviews! And all those whose favorited/followed!**

**This chapter is the imprint from Embry's POV. Enjoy and hope you review :)**

**Embry**

I just logged off my ps3, got changed and headed out the door to Emily's. I was about 10 minutes late but everyone else should be there. As I was walking through the forest to Sam's place I was remembering the girl…

ElectrixBlueFurd

I have no idea what a furd was, wasn't it a plant? But I have a feeling I've heard it somewhere before. We drove each other insane in the games we played and I smiled as I remembered the chick growling at me as I shot her player. At first I was annoyed that she wouldn't stop singing even I knew she had a beautiful voice when she sang through the speakers. Then the rock came on…. She had Breaking Benjamin and Red Hot Chili Peppers! I was about to comment through the microphone when I got shot for the first time in this round. ElectrixBlueFurd flashed on the screen and the singing stopped and giggled as i yelled out F***!

"Ooo the pro got burrrrned" the girl's voice came through the speakers, man she had a hot voice.

"Oh it's on" I muttered and for the rest of the games, we were the only ones who would shoot each other. I got irritated remembering the last score. I was off by only 2! But I laughed remembering

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" I yelled

"HAHA YOU PANSY! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" she yelled back

"YOU WONT BE LAUGHING WHEN I SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD!"

"PLEASE! THE ONLY WAY THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IS IF IT'S BY ACCIDENT!"

She logged off screaming "I WIN!" Before my yell of "REMATCH!" Went through! She was really good! I should send her a message so we can verse again. I CANT BELIEVE SHE WON! ARGH! THIS IS SO NOT OVER!

_You are a nerd._

I chuckled at my seriousness and walked up the porch and straight in the house to see Emily and Sam in the kitchen. Em cooking and Sam helping. Crap I was nearly half an hour late. Damn competitiveness.

"Hi Em, Sam, Quil's sister here yet?" I said in a quiet voice. Everyone was excited for Quil's sister to come, even Leah, I think ever since Sam and Emily got engaged she's finally moving on. I'm excited for this chick to come, she seems like tones of fun and Quil said that we'd get along well because we have a lot in common. I can't believe he didn't tell us he had a sister! Ha, probably because of Paul...

I hear a quiet musical chuckle and Leah say "You heard that?"

"Uh yea" a confused and angelic voice says. It sounds… familiar somehow. How weird?

I hear Quil call "In here" And I make my way to the living room where I see everyone standing around a girl, making her look tiny in comparison. She's turned her face to the others with an analytical and intelligent look on her face… Quil said something about her being observant. She must have heard me coming somehow and as she turns her head to me...

My whole world stops.

She's beautiful, stunning, gorgeous… everything that I was needed for on earth was gone in a second.

Everything i needed on earth was gone in the next, all i needed was her.

I needed her and she needed me. I'd do anything for her. She was the only thing holding me to this earth, I could never hurt her… my imprint. She looked just as stunned as me as she took in my appearance; I did the same and see she looks the same age as me. My mouth went dry as I took her in. She was short, about 5 foot 4, but that didn't stop the noticeable curves in all the right places and she obviously works out. My eyes lift to her face where her eyes immediately pull me in. Her eyes are like crystals, bright and intense. They stand out of her tanned, attractive, round face with high cheekbones, surrounded by ear length black hair with electric blue highlights. I smile… my imprint… that is starting to choke… _F***!_

I nearly sprint into her as I stop right in front of her just as she clears her throat and looks up. By the angel she's beautiful. She smells like exotic flowers and mangoes and I wanted to kiss her right then as she grins widely, recovering from her coughing.

"I'm Mo" she says, "You are?" Her voice fills me with a warm feeling that I can't look away from her, she raises a delicate eyebrow. Woops… shit what's my name?

_Embry you idiot. Wow whipped already._

Why don't I mind that i am?

"Oh, I'm Embry, are you okay?" Worry coloring my voice and face as I remember her choking.

"All good" she says at once with a smile. Her voice is definitely familiar.

"At least it wasn't Paul" mutters Quil who looks irritated yet directs a smirk at me but I barely see as I stare at Mo's face. Mo? MO! Quil's sister? AWESOME!

"That lucky bastard" mumbles Paul. Seth, Collin and Brady nod their heads absentmindedly at Paul.

I glare at Paul, my teeth baring and I turn back to Mo who is also looking at Paul, smirking.

"Says the man whore"

Just like that and the heavy tension breaks and everyone laughs loudly except for me and Mo who grin widely at each other.

She seems like such an honest and fun soul. Perfect for me. I can't wait to know her. My imprint.

**Thanx to TwilightLuva101 and Firekikalata, your reviews were awesome and made me laugh ;)**


	7. Bright hair and tattoo's

**As promised - the next long chapter! Hope you like it and review!**

**Monica**

After the laughter died down, Emily said for all the girls to follow her into the kitchen. I want to talk to Embry, I feel more than disappointed and I turn to see Embry with the same face as me. I follow Leah and Nessie and there I see Jared with his arms around a tall girl. She looks like a shy, kind person and it matches in her angel like features. Dark brown hair, native skin and honest black eyes looking into mine shyly. "Hi Mo, I'm Kim"

"Nice to meet you Kim!" she looks at me funny as I jump with enthusiasm at meeting new people but then smiles as wide as me.

"I thought they were joking when Quil said you're like a tiny ball of energy."

"Nope" popping the p. "And why do people keep calling me tiny? I'm fun size I tell you!"

"I bet you are, or are you virgin Mini-Mo?" I hear Paul say loudly and before I can retort, I hear a hard thud and OW! And poke my head to see Paul rubbing his head and arm with Embry and Quil growling at Paul, shaking violently. That's weird…

"Relax Cujo's, Paul's just relieving sexual tension because I'm guessing it's been about 2 months? Right Paul?"

Everyone's eyes pop out of their head as Paul just smirks but is blushing.

"2 months on the dot, you don't take anyone's shit do ya, Mini-Mo? That's ma little sis. Oh I can't wait till you meet Edward, your gonna screw his head in."

"Ha-ha and I can't wait till you meet Zoe; she has more dirty jokes than a brothel…. Or you actually."

He wiggles his eyebrows and I giggle as I meet Embry's awed face and Quil's proud smug. They look like they were expecting a brawl. I shake my head at them with a mischievous grin and turn back to the kitchen. Emily, Nessie, Leah and Kim are laughing on each other at Jared's frightened face. The sound of Nessie's bell laugh, Emily's throaty laugh and Kim's loud guffaws bring a smile to my face. I love making people laugh and Jared's face softens as he looks down at Kim. They are so comfortable with each other and you can tell they mean everything to each other and not the teenager love you see every day.

Emily sobers up first and says that I should "Pick up a plate and fill it up because the guys always eat like they've never seen food before."

I giggle "So do I Em" she smiles at the nickname and all the girls each fill a plate with food. IT SMELLS SO GOOD! Leah has a mountain of food on her plate and i don't know why i pout when i see mine isn't filled with _that _much. We walk back to the living room where all the guys are staring at the kitchen. She looks at my mini-mountain of food, her eyes widen in disbelief before she laughs and shakes her head. We sit on the floor in front of the TV as the men sprint to the kitchen.

"HEY YOU'RE SHAKING THE FLOOR!" I yell

"Food" they all moan at once and they come back with not surprisingly the same if not more amount of food as Leah on their plates.

We all chatter happily with Collin, Brady and Seth being silly and childish, Paul inputting sleazy jokes now and then making everyone roll their eyes, Jared, Embry, and Jake talk to each other with Kim and Nessie are on Jared and Jakes laps. Emily on Sam's as she talks, to the girls about the upcoming wedding. I and Quil continue to catch up, him telling me about his school and funny times between him, and _the pack_ as he called the group. And I told him all about my time in Sydney and about Zoe and Liam. I can't help but glance at Embry every now and then. I catch him looking at me sometimes and each time we'd start staring again. This feeling is so weird. I haven't even had a conversation with him and I have butterflies in my stomach every time I glance at him. I had a couple of boyfriends in Sydney but they weren't serious, I know it's silly of me but I always thought if they don't seem like the real deal then it's not worth it. Yep at 17, that's what I believe, I don't like the whole just for fun thing. Too many romance books I suppose.

We finish eating and Quil looks at me weirdly.

"What?"

"I know you're the weirdest thing on earth already but I cannot believe you ate all that, the same amount as 6 foot tall guys."

"If it helps I don't think I can move" I'm sprawled on the floor as I moan at my overfilled stomach.

"Still the drama queen I see."

I groan loudly "DYING!" I scream, as I pretend to try and sit up but just fall straight back on the carpet. Kim, Emily and Nessie giggle and I wink at them. I start to laugh and hold my hands up to Embry who is right in front of me with a wide smile. Chuckling at my silent pleading, he bends down and picks me up bridal style and he sits down on the couch with me on top of him. I slide off a bit so my bum was on the couch but Embry held my legs on his, so my calves are on his thighs and I start to feel a blush crawl up my neck. Emily called for anyone who wanted cake with a devious smile and everyone went but Embry and me. He smiles up at me and I try and start conversation.

"I can't believe I ate all that food, stupid huh?"

_THAT'S WHAT YOU COME UP WITH YOU DOPE!?_

He chuckles, "Eh" he says with a shrug, "Wanna ask random questions about each other?"

"Wasn't that a random question Embry?" He smiles broadly when I say his name and says "I'll go first yea?" he asks and I nod.

"Okay, um… on the phone you said you got expelled a lot but Quil says you're real smart. How'd you get expelled then?"

I laugh and pick up his hand that was on my leg. It's so warm and comforting. God woman you're crushing on his hand! Stop thinking about how big his hand is! I make it into a fist and put up the index finger. "Me and my friends, Zoe and Liam thought it would be funny to go into the reception office in 9th grade and use the microphone that goes onto all the school speakers and tell the students some things that may have been inappropriate."

"Like?"

"Zoe started singing an inappropriate song; Liam was making stupid jokes…. And I said things like cover your stump before hump."

Embry's face was priceless as he spit out the water that he had just drunk onto my shirt. Paul who had just walked in and I cracked up as Embry blushed bright red at the shirt sticking to my chest. Embry's gaze slid to my chest and I watched his eyes move in line with the words written and he laughed loudly at the words. His laugh was like a bark and it made a huge grin appear on my face.

I thought his smile was good; his laugh was ten times cuter.

I didn't notice he was pointing at his own chest until he called my name.

"What? Huh? Yea?" distracted by his laugh. He chuckles and I see he's pointing at his shirt that I didn't notice say on it 'Im not crazy, my mother had me tested" I laugh out loud sprawling on Embry at the shirt.

"I would think the shirts would be the other way around" says Seth.

"Please, Mo's shirt would fit only one of our arms." Says Paul his mouth full of cake.

"IM NOT SHORT!"

"Of course not… _MINI_-MO!"

I huff and realize i was still holding Embry's hand and I put up another of his long fingers; "Me and the guys moved to a new school, and halfway through the year, we were out, got drunk, I got electric blue hair, Zoe got purple, we all got tattoos, and did a lot of what I do not remember but we woke up in the childs ball pit in a kids amusement park." I was still looking at Embry who was growing more and more amused before laughing that I didn't notice Quil standing behind the couch with a disapproving glare.

"MO!"

"F***!" I startled from my relaxed state with Embry, a hand on my chest as Quil's yell scared me

"WHAT?!"

"You said you got the tattoo and hair on your 17th birthday AND sober, not as a drunk 16 year old!"

"I did? Maybe I was still drunk when I told you that?"

I hear chuckles to notice everyone relaxed in the living room again and talking to each other except for Paul and Seth watching the exchange.

"Jeez Mo I'm guessing you got your piercing at 14 then?"

"Nope, at 16 Quilly with Zoe on my birthday!"

He shakes his head and Paul laughs and says "I've got to meet this Zoe!"

I glare at Paul and he smirks. "You have freaky eyes Mini-Mo"

I smirk right back "I can't wait for you guys to meet Zoe and Liam but Paul, Zoe is incredibly sexy but if you hurt her she will stomp on you alive in her 6 inch stilettos."

"Ooo feisty then! What's her number?"

"I'm talking to a brick…."

They chuckle as Seth pipes up "What tattoos did you get?" Embry straightens, interested as I stretch out my left hand. On the inside of each finger and thumb I have different words written in cursive. The pinky is Joy, the wedding finger is Love with a little heart, the middle is faith, the index is peace with the sign and hope is on the thumb. He takes the hand with the hand I'm not holding still and looks at them closely. It makes me giddy to see my small delicate hand in his big one.

I turn my head shaking my head a bit to clear it. "I probably would have got it anyway sober; I've always loved it and believe in everything that's written there." I say smiling remembering me wasting pens by drawing it on my hand everyday till I got the tattoo.

"It's like what a hippie gets" I hear Collin say.

"I would say, you suck, but I love the 70s!" I say with much enthusiasm.

"That the only tattoos you got?" asked Embry looking curiously

I blush deeply thinking of my tattoo that is on my lower back, close to the hips on the left side.

"That's a no" Says Embry cheekily. I flush more and curse that even my tanned skin can't hide it. The guys laugh at my blush and I laugh nervously.

"ANYWAYS!" I scream. Everyone jumps and I smile sheepishly "Sorry…. Anyways" I pull my left hand out of Embrys who frowns but brightens as i hold up his right hand still with two fingers up with both my hands. "The school didn't allow tattoos or bright hair so we got kicked out and the third school we went too, uh i…" I giggle at the memory.

"You?" prompted Embry. Quil looking suspicious, Paul and Seth entertained.

"Kicked a 6 foot 3 referee in the…you know what, because I _disagreed_ with him in a soccer match. HE WAS BEING BIASED TO THE OTHER TEAM!" screaming by the end, my hands waving everywhere.

"YOU DID WHAT?" screams out Quil

Seth, Embry and Paul look at me like I was a four headed fish before they cracked up hysterically, Embry leaning on me and I felt how hot his body was. Quil was trying to be a brother and look stern but couldn't stop a smile when I looked up at him and smiled goofily. He shakes his head and Paul spits out between his booming laughter "You… kicked… 6 foot… AND YOU'RE LIKE 2 INCHES!"

I glare at him but laugh along after a second seeing all the guys now laughing together like little kids,

"Maybe you should be called the violent nerd not the furd, Mo-Mo" says Quil.

I was about to retort when Embry stops laughing against me suddenly, tenses and turns to me shocked and he yells out "YOU'RE ELECTRICXBLUEFURD!"

I'm extremely confused as how he knows my COD name when I look straight into his eyes. Silver and black eyes!

"BY BEJEEZUS YOU'RE SILVER WITH BLACK!"

"THAT'S WHY YOUR VOICE IS FAMILIAR!" We both scream out at the same time, us both sitting up now facing each other, our legs touching. Everyone's laughing, the guys with a knowing look and I remember them looking shocked when I said the name SilverWithBlack… We both stare at each other blindly unable to speak at this realization before I narrow my eyes at him and point a finger at him "You shot me in the head"

He just smiles smugly back "And it was not an accident" I growl at the memory and his eyes zone on my mouth before flickering back up at my eyes "You shot me in the ass!" he retorts.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! Your actually really good!" I say and i see we both crossed our legs on the couch, me taking up a tiny part and Embry taking up most room. "But I beat you 9 times!" i say proudly.

"I beat you 8 times!" he says defiantly with a hand on his chest. I giggle as he says "And thank you, you are an exceptional player also!"

"I can't believe you use a Barrett!" I cry.

"I can't believe you use the RS 50!"

Me and Embry continued to talk about our favorite games before moving onto other topics for so long I lost track of time, it feels like I've known him forever as I finish tell him about Sydney. Embry started to tell me about his family before Collin cried out "ENOUGH WITH THE GEEKINESS IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE!" he dramatically throws himself on the floor and I laughed with Embry softly. Everyone was now doing their own thing and I didn't notice how close me and Embry were, I'm practically on his lap but I don't move. I feel so safe and comfortable as his hot arms are lightly behind my waist. I trail my eyes over his forearm muscles and take a deep breath as I turn back to see him scrutinizing my face again with adoration all over his face. I smile sheepishly but confused at his expression and he says "You have a beautiful voice" I cock my head in question "Through the speakers you were singing and your voice was amazing" I blush at this, "Thanks" I say, "I have a habit of singing absentmindedly"

"It's true. Plus you have Linkin Park! AWESOME!"

I chuckled at his childish happiness "Yea I love them and Breaking Benjamin and Nirvana and Three Days Grace and…" Before I can finish Embry pulls me in a tight hug, despite his hard chest and the rippling muscles I feel on my skin, his hug is soft and gentle, like a cuddly teddy. I sigh into his hug, my arms on his shoulders and I shiver when he breathes out on my neck and says "Sorry, but I have to hug the only other person I know who knows what ROCK is!"

I laugh into his chest red faced before pulling back and seeing Kim, Emily and Nessie looking at me with expressions that scream AWWW! HOW CUTE! Which was weird on a 10 year olds face and I blush. "They're absolutely perfect together" I hear Kim whisper to Emily and I flush with more colour and try to glare at them without hysterically giggling before see the clock sitting on the counter and it shows its nearly midnight.

"Man its late I have to go!" Embry's face falls and I smile at him in a soft way and his face lights up as I hug him tightly. We pull away after a minute and I get off the couch and stretch after having not moved in hours.

"Ow" I complain as I stretch my arms over my head and my legs crack.

Embry stands up with a dazed and worried face "You ok?" he asks at once.

"All good Emmy, we were just sitting there for hours!"

He chuckles and I go over to Quil who's chatting with the twins and say goodbye, he hugs me tightly and says he'll come over tomorrow to help me paint the rooms. Paul kisses the top of my head and weirdly side hugs me, I look at him disappointingly "I need to teach you how to hug properly so you're ready for when your perfect woman comes along"

"No need Mo, im skilled in other aspects, I'm sure she'll appreciate them more than hugs" he says with a wink.

"Unbelievable" I say and roll my eyes

I say goodbye to everyone, hugging all the girls and fist bumping all the "I don't do hugs" men. I hug Embry again though, I couldn't help it and he asks "Can I help you paint tomorrow too? It's ok if you say no, just thought you could use help and…"

He was turning more nervous and cute before I said "Sure. YAY!" and happily hug my arms tighter around his waist and he laughs.

"Bye Mo" he says wistfully as I walk out the door to my car.

"Bye Emmy" I say in the same tone and I get in my car driving away with my thoughts consumed with my new life… and Embry. Embry's eyes, his smile, his childish bark of a laugh, his arms around my waist…

_Jeez you just met him Mo!_

And talked for hours… And as I get to my house walking a bit drunkenly to my room, I take off my clothes and shoes and put on my pyjamas before plopping on my bed, my head spinning with the feel of Embry.


	8. A certain Mini-Mo

**Hey people! Nothing much to say except i hope you like it and review, i'll be posting another chapter today too :) I know this chapter may seem like a filler but it's part of the plot ;)**

**Embry**

Mo is pure perfection.

Her laugh and smile intoxicated me that entire night. When she stood up and stretched, her shirt riding up and giving me a glimpse of her toned, tanned stomach and man, she had a belly ring! I could have died happy right then. I didn't realize that we had talked for more than 3 hours non-stop! We talked about so much and it felt like I'd known her my whole life from how much we just had so much in common. She was so genuine and kind with her words, always having a mischievous smile… pure perfection.

It's the morning and me; Paul, Quil and Emily are on our way to Mo's in my truck with Quil driving. I'm in the passenger seat, spacing out, thinking of Mo… About the little things I learnt like that her favorite colour is electric blue, she loves action movies, her favorite lolly is strawberry clouds, she likes dogs and birds. She hates lying and won't lie to you, not that she can, and she's strong, independent, a definite passion in her personality.

Kill my life, she's so beautiful, when we were talking and she asked about my most embarrassing moment I looked down and realized that we were so close she was on my lap, her slender legs between mine and my arms around her curvy waist… I swallow deeply just thinking about it now and how hard it was not to kiss her right then…

"Em"

"Embry!"

"EMBRY YOU HOLE!"

I shook awake from my fantasies as I heard Quil and Paul yell out.

"Huh... What?"

I turn around to see Emily and Paul in the back when Paul hits me hard on the head.

"OW!" I go to hit him back when Emily barks out "Boys!"

I glare at Paul as Quil sniggers.

Paul wiggles his eyebrows "Thinking about a certain Mini-Mo with blue hair and a belly ring who is able to scare werewolves?"

I growl as Paul says about the belly ring. "I may not like her that way but I do have eyes" he says simply.

I smugly smile as an empty beer can pegs itself at Paul's face from Quil's seat.

"OW!" cries Paul, holding his left eye but using his other eye to shoot daggers at Quil

"Haha"

"Shut up Embry"

"I'm pretty sure if Mo was hearing this, she'd have a baseball bat in her hands right now." Laughs Quil.

"Say what?" I say a bit scared.

Paul and Quil look at me with a knowing expression.

"What?"

They chuckle loudly and turn away from me.

"Mo's gonna eat him alive" mutters Quil

A thrill shoots through me at her name.

"This is gonna be hilarious!" says Paul

Even Emily giggles at my confused face "Did you learn nothing yesterday? She basically told Paul he has shriveled genitals" whispers Emily to me. We laugh as Quil pulls up at a two-story cottage like house. Paul leaves the paint we picked up on the way on his seat. The attendants face when we got nearly every colour in the rainbow was hilarious. I smiled happily thinking _it's so Mo._

I practically sprint to the front door and hop up and down waiting for the others to come so we can walk in. Quil and Emily rush a bit while Paul walks like a turtle just to piss me off… I growl at him but just turn and Quil opens the door.

I frown "She should lock that" i say.

Quil rolls his eyes at me "I've tried."

He walks past with me right behind him. As soon as we stepped in, our ears were met with the voice of an angel…. And the sound of an electric guitar? We all stand in a row in front of the door hypnotized by the music from upstairs…

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

At this, Mo makes an appearance at the middle of the staircase. Her presence immediately fills me with warmth and eases all my worries. With each line she descends another step. He willowy fingers expertly dancing across the strings of the green electric guitar as she sings the song in the most powerful and haunting voice I've ever heard. Her eyes are closed, headphones on her head around her messed up hair, with the cord from the guitar trailing behind her, connected to an amp, making the electric guitar sound loudly shaking the walls.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the no thing I've become_

I was so lost in the music as I stared at Mo's lips that I immediately noticed when it abruptly cut off and her bright ice blue eyes flashed open in shock.

All our faces morphed in awe, even Paul's, as Mo took off her headphones and her face showed embarrassment.

After about 2 minutes in a tense silence. Mo speaks up "You guys said you were coming at 11, not 10."

"Wow Mo, just wow, I didn't know you can sing like that!" whispers Quil proud, ignoring her statement.

Mo looks down sheepishly as I just sputter with wide eyes

She turns red and chuckles nervously.

"Ooo Mino-Mo's blushing!" cries Paul.

Her face immediately turns to anger and I chuckle, _a kitten who thinks it's a tiger._

I look at her again to see her just in a short and tank pajama set. I swallow as now it was my turn to blush as I tried not to stare at her and the almost non-existent fabric. I was saved as Emily yells out "YOU HAVE TO PLAY AT THE WEDDING! YOU MUST! PLEASE! PLEASE! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!"

We all stare at Emily in shock at her outburst, Mo's mouth is open and she says "Huh? Wha…What about Sam?"

"WHO CARES? YOUR VOICE WAS… UNDESCRIBABLE! PLEASE AS MY WEDDING GIFT?!"

I was nodding fervently at Emily's description of her voice as Mo breaks into a huge grin

"I'd be honored to Em, I've never sung in front of anyone though…" She trailed off quietly frowning.

"Really, what about COD?" I say dumbfounded that no one had heard that voice. I thought it sounded good through the microphone but that was nothing.

"FORGET GAMES! SO YOU'LL DO IT?!"

She looks cautious for a minute before she smiles, nodding her head and hooks her guitar behind her back just in time as Emily crashes into Mo with a hug so tight, you can't even see Mo anymore. I jump beside them to see if Mo's okay, immediately worried as Emily's tall frame buries Mo.

"Em can't breathe" squeaks Mo's voice.

I sigh out in relief as Emily releases a disheveled but beautiful Mo.

"SORRY, OH MY GOODNESS, DID I HURT YOUR VOCAL CHORDS!?"

Mo bursts into laughter as I immediately start to worry about her vocal chords.

"My vocal chords are fine Em, why did you come anyways?"

"The stove broke, not sure how…" I look down trying not to laugh. It was cause me and the guys were starving, all wanted food from last night's patrol and weren't careful when we stampeded the kitchen "Anyways, Sam is trying to fix it, but can I use yours to cook some food for the week?" I hold up the basket I was assigned to carry, I turn to see where Paul and Quil are with their baskets but I hear the fridge getting raided. Mo must have too somehow because she says "Sure Em, anytime" before yelling out, "YOU TWO! IT GOES SAY HI, GIVE ME A HUG AND THEN EAT MY FOOD!"

Emily heads off the kitchen taking the basket from my hands as Paul and Quil dive in the room squashing Mo in a hug.

"What up Mo-Mo?"

"Hi Mini-Mo, your foods great!"

And they just as quickly run off and started eating lasagna out of the tray.

I turn chuckling to see Mo on the floor from the hug and instantly worried I drop to the floor, close to her, "Did they hurt you? Are you ok?" I'm rambling as Mo cuts me off with a hug, her arms around my neck, and head on my chest. I sigh into her hug, still sitting on the floor and wrap my arms around her waist.

"For you" she says, "It goes, give me a hug, say hi, and then worry unnecessarily" her words vibrated off my chest.

I chuckle into her neck "then eat your food?" I say with a puppy look "It is really good" I say like a child.

She laughs, her head nuzzling into my chest "And hi Mo" I say normally

My arms lightly travel up and down her back around the guitar, she tightens her hold on my neck and I smile as I think, Mo is in my arms and I in hers, where we belong.

**Song is ****_Bring Me To Life_**** by Evanascence **


	9. You tease!

**Hello people! This chapter shows a different, more playful side coming from Embry when he's around Mo, I wanted to show more character's personalities more before the shitake goes down and the plot progresses. Hope you enjoy and review :)**

**Monica**

I wanted to stay in his warm embrace forever. He along with Paul and Quil are shirtless again! Something is really up with these guys but I can't really complain now as I'm pressed against a 6 pack.

I really like Embry, I was so comfortable with him last night and I don't know why I feel his presence and enjoy it like no other. I wanted to practice the Evanescence song and as I was coming down the stairs, my heart tugged pleasantly and I felt immediately warm as I opened my eyes shocked and they immediately went to a pair of silver with black flecked eyes…

"Mo, can you come help me for a moment please?"

Emily's voice rang through the kitchen and I looked to Embry and he was pouting so cute that I smiled wide at him. I stood up, pulling him up with me as I just noticed dark circles under his eyes.

"Tired Emmy?"

He hummed in agreement as he hauled himself fully upright and I had to bend my head to see his face. He let out a bark in laughter at this and I scrunched up my nose at him, poking out my tongue. He stifled his laughter as he took my hand gently and pulled a deliriously happy me to the kitchen.

"What did you need Em?" I inquire as I see Emily, disgruntled looking, holding a wooden spoon threateningly at Paul and Quil who are stuffing their faces with mine and Emily's food.

After wacking them both on the head, she turns to me relieved and notices me and Embrys hands and she grins widely. I roll my eyes and she says to me with that grin on her face.

"Can you please entertain them as they keep eating the food i'm trying to cook?"

I laugh and release Embrys hand and hold it out to Emily.

"Hand over the spoon, I got this sister"

I smile evilly at the two boys on the barstools now choking on the food in their mouths as their muffled protests get stuck. I point the spoon at Embry who is standing there with an unreadable expression

"Sit. Now" I say pointed with my free hand to the seat next to the others.

He smirks "Yes maam, I'll do whatever you say and whenever" I blush at his words and he smiles smugly and with a playful competitiveness in his eyes.

_Oh he's asking for it._

He did say he was ultra competitive yesterday and so am i. I narrow my eyes. Quil and Paul are sniggering now as I walk around the island to Embry who has swiveled in his seat to face me with that cocky grin. I walk real close to him and I linger my hands on his knees. I would be drooling but I focus on his eyes as I lean in, bringing my left hand slowly up his arm. I see him losing focus, opening and closing his mouth in shock, as he takes a deep breath and blushes deeply, I can see he is trying hard not to kiss me, as am i. We are a centimeter apart before I bring up my right hand… and wack the spoon on his head.

"Game on" I whisper. And he breaks out of his thoughts as he looks at me disbelievingly but still a bit dazed.

He recovers a bit more "I think you just started something." He whispers in my ear making me shudder.

"I play to win" I whisper firmly, grinning like a fool.

"Bring it" he says and with that he pulls his head back, his expression mirroring my smile.

"Never knew you were such a tease Mini-Mo." Says Paul nonchalantly stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"I am deaf to this conversation" Quil says looking traumatized.

I and Embry immediately start laughing and I move quickly back to the other side of the island, as Emily winks at me

"You sure now how to distract Mo"

I giggle hysterically and open my fridge. It's mostly empty! I growl and shut the fridge and look at Paul and Quil who are still eating!

"Unbelievable" I mutter and walk past the island leaning forward with the spoon swinging in my hands. I smile at the three who are now all eating the pancakes Emily just made and I go upstairs to get changed. I take of my guitar and headphones as I brush my teeth, wash my face and brush my hair. I wear a plain white sleeveless shirt and black shorts that I can get rid of if I get paint on them. I go back down taking the spoon with me.

I walk back into the kitchen and Embry immediately smiles making me smile.

"Why did you need the spoon in your bedroom Mo?" Paul says sleazily, winking suggestively.

"That's disgusting!" I respond and wack Paul on the head with spoon again.

"Agh Mo! Who knows what you've done with that, you tease!"

"Ugh, still deaf to this trauma!" cries Quil, his hands over his ears.

I growl at Paul and point the spoon in Embry's amused face.

"This is your fault. I can't resist competition!" He smiles goofily and I can feel even my fake anger wavering at his cute expression.

"You're very competitive" he remarks. "Just like me"

"I don't back down. Ever." I inform him

"Neither do i…"

We just stared at each other before Quil started to pretend gag and says "I'm gonna go get the paint, coming Embry, Paul?"

"Nup, I wanna watch the scene if this sexual tension between them explodes. It'll be like free porn!"

"OW! MO?!" I just huffed, satisfied at the red mark on Paul's forehead where the spoon connected.

Embry had hit the back of his head too before winking at me and following Quil out the house to get the paint.

Paul looks to me "You have a temper like me Mini-Mo"

"Don't forget it Pauly" I say laughing. I notice he also has dark circles around his eyes and I frown in confusion.

"Did you guys go out or something last night Pauly?"

"No, why?" he says looking confused.

"You guys look tired"

"Eh" he shrugs and hurries out after Embry mumbling about helping them carry the paint. Suspicious much? I make a promise to myself to figure out what the heck is going on, because I know something is… I turn to where Emily is poking holes in the top of the pastry of a pie and puts it in my preheated oven.

"Any help needed, Em?"

She turns around to face me  
smiling, her scars twisting, as I see traces of worry on her face as she replies "None thanks"

"Em, did you really want me to sing at the wedding? I mean if Sam agrees I wouldn't mind singing for the reception and dinner as entertainment."

"Oh honey, Sam will definently agree and I would love for you to sing! We can work out songs together and for the reception would be great. I couldn't find a singer i liked and your voice was just what would be perfect! Friends of ours; Alice and Esme, are doing the wedding for us, they're amazing and she said I needed to choose an entertainment piece for the reception and dinner. You were absolutely fantastic!"

I blush at her words and hug her tight. We hear the guys hollering and laughing from the entrance and I giggle.

"Have fun." She says with a cheeky grin before pulling out of the hug and pushing me lightly towards the guys.

**_Two hours later_**

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" I yelled looking in disbelief at the bright purple paint splattered down my white shirt.

"I'm sorry! That was an accident! Oh shit! Are you ok?" Embry is frantically waving his hands forgetting the paintbrush in his hands that just sprays more paint on me.

I ordered the guys to a different room with a paintcan and brush, I went to my own. Splatting rainbow colours over the black feature wall, I'm onto my last colour, purple. Embry came in to help because they all finished early and the guys went down to eat again. We were talking about school on Monday before he accidently missed the wall and got me with the paint.

He's still frantic, apologizing over and over again, I giggle at his worry before dipping my brush in my own little can and whipping it in his direction, effectively painting him purple. I laugh loudly at his open-mouthed expression.

"There! We're even!" his rambling cuts off being replaced with an evil expression I didn't see because there were tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

I gasp loudly as I get hit with another splat!

_Im so glad I covered the furniture, _I growl at the laughing Embry. I dip the brush and walk up to him, he doesn't notice as I jab the brush between his legs. He yelps and jumps as I hysterically laugh at the purple blotch on the crotch of his jeans.

"Embry! What have you been doing?" I say in mock shock.

He looks at me in disbelief and that makes me laugh harder, he tackles me gently and i squeal in protest. We end up sprawling on the floor and I flip on top of him. I and he playfully wrestle for about 10 minutes, dousing each other in paint before I just take both the cans and dump the contents on his chest. We're both laughing hard as we stand up and he opens his arms wide. "Hug Mo?"

"Nooooooo!" I wail and try to run quickly and just get to the door before I feel searing warmth from behind and he hugs me tightly from behind. My hair and back are covered in purple paint as I squirm and squeal trying to escape and Embry laughs loudly.

"Give up?" he asks softly in my ear

"NEVER!" and I quickly bend my arm back and pinch his nose. He exhales in shock, releasing me and I stumble, laughing as I collapse on the floorboards on my back, my eyes closed. I hear Embrys laugh from right next to me and I open my eyes to see him lying down next to me on the floor, he takes his hand in mine. His beautiful storm grey eyes staring back at me. My eyes travel down his body and I feel my breathing hitch as i stare at his tall and well muscled frame, dark russet coloured skin and long legs covered in purple paint. He has strong cheekbones and jaw that makes his face that much sexier yet his expression holds playfulness.

_Crush much? You like him a lot Mo, face it._

_Trust me dear old brain, I know it and embrace it._

_After 1 day? Awell at least you're not in denial. _

I look back to his eyes and they're watching me, adoration filling his expression again and it gives me such a giddy feeling. He rolls on his side and I do the same, at the same time we hear a squelch and look at the floorboards to see two purple people shaped silhouettes on the dark floorboards. I immediately stand up and so does Embry and I giggle at the two shapes, one big and one small human silhouette, a sprawled position.

"Woops" says Embry looking sheepish. And that's when I crack up. I laugh loudly flinging myself at Embry and he wraps his arms around me so I don't fall. My arms are around his waist as I say

"I think im gonna leave it, it looks funny! I don't think I have a choice either way, its drying already!"

I'm met with silence and I look up at Embry whose face is contemplative. I was just about to ask what he's thinking about when he says…

"Go out with me, Mo"

I startle, shocked at Embrys blank request.

Then my face turns ecstatic and before I monitor my mouth, I yell out "F*** YEA!"

Embrys eyes pop out of his head.

_Mo you idiot!_

"Oh crap! Sorry! Inappropriate… umm… yes thank you?

Embrys mouth is in an O before he busts up laughing.

_Ok that's odd_

_You're odd_

_Well I know that!_

Embrys still laugh and I giggle "Whats funny?"

"Ha… You… F*** YEA?!... Thank you?" he double over and I just laugh with him but after a minute I just roll my eyes and trace patterns on his chest with the wet paint. He immediately cuts off his laughter and hums, his eyes closing. I grin evilly thinking of our little game in the kitchen as I trace his drool-worthy muscles. As my fingers reach his sides he barks out a laugh. My fingers freeze, Embry opens one eye just in time to see my mischievous grin before I attack his sides. He bursts into laughter and drops to the floor, pulling me with him; I end up straddling him as I keep tickling his sides, our laughter mixing for a few minutes before I end up slumping on him because I was laughing too hard at the thought of me overpowering Embry just because he's ticklish. He's breathing hard, looking at me evilly.

_Oh Crap._

"What are…?" I didn't get to finish as Embry flipped us, breathing heavily, so he was on top of me, supporting his own weight. He was so quick; I didn't have time to blush as he leaned forward.

_Is he going to_?

I was holding my breath yet instead of tickling me, he lowers his head to my ear, I feel his breath and I shiver…

"Are you going to give up Mo?" he whispers softly.

I breathe deeply, focus! "No?" I say trying to sound strong but it came out as a question.

He pulls back laughing and gets up, pulling me with him.

I turn to him with narrowed eyes "You are a tease."

"You are stubborn and you started it."

"Humph" I turn to hide my grin but Embry notices and just smiles bigger.

"Did you want to go out surfing tomorrow Mo? They say it's going to be sunny and then we've all got school the next day."

"Yea, awesome!" I respond and we both smile goofily at each other.

"What do you wanna do now?"

I giggle as I take Embry by the hand, grab my speakers from my drawers with the other and pull him downstairs…. I grin at the confused Embry, this is gonna be ugly.


	10. I'm not that normal

**Embry**

"BULLSHIT!" Quil screams waving his arms hysterically, loose cards flying everywhere.

Mo grins winningly, flipping the two cards she put down, two aces, as she said. Quil curses for real them and takes the massive pile that's been stacked up for a while.

_Damn she's really good at this game,_ _and at telling when we are lying._

"SUCK ON THAT!" she yells triumphantly and holds up her hands at her win. I laugh at her childishness.

"Oh that reminds me, I have a date tonight."

"PAUL!"

He just chuckles as we all cringe. We are sitting on the floor of her living room, circling around the deck of cards that we've been playing with for an hour.

"The two month drought is over" he says with a victorious grin.

"I sincerely hope you change your bed sheets Paul" I sigh disgusted at the image.

"Ugh" says Quil and Mo.

I look over at Mo and smile softly, shaking my head with laughter remembering when I asked her out, she didn't seem to think as she screamed out F*** YEA! Is it weird to say it's REALLY hot when she swears? I need to ask Quil if I can tell her about us being werewolves, I think it should be soon, she notices the body heat and stuff, she gets this analytical expression every time and I think she'll find out sooner or later.

"FOOD!" yells Emily from the kitchen. She's been working all day and as we walk in, cooked food is stacked up in baskets as well as laid out on the bench.

"LETS EAT!" cries Quil.

We all rush to the food and we guys all sit in the 3 barstools. Mo is walking to Emily who is reading a magazine while leaning on the counter. Emily looks up and her eyes go wide as she takes in Mo's appearance.

"Where you painting the walls or each other" looking between me and Mo. Mo just laughs and hugs her, her shirt riding up.

"Thanks for the food Em" she pulls with a smile and food is forgotten is I stare at her.

I feel a wack to the back of my head. I whirl to see Paul sniggering and Quil glaring at me as he retracts his hand.

"Watch where you stare" he growls.

"Stare at what?" We turn to Mo where she is standing in front of the island, nibbling on a muffin.

"Uh…"

Paul grins and he starts to say "Obviously, staring at your…"

"ARE you looking forward to school on Monday, Mo?" bursts out Quil

I sigh in relief, a bit too loudly and Mo looks at me accusingly. I stare up at the ceiling before I hear her chuckle and turns to Quil.

"Definitely, I'm pretty sure i'm in most of your classes! I may scare a few people though…"

We chuckle and I stand up and walk to the kitchen for napkins.

"Embry?"

"Yea Emily?"

"Why is there a purple blotch on your jeans?"

I look down at my jeans, the big purple circle dead centre on the zipper of the jeans. I nearly had a heart attack when I felt a hard push on my crotch then seeing Mo laughing hard with a paint brush in hand.

"Oh, uh…" Then I just point to Mo, who responds by poking her tongue out at me.

"Hey, Mo?" I say

She looks at me normally "Yea Emmy?"

And I just poke my tongue back at her. I see her roll her eyes but giggle and I grin proudly.

"Jeez, the two most stubborn, competitive, childish, nerdish, geekish…" Quil muttering under his breath with his arms are crossed, the rest of us watching him with amusement.

Paul turns to us two us.

"It's true you know" Emily nodding her head.

"Eh" I say, I hear Mo say the same thing and shrug my shoulders, Paul and Emily start laughing as I see Mo's shoulders go down at the same time as mine as well.

_Wow that's cool_

"Oh" Emily says, standing up straighter, "I called Sam, I thought we could have dinner here in about 3 hours, is that ok Mo?" Mo has a big bite of muffin in her mouth so all she does is nod enthusiastically. I can practically hear her squeal of excitement in my head.

"Is Claire coming?" asked Quil looking more and more excited.

Emily nods her head smiling "Sue, Charlie, Billy, Claire as well as the other guys."

Mo swallowed deeply and started to rock on her heels with a huge grin. "Yaaaaay!" she sings.

I wrap my arm around Mo's shoulder and she leans in, her head on my chest. I find it amazing how comfortable she is around us already, how much not just me but the others have accepted her already. It's definitely something about her personality that makes people so happy around her.

"Ok!" says Paul, he stuffs two pizza slices in his mouth.

"Irmoffoopickumadate" He swallows "Bye, I'll be back in time for dinner" He gives a wave of his hand as we all say bye back to him.

"Don't forget Paul - Taking off the blouse? Suit up your mouse!" We turn to Mo who is looking down, biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Condom jokes Mo? Really? And did you say mouse?" Paul says incredulously, just at the doorway. Me and Quil snigger while Mo bursts out laughing.

"It ain't a mouse! I'll show you right now!" Paul starts to moves his hand down.

Me, Quil, Emily and Mo all scream loudly in protest. Really loudly.

Paul just laughs "Bye guys" and he's gone.

"Why Mo, WHY?!" cries Quil, the palms of his hands pressed into his eyes.

"I don't know why, i couldnt help it! Thank bejeezuz I don't get scared easily."

Emily laughs softly, shaking her head "…no idea" I hear her mutter which I probably wouldn't have heard without the werewolf gene.

Mo cocks her confused at Emily.

_How did she hear that? Crap she has that expression again, like she knows about us…_

"So what are you guys going to do for three hours?" asks Emily quickly as she sees's Mo's expression.

"Sorry guys," says Quil standing up from the stool, "I'm going over to Sue's if Claire's there, I'll hitch a ride with them when dinner starts."

"Bye" we all chorus back. He sends a wave before heading out the door.

"What are you going to do Em?" i ask as I turn to Emily.

In response she just pulls out a massive pile of wedding magazines.

"I LOVE WEDDING MAGAZINES!" Mo screams out with a childish excitement. Emily looks shocked at her outburst but it turns into a big grin as Mo runs to her, picks out a fat magazine, sits on the barstool near Emily and immediately starts flicking through the pages. Emily gets her own magazines and for the next hour and a half, I could see Emily and Mo getting closer as they discussed and shared ideas, while I just sat and stared at Mo content, her face lighting up with every page, her joyful and cheery personality lighting up the whole room.

**Monica**

I seriously adore wedding magazines. The hundred page books with dresses, cakes, cars, venues, veils, hairstyles, makeup… IT'S SO FUN! So when Emily pulled out about 6, I nearly died. We've been discussing for about an hour and a half, Emily is such a kind person and i'm so happy for her, and she said that she will tell all our ideas to Alice and Esme!

For this past hour I could feel Embry's stare, I was seriously wondering how long he could go without blinking like that, and if there was something on my face, like a bird or whatever because it's been over an hour! I was so excited looking at the magazines and feeling Embrys adoring gaze, I kept imagining…

_Oh just say it! You were imagining your wedding day with Embry! That's right after 1 day! You are officially psycho! You would look fabulous in this dress though…_

"Oh I have to start dinner!" cries Emily as I startled out of my wonderful imaginary ceremony with me and Embry.

"Thanks for your help Mo, you have fantastic ideas, Alice and Esme are going to love you but shoo now, I've got to make more food for the monsters!" And before I could say I word she had shoved me and Embry out the kitchen.

I turned to Embry and he is still staring at me.

"Ok I have to ask, is there a bird or something on my face?" I say smiling widely.

"Huh?" he says with a confused expression "What? A bird? No. Why?

"I don't think you've blinked away from my face for over an hour and a half"

"Your very beautiful, Mo. And your facial expressions are so… expressive" he says this so honestly and my stomach is giddy with tonnes of butterflies.

I blush deeply at his words but I can't help laughing at the last part.

"You should see me when I read books!" I go sit on the couch still laughing and he sits next to me chuckling.

"Yeah?"

"I just get so absorbed when I read, I cry, scream, laugh… an air horn could go off in front of my face and I wouldn't notice. My mum did that to me once, she video recorded it! It was hilarious to see my mum's face!"

Embry bursts into laughter "It makes sense actually"

"How so?" I say interested

"You're so expressive, wearing your heart on your sleeve and all, when you're feeling happy, I can literally feel it, it makes sense that you would get so into it!"

I stare shocked then start chuckling.

I_ knew that I was energetic and stuff but cool, I make people happy!_

"Ha! I have a hole in my old room because I chucked a book at it when one of my favorite characters died."

Embry chortles "What character?"

"Dobby" I say, pouting as i immediately started to feel upset again.

I cried and threw the book, mum came rushing in and I was hysterical, she just rolled her eyes muttering about mental institutions.

I fully expected Embry to start laughing again, so I was more than shocked when he cried out

"I know! I was so happy when Lestrange died"

Im sure I looked like a fish with my mouth open.

"I like to read too" He says with an amused look

"YAY!" I cried thowing my hands up "Let's go then!" and I stood up and tried to pull Embry off the couch.

"Dude help me out here, I weigh like 56 kilos, what do you weigh?" I say feeling my arms falling off as Embry just sits there laughing.

He still won't move so i let go and put an adorable puppy dog look on my face and Embry immediately stands up. I grin triumphantly and take his hand, dragging him up the stairs to my room that still smells like paint.

"You know?" he says "I've never met a girl who tells their weight."

"In case you haven't notice, im not that normal" I say happily leaving the door open

"I know, you're better." He says and I want to kiss him so much right then but his eyes take in my massive amounts of books and his eyes widen in glee.

"Mathew Reilly" he says with wide eyes and for the next hour, I'm in heaven finally having someone to talk to about books.

And that it's with Embry.

_**A while later**_

Me and Embry got so lost in time and in the conversation that neither of us noticed Collin and Brady standing in the doorway. And we started talking about our favorite bands.

"No way!" Embry cries "Best Red Hot Chilli Peppers song is Otherside"

"Blasphemy! Fortune Faded is the one! The one I tell you!" I say waving my arms around in emphasis. We are sitting on my massive bed with my books and CD's surrounding us.

"What about Nirvana?" i ask seriously

"HEART-SHAPED BOX!" he yells out and I dramatically sigh with a smile, hand on my chest, pleased.

"What the f***! Why are you two such geeks?" Embry startles at Collins words but I was so shocked I screamed and I fell of the foot of the bed.

"Bloody hell" I mutter.

"Shit Mo! Are you ok?! Far out Collin, you idiot!"

"Woops" Collin says with a huge grin that matches Brady's

"I'll get you back for that" with a threatening glare as I land on my back but they just continue to smile. Embry is by my side now and is frantically checking for blood.

"Em" He's still checking "Emmy im fine, I play football, this is hardly an emergency"

I don't think he hears "EMBRY CALL!"

Collin and Brady start giggling like little girls but they shut up at my glare.

He stops checking and looks at me.

"I'm fine, now help me get up please" He pulls me up and looks back at the floor and starts to crack up.

"What?" I say turning and following his gaze where I join him laughing. I got up exactly where my paint silhouette is while Embry is standing on top of his painted figure.

"You guys are sad" says Brady with a shake of his head "And why are you guys covered in paint? How'd you get it on the floor? And why is it on your zipper, dude?"

I start to giggle and Embry sighs pointing at me

"That's right!" I say "Be afraid!"

"We know all the tricks, short stuff" Collin says with a smirk

"SHORTSTUFF?! IM 5 FOOT 4, NOT 4 FOOT 5!" I yell with a death glare.

"OK that's scary" whispers Brady

"Emily is saying to come down because the food is ready and everyone's here. Bye!" Brady rushed through that sentence at lightning speed and then bolted away from my death glare down the stairs with Collin at his heels.

I grin pleased with myself and turn to Embry. "Your one special girl Mo" he says wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

We both chuckle "Let's go eat Emmy." And we head downstairs to meet the rest of the La Push people I haven't met yet.

As we reach the bottom of the stairs. An adorable little girl about four years old with Quileute features and in a pink floral dress comes running towards us. She stops at me and looks up at me and holds up her hands like she wants to be carried.

I grin and pick her up settling her on my hip "You must be Claire-Bear"

Claire nods happy pats my head "You Mo-Mo!" she says with a pleased look "Do you wanna play?"

"Sure!" I say and Claire giggles, I hear Embry laugh as well and I turn with Claire in my arms.

"Be prepared" he says and I just look more confused before Claire jumps from my arms and runs towards the lounge.

"Can't catch me!" she squeals in a high voice.

I laugh with Embry before i run after her, I round the corner and catch up to Claire unaware of all the people watching from the kitchen. I pick her up from behind and she squeals with laughter. I spin her around so she's on my back and she wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her small legs.

I turn my head up and she's smiling as wide as me.

"Mo-Mo?" she says in her adorable voice

"Yeah Claire-Bear?"

"Why are you so short?!" she says in a confused voice and my jaw drops.

A huge orchestra of booming laughter sounds from the kitchen instantly and my face is still in shock as I see all the guys and girls I met two days ago laughing loudly on top of each of each other. There is another woman who looks older with a short haircut laughing with a man with a moustache. He doesn't have the typical Quileute features but the woman and two men, one of them in a wheelchair are definetly Quileute.

I hear Claire giggle along in my ears and I'm trying hard not to laugh but that was before Collin pointed at me.

"SEE!" he cries in between his laughs "You… ARE… miniscule!"

I roll my eyes, "AGAIN I AM 5 FOOT 4, YOU DIMWIT!" I huff; this just seems to spur on their laughter. The living room table next to me is covered with food. I look at Claire and put my fingers on my evil smiling lips. She giggles secretly and tightens her hold on me as I let go of her legs, I pick up a sausage and peg it at the kitchen, hitting Collin right on the nose. It was covered in sauce so it leaves a trail down his face as it slides down. Collin gives a very non manly scream that sounded a lot like Claire's squeal and I burst into laughter while Collin blushes bright pink. Everyone cracks up and Collin stalks off and wipes his face with a napkin.

He looks at me with a glare but I can see he's trying not to smile. I'm on the floor on my back from the laughter with Claire sprawled on my stomach.

I'm breathing deeply with an occasional giggle.

"You. Are. Going. Down." i hear Collin say gruffly

"I doubt it Lily." I say tauntingly.

"Lily?" he says with a dumbstruck face

I point to Quil who rolls his eyes "Quilly" I say matter of factly

"Pauly slash Pauline" my finger moving to Paul who has sex hair

"Emmy" pointing at Embrys red face from laughing

"LILY!" cries Collin pointing his own fingers at himself looking horrified

"And Di-Di" I says pointing at Brady's scandalized face

Everyone laughs at Collin and Brady's inaudible protests.

"Dude I've been trying to get rid of my names forever, don't try" says Paul with a scowl

"Well Pauly, it was either that or p-p, so it's up to you." I say with a stupid grin.

His mouth drops open and I burst out into laughter along with the guys, even the adults are trying not to laugh as Paul's mouth opens and closes like a fish before he huffs and just stuffs food in his mouth.

I'm still chuckling as I stand up picking up Claire and swinging her on my back again. She giggles and I walk towards the three people I don't know and one that I do but haven't seen since I was a little girl.

"Quil Sr!" I exclaim as I hug the big yet frail man who looks at me with twinkling eyes

"Aah little Mo, you haven't changed from the loud 5 year old, and you're still as childish" he says and I laugh along with the others

"I've missed you" I say with a frown

"Me too." He says as he pats my head and I turn to the other three.

"Hello, I'm Monica but call me Mo" I say cheerfully

The man in the wheelchair speaks first "I'm Billy Black, nice to meet you Mo"

"Likewise Billy, Jake's dad right?" He nods proudly "You have the same looks." I say with a smile.

He chuckles softly as I look up at the two remaining people "Sue and Charlie, yeah?"

"Lovely to meet you" says Sue, she looks like a hard but kind woman, she's smiling with flushed cheeks from laughing.

"I'm Charlie" the man is a shy but holds out his hand, I shake it firmly. He looks familiar and I look at a smiling Nessie who is beside Jake.

"Are you related?" I ask politely as I look from Nessie to Charlie's chocolate brown eyes.

He smiles proudly "My granddaughter" he states.

I smile softly at his happiness and Emily calls dinner is ready.

Everybody scrambles to get food as Claire lets go of me and runs to Quil, she jumps in his arms and I want to squeal happily as he looks adoringly and protectively over Claire. I get my food and go sit on the coach next to Embry. It's squashed with Quil and Claire next to me so I'm snuggled up on Embrys burning chest who looks very surprised but pleased by me curling on him.

We chatter happily to one another as we eat, Billy, Sue, Sam, Charlie and Emily talking amongst themselves while the rest of us joke around.

"Nessie?" she's sitting on an armchair, her free hand playing with Jakes hair who's sitting on the floor.

"Yes Mo?" she replies in her bell voice.

"How old are you?"

She smiles knowingly "10"

"Wow" my eyes going big. "Who are your parents?"

Everyone seems to stiffen at my words, even Billy and Sue on the other side of the room and I'm confused at the reaction before I think it probably has something to do with what they're hiding. It seems like such a major thing. Ugh I hate it when I can't figure something out!

Nessie clears her throat and everyone relaxes a tiny bit. "Bella and Edward Cullen. They live in Forks with the rest of my family."

"Oh, who is the rest of your family?" I ask curiously as I feel Embry fidget uncomfortably beside me

She smiles fondly, which looks older on her young face.

"We all live together; Esme and Carlisle who are my Grandpa and Grandma, Aunty Rose and Alice who are married to Uncle Emmett and Jasper."

_Ok, bless my over analytical brain, I think… All older century names, they all live together yet I wonder why the aunts and uncles don't have children, maybe they're not kid people. But maybe they know about the major thingy that everyone but me knows about._

"Wow big family to live under one roof" I say with a caring smile

"Look who's talking!" says Kim with fake disapproval waving her arm at the ginormous men who take up the whole room.

Everyone laughs and looks around with a loving look at their fellow family. And I feel my heart warm as Embry tightens his arm around me and i look at the various men and women who have now gone back to talking to one another… my family.

**_Hours Later_**

"Okay pack, we have patrol, now"

I was sitting on the floor of the lounge with Kim, Sue and Emily talking about ideas for her wedding in just 23 days when I heard Sam say this to the guys who are all in the kitchen eating _again_.

I reflexively look up to his voice, _pack?_ That's an odd group name but it fits somehow. I look back to Emily who starts describing her dress that Alice picked out.

"It's strapless, floor length with lace sleeves…"

"Emily?"

"Yes Sam" We all turn to his voice and see him leading the rest of the guys out of the kitchen.

"Me and the guys got work now so I'll see you later sweetheart?"

"Sure" Emily says with a knowing smile. "I'll see you at home in the morning."

"Bye guys!" I yell out and they all yell back before going out my door except Jared who was with Kim

Sue then stood up "We should get going too" Charlie joining her side.

She hugged us all "Nice to meet you Mo, I hope to see you more"

"Definently" I say with a wide grin "Bye Charlie" and he grins in response.

"Bye Mo-Mo!" Claire came running from the kitchen and on my lap hugging my neck tightly.

"Bye gorgeous princess" hugging her tightly before being scooped up by Sue and the three go out the door.

"You'll definently fit in Monica" I turn to Billy who spoke, Jake holding the wheelchair handles.

"Thanks, Billius" I say with an innocent smile.

"Billius?" he asks confused.

"Monica?" I ask with the same confusion and he and the surrounding guys laughs loudly.

"Don't hesitate to visit, _Mo" _he says with chuckle holding out his hand, I shake it firmly.

"I won't Billy" And with that Jake waves a goodbye, Nessie hugs me goodbye and the three leave.

"Hey Mo" I whirl around to see Embry standing there.

"What up Emmy?" He moves to hug me, his arms going around my waist.

"Did you want to go surfing tomorrow? The best waves in the surf are all early, is it ok if I come by around 8?"

"Perfect" i say with a smile, my head on his chest.

"And the surf is freezing until it warms up, you have a wetsuit?"

"Yep" I say, "I'll see you tomorrow Emmy"

"Bye Mo" pulling back with a huge smile on his face

"Bye" I say chuckling, and he walks to Jared who is saying a very passionate goodbye to Kim…

"Jared, let's go"

"Jared!"

"JARED!"

I was giggling as Jared just pulled Kim closer until there was nothing in between them.

Looking at Kim who is bright red.

_It's always the shy ones._

I roll my eyes at Embrys further failed attempts so I scream… loudly and ear splittingly high-pitched.

"HOLY F*** WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"ARGHH!"

Kim and Jared wrench apart, screaming and cursing.

Embry flinched and whirled around facing me with a scared expression until he starts laughing. My arms behind my back smiling happily back at them. Jared looks at me angrily, Kim embarrassed and Embry amused as I raise my eyebrows innocently.

"Have fun at work guys" i say with a cheesy smile

Jared gives a quick kiss to Kim before stalking out the door, only pausing to growl down at me.

"What are you, a wolf?"

Jared, Embry, Kim and Emily look at me incredulously before they burst out into laughter while I roll my eyes and help Emily pack the food up.

"I'll see you later, Mo" Embry says before going out the door with Jared who smiles at me.

"I'll take you home Kim, Sam left the car" says Emily, she picks up a basket and gives me a one armed hug.

"Bye Mo" Kim smiles, still red in the face as she gives me a hug

The both give a small wave before going out the door

I go up stairs and change in my pyjamas before collapsing on the bed exhausted.

**Meanwhile at the Cullen mansion...**

**Alice**

I get pulled back from a vision of the new girl… Mo? and I laugh softly. I'm excited to tell the others about her and I run to Jasper who is playing a video game with Emmett and Edward on the flat screen. Esme and Rosalie are discussing flower arrangements for Emily and Sams wedding on the table with Carlisle doing work next to Esme. Bella is on an armchair, Nessie on her lap reading a book. I smile at my family before I speak.

"Guys guess what?" I say excitedly bouncing on my heels. My flowy white top bouncing with me.

They all look at me and I say to Nessie "Emily is having dinner at Quil's sister's house at around 6 and Jacob is going to call soon to ask if you would like to come." Just then the phone rings and Nessie hurries off after Bella and Edward say yes, to pick up the phone.

"What else?" whines Emmett who is itching to un-pause the game.

"The new girl, Mo, the wolf Embry's imprint, something big is coming that involves her, I can't tell yet but I know that we'll be involved because we are all going to come to love her and think of her as a sister and want to protect her." Everyone looks shocked at my words but I'm grinning ear to ear at the idea of a future friend.

"When do we get to meet her?" asks Esme curiously, looking excited too.

"In about two weeks, she will come with Emily about the wedding; Emily wants her to sing in the reception."

"What did you see in the vision, love?" asks Jasper, i laugh at this remembering the scene.

"That she's going to kick your ass in Call of Duty Emmett. Then there will be some future conflict but it disappears so it must involve the wolves but I saw a flicker of us standing protectively."

Edward looked intrigued as I replayed the scenes in my head, laughing together at Emmett's angry face next to the beautiful tanned girl with blue hair surrounding a soft and angular face, a mischievous glint in her cobalt blue eyes.

"WHAT?!" yells out Emmett and we all laugh as Nessie skips back in the room, all of us waiting for the future to come.


	11. Don't mind if i do go jump off a cliff!

**Hello people! Hope you enjoy :)**

Monica

_I'm in Sydney again; I'm leaning on a parked black jeep in front of a 24 hour McDonalds. It must be around 1 in the morning yet tourists with a whole bunch of little kids are running in and out the store while their parents order. _

_"I've had a great time, Mo, in your country, come visit me yeah?" I turn towards an Italian accent to see a beautiful, tall 17 year old Italian girl all dressed up in clubbing clothes. I look down and im dressed up to._

_"Definently" my mouth moves "I consider you a great friend already"_

_The girl smiles but looks distracted, looking towards the road on the left._

_Its dark but I can see a little silhouette of a young child trip on the curb and land on the street._

_Me and the girl walk towards the boy hurriedly as he starts to cry._

_A large 4wd swerves around the corner, definently speeding as it races straight towards the boy…_

_Ice fills my veins and me and the girl sprint to reach the boy, everything's a blur as the girl picks up the boy and yanks him behind her back, she turns towards the car, her eyes widening in fear, mouth open in horror as the car is less than a meter apart, I grab her arms back, pulling her and the boy latched on to her back as hard I can…_

_But it didn't work… her legs were still in the way as the 4wd slammed into her legs, the girl flew forward, me and the small boy with her as the car just kept driving as we twisted, landing on the hard road… Feeling my head slam into the ground, tar cutting into my skin, screaming all around, blood everywhere, the girls legs twisted awkwardly on top of me, bones poking through the skin as she lies lifeless with her eyes glazed over._

_Screaming…Blood…Maya_

I wake up hyperventilating, im sweating and breathing heavily as hysterical sobs rip through my chest. I rip my quilt off as I shake with the memories of Maya, Maya screaming, the hospital, I got a concussion but otherwise I was fine, the boy was fine, Maya was… paralyzed, her legs now useless.

_I cry on her lap as she runs her hand through my hair in a hospital bed._

_"Im so sorry Maya! I should have tried harder, pulled you back quicker! I could have saved your legs, your life, I ruined it!"_

_"Shush Monica, you saved me and the little boys life, I would rather be paralyzed than dead, it will just take adjustment."_

_"I love you Maya, im so sorry, I promise to visit soon"_

_"I cannot wait until you visit Mo, I love ya too"_

I shake off my memories of that day a year ago and stumble to the bathroom, I look into the mirror, and blood shot eyes look back filled with guilt and anguish.

I look away and take a shower.

I'm much calmer after the shower and I remind myself of what Maya said, I can get through this, it's been a year and you are going to visit her soon.

I smile at Maya's resilience in life and go back in my room to see its 7, an hour before Embry is going to pick me up. I give a small smile at the thought of Embry and our little competitions.

I braid my hair with my fringe pinned back as I put on a red paisley style bikini with a sleeveless wetsuit that goes down to my ankles. I go downstairs and eat breakfast before getting my board from the top of my car and waxing it lightly. I put my board by the door and see I've got 10 minutes left.

I'm really excited now, hopping up and down like pogo in the kitchen. Me and Embry have a lot of common and I really like him.

_And he's not scared of you. _I laugh.

_But there is something he's hiding._

_Don't we all hide?_

"Mo?"

I hear a knock along with Embrys voice and I skip to the hall where Embry closes my door behind him, a long black and red surfboard in hand. His face breaks into a huge grin when he sees me and I stop right in front of him. He's only wearing board shorts that hangs low on his hips, showing off all of his muscles.

I clear my throat, taking my eyes of the defined v of his hips.

"Ready?" he asks with playful grin.

"Definitely, you?" i reply with the same smile.

I raise one of my eyebrows and grab my colorful tie dye surf board and we walk outside. Embry holds out his arm at me but I'm too distracted by his arm muscles that flexed to realize what he wanted.

"Mo?"

"Hmm?"

"Want me to hold you board?"

I look back up at his smirking face and I narrow my eyes.

"Humph, No!" and I start to walk down the track to the beach. I hear a low chuckle and Embrys footsteps catch up with mine.

"How long have you been surfing?" he asks me.

"Less than a year, Sydney has great waves but it's always so crowded! I would wake up at 6am and there would be people at all the beaches."

He chuckles "Well here you get no one; you get a couple big waves if you go out far enough and im sure you and me are the only two who can surf in this town"

I laugh "You know Emmy, I always tell you about me, what about you?"

"What would you like to know?"

"What are the things you're like?"

"I like sports, competition as you know already" he winks at me and I roll my eyes, "I love to read, listen to music" he says "Im the nerd of our group, but now you're here too"

"NERD PRIDE!" I yell holding my arms up and nose to the sky.

Embry just laughs loudly, "I have a motorbike, they have good trails here, and I hang out with the guys nearly 24/7, they're my family"

"What about your biological family?"

"I'm an only child, I was really close to my dad, and we did a lot together… until he died of cancer two years ago." Embry and me stopped on the track and his face immediately started to grieve. I took the boards from his hands, dropped them to the floor, I stand on a fallen log and I put my arms around his neck. Embry was stiff but he relaxed after a bit and his arms came around the small of my back.

"Mum and me took it hard, we're better now but not a day goes by where I don't think about him." I hold him tighter in comfort as Embrys head rests on my shoulder.

"You ok?" I ask softly after a minute. His head nods and he stands straight with a small smile.

"You smell good Mo" he says absentmindedly before he seems to realize what he said

I laughed loudly "Come on Emmy" I pick up my board as he gets his own. I take his hand with mine and drag him the rest of the trail, sadness disappearing and us laughing the rest of the way. As we exit the forest and reach the beach, I stared in wonder at the beautiful orange sun lighting up the whole beach and clear blue waves roll onto the dark sand. I didn't notice Embry staring straight at me as I kept gaping at the beach.

"Beautiful" I whisper, the sun shining on my skin.

"Absolutely" I hear Embry whisper and I turn to see him staring at me. His eyes look brighter, silver melting in the light. The light illuminating his body. _Just like a God._

I sigh and he seems to break from his stare and his mouths turns up widely. This makes me smile and I sprint straight to the freezing cold water, wobbling slightly from the weight of my board.

"CHEATER!" he yells and I just laugh as I swim out on my board, shivering at the waters temperature as it splashes on my side. I hear a splash behind me before Embry catches up to me quickly and we swim deep into the ocean.

"Ok, I know all you Quileute men have a high body temperature but you have to be cold right now."

"Nup, I'm toasty"

"Well aren't you strange then?"

"Hypocritical Mo?"

"Oh I know I'm strange, even animals know I'm weird"

He laughs just as a wave starts to build up and we race before turning around, we both catch the wave but I lose my balance after a few seconds and I flip off the board and crash into the water. I swim back to the surface and swing back on my floating board. Embry is swimming towards me, with a worried expression but relaxes as soon as he sees me.

"Nice" I say and he beams, "You too" he replies

We both look at each other with the same look.

"Competition?"

"You're on"

**_Hours later_**

The afternoon sun shines down on the beach as I'm laughing loudly on my back lying on my board.

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" I scream out. Embry was winning our games so on the last wave I got close to him and pushed him, making him fall of the board. This however made me fall off and laugh hysterically at Embrys _very manly scream_. Embry resurfaced right next to me holding onto his board with his arms while his body is in the water.

"You're not above cheating are you?" he says pouting.

"No!" I gasp out, I was laughing so hard, I rolled sideways… and face planted into the water. Even from underwater I could hear Embrys booming laughter, his arms wrapping around his torso as he laughs. _Damn even underwater his abs are gorgeous._

I swim back up after a few seconds of ogling. Damn oxygen. Why do we need it?! I resurface with a scowl making Embry laugh harder and I push a wad of water at his face. He immediately stops mid laugh and starts chocking for air before coughs clearly.

"Woopsa daisy!" I exclaim innocently. He raises his eyebrows before pushing water that covers all of me in my direction and I squeal as i'm pushed underwater. My eyes narrow as I push my arms to stay underwater. I could see his body tensing, turning around and round looking for me to resurface. I swim close to him, still underwater, careful of not making splashes or air bubbles. I then propel myself out of the water and on to Embrys back.

"AGH" Embry yelled out and I laughed my head off as i clung to him. I was piggybacking him and his arms wrapped around my thighs, his hands burning through the wetsuit while my head was on his shoulder, his hair tickling my neck. He started to laugh with me, shaking his head.

"Scary little devil"

"Better believe it Emmy!"

"Hey Mo, do you want to try riding on the same board?"

"Oh that sounds cool! Just give me minute'" I jump off his back and swim my board back to the sand and place it there before taking off my wetsuit. All this swimming as well as Embrys temperature is making me hot. I make sure my red bikini is fixed before I swim back to Embry whose eyes haven't moved from me the whole time. He's avoiding my eyes and I'm glad the water is up to my neck as i blush.

"You ready?" his voice, husky… I smile and I watch as he pulls himself on the board, standing in the middle, his muscles flexing as he holds his hand down for me. I take it to pull myself up carefully and hold onto him so we don't fall. I turn my head to the waves, trying not to blush or focus on Embry's muscles.

"Oh here's one!" I say breaking the silence as a large wave comes and me and him squat down low. His hands settle on my waist as the wave hits the board. We stand up and I'm thankful for his hold as I wobble, my arms flying. Embry laughs at my arms, frantically waving in the air like a bird. We are at the top of the wave, moving in synch and I'm screaming bloody murder as my arms start to move more hysterically. Embrys hands are shaking with laughter as his loud laugh sounds in my ear.

"Shut up!" I whine and I elbow him backwards making him stumble. We both scream as we sprawl of the board backwards. Embry's hands are still on my waist and as we fall, he holds on tighter and we kick our way to the surface. Embry and I were gasping on air from laughing as we hold the board to stay afloat.

"Mo!" he says with a mock disapproving tone and he gets back on his board, sitting on the edge. I get up on the other side so we're sitting on either end of the board, cross legged. We both just smile at each other in comfortable silence before I start to giggle quietly. He cocks his head in confusion and I bite my lip before saying,

"I just find it hard to believe how much you guys accepted me so quickly and I've only been here for 3 days." _And gone out with someone… as friends or more than friends I don't really know but I'm happy. Plus I've only known him for 3 days. CALM DOWN MO!_

Embry chuckles "I told you before that when you are around, you make people happy without even trying. You're special Mo, you take the guys bullshit!"

I laugh at Embrys enthusiasm and try not to turn red.

"Thanks Embry, you make me happy." I look up to the sky smiling.

"Mo?"

"Yeah?"

"You know about me, what about you? What's your worst?"

I looked to Embry, my face immediately sad and I feel like I can trust him, every since I met him, there's been this weird hold on my heart. As if it's connected to Embry somehow, our emotions, thoughts, everything…. I just feel complete when he's here.

But I don't know if I want to tell him this.

"You don't have to tell me, I don't mind, I was just wondering because you're so happy all the time and…"

"Embry" I say softly cutting him off and he looks at me straight in the eyes. I'm immediately consumed with guilt and fear and acceptance and I guess it all showed on my face as Embry held out his hands. I take his hands, thankful. I breathe in deeply and he squeezes my hand comfortingly

"Last year, when I was in year 11, there was an exchange program at our school where Italian students came to our school. Me, Zoe and Liam offered to show 2 them around the school and be with them for the 2 weeks. They would also be sleeping at my house. The two students were both 17, a boy called Tyler and a girl… Maya." I could feel the tears rise up as the images from my dream poured into my mind, the car, the blood, screaming… "We became really good friends, all of us, me and Zoe were especially close to Maya, and she had a bit of a rough home, her parents were selfish snobs who just used her for a good image and reputation. She was extremely beautiful and an exemplary student. Her and Tyler taught us American football" I laugh sadly at the fond memory, now tainted with despair.

"The day before Tyler and Maya had to go back, we decided to celebrate and go clubbing. We had tonnes of fun, dancing all night before we left the strip about 1am. We were all sober but hungry so we stopped off at McDonalds before going back to my house. There were all these families who were taking road trips and there were so many little children running in and out of the store, even at 1am it was busy. Me and Maya waited by the car while the others went to get the food and we were talking before Maya noticed a little boy who tripped onto the street."

I was whispering now, horror filling my veins. Embry's arms had moved to my shoulders, holding me to him in comfort as started I to cry

"He was about four years old and when we went to go help him up… a 4wd swerved around the corner and was speeding straight towards him. We ran, I remember Maya picking the boy up, us turning towards the car, Maya looking at me, the little boy screaming before... the car was going too fast and it still hit her legs even though I grabbed her and tried to pull her out of the way. It sent us all flying as she got hit… It happened so quickly but I remember the screaming, the blood, Maya landing onto of me, her legs were shattered. The boy was fine, thank God, I just had a concussion but Maya… her legs are now ruined, paralyzed from the waist down from the extensive nerve damage from the bones shattering. She's in a wheelchair now. Every day I felt so guilty, that I should have pulled her back faster, so I could have saved her legs. Her parents… they disowned her, and her boyfriend broke up with her. I felt like I ruined her life, her career, her love life, her future, her whole life!"

I was sobbing now as I yelled out my grief.

"When I went to visit her a couple of months later, she told me, that she didn't hate or blame me, that I should stop feeling guilty because I saved her life, she'd have rather been paralyzed then dead, that it made her stronger. I felt better after that and how I saw her adjustment and her happiness at being free from her parents. Tyler had made it his job to take care of her and I could see they loved each other but they're both so stubborn."

I laughed a little shakily, feeling a bit better remembering.

"When I went to visit, their glances and touches that everyone but them could see, the driver was never found because it was so dark... I still have nightmares."

I whispered the last part so softly so Embry wouldn't hear but from the look on his voice, he did. Embrys expression was one of pure sadness and comfort.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go though that, no one deserves what happened to Maya either but she's right; you saved her life, you didn't ruin it, you did everything you could have done. You and Maya saved a little boys life."

I just tightened my hold on him and he continued to whisper a few more reassurances before settling in silence. Embry was perfect in doing exactly what I needed, like he could read my mind as he comforted me.

"Ugh" I say pulling back wiping away my tears, "I'm alright now, I promise, Quil and Paul know about Maya and I made my peace with it when Maya talked to me, I actually plan to visit her in about a months and if she knew I was crying in front of a hot guy, she'd wack me on the head."

Embry looked adorable as he just looked at me, worry and concern all over his face and i give him a small but genuine smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Emmy, you definently know how to cheer a girl up now come, do you want to hang out at my house or something?" And like that I was back to my cheerful self.

"Sounds great…"

He said it with a smile but he looked hesitant.

"What's up?"

"Im hot?"

I looked shocked at him before remembering my other words and look at his face which is now beyond cocky looking.

"Yep" I say matter of factly with an evil smile

"Really?" he says with a smug grin adding to the playful arrogance

"Yea all you guy are like 60 degrees celsius im surprised you haven't overheated and died from dehydration or organ failure yet."

"MO!" he whines in a childish voice.

I just laugh at Embrys now pouty face before turning around and moving onto my knees, I put my hands in the water and try to paddle my way back to the beach but the 7 foot puppy on the back was still sitting there grumpy.

"Embry!" I whine, my arms already aching as I managed to make a 2cm progress which was mostly because of a wave.

It was his turn to laugh but he puts his hands in the water and helps me and like that we're on the beach in less than a minute.

"Stupid, gorgeous muscles" I grumble quietly so he won't hear but Embrys chuckles from behind me.

I bend down to pick up my board and wetsuit; not noticing Embry right behind me and I turn around where Embry is staring at me with a bright red face.

_Woops_.

He walks right up at me and im confused at what he's doing when he puts his hands on my waist and… turns me around so my back is facing him. I shudder as I feel his fingers trace the tattoo on the bottom left of my lower back. The tattoo is of a wolf, about 5cm in length, his head thrown back in a howl at the little moon drawn above.

"A werewolf" he says so softly, im not sure I was meant to hear it. He takes back his hand after a minute "That's a really cool tattoo"

"Thanks" I say happily "Wolves are awesome!" and he just chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey Mo, instead of your house, you wanna try cliff diving."

"Oh my God are you serious?! CLIFF DIVING! YES! LETS GO!" I start to squeal as Embry stands there shocked at my enthusiasm.

"EMMY!" I grab his hand and he smiles. "Our boards won't get stolen on the cliff will they?"

He chuckles and shakes his head "No one would want to fight this" as he gestures to himself

"True, but only I can ever annoy the shit out of someone they put their head through a wall" I say proudly.

Embrys eyes bug out of his head and I smile wide.

"Some guy was being an asshole to me back at my old school in Sydney" I say nonchalantly with a shrug off my shoulders.

Embry bursts into laughter before swinging his arm around my shoulders and leading me through the forest with both boards in one hand "Ok, so definently no one will try and steal our stuff!"

"Damn straight!" I say with a fist in the air "I think that would be the weirdest that I've ever done in a classroom."

"Oh yea? One time me and Quil went to school in pink skirts because we lost a bet to bloody Paul!"

I double over laughing tripping over a rock but Embry catches me with his free hand.

_Wow he is really strong_.

I'm still giggling as I say "I convinced Liam to join me and Zoe in a belly dancing program at the gym."

Embrys jaw drops and we both laugh as he leads us out of the forest and we are at the bottom of a steep cliff that is flat on the top.

"Race?" he asks tensing his muscles, smiling wide.

My answer is that I took off sprinting up the cliff, avoiding all the ditches and rocks.

"SERIOUSLY MO?!" I hear from behind me, I laugh, enjoying the wind on my face.

About halfway up I start to feel heat and I know its Embry catching up and I push my muscles harder. Embry starts to take over me, the boards at the bottom of the cliff, and I can feel the sweat starting as my short legs burn.

"I WIN!" Embry is jumping up and down on top of the cliff, yelling, as I reach the top puffing my lungs out.

"You... che...ated" I collapse on my back breathing deeply.

Embrys face comes into my vision as he looks down on me with an amused face, at least he too is breathing hard.

"Short…legs!" I try and yell but it comes out whispering as I inhale pointing to my aching legs.

"Dude what happened to you guys?" I immediately jump up and stand next to Embry as we face the forest. Seth, Paul, Collin, Brady and Jared all only wearing jean cut-offs and are standing there as they look at us, flushed and breathing heavily.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"We got bored so we thought we'd jump, Leah, Quil, Sam, and Jake are doing pa…work" says Seth looking anywhere but me by the end.

"That's cool; we were going to jump too!"

"I'm going to call Kim and see if she wants to come too" Says Jared and he walks back into the forest as he pulls out his phone.

"YAY!" I squeal lifting my hands in the air. I see the guy's eyes in front of me drop to my chest and I immediately fold my arms over my chest. I was about to yell at them when I hear a very animalistic growl from next to me, Embry is shaking hard next to me. I freak out as I hear Paul telling me to step away but I couldn't, Embry looks like he's pain and it's like I could feel the pain wracking through my own body instead of his. I put my hands on his vibrating back and he seems to immediately calm at my touch, my body calming alongside. He looks at me as he stops shaking all completely with the look filled with adoration, he pulls me in a side hug, possessively and I can't help but smile… and be _very_ weirded out by what just happened.

"MO!"

"KIMMY!"

Kim walks out from the forest with Jared; I run to her and give her a big hug. Weirdness forgotten as I get hyped up.

"Come on! Are you excited? Im excited! Do you want to jump off together? You have to jump!" I'm rambling as I pull a resistant Kim to the edge past the snickering guys.

"Uhhh Mo…"

"Kim doesn't like cliff diving" says Jared as he pulls her from my grip and she hugs him gratefully

"NO!" I say dramatically, my hands on my cheeks, "Scared?" I say with a teasing smile and colour fills her cheeks.

"It's a long drop! And you're small!"

"No she ain't" I hear Collin mutter as he glances at my chest and I turn on him, arms across my chest about to yell at him as Embry starts to shake again.

"Any of you look anywhere but my eyes again and I will happily rip your eyeballs out of their sockets… then I'll tell Quil." I say with a sickly sweet voice. Embry stops shaking and is smiling, Paul just smirks; Jared is only looking at Kim (Aww!) while the rest look creeped out. Hee Hee!

"Last chance Kimmy" I say waggling my eyebrows at her. She just rolls her eyes and steps away from Jared. She lays down her towel further from the edge, takes off her beach shirt and lies down. She's wearing a black and white stripe bikini revealing her tall and Quileute tanned body.

"My, my Jared, aren't you a lucky boy?" both Jared and Kim blush bright red while all the guys crack up laughing.

"Go jump off a cliff Mo." He retorts

"Don't mind if I do!"

"Are you sure you don't want to jump from lower?" I turn to Embry who looks worried

I smile big and shake my head fast "Nope but I have a question! Do you have to land feet or arms first?"

"Either"

"Awesome, who's first!?"

Paul grins "Why don't you go?"

I narrow my eyes in challenge "Fine" I huff and the twins and Seth "oooh!"

Embry is watching me carefully.

"Relax Emmy, I'll be fine, it'll be fun!" They step back and I look over the edge. _Alright Mo, avoid the rocks!_

I take a few steps back and turn back to Paul to glare at him but when my eyes meet Embry I say "Beat this."

I run those few steps before launching in the air… I somersault in the air, absolutely ecstatic at the high of adrenaline. The wind blowing and screaming around me as I twist and turn elegantly through the air.

"THIS IS F****** AWESOME!" I scream happily at the top of my lungs, laughing, before I stretch out in a diving position and hold my breath as I glide into the water.

I swim back to the surface and see the guys standing at the edge above, laughing so loudly that I could hear them. I can see Collin and Brady play fighting, trying to push each other over the edge before I see Paul push both of them in. They just drop like anvils feet first, screaming like girls as they still play fight all the way until they crash into the water. They land far to my left and I feel the ripple from where im treading. I put my head underwater just as 3 more figures drop all around me, millions of bubbles swirling around me as I get pushed back and forth from the tsunami those fatso's cause. I resurface again just as Embry jumps… he's flipping back and forth, twisting in and out of movements and I marvel at the grace of his 6 foot something tall body before he drops right in front of me arms first.

I squeal as another wave from his drop pushes me around.

"I think I won that!" Embry cries as he flips his hair out of his eyes

"Nu uh!" I say like a child

"Ya huh!"

"Na uh!"

"YA HUH!"

"NU UH!"

"SHUTUP YOU NERDS!" screams Paul and we all dissolve into laughter as we make our way back up where Kim is, who is now on her stomach reading a magazine.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" I scream out shaking Kim as she protests irritably

"Yea we heard" calls Brady and we all laugh. We jump a couple more times, I pushed Collin off one time and another Embry picked me up bridal style just as I was about to jump and leaped off me screaming obscenities at him the whole way as he laughed loudly. As we all got to the top the fifth time, a loud howl sounds from the woods that sends a shiver down my back. All our heads face the woods and Collin, Brady, Paul and Seth immediately run straight into the woods.

"What just happened? Are they okay?" I turn to Embry confused

"Yea they're fine, but I have to go Mo, I had a fantastic time and I'll see you tomorrow at school?" he says hurriedly but sincerely

"Yea" I say absentmindedly trying to figure all this out. He gives me a smile and a quick hug before running after them. Jared kisses Kim before following after Embry.

I walk over to Kim and lie down next to her "That was weird" I mutter

"Yea" and we both just stay silent as our skin soaks up the sun. I roll comfortably to my stomach and close my eyes.

_I'm in Sydney again; I'm leaning on a parked black jeep in front of a 24 hour McDonalds. It must be around 1 in the morning yet tourists with a whole bunch of little kids are running in and out the store while their parents order. _

_"I've had a great time, Mo, in your country, come visit me yeah?" I turn towards an Italian accent to see a beautiful, tall 17 year old Italian girl all dressed up in clubbing clothes. I look down and im dressed up to._

_"Definently" my mouth moves "I consider you a great friend already"_

_The girl smiles but looks distracted, looking towards the road on the left._

_Its dark but I can see a little silhouette of a young child trip on the curb and land on the street._

_Me and the girl walk towards the boy hurriedly as he starts to cry._

_A large 4wd swerves around the corner, definently speeding as it races straight towards the boy…_

_Ice fills my veins and me and the girl sprint to reach the boy, everything's a blur as the girl picks up the boy and yanks him on her back, she turns towards the car, less than a meter apart, as I grab her arms back, pulling her and the boy latched on to her back as hard I can…_

_Suddenly I see a humungous guy run across my vision as he pushes us three all back, out of the way of the car. I see his face, his striking silver eyes… We all fall back and I scream in horror as I see the car about to hit the man. When suddenly, he isn't there, instead a huge silver wolf with black spots on his back the size of the car stands in his place. The wolf jumps out of the way with unimaginable speed. The car drives away and I stand up. The wolf walks to me and I cower in fear as it sits right in front of me. I stare into its eyes, its silver eyes that match his coat, with black flecks… "Embry?" I whisper as tears run down my face. The wolf's eyes are pleading with mine as I stare, frozen scared. The wolf lolls out its tongue and I can't help the giggle the escapes my mouth, I reach my hand forward…_

"MO!" I startle awake from the dream, my body up straight as I hear a laugh next to me, Kim is sitting next to me trying to stifle her amusement at my disheveled expression.

"What…huh…what?"

"We fell asleep and it's almost 6!"

"Crap!" we both stand up and I pick up my wetsuit as we walk down the cliff and I get my board as well. We say our goodbyes and head in opposite directions to our houses.


	12. Anyone in?

**Hey guys, this chapter is a short one but i'll be updating soon!**

**Embry**

I can't believe that we had patrol! When we heard Sam's urgent howl, we knew it was because of the new leech scent we picked up a while ago, we haven't been able to find it yet though as all of us ran a different perimeter around the reservation.

Ugh! I was having so much fun at the beach with Mo!

F*** my life; I swear she wanted to kill me when she zipped off her wetsuit revealing a red bikini. She looked so exotic with her bold curves and that belly piercing… Her tattoo was awesome. It was of a wolf! Seriously?! She was just so perfect and when the guys eyes started to drop I wanted to rip off all their heads.

_WHAT?! _Quils outraged voice rang through all our heads as we all realized I was replaying when the guy's eyes dropped to Mo's chest when she raised her hands and Collins comment. I could see Quil turn on a frightened Collin as he started to chase after him, Leah and Paul were releasing loud dog like laughs as Quil started to nip at Collins tail.

_AGH BRADY MY BLOOD AND BONE BE MY SACRIFICE ARGH! _Collin cutoff with a yelp as i remembered Mo's bikini and it spurned on Quil's anger as he lunged at Collins form and they struggled through the forest, leaving a trail of broken plants and trees.

I was on my paws, my belly shaking with laughs along with the rest of the pack

_EMBRY, HELP! I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR LOOKING AT YOUR IMPRINT!_

I chuckle as I think of what Mo said - _Any of you look anywhere but my eyes again and I will happily rip your eyeballs out of their sockets… then I'll tell Quil._

Quil gave Collin one more growl before stepping off and reluctantly chuckling as Mo's threat reached his mind.

_Cut it out guys_, Sam thinks exasperatedly, _everyone rerun their perimeter before you can leave for the night. Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared, you have the night shift today. I'll run patrol tomorrow morning with Jake, the rest of you have the afternoon or night shift tomorrow._

Murmurs of agreement were heard all around as we all pushed to finish our perimeters around La Push and Forks, Sam tracking the new scent but cut off as it ran out of Seattle. We heard Quil about to phase when I remembered.

_Quil, hold up, Sam?_

_Yeah?_

I let my mind replay over different events with Mo. Her analytical expression when she sensed our heat, her suspicion when we responded to the howl, her curiosity about our lack of sleep, the Cullens, who Emily is taking with her to visit about the wedding…

_If we don't tell her, she'll find out soon._

_I bet $10 she'll figure it on Friday! Anyone in?_

_PAUL! _ Sam mentally screamed

_Nah, she won't figure it out unless someone tells her, _says Jared

_Wednesday! _Seth pitches

_Tuesday!_ Cries Leah

SHUT UP! I yell

_Yeah! _Shouts Quil in agreement and I sigh in relief, _you guys don't know what you're talking about, $15 she'll figure it out by the end of tomorrow._

I stare in disbelief

_We can't tell her, _says Sam firmly cutting through the voices

I look at Sam who looks back unwavering.

_It seems that she'll figure it out… somehow. _He thinks confused at the others certainty of her knowledge, _but just remember, that with her knowing about shape shifters, you'll also have to tell her that you and she are bonded together for life, about imprinting. Invite her to this weekend's bonfire. She deserves to know as you two are getting closer. _

I agree, as does Quil, I hear him and Leah phase back and I start to run back to my house, the twins and Paul run alongside as our houses are the same way.

_I really like Mo and I want to be with her, as a protector and more. But I don't know if she wants that either or how she'll react to the whole supernatural 'I turn into a wolf' thing. But I don't understand how everything thinks she can figure it out - I mean who would just think, something's up with my friends so they must be werewolves. Crap what if she doesn't want to go out with me if she does figure it out!_

_You know Embry, Mo seems like the type to be fine with weird shit, _thinks Seth

_She is, _agrees Paul

I'm still uneasy and I pass by a house that I recognize as Mo's. I slow, the guys slowing with me and I look at the house, thinking of the beautiful girl inside and what her reaction would be when she finds out…

_Dude, he's already whipped, let's go!_

I just whip Collin with my tail.

_Hey! _Collin head butts me in the shoulder and I stumble into Paul

_Watch it!_

_It was lily's fault_ taunts Brady

_Shut up Di-Di_

_Oi! _

For the next 10 minutes we are all growling and howling as we all fight on top of each other. Just as Paul steps on my snout, a window on Mo's house opens and a light shines through. We all freeze Brady's ear in between my teeth as Paul tackles Collin.

"WOULD YOU DOGS SHUT THE F*** UP BEFORE I COME DOWN AND NEUTER YOU'SE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" we hear the window slam shut and the light turn off.

_Whoa…_

_That was hot…_

_Good luck Em!_

_Gonna need it…_

I howl in protest and we start struggling again…

"I'M NOT JOKING!" Mo's voice screams through the forest and we all start running through as our laughs sound through our minds.

I reach my house, _See you guys tomorrow_

Replies sound through my head before I phase and change, the wind whipping past as the others ran by as I walk up the stairs to the front door. Sighing in defeat as I get ready to face my screaming mother who thinks I'm in a gang doing drugs.

I open the door to see my mother's livid face…

_God I can't wait till I see Mo tomorrow_


	13. What are you hiding?

**Hello people! I am EXTREMELY excited to post the next chapter, i can't wait and it will be up tomorrow! This chapter is Mo's first day at school and leads into the next one, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Monica**

I wake up for my first day of school grumpy… _stupid dogs who kept me up!_

I roll right out of bed before I take a shower and change. I pick out my skinny jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt and i can practically hear Zoe screaming in horror at my choice. I smirk at my thoughts as i wear my white converse that goes up to my mid calf and straighten my hair. I grab my backpack, stuff my gym clothes in it and go downstairs to eat.

As I munch on toast I let my mind wander.

_My first day of school all over again_

**_For the fourth time!_**

_At least the others will be there_

**_What was up with them yesterday? They ran into the woods instantly when the wolf howled?_**

_You'll figure it out_

**_I know_**

_You mean we know_

**_That's creepy _**

_We know_

I roll my eyes at my internal monologue before finish my door and lock my door on the way out per Quil and Embry's constant nagging. I guess my way to the school from the little map I have and I start on a trail through the woods. It should be about 10 minutes and I check my phone as I start the trail. I have several messages from my mum, Liam, Zoe and Embry. I answer the first three before I read Embrys which is from 10 minutes ago.

_"Hey Mo, do you want me to walk with you to school?"_

I chuckle_ "Lol Emmy, I'm already walking, thnx though :)"_

He responds immediately_ "Woops :P I'm still at home"_

_"BLUDGER! How could you?!"_

_"So you've never broken the school rules then?"_

_"Oh shush"_

_"Lol ;)"_

_"Remind me to irritate you so much that you put your head through a wall at school"_

_"I don't think you will ever be that irritating to me"_

_"Too late for flattery Emmy! I'm almost at school now, see you soon__ :)"_

I was laughing to myself, my grumpy mood forgotten as I put my phone away and walk through the trail pushing past the reaching trees branches and plants to a small cluster of red brick buildings and a wooden sign reading La Push Reservation School. There are only a couple of old cars but most people looked like they walked as well.

I spot Leah whose leaning on beat up black Ute looking off into the woods with a sour expression, her badly cut short hair flicking everywhere in the wind. I stand right in front of her looking up.

"Hey La-La" I say cheerfully and she just makes a noise in response.

"You okay?" I ask and she just looks at me with a hard expression

"Tired and do you have to give a nickname to everyone?" she says gruffly, trying to end the conversation

"Yes" I say cheerfully, "Do you wanna hear something funny?"

"No"

"Okay, well this is what happened. I hate being woken up early and I'm really deep sleeper so last night I was sleeping and dreaming happily when I got woken up by these wolf howls! It sounded like they were fighting or something…"

Leah whipped her head back in my direction, her eyes bugging out.

"What did you do?" she asked quickly. Pleased that I got a reaction I continued.

"Nothing at first, I figured their mum would separate them or something and I tried to go back to sleep. But a bit later there were more howls that sounded like they were right below my window. Then I got mad so I opened the window and said to shut up, I think I swore and said I'd neuter them too... i don't know i was really tired"

I could see Leah's mouth twitching as if holding back a smile.

"And then I swear they were laughing at me! I screamed at them again and they finally shut up."

As I finish Leah bursts out in laughter and I smile smugly that I got her out of being grumpy.

"Hey what's so funny?" I turn around from a still laughing Leah to see all the guys except Sam and Jake towering over me.

"Hey guys" I say cheerfully

"How did you make Leah laugh?" says Paul and I turn back to her after giving Paul a glare but his comment just seemed to make her laugh harder. I give her a weird look before turning back around.

"She was being grumpy so I told her a story to make her laugh"

"What was the story?" asks Embry and I smile widely like a fool. His presence making me euphoric and I tell them the story.

Embry, the twins and Paul all have matching expressions of horror while the others all roar with laughter.

"Hey Mo" I swivel around to see Kim looking amused at the boys all teasing Embry, Paul and the twins about something.

"Hey Kimmy" Just then the bell rings and Jared drags off Kim as I hear him recounting my story to her. Leah waves goodbye still chuckling as Embry and Quil come on either side of me.

Quil gives me a one armed hug before he walks to his class.

"Emmy!" I sing as I give him a hug and he laughs in my hair.

"Hey Mo" and then he takes me to the office where the fake happy receptionist gives me my schedule and we compare. Seth and the twins are in a lower year. Paul, Jared, Quil and Leah are in a year above. Me, Kim and Embry are in the same year and we're also in the same classes that we share with the year above thanks to our nerdishness.

My first class is Math with Embry with the higher year. He leads the way as we talk; he had just told me about Sam trying to input ideas about the wedding with Emily.

"…she doesn't give him a chance and he even suggests a different colour or pattern for something she death glares him."

I was giggling at the image of that happening I didn't notice Embry knocking and opening the door to class and all the people who were dead quiet, and staring at me. I cut off laughing as the door closed behind us and I turn to Embry behind me who is trying not to laugh. I narrow my eyes at him before facing the grumpy middle aged man staring at me with dislike.

"You're late and you disrupted my class, lovely first day for you when you already receive detention."

I feel Embry come up behind me and I elbow him in the stomach making my arm jolt with pain.

"Sorry Mr..?"

"Seamen" he says stiffly.

My whole face is twitching as I try to keep a straight face and I see most of the class in the same position as I take a deep breath.

"I was just at the office getting my schedule and Embry here was helping me find the way."

"Sit down then!" he barks and I can't help but laugh and I struggle to make it seem like a coughing fit.

I grab Embry, whose face is bright red from the strain not to laugh, by the hand, passing everyone unaware of the angry stares from the girls or the guys looking at me with wide eyes. I go straight to the back where Quil, Paul, Jared and Leah are sitting giggling like little girls, Leah holds out her hand and I high 5 her as I sit behind her. Embry sits down on my left, Quil is behind me and some other guy is on my right. I take out my stuff and I look up to see, Mr. uh… Seamen writing on the board, the guys are still looking at me and the girls are now looking at the three hot Quileute boys surrounding me. My eyes narrow at some brunette bimbo who winks at Embry but he doesn't notice as he growls menacingly at the guy next to me who I didn't see is looking at my chest. The guy looks up when I clear my throat, spots Embry and turns back to the front quickly with a frightened expression. I laugh softly.

"Ooo scary"i whisper mockingly and his face turns smug.

The rest of the class is spent with me focusing on the lesson as I writes down notes religiously like the good nerd that I am while batting Quil's hand every minute as he tries to get my answers. I can't help but laugh every time, as I see Paul try and get Embrys sheet as well and he hits Paul in the face every time. The rest of the day went great except for the jealous stares whenever I was near one of the guys or the perverted stares in which I would just put my arm around Embry who would hug me to his side with a smile. Haha!

I loved all my classes!

**_Man I'm such a nerd…_**

_And all the teachers love me except for Mr. uh… Seamen_

**_Gosh so childish_**

_*giggles* SEMEN!_

I'm with Embry or Leah in all of them. I actually really like Leah, she reminds me of Zoe with her humour and Embry's just… wonderful.

_You sound so corny_

**_Shut up brain! _**

We just had biology and I walk out with Leah as i tease her.

"Come on La-La, your 6 foot gorgeousness, how can you not have a boyfriend."

"Well for one, all the guys here are shorter than me, Mo"

"Oh… I've never had that problem" I say seriously and she laughs

"And I think I scare them"

"Ok I've had that problem" and we both laugh

"Come on Mo, never had a boyfriend back in Sydney?"

"A few, but I wasn't looking to waste my time on a relationship that I knew wouldn't last. I was my friends; Zoe, nightmare, she is seriously a female Paul, always trying to get me to hook up."

"Wow Mo, you're mature… or just a grandma"

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"Shut up" and she laughs at me.

"I wonder what will happen when Paul and Zoe meet" she wonders

"Oh God, I give them 10 minutes before they're together. But seriously, what about you?"

"Sam" she blurts out

"Sam? The Sam Uley engaged to Emily?" I ask disbelievingly

"We used to be together years ago" she says stonily, we're in the cafeteria line but I'm not hungry so I just get a water bottle before Leah leads us to a large table.

"What… how?" I ask

She sits in front of me with a pensive expression.

"We were together for a long time, we were happy; going to get married, have children... Then one summer my cousin, Emily, came to visit and Sam imp… fell in love with her. Their love was stronger than ours I guess." She looks down fiddling with the hem of her faded grey shirt. "When he broke it off with me, I was so angry and bitter but I couldn't leave La Push. That's when I got my bitch reputation, I wasn't happy anymore, just angry and yeah… but now that they're engaged, I feel okay I guess, acceptance or whatever that bullshit is. I'm not much of a bitch anymore" she finishes with a small smile.

I couldn't help it… I burst into tears.

"MO! What are you crying for?" Leah looks at me like I'm a stranger but I just grab her in a big hug.

"So-rr-y… -n..t…hel-lp...it!" I cry in between sobs and I get off her after a minute and wipe my tears. I take a deep breath and I look up at Leah who is sitting with her hands held up defensively.

" . " she whispers

"Hey Mo-Mo, Leah, sorry we're late" I look up at Quil who sits next to Leah as the other 6 guys sit around us, Kim next to Jared and Embry next to me.

"Why were you'se late?" I ask

"They were trying to get my answers and sir spotted me backhanding Quil who thought it was Paul who got mad and wanted to start a punch-up" answers Embry while Quil and Paul look unabashed as all three shovel food in their mouths.

I start laughing with Seth and the twins and I turn to face Embry.

"Have you been crying?" asks Embry worriedly as he looks at my face

I nod my head with a smile

"I told her a story, she burst into tears in a second, then the next she's fine." Inputs Leah with chicken in her mouth.

"That's scary" says Seth

"That's what I said" mutters Leah who looks at me weirdly and I smile at her widely like a crazy person making her eyes widen. Everyone laughs loudly and I join in as Embrys arm comes around me. We all talk and laugh for ages before I have to go to the bathroom.

"I'm going bathroom" I state and I get up and wander through the small halls before I see the female sign and go in. As I come out, there is a group of girls waddling in their very high heels about to come in the bathroom and the girl in the front knocks into me by accident.

"Oh sorry" I say sincerely with a sorry smile as the girl wobbles in her heels

"Watch it bitch!"

My mouth drops in shock and I stare at the familiar girls face when I realize, she's the one that winked at Embry in math.

"Excuse me?" I say, my face turned into a sneer "My names Mo not bitch"

Her face turns furious and her friends flank her… and I resist the urge to laugh

_It's like a bad teen movie_

She leans in close threateningly but I stand my ground.

"Let me guess" she whispers and I stare at her confused "All of those guys fawn over you because you gave them each a turn right? Why else would they like a hussy like you?"

I stare at her shock with a disgusted expression.

"You are sick" I say "What the hell is your problem; I've done nothing to you"

"Stay away from Embry if you know what's good for you" she says baring her teeth and I smile

"Please is that meant to scare me? Poor baby, doesn't Embry like the big bad slut?" I say like im speaking to a child "Embry can hang out with whoever he wants and that seems to include me. Now if you don't mind. Piss off."

I stare up at her defiantly; arms across my chest and extremely angry, before she gives an affronted scoff and goes through the bathroom door, her friends following with a sneer. I roll my eyes at them before walking back to the cafeteria and I take my seat back next to Embry. Just as I sit the bell rings and we all get up and walk to gym together. It's the one class we all have together.

"Hey what took so long?" asks Leah

"Some underdressed, over caked, popular wannabe thought she could scare me and said that the only reason I hang out with you'se is because I slept with all of you guys." I say shrugging my shoulders trying not to gag.

Quil however, did start to gag as Leah roared with laughter at the rest of the guy's bug-eyed expressions. They were all sputtering, Embry's expression turned into one of anger as Paul just smiled sleazily and winked at me. I turned my nose up in disgust and he laughed before he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth that was in his hand.

"That must have been Beth, Embrys stalker" says Leah and I turn to Embry who is still looking angry but now with guilt and I cock my head in confusion.

"She… uh… doesn't really understand the word No" he says quietly and I can't help but laugh at his innocent expression

"Yeah we all have one" says Paul "Well I have more than one but that's just because I'm hotter" and we all roll our eyes

Leah and Kim come up next to me and I link my arms with theirs. Leah looks down at our intertwined arms with a small smile before saying "Some would say that these boys are the hottest in the school, I have no clue how honestly. But that means the collection of bimbos that La Push has attracted all obsess over them. Beth is Embrys most devoted one" she says with a teasing smile and I laugh at Embrys frightened face.

_Oh if he liked Beth I think you might have killed her_

**_Don't know what you're talking about *Evil smile*_**

The last hour of school was hilarious. All the guys including Leah were so competitive in gym, the class where we were all together due to the small number of students. We were doing fitness tests and I would cheer for Leah loudly making Kim act like she didn't know me and the guys pout. I was good at the tests but the guys were absolute machines, not even breaking a sweat and they looked like they were holding back too! They would all laugh as I kept losing to them in the tests and Embry would come and hug me to his side.

As we all walked out of school I thought of something.

"You know what's weird?" I ask as I look at Paul who is staring at some girl

"What?" asks Embry

"Paul is a very religious name and our Paul clearly isn't that… religious" I say thoughtfully and all of the guys roll with laughter as Paul doesn't even notice and starts to walk towards the girl he was leering at.

"Come to think of it, so is Beth" and we all laugh as Embry groans, his hand over his eyes.

Everyone says goodbyes before leaving their own way and I hug Leah and Kim before they go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mo" says Embry as he puts his arms around my waist. I nod and smile happily before I turn around and walk through the forest back to my place. As I unlock my door and flop on my coach throwing my backpack on the counter, I sigh tiredly, letting my mind empty… when I hear a wolf howl.

"Seriously?" I mutter and I put a couch cushion over my head as I drift off to sleep. And as always, my over analytical brain immediately starts to go to the problem that has been irritating me since I got to La Push.

What are the Quileute guys hiding?


	14. Too late

**Hello everyone! Thnx to everyone who reviewed, you guys made me want to jump through the computer and give you a giant hug!**

**Alrighty chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Monica**

_The emotions of a human, transform the glorious beast into the flesh interpretation of one's spirit. That is the story of Taha Aki and every single Quileute who has the unique wolf gene and is descended from Taha Aki himself. He had from then on, shared the strength of the wolf, increasing in height and strength. Healing faster than a human and burning a higher temperature than a human, made to protect the people of his tribe from the enemy._

I woke up with a start, trying to clear my head of the traditional Quileute legends that I was told about as a child. When Quil Sr had come to Seattle to visit when I and Quil were kids, he sat us down and told us many stories about La Push and the legends that they believed. I wonder why I dreamt about it now and I jump as my phone buzzes, showing the text messages from Quil and Embry.

_Quil and Embry. _

Now that I think about it I can't help but see the similarities...

Sam, Jacob, Paul, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jared… Embry.

They are all tall and extremely well built, heightened senses, high temperatures, strong, are Quileute descendants…

The wolf howls at night! The guy's expressions of horror when I told that story

Sam must be the leader then and they always look tired but they don't go out at night.

_Well I'd be tired too if I spent my nights running around as a f****** wolf!_

**_Okay you are freaking out…_**

_NO SHIZ! MY BROTHER, MY FRIENDS AND MY CRU - uh... i mean AND EMBRY ALL TURN INTO FREAKING WOLVES!_

"Okay, relax Mo. Relax"

I breathed deeply through my nose and as my heart rate went back down to normal and I note that its night time as I blink through the darkness. I turn on the light and I sit back down on the coach hugging a pillow to me with my knees up.

_They aren't bad Mo; they protect the reservation as said by the legends. And you are an expert on weird, you can handle this. You said that they were hiding something big and now you know. They are shape shifters._

**_They didn't tell me…_**

_I don't think it's the easiest thing to tell someone that you morph into a giant wolf_

**_Quil or Paul didn't tell me, Embry didn't tell me…_**

_I think it would have been harder for them, I'm sure they would have told you eventually_

**_Yeah, probably… yes of course they would, farout how do you know that they are really wolves?! It could just be a really weird coincidence! I'm not going to tell them though, and I'll just see how long they can keep it a secret if it is true. Thank you my lovely conscience for keeping me from insanity._**

_Too late_

**_Well aren't you nice_**

_Your brain and consciousness talk to each other_

**_Yeah, so?_**

_*Sighs exasperatedly* _

The next few days were the same as Monday. Go to school, laugh, talk, get insulted by Beth, insult her back, and get asked out by some guy, who then would run away before I could say no from the look on Embry or Quil's face. Usually after school most of the guys would come over and eat my food. Me and Embry would talk a lot as I flirt, shamelessly, with him.

But now that I was suspicious of them I noticed so much more that I missed. They seemed to have a job… where half of them would not be at school one day and it would switch every other day. I wonder how that fit but I'm guessing they… run around protecting the "tribe" somehow as told in Quil Sr stories.

Everytime something weird would happen, it all seemed to be answered by the fact that they really are shapeshifters.

Okay so im positive that they are wolves… it's kind of cool. Like really awesome, they can turn into a giant wolf! No fair…

I got real close with Kim and Leah too because we shared the same classes and they are wonderful! But I miss Liam and Zoe, I call and text them every day and I begged them to come visit soon and they said after their exams. Ugh! I had to make them responsible!

**Friday**

It's a sunny day today and as I woke up, I think I did a little happy dance as the sun shone on my face. I'm wearing a jeans jumpsuit that is sleeveless and cuts off mid thigh with brown combat boots. I'm walking on the trail to school like every other day, texting Embry as usual and I giggle at his text about how he accidently walked in on Paul and a girl when he went over to drop off stuff last night. I sigh as mind wanders.

_I wonder if he'll ask me out. For real._

**_It's been a week, give it time Mo_**

_Yea *sigh* HE'S JUST SO GORGEOUS!_

**_And has a great personality right?_**

_That was implied!_

My nose is in my phone as I reply to his text. When I trip over a log… I land on my stomach as I use my hands to break the fall. I grab my phone that landed in front of me and stuff it in my pocket before I stand up looking down at the log. I stare at it confused as I'm very sure I didn't see it a second ago as I took a step towards it. I shake my head; I was distracted, I couldn't be sure that a log just magically appeared somehow. I'm being paranoid.

As I turn back towards the trail, I run into something hard and I jump back only to fall again and land on my bum.

I rub my forehead with a scowl as I look up pretty sure I had run into a brick wall from how hard the thing was. But I don't see a brick wall or anything remotely like it…instead a man, my face drops in shock and anger as I fully take him in.

He's beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking, I can't take my eyes off his face, its perfect… too perfect.

He looks about 18, with a very angular face, with a prominent jaw and defined cheekbones, chocolate brown curls that flick past his ears. Full red lips and a straight nose but more noticeably, his shockingly pale skin… and

Is he sparkling? My mouth turns into an O as I watch the sun rays through the tree shine on his skin and shine like a thousand diamonds are embedded in his white skin and making the surrounding environment sparkle with colour.

This is really creepy. I have to get away I think urgently. My heart is pounding and I feel my natural body respond to danger as he stares at me on the ground. Looking like an avenging angel as the sun illuminates his perfectly sculpted body. As my eyes travel up his body to his face, I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth as my own blue eyes bore into his blood red eyes, vibrantly shining as they look up and down my body before his mouth turns up into a sadistic smile revealing a perfect set of white teeth. I shiver and scramble away from him frantically as he takes a step towards me, and another.

I get to my feet and continue to go backwards, our eyes never leaving each other as a gust of wind ruffles my hair. He pauses but I don't as he raises his head and inhales the air, his eyes fluttering closed before the wind passes and his head comes down, his eyes now a burning black, a shocking difference from the vibrant red. His sick smile never leaving his mouth as he shifts into a position that I can only describe… as a predator hunting its prey.

_Oh God what's happening?_


	15. Survival Instincts - Part 1

**Ok people! This is Part 1 of the attack! Part 2 will be up shortly. Hope you enjoy and review!**

Previous chapter:

I get to my feet and continue to go backwards, our eyes never leaving each other as a gust of wind ruffles my hair. He pauses but I don't as he raises his head and inhales the air, his eyes fluttering closed before the wind passes and his head comes down, his eyes now burning black, that sick smile never leaving his mouth as he shifts into a position, I can only describe… as a predator hunting its prey.

_Oh God what's happening?_

**Monica**

I don't know what happened. One second I was standing there, holding my breath as he shifted and now I'm pinned up against a tree. I didn't even see the guy move but as I felt one of his hands on my waist and the other on my neck, I cried out in pain as they held on with bruising pressure against the tree. My eyes were wide with fright and I struggled to keep my face devoid of emotion as my pain just seemed to make his smile wider. His hands were so freezing they were numbing my skin. My hands were on the arm that was on my neck in a helpless attempt to get it off.

"What are you?" I choked out as his arm pressed into my neck.

He just laughs a deep enticing laugh like flowing silk and I try to stay calm and think of anything that can help me. My mind immediately flashes back to the time when me and Quil were on the couch in front of Quil Sr, mesmerized by his tales of shape shifters.

_The emotions of a human, transform the glorious beast into the flesh interpretation of one's spirit. That is the story of Taha Aki and every single Quileute who has the unique wolf gene and is descended from Taha Aki himself. He had from then on, shared the strength of the wolf, increasing in height and strength. Healing faster than a human and burning a higher temperature than a human protecting the people of his tribe from the enemy._

_The cold ones, the natural enemy of the wolf._

_When they were first encountered, none of the wolves knew what of the strange sweet scent that burned their noses to the point of pain. They followed, not knowing what creature they were encountering when they saw the splatter of human blood along the trail of its scent. Many wolves did not return from its mission as it was as strong and fast and as fierce as them until one did. It reported of the strange, cold, stone corpse-like creature that was inhumanely beautiful, created to attract its prey; humans. _

"Vampire" I spit out and his smile drops as his face turns mildly confused

"Smart" he says matter of factly and his voice is just as enticing as his laugh. But his perfection is starting to scare me more and I struggle in his grasp.

"Uh uh uh" he tuts as if speaking like a child, which I hate and my face contorts in a sneer.

And I slap his face... Don't ask me why, I just don't like being spoken to like an idiot. His face moves like my hit actually affected him but my hand just rebounds of his face.

_For the love of all that's supernatural you just slapped a mythical creature's face that has the power to kill you in a millisecond!_

I realize this as a deep growl of anger sounds through his chest and his mouth twists in fury as he puts more pressure on my neck and waist and my feet leave the ground as black dots swim before my vision. I sputter in protest and he decreases the pressure after a minute.

"What do you want?" I say hoarsely, anger and fear pulsing through my veins.

"Your blood sings to me, but so does your body; you are very beautiful even for a human. Oh what to do first?" he says quietly, his face curious once again and my breathing hitches as I realize what he means.

His arm on my neck lets go but I can't move from the grip on my waist. His hand rises to my face and his fingers try and trail my face but I flinch away from him and his face turns in anger once more.

"You know frowning gives you wrinkles" I say wryly, proud that my voice didn't shake but my pride quickly dissipates as I feel the wind shift and I find myself on the floor of the forest. With him on top of me, his body trapping mine as his hands land on either side of my head. I want to burst into tears but I hold in the moisture. Like hell I'm going to give in and not fight.

_Even if it useless._

I try and not feel defeated.

"Sorry tinkerbell, but I don't even know your name and you think you can just lie on top of me?" I say nonchalantly as I can. His eyes darken even more and they're now black as night and his right arm trails the length of my body and I want to gag in disgust as he leers at me.

"If your scent wasn't as alluring as your body, I would drink you dry right now, you insolent woman. No matter, just know that your life ends today. I'm sure my brother won't mind that I fed without him." he says this softly, I know he did it to scare me. And trust me it is… I can feel the terror rush through me and my eyes water as a struggle uselessly against his ice cold hands that rips the straps of my jumpsuit revealing my chest and stomach.

I panic.

"GET OFF ME!" I screech and I thrash as he places his hand on my now bare stomach.

I raise my left hand and I punch him as hard as I can. My fist just bounces off his face and I hear my bones crack as they fracture on his stone face. He moved his face absentmindedly as if he forgot he was invincible and he expected the pain of my blow. I scream but I feel numb as the skin that his hand is caressing.

His hands start to go downwards and rips the fabric there. I cry out in protest and I use my legs to kick him as hard as I can. It catches him off guard as I try and flip us using my legs and it startles him for a few seconds. I launch myself off him as we turn and I ignore the pain in my legs and hand as I try and run towards the trail. I vaguely feel the vibrating of my phone that has somehow remained in my pocket before I see a blur and I run into his stone chest. Again.

"You won't be able to run away from me" he says standing before me speaking softly, his voice sending chills down my spine "There is something odd about your scent... something animalistic underneath its taste. It makes it that much more mouthwatering."

"You're a f****** psycho you know that"

_God Mo SHUT UP. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOUR SURVIVAL INSTINCTS!_

_THEY GOT PISSED OFF WHEN SOME FREAKING FAIRY DECIDED HE CAN ASSAULT ME THEN TRY AND KILL ME! F*** NO! IM ANGRY!_

His head cocks in amusement before I feel his hands against me again. I'm against a boulder, my feet off the floor as his hands hold me up by my shoulders. I struggle as hard as I can, but I know it's no use his head comes forward. His lips part and his teeth shine as I feel them open against the hollow of my throat.

A lone tear escapes my right eye as I barely feel my body continue to struggle uselessly against his stone arms. I close my eyes as I feel his teeth touch the skin of my neck…

When I hear several terrifying howls emit from the forest.


	16. Survival Instincts - Part 2

**Thnx everyone for your awesome reviews! I'm probably going to update again because i can't help it! I'm excited! Hope you enjoy and review!**

Previous chapter:

A lone tear escapes my right eye as I barely feel my body continue to struggle uselessly against his stone arms. I close my eyes as I feel his teeth touch the skin of my neck…

When I hear several terrifying howls emit from the forest.

**Monica**

My eyes flutter open in shock and I feel his teeth retract from my skin. He whirls around, his back now facing me and I struggle to keep myself upright from the pain in my body as his hold is no longer on me. I can't help the sob of relief that escapes me as he lets go.

More howls sound through the forest and I know It's a sound that should frighten me to my very core but I only continue to cry in relief as I hear loud rustling accompanying the howls coming closer. It seems to frighten the vampire in front of me and he stands possessively over me and disgust courses through me again.

The growls and howls are so close they rebound through the forest and I try and move away from him and only just step away from him when ten fierce animalistic eyes glow through the forest. I freeze in shock. If vampires are real, shape shifters are real, meaning the ten very angry eyes in front of me, are my friends and brother…

The height of the eyes are almost 7 feet off the ground and as they grow closer, I see the vampire _who is frozen in fright_ I think happily getting more and more scared. His face is devoid of emotion but his eyes show just how frightened he really is. The eyes in the forest come through the brush and my mouth drops in awe. There are ten humungous wolves, bigger than horses and covered in muscle with all different coloured furs. There are two in front, the biggest ones, one jet black and one russet coloured. On the russets flank is a smaller grey wolf whose teeth are in a fierce snarl directed at the frightened statue near me. There is a sandy coloured, another grey, a chocolate coloured and so much more standing in a V formation around the two centers. I can't help but admire the creature's beauty but my eyes go directly to the silver one with black spots on its back that is flanking the small grey one. It's one of the tallest but not as big as the alphas but it looks the most frightening as its expression looks… extremely angry. Its striking silver eyes look crazed and fierce growls slip through its teeth as it breaks the formation, edging towards the vampire.

All of a sudden all the wolves lunge forward with horrendous howls, the silver one in front leading, but I see none of it as I feel two cold hands grab me and I'm thrown against the vampires body.

"Stop!" yells the vampire and they do as they see me in his grasp "Or I kill her right now in less than a millisecond" he says softly, his teeth against my neck again I resist the urge to gag.

"F*** YOU!" I yell panicked and I struggle in his gasp.

All the wolves growl and I look up to see the silver one less than a meter away from me whose expression is of pure anger as its silver eyes that match its coat bore into the vampires.

I turn to look at the vampire whose face contorts into a victorious smile.

I stop struggling as I think of an idea; I make my face look defeated…

I hear the wolves whine and I flash them an annoyed look before I turn back quickly as if nothing happened.

I look up to the vampire whose face is now smug as he reads my defeated expression.

"What is your name?" I whisper to him in a monotone voice

His perfect features morph into mild confusion before he replies "Gregory"

"Bye Gregory" I say softly.

And then I spit in his face.

Every time I hit him, he reacted as a human, moving away reflexively before he turned angry.

And as his face twisted in shock, he releases his hold on me absentmindedly to touch his face. In that moment, I hobble away from him as fast as I can, not even looking back as I see the mass of wolves leap towards the vampire who didn't try and grab me but instead turned and became a haze as he ran away. The wolves were a massive blur as it gave chase.

I crumple against a tree, breathing heavily. Wiping my eyes with my right hand as my left aches in burning pain, as does my leg and whole body. I can feel bruises appearing on my arms and waist and my eyes start to flutter as the adrenaline wears off.

A terrified scream sounds through the woods.

Gregory's scream.

After a second I hear several metallic ripping noises, a faint click of metal and a whoosh of flames. My eyes start to slide shut but not before I feel heat surround me, fur sliding under my hands and around me protectively and i sigh in warmth.

The fur suddenly disappears and I whimper in loss.

"Mo?" a frantic voice asks

_Embry?_ I think. My body pressures me to rest but I force myself to stay awake, my vision blurring.

"Is she ok?"

"What did he do to her?"

I hear several angry voices as I feel myself being hoisted up in someone's arm. Warm and familiar arms.

"Embry" I say softly in relief, and the voices cut off.

My eyes are closed but my arms come up by themselves, hugging Embry to me, feeling more safe and protected than ever. The arms tighten around me, pulling me to his chest and I hear the reassurances whispered in my ear;

"Everything's ok baby"

"He's never coming back"

"No one will ever hurt you again"

I can't help but give a weak sob in happiness before everything fades into black.

"I love you Mo"


	17. I had to say it

**Hi people! This is Embry's view of the attack! It's a bit violent...**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

_"Mo's texts"_

**_"Embry's texts"_**

**Embry**

It's a sunny day today and I groan as the brightness hits my face. I roll over hoping to get more sleep as this past week ive been running night shifts. My mind as usual, immediately goes to Mo and I smile into the pillow as I think of these past few days. She literally is like a sun, making everyone happier as we spend more time with her.

I love her

I have to tell her tomorrow, about us being werewolves, at the bonfire after Billy tells the stories. I'm not sure she doesn't know. No one else noticed when I told them, but she looked like she was watching us since Monday. When we had patrol and half of us would miss on school her eyes would narrow as we told her that they were just ditching or had something on.

I hope with all my heart she'll accept the imprint.

I get up and take a shower before I put on a shirt and jeans, grab my stuff and go out the door, trying to ignore my mother's yells. I know she loves me and everything but ever since my dad's death, she thinks I'm into drugs…

My phone buzzes as I start to walk to school.

_"Goodmorning Emmy, ditching today? ;)"_

I smile, chuckling at her text.

**_"Nope on my way now, im a nerd remember?"_**

_"Hmm… fine. I think I might punch Paul today if he brings another of his "girlfriends" to sit on his lap at lunch today"_

**_"Ha, he's been doing that for years… I'll punch him for you, you might break your hand."_**

_"Hey!"_

**_"Paul has a really hard head!"_**

_"Okay true"_

**_";) I went to drop off stuff at Paul's house last night and guess what I saw?"_**

_"A SHARK! A PLANE! A DODO! CHANNING TATUM! I give up…"_

I laugh loudly at her text giving me weird stares from the surrounding people before I reply

**_"People looked at me weird when I started to laugh :P and no it was him and a girl on the kitchen counter."_**

_"I get those looks all the time and EWW! I'm giggling and gagging right now"_

**_"DON'T CHOKE! Are you ok?"_**

_"You know this reminds me of the first time I met you"_

I smile at the message as my worry fades into the memory.

I walk into the entrance of the school and reply to her message before I put my phone in my jeans and head over to the pack. Everyone is there and talking normally but I'm surprised that Mo isn't here yet. She's usually one of the first, besides Leah or Kim.

"Hey guys, where's Mo?" I ask looking around as if she might be hiding behind one of them.

"Probably slept in" Collin answers casually but I start to feel uneasy and I turn to Quil who has the same troubled expression.

The sound of the bell rings through the front of the school and everyone starts to head in but our group.

"She's never late" says Quil, his eyebrow furrowed. I check my phone but I haven't got a reply from Mo.

All of a sudden I double over in pain.

Several cries of "Embry!" come from the others but I barely hear it through the storm of emotions that overwhelm my body.

Fear, anger, determination are all taking over me, I know they aren't my emotions but they feel so strong and my heart is pounding as it tugs painfully in the way it only does around… Mo.

"Oh God" I whisper and I stand up straight so fast it startles the worried people around me.

"Embry, what's wrong?" asks Seth

"We have to go!" I say frantically, my body a blur as it shakes violently, "Mo's in trouble, something's wrong!"

And with that I take off to the trail that I know Mo takes from her house to the school, I quickly take off my pants and tie it around my ankle but I don't bother with my shirt or shoes as I embrace the burn and phase. I start running down the trail and I hear 7 other minds join mine as the others phase.

"What happened!?" they all yell. I replay through my mind what happened just before and none of us can help the whimper that escapes our mouths as we feel the powerful emotions of terror and rage from my mind. We all push ourselves harder down the track.

Our minds are all jumbled with different thoughts but mine are the strongest, filled with worry for Mo, anger at whatever is making her scared.

"GET OFF ME!"

We all freeze as Mo's scream reaches our ears. Horror floods our minds and we all race to the sound of her voice which is a way off the track. Another scream reaches our ears and I'll never forget that scream as it brings tears to my eyes.

_Me and Brady are going to get Jake and Sam _thinks Collin urgently and we hear both them stop and run in the other direction.

I listen hard to see if we are going in the right direction and all our minds are blank as we hear a voice but it isn't Mo's. It's a man's but it's not human… vampire. I lift my nose to the air and gag on the sickly sweet scent.

"You won't be able to run away from me, there is something odd about your scent... something animalistic underneath its taste. It makes it that much more… mouthwatering."

I can barely think through my rage and I can't stop the fierce growls that rip through my teeth.

"You're a f****** psycho you know that"

_What is she saying?! _Yells Paul, worry consuming his mind

_She's brave… _whispers Leah

_Shit, she's making him mad! _Cries Seth as we hear a slam and struggling.

My body is quivering as I think of all the ways I'm going to torture this creature that is touching Mo.

We hear four minds join us and as our two alphas race ahead of us I flank Leah on Jakes side. I'm still listening intently but we lose their trail. He must have dragged her somewhere else when she yelled at him.

_Here! _yells Jake as he crosses the vampire stink and Mo's scent. We immediately all run towards Jake and follow his and Sam's lead down the trail.

_It's the same vampire that we've been tracking._

I barely register Sams comment as I hear Mo struggling hard. We're minutes away, please hold on…

_Oh God, he's going to bite her! _Cries Leah as we wind rushes past us and the smell of venom pierces our noses and makes our eyes water.

Our minds are frantic, when Quil yells out

_Everyone howl!_

And we do, and the sound is terrifying as we continue to run and cry out.

We can hear Mo crying and all of us are growling and howling viciously at the thought of losing Mo, a sister, a friend, my imprint. As we spot them through the green, we slow, not wanting to spook the leech.

We're in a clearing, a wide open space with boulders covering one side. Where we see them, we walk slowly towards the vampire with frightened eyes.

Mo is standing off to the side, slowly edging away from the vampire. My eyes are as narrow as slits I see her covered in scratches and limping before I focus on the leech that is standing possessively around her. Disgust goes through all our mines and I feel crazed with rage as I bend my front legs in a position to lunge at the thing and kill it in an instant.

_Stop Embry! He can still hurt her!_

I growl but I stand up as I realize this.

Mo looks at us in awe and her body relaxes as if immensely relieved but no trace of fear is on her face yet there is… recognition?

_Is it just me or does anyone else think that she knows the ginormous wolves are her 10 friends? She doesn't look scared of us at all, almost as if she knows it's us, _thinks Brady softly.

I take my eyes off the vampire and look at Mo.

_Her shirt… _whispers Leah and horror fills my body as I see the ripped straps of her jumpsuit and her undershirt is ruffled and bunched up. Bruises appearing at her waist…

Rage courses through me again and I break through our formation, walking towards the vampire with my teeth baring. I'm in front of the alphas, my only thoughts of killing the vile creature in front of me.

I see through the others mind that the Sam and Jake look at each other, and nod.

Jake shows us what to do.

_Now!_

We all lunge forward with loud howls, my paws going straight for the blood suckers face. I'm less than a meter away before the vampire moves. He grabs Mo and holds her against him.

"Stop!" yells the vampire and we do as I feel fear "Or I kill her right now in less than a millisecond" he says softly, his teeth against her neck and Mo looks like she wants to throw up.

"F*** YOU!" she yells panicked and she starts to struggle uselessly against the arm against her neck.

I can't help but feel a bit proud but I see red as he smiles like a triumphant sadist.

Mo stops struggling and she looks so defeated. Her body is covered in scratches and bruises; she's bleeding and looks exhausted mentally and physically.

Me and Quil whine through our teeth as I'm mentally pleading with Mo to not give up. She flashes us an annoyed look like she's saying, _I'm fine_, so fast even the leech looked confused.

Our whines cut off as we stare, confused as Mo's face turns up like nothing happened.

"What is your name?" she whispers to him in a monotone voice

His face turns confused before he replies "Gregory"

"Bye Gregory" she says softly.

All our minds are equal in confusion as we try and figure out what she's doing.

Then she spit's in his face... And runs off to the side, limping, as the vampire absentmindedly releases his hold on her.

Sam releases a howl, a signal, and we charged forward as the blood sucker turns and runs. I want to help Mo but my vision is still red as I'm in the lead, gaining speed on the disgusting bastard who touched Mo. He's trying to faze us, zig zagging and surprising us by changing direction. We fan out and we ambush him. I stalk towards him as he's backed up against a tree, his eyes flick upwards and I pounce before he had the chance to jump. I rip off his arm and he screams in pain.

Quil comes and rips off the other arm as Paul sinks his teeth into his leg. We all dismember the body before I slowly take off his head. Cutting off his screams as I stare into his wicked black eyes.

Sam phases and pulls a lighter out of his shorts; we stand back as he flicks open a flame and sets a light to the pile of remains, the scent overwhelming our senses. We rush back to where Mo was I see her crumpled against a boulder, her eyes closed. I run to her, wrapping her small body in my large wolf body and her mouth turns up in a small smile as she leans in, holding onto the long silver fur and I close my eyes in relief, she's safe.

_Embry _my eyes open as the pack calls my name.

_Her hand_ whispers Jake and I look at her left hand that is on my back. My eyes widen as I take in the state of her hand. It's nearly black with bruises, the knuckles grotesquely swollen and bones poking through the skin oddly. I whine through my teeth.

_She must have punched him,_ thinks Jared

_Of course,_ thinks Paul, a small smile on his face

"We need to get her to Carlisle. I need to ask them if they knew 'Gregory'…" Sam says in human form, spitting out the name.

I jog away from her and a whimper comes from Mo's mouth. It feels like getting punched in the heart and I quickly phase and put on jeans before sprinting back to her. The rest of the pack phase and change as well as they watch me go back to Mo.

"Mo?" I ask, my voice frantic

Her eyes are rolling under her lids.

"Is she ok?" asks Quil, anxious with worry as he comes next to me

"What did he do to her?" says Leah, her voice thick with rage

_I need to get her to Carlisle_

I put my arms around her petite body and pick her up gently and start to walk towards the Cullen house. Everyone follows, their faces showing the care they feel for the girl in my arms, Quil looks shell shocked and Paul is talking to him, his hand on his shoulder as he pulls him with us.

"Embry" I look down at Mo as she speaks softly, her eyes still closed but her face peaceful. Everyone cut off at the sound of her voice and I sigh as her arms come up and hold me to her. I tighten my arms around her, holding her to my chest as I lean down, whispering in her ear.

"Everything's ok baby, he's never coming back, no one will ever hurt you again"

She gives a weak sob in response and her mouth is in a small smile and relief floods me, at peace since this whole thing as she falls into unconsciousness in my arms

I know she can't hear me but I had to say it.

"I love you Mo"


	18. I have to say it

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Hope you have an awesome day and the best new year!**

**Dedicated to this holiday will be me, typing like a madman and continuosly updating )**

**Thnx for all your support!**

Ps. Mo knows about shapeshifters and vampires but not about imprinting.

**Monica**

My eyes flutter open and I can feel my body sweating. I'm being carried and the steps are making my body jolt with pain, especially my legs. I look up and my eyes meet Embrys face.

Everything comes rushing back to me and my heart starts to race as I remember the vampire… Gregory.

_If your scent wasn't as alluring as your body, I would drink you dry right now, you insolent woman. No matter, just know that your life ends today._

_The wolves, the ripping noise and flames, he's dead._

I calm back down, and I focus back on Embrys face. He looks so lost in his own thoughts and I reach up with my right hand and put my palm on his cheek.

"Agh!" he cries out, he jumps but is still holding on to me.

I start laughing and he looks down at me, his eyes wide, like he isn't really seeing me, his eyes focus and a little smile creeps on his mouth and he keeps on walking.

"Embry, you ok?" I hear Quils voice somewhere behind

"She's awake" he says softly and stops again

Almost instantly, a blanket of faces appears over mine, all worried and asking if im ok.

"I'm fine guys. Are you'se ok?"

Quil chuckles "We're fine Mo; we're taking you to the Cullens house, Nessie's family. Their father, Carlisle is a doctor, your hand looks fractured."

"Are they vampires too?" I ask softly and all the faces above me freeze

"Yes" says Embry after a minute "How did you know?"

"I remembered the legends… and you guys all froze when I asked" I say quietly, feeling my eyes starting to shut again from exhaustion.

"It's alright Mo-Mo, they won't hurt you, and they're vegetarian vampires, living off animal blood." Says Quil and I just nod my head "Another thing Mo" Quil starts to look uneasy and I try and remain calm, wondering what has him uncomfortable "Some of the Cullens are… gifted. There is a mind reader, an empath who can also affect your emotions, one who could see the future and a mental shield who can resist other vampire's mental powers. Even Nessie has the ability to project thoughts through touch."

I take a moment to absorb all the information.

_It's kind of cool_

_For f*** sake, why can't I react like a normal person and start screaming?_

I nod my head again at Quil with a small smile and he visibly relaxes as I don't go running screaming as he expected and we start walking again.

"Thank you guys, for saving me" I say suddenly and they freeze at my abrupt change of topic

"So you know then?" says Sam

"That you guys are shape shifters? Yes I know" i say and their faces don't look surprised.

"How do you feel about it?" asks Leah quietly, I look up at Embry who looks at me with a hopeful look.

"I freaked at first, then I got mad that you guys didn't tell me even though I know why you didn't, now I think it's really cool and I figured you guys would tell me eventually if you wanted."

They all look a bit shocked yet happy with what I said and they all start walking again. Embry is still staring at me and I give him a look that clearly says what?

He just leans down, brushing his lips against my forehead "You're an amazing person Mo, you beautiful, brave, strange girl" he whispers in my ear making me blush bright red and smile sheepishly up at him.

"Are you the silver wolf, with black dots?" I ask and he nods

"Pretty" I say and light chuckles sound from everyone "Bit crazed looking though"

No one laughs this time as pain flashes across Embrys face above me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask softly

"Whats wrong Mo?!" I jump at his outburst but his eyes unfocus again and he continues, "how can you… you were assaulted and nearly killed by that sadistic corpse! He almost bit you but can't you see how this is torturing me? I'm so angry at myself right now! I should have been there, gotten there faster or walked with you to school! It was too close Mo and it scares me that it was! It was absolutely sickening and how can you not be freaking out or be going into shock like a normal person or…"

I stare in shock as he keeps going and going

"Embry" I say firmly cutting off his rambling, my eyes narrowed in anger as I see everyone else around me looking like they agree with what Embrys saying.

"So what Embry? It's not like I died and yes it was scary but one of my best friends was paralyzed in front of me and I still find that more traumatizing. It shouldn't be torturing any of you because you were the ones to save me and I'm eternally thankful that you had, if anything it should be torturing me but it isn't. You couldn't have gotten there faster or changed any of the circumstances because I'm pretty sure you did all you could and you succeeded. If anything I should be feeling tortured, not you but I'm not so you shouldn't either!"

I'm yelling now, furious that Embry is mad at himself. It's stupid!

"It's like what you told me when I told you about Maya, Embry. And of course I found it sickening, I punched the god damn stone in the face" I say exasperatedly holding up my injured hand.

"I'm just not freaking out or going in to shock because you guys killed him and… it's over now, i'll get over it soon." I say whispering, looking down, trying not to remeber the vampires hands on me.

"And since when have I been a normal person!" I can't help but giggle hysterically at this, feeling humor yet a bit of fear as I remembered how my comments aggravated him.

But I'm still angry that Embry blames himself and my gaze doesn't waver a millimeter as I look at him fiercely.

He sighs looking defeated. "I know Mo, it's just you… you almost died. Of course it's going to be hard for the people that care about you." He whispers, his face looking devastated and im momentarily shocked at the intensity of his expression.

It feels like his distress is going through my own body and my expression softens.

"It's okay Emmy." My uninjured hand going to his cheek, comfortingly.

I look away from Embry's face to the guys that are walking next to us. Quil and Paul, looking at me like they're saying ITS STILL NOT OK!

"Guys, can I ask you a question?" I ask, a playful smile on my face, hoping what I ask will get a smile out of them but they just frown in response.

"Don't you find it a bit feminine that vampires sparkle in the sun? I mean, I thought he was a fairy when I first saw him. I called the guy tinkerbell actually because seriously, he was lighting up brighter than the sun and oh I just thought of something, if two vampires are getting married they can exchange themselves as rings because they're both like big diamonds. Oh but they wouldn't fit on a finger, be a bit awkward huh?" I finish my rambling and look up at their faces, Quil and Paul's mouths are open. I hear someone burst out laughing and I turn my head backwards to see Leah laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh… you should…. SO… tell… the Cullens that when… you see…t-them" she sputters out in between her laughter and I just wink at her.

I turn back to Quil and Paul whose expressions are flabbergasted and staring at me.

"You know you guys are going to walk into a tree if you don't watch where you're going."

They snap their mouths shut and face the front, walking a bit faster as to get away from me and I hear Embry laugh, his laughter vibrating through his chest. I look up and I grin widely as he guys a reluctant smile back at me.

I look forward to Quil and Paul and smile even wider as I see their mouths twitching as if they're trying not to smile.

_Ah mission completed._

"I LOVE YOU!" i yell out to Quil and Paul, drawing out the words like a silly child.

Quil and Paul stop causing Embry to stop but everyone else keeps on walking, chuckling as they walk past. They turn around and I put a cheesy grin on my face as I refrain from giggling at my outburst. Paul just rolls his eyes but gives a small smile. Quil full out grins.

"We love you too Mo-Mo" and they turn back around and keep walking, a little happier.

We continue walking for a long time and everybody's silent. I haven't looked away from Embry's eyes the whole way since we stopped talking. The silence was peaceful, comfortable. And with his eyes boring into mine, I could barely feel any pain in my body as we walked. I wanted to stay there forever, his arms around me and love written all over his face.

_I love you, Mo_

The last words that I heard before I totally blacked out in Embry's arms were that he loved me.

_He loved me._ I can't help the ecstatic grin that crosses my face.

And I know I love him too, i feel complete when he's next to me, I'm not fully happy when he's not near me and I know it's crazy to think that after a week but… I love Embry.

And it hurts that I can't say it back right now when it's on the tip of my tongue.

Now isn't the time nor the place.

But I have to tell him soon. I feel my eyes start to shut, I yawn loudly and i hear Embry's soft chuckle.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll wake you when we're there"

I smile as I close my eyes, thinking of Embry telling me he loved me…

_I love you too, I know I can't tell you now but I hope you at least know it._

**Edward (the attack from his pov)**

Me and Bella jump the river hand in hand and to the Cullen mansion. Nessie is on my back and as we walk in the living room and greet everyone, I can't help but look lovingly at my two girls. Nessie jumps off and her and Bella go to talk to Esme about the new renovations at our cottage and i smile happily, ecstatic just thinking about my wonderful family.

I go sit on the couch next to Emmet who is sitting with a scowl on his face. I scan his thoughts and I sigh as I read his thoughts about him and Rose having another squabble about nothing. I roll my eyes as everyone here knows that it will last 10 minutes before one runs back to the other and then they'll run together to the nearest bedroom.

"Irritating isn't it?" I turn my head towards Jasper who just walked in with his hand in Alice's. They sit in the seat opposite and I give a short laugh.

"You'd think they'd stop after a few decades" I say pointedly and Emmett just glares and I dodge his punch with a laugh.

"Oh Alice!" exclaims Esme as she walks into the room with Rose, Nessie, Bella and Carlisle.

Rose immediately runs to Emmett and sits on his lap. We all roll our eyes as they start to kiss… very, _very _passionately.

"There is a child here!" says Bella exasperatedly and I chuckle softly as she stands with her hands on her hips. They break apart and I open an arm to Bella and she sits on me. I give her a soft kiss, making her smile and Nessie comes and sits on the arm of the chair as well. I hug her to me making her giggle.

"Alice" says Esme "I have a new idea for Emily's wedding. Okay imagine this…Alice?"

We all turn to Alice who has frozen. Her eyes are glazed over and Jasper is holding on to her shoulders comfortingly as she is pulled into a vision. I lock onto Alice's mind to see what she sees.

_We're looking in the forest of Forks, a trail about 20 minutes from the mansion. There are two figures near a tree and the vision focuses on them. It's a beautiful teenage girl who looks Quileute, with blue hair being held up by her neck on the tree by a man who also looks like a teenager. The girls face is a mixture of emotions. Anger. Terror. Defiance… A ray of sunlight is shining on the two and the rays bounce off the man, glittering the surrounding environment with different colours and making his hard skin shine… a vampire._

_"Your blood sings to me, but so does your body; you are very beautiful, even for a human. Oh what to do first?" he says quietly, his face curious and the girl's breathing hitches in realization._

The scene cuts out and Alice and I's mouth is open in horror as we get pulled into the next one.

_The man is now on top of the girl who is struggling fiercely. "GET OFF ME!" she screeches and she continues to thrash as he places his hand on her bare stomach. Her jumpsuit is ripped and her shirt bunched up. She raises her left hand… _

"NO!"me and Alice shout, startling our loved ones but we don't notice as the vision continues.

_She punches him, extremely hard and we both wince as her fist just bounces off his face, several bones cracking as they fracture on his stone face. She screams…_

The scene cuts out again and quickly starts into another one.

_The girl hasn't stopped struggling, her hand is quickly turning purple and she uses her legs to try and push him off. It startles him and she finds an opening. She jumps out from underneath him and runs towards the trail…_

The scenes come in flashes, getting faster and faster.

_She's being held against boulders, she looks exhausted as there are scratches and bruises appearing all over her. _

_The man smiling sadistically. _

_His mouth is on her neck._

The vision disappears suddenly into black, with several terrifying howls that send chills down my spine.

It comes back again.

W_e see the girl sitting in the living room we are in now with a somber expression. Carlisle is working on her hand as it looks like she is telling us something, all our expressions filled with horror and disgust…_

My eyes focus back into reality and me and Alice look at each other in shock.

"Calm down Edward, it's okay tell us what happened." Bella's voice reaches my ears and I relax in her embrace. Alice and Jasper are doing the same with everyone looking like they are going to burst with anticipation.

"Come ON!" bursts Emmett

"Embry's imprint, Monica, the one that we are going to come to care for…" I start off

"She's getting attacked by a vampire." Finishes Alice

"The wolves save her and they are going to bring her here, she has injuries." I say looking at Carlisle

"She fights very hard… he touches her" whispers Alice terrified "We can't stop it because…" suddenly she's pulled into another vision and I see with her what would happen if we try and helped the girl…

_We're all running towards the girl and the vampire with determination in our eyes. We burst through the clearing and the vampire, seeing us, bares his teeth possessively, thinking we are here to steal his prey… and sinks his teeth into Mo's neck, draining the blood from her body. The girl screams before slumping to the ground. Dead. Alice screams and rushes to the vampire, fighting with him until she rips off his head, that sadistic smile still on his face._

"… because she'll die if we intervene, the wolves have to stop him" she whispers, her face falling.

I look around and shock is on everyone's face.

"All we can do now is wait, they should be here in about 10 minutes" says Alice.

I hadn't noticed that I was standing and I sink back into the couch with Bella and Nessie. Everyone relaxes into the couch, our expressions stiff.

My mind immediately starts to delve into the others, curiosity getting the best of me…

_I can't wait to have a new little sister! Even if she will stink like a dog. I don't even know her and I'm excited but from what Alice has said she's very fun and mischievous, why would you attack someone like that? Disgusting pervert, _thinks Emmet, his face turning into a frown as he continues with his thoughts and I skip to Rosalie.

Her face is frozen, looking even more pale as she remembers the night she was changed. With Royce King II. _I'd rip any bastard that touches a woman into tiny pieces, I can't believe we have to sit here and just let it happen! I never had someone to stop it for me and we have the chance for another person but we are letting it go! But she can't die… Alice says that she'll bond with us all but especially me. Why?_

Rosalie's thoughts turn more confused as I look to Alice who is staring at the clock on the wall. Her thoughts following the countdown to 10 minutes until they come.

Jasper is worrying about Alice while thinking about the vampires motives. _The vampire must have been a human blood drinker and came across the girl to feed, an imprint, what luck for that vampire, _he thinks sarcastically, _but I wonder what threat she poses to our family. Alice said there was some future conflict involving us but I wonder how the girl can bond with us so quickly that we feel the need to protect her…_

I agree with Jasper, when Alice told us, I was more than shocked that we would befriend and actually protect a werewolf's imprint.

Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were both compassionate, there only thoughts about the girl and if she'll be alright. Carlisle got his medical bag and got cast equipment ready to fix for her hand.

Nessie was one of the most worrying. Her thoughts a repeated mantra hoping that her friend, Mo, who was always so nice towards her, is ok. I frown at Nessie's worry. It's understandable but her face shows how distraught she is and I hug her tighter. Bella looks worried as well as she looks at both of us and I sigh as I comfort the two.

It's only been a few minute when we hear several loud and ear-splitting howls through the forest, they are terrifying to hear but me and Alice noticeably sigh in relief.

"They saved her" Alice says with a broad smile and everyone relaxes significantly.

Everyone's thoughts turn noticeably happier and Jasper smiles a tiny bit, being affected by the much happier climate instead of the anxiety from just a minute ago.

I open my mind, pushing the range towards the forest trying to reach the wolves. I sense the heat of the wolves and I skip through their minds, reading their thoughts.

I can feel my face twitch as I first read Quil's. He is remembering the vampire with his arms around the sister he loves so much. How she could have died right then. Paul is thinking exactly the same thing. I hear from several points of views as Mo yells out to the two that she loves them with a goofy smile and their thoughts turn noticeably happier.

Everyone else's thoughts are a jumble, thinking about any future danger, their care and affection for girl who makes them all laugh…

But the girl, Mo, her mind is fascinating. Childish yet very analytical and intelligent.

She loves Embry very much.

Her mind is filled with humor, anger, fear. I marvel at her resilience, she's quite the hot head I think as she replays the smart comments she said to the vampire.

Embry's thoughts are sad as he replies to something the girl said.

_"I know Mo, it's just you… you almost died. Of course it's going to be hard for the people that care about you." _

My face darkens as his thoughts turn towards devastation as he comprehends what he'd feel if Mo had died and I quickly skip out of his head. Away from the wolves altogether, trying not to remember the horrible pain of thinking my Bella had gone forever.

As I come back to reality, I turn to Bella who is laughing with Nessie about something and I can't help as I take her face gently between my hands, her beautiful face inches from mine, her expression confused.

"I love you Bella" I say sincerely looking into her topaz eyes.

Her face softens and she leans in and presses her lips to mine.

She pulls back soon, "I love you too sweetheart" she says with a big smile.

She grips my hand in hers and turns back to Nessie.

_How sweet! _Thinks Nessie and I turn to her with my eyebrows raised.

"What?" she says, "It's adorable!"

I chuckle but I cutoff as all the vampires in the room whip their heads towards the door, freezing as we hear 11 bodies enter through the forest.

Sam's deep voice resonates within the house.

"We're here"


	19. The rescue doggies saved me!

**HAPPY BOXING DAY!**

**Monica**

I awake with a cry.

I bolt straight up and my eyes are blurred with the tears and I bite my lip as I try not to sob.

I dreamt about Maya getting hit again, except this time I could clearly see Gregory's face in the driver seat, smiling that disturbing smile, his teeth glistening in the dark as he hits my close friend and leaves her a bloody mess…

I don't know why this dream is affecting me more now than the other times; it's not possible that Gregory could have been driving that car that night… I know it, the car was not in full control and vampires have extremely good senses, they wouldn't have been careless enough to hit someone, it must have been some cowardly human.

"Mo, it's alright sweetheart, it was only a dream"

I jolt out of my thoughts and back to reality and my jaw drops at the sight.

I'm still in Embry's arms yet my hands are clenched on a colorful purple pillow. We're sitting on a huge bright white fabric coach that is surrounding a wooden coffee table. There is another couch opposite, the entrance to another room on the left and a huge TV on the right. I look around not noticing the people as I take in the massive house I must be in. The walls are in pastel colours, with open rooms and bright light shining through. It looks so… big, and homey in a way. Everything is tastefully decorated.

"Mo?" Embry asks and I just realize that I'm lying on top of him, his arms around me as I stare at my surroundings.

I feel Embry pulling me gently until I can see him, I'm on his lap and I'm holding onto his forearms.

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush… shit I'm blushing!_

A musical chuckle comes from behind me and I whirl around, wincing as my bruised hips ache painfully, my eyes widen as I take in the 9 people in front of me who are vampires.

_Oh… ain't this great. More f****** vampires._

"Oh hey Edward" says Embry and I remind myself that they are "vegetarians" as Quil put it, I'm trying not to freak out but I calm as I note their gold eyes. It's so much less frightening then the vivid blood red. I shudder as I remember…

I start to analyze them unconsciously; they are all extremely beautiful and pale, just like Gregory. There is a couple right in front of me and Embry, the couch separating us. The man is blond with a very calm demeanor, he has very old era looks, and so does the woman next to him. The two look like they stepped out of a black and white film, the woman has caramel brown hair that waves down her shoulders and a very motherly aura.

On their right side is an absolutely gorgeous woman. She has very supermodel looks with her tall and curvaceous figure, blond hair cascading down her back with a very defined and picture perfect face. By her side is a very _big_ guy, muscles wrapped all over his body like the Quileute men but this guy is plain huge! He has curly black hair and dimpled cheeks that give him a very childish and cute face in contrast to his body.

There is a small woman next to them, she is tiny! Smaller than me by a bit and very fairy like. She has a halo of black hair surrounding her elfin features, her bright gold eyes dancing with excitement as she seems to be jumping up and down nonstop. By her side is a tall blond man, he has a lean figure, his hair flicking past his eyes. My eyes narrow as I look at his arms uncovered by his rolled up sleeves. I can't tell properly but his arms look… scarred? It's hard but I think I can see white lines crisscrossing his arms and I immediately wonder how a vampire can get injured like that.

I flick past his confused face as I look at the couple remaining. The man is very boyish looking with an odd bronze shade of hair and angular features, the woman next to him has mahogany hair that goes past her waist, high cheekbones and very full lips. They both look familiar and I understand why as I see Nessie in between them. They must be Bella and Edward then. I can't help but give a goofy smile as I see her and her face relaxes and she grins widely back at me. Then runs at me.

"Ow, Ow… OW NESSIE!" I squirm uncomfortably as I fall off Embry and am on my back on the couch as Nessie hugs me tightly.

"YOU'RE OK!" she screams in my ear.

"NO SHIT! Aw Ness don't cry!"

I start to feel myself tear up, whenever someone cries, I cry, it's unavoidable.

"God I can't stand sadness SOMEONE LAUGH!" i yell out hysterically

A booming laugh comes from behind me and I smile at the giant guy who is laughing heartily.

"Ok, ok" Nessie sniffles, she laughs shakily and stands back up, I force myself upwards to meet Embry's worried face, he immediately comes back to my side and pulls me on him again.

"Your hand" he says softly and I lift up my left hand. It's in a cast and I smile as the neon green colour shines brightly.

"Cool!" I drawl out and several pairs of eyebrows go up.

"The colour I meant not that my hand is deformed!" I say quickly and everyone chuckles.

"Uh how and where did the others go?" I ask confused and Embry chuckles softly.

"When we came in, you were sleeping deeply enough that Carlisle fixed you up. The guys are in the kitchen eating."

"Your hand was fractured in several places but they were clean breaks so no surgery is required, you sprained your thigh and you have several bruises and cuts everywhere but nothing serious besides your hand and they will all heal in the next few days. Your hand however will take several weeks up to several months." says Carlisle professionally.

"Thank you so much" I say sincerely to him, looking into his bright topaz eyes and he smiles kindly back.

"Hey Mo!" I turn my head and smile as all the pack come from another room and all around us, taking up the whole couch. I startle as there is a blur in front of me and the vampires are sitting on the couch opposite us. I notice that they are wearing expensive clothing. Like $100 per cm sq of fabric expensive.

I look down and I'm still wearing my $35 jumpsuit that is now tattered and ripped, dirt, blood and twigs are everywhere on my clothes and skin.

_I look like a vagabond_

_Agh who cares?_

_I care!_

_You were nearly killed! _

_I'm more upset that the stupid vamp freaking ripped my favorite jumpsuit!_

_Shut up you vagabond_

I hear a loud laugh in front of me and all our head snaps to the bronze haired man… Edward who is looking back at me amused

_The mind reader? _I think firmly, remembering Quil's warning before and the guy nods his head

_Just a warning, my head is batshit crazy so don't blame me if you go insane or anything._

_Way to scare the man Mo_

_What? It's insurance… in a way_

The guy is laughing even harder now

"It's true!" I say outraged

"I'll be careful then" he says jokingly and I chuckle with him

"I hate it when you do that!"

We all look at the giant guy whose features are contorted in a childish annoyance…

_I wonder what are their names?_

"Oh how rude of us. Mo, I'm Edward, my wife Bella and daughter Renesmee. This is Carlisle and his wife Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett."

He points to the respective people and I smile at each of them as their name is said.

"So uh…" I turn to Sam as he speaks, he's sitting on the edge of the couch, "Mo, we… we need to know what happened specifically, for the safety of the tribe in case there are others who could come, we need to know what he said. And I think its right that we know."

He's speaking firmly and I stiffen all over as I'm asked to remember. I can hear Embry growling next to me,

"Are you kidding Sam?! It hasn't been an hour since it happened and you want her to relive it already!"

Embry is starting to shake and I grip his forearm with my right hand. The air quickly fills with tension and i notice the guy, Jasper, stiffen as if in pain.

_He must be the empath._ I shake out of my thoughts and i speak up.

"It's no one's right but my own to tell you if I want to but if you need to know so no one else gets hurt; fine."

Sam nods his head and looks down. All the Cullens faces are stony, waiting in anticipation and I sigh as I look up at Embry who is looking back fiercely. His silver eyes are swimming with emotions and I hold his hand in mine.

I recount everything with as much detail as i can, everyones face fills with horror and disgust and i had to stop alot and calm down the wolves as they'd start to shake uncontrollably. Rosalie hissed so loudly when i got to the part when he ripped my clothes and Emmett hugged her to him comfortingly making me suspect what might of happened to this beautiful girl.

Emmett and Paul laughed so hard when i got to the part when i insulted him and called him tinkerbell and i could see the reluctant smile tugging on Embry's mouth. He stayed silent to whole way holding me in comfort except for the loud growls that would rip through his chest at times. But i'm fine, really...

"...then the 7 foot, awesome-looking, brave rescue doggies came and he told me his name was Gregory, I spat in his face and then he died!"

Everyone's jaw was dropped as i finished and they looked at me like I was a science experiment gone wrong.

Then Paul and Emmett laughed. Really loudly.

"God Mini-Mo! I don't know how you do that but you make me laugh!" exclaims Paul

"HEY! I…uh… I knew it was stupid to punch a vampire and all… couldn't help it" i say with a small chuckle. Emmett's booming laughter resonates through the room.

"You knew he was a vamp and you punched him?!" he's laughing even louder now, holding his stomach. "You are like what? 5 foot 4"

"Punched, slapped, kicked, spat in his face…" i says shrugging, an amused smile on my face as I watch Emmett.

"AND WHAT DOES HEIGHT HAVE TO DO WITH IT!" I yell hotly as I rethink his words.

Of course, the twins laugh the loudest at this as they chant 'Miniscule' at me

"I will chuck another sausage AT YOUR FACE!"

Their mouths shut closed as the rest continue to laugh. A smug smile on my face.

"SHIT HOLD ON!" yells Quil frantically, his eyes wide in horror, "THIS IS URGENT!"

We all stop immediately turning to Quil and I start to hyperventilate as I think of the worst.

"Mo… when did you know that we were shape shifters?"

"Monday! Why Quil? Is something wrong!?" I say quickly as I turn more and more nervous

"I WIN THE BET! YES! THAT'S 15 BUCKS!" Quil stands up whooping excitedly as he fist pumps the air.

"AWW!"

I stare shocked as all the wolves besides Embry and Sam hand a smirking Quil 15 each and I see red.

"You inconsiderate idiot!" I yell standing up; I stalk over to my brother who gulps.

"You bet on me, WHICH YOU SHOULDN'T, but you won this time and I get a share so I'll forgive you!" I say hotly and I hold out my right hand, my cast on my hip as I attempt to look threatening.

Quil hands over a quarter of the deck but I grab a handful more before I race back to Embry's lap and stuff the money in my shirt.

"HEY!"

"SUCKED IN QUILLY!"

Embry laughs the loudest and he tightens his arms around me.

"Oh Mo!" exclaims Leah "Tell them about the diamond thing!"

The guy's chuckle and I turn to the amused Cullens as Edward guffaws loudly, probably reading Leah's mind.

"You know you guys are basically like giant diamonds because you glitter in the sun which no offence to you guys, is a tad drag queen-ish. So if you guys were getting married could just exchange yourselves as rings or OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS COULD DRESS UP AS FAIRIES! THAT'D BE SO LIFELIKE!"

I barely notice the laughter as I imagine all the cool stuff you could do if you sparkled in the sun and I pout as I look at my dark skin.

I look at all the Cullens and all the men are pouting like children with their arms crossed while their wives laugh at them, calling them drag queens, their laughter sounding like a harmony of beautiful bells.

Alice's tinkling soprano stops suddenly and her mouth shuts as her eyes glaze over.

Her husband immediately starts to massage her shoulders and I realize Alice is the seer.

I hold my breath as I stare at Alice, her eyes focus and she bursts into laughter.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!?" we all burst out at once but she just shakes her head.

Emmett rolls his eyes "Mo, did you want to play COD?"

I immediately turn competitive and I stand up, our eyes narrow as we stare each other down.

Emmett nods his head gravely before he turns on the ps3 and throws me a controller.

"Let's do this" I say seriously and I sit next to him behind the coffee table, not noticing the knowing look that Alice passes to everyone behind us, their faces growing in amusement and anticipation.


	20. Hopefully forever

**Alrighty people! Enjoy the chapter ;)**

**Monica**

I don't know how I played COD with a cast on my hand.

But I did.

AND I F****** WON! AGAINST A VAMPIRE! SOMEONE WRITE THIS DOWN!

Me and Emmett kept tying in scores, it was frustrating as we played again and _again_ that eventually most of the Cullens and wolves had left. Embry however had stayed with me but he spent most of the time eating in the kitchen. I'm regretting it now as he watched me scream and curse hysterically like a mental patient every ten seconds just because of a video game.

But hey, Emmet was no better.

We were sitting on the floor, my hands aching from exhaustion and my eyes turning bloodshot, my legs were cramping from the non-movement, my hand was burning and my bruises were hurting. Honestly I felt like throwing up but I have NEVER backed out and like hell will I ever.

My competitiveness is going to kill me.

Emmett next to me looked half crazy with his eyes wide open and broken bits and pieces of odd furniture around him from when he got frustrated.

He would break something while I screamed and yelled scaring away animals within a 10 mile radius…

At our last game, the sun had started to go down and the lights were extremely bright throughout the house. Every time we tied in score, we'd just look at each other, nod like our life depended on it and continued.

_"YOU BASTARD EMMETT!" I screamed bloody murder as Emmet "accidently" knocked the control out of my hand. I lunged towards the TV and I was furiously pressing buttons as I spotted another kill on the screen. Emmett's player was next to me and whoever got this one would FINALLY win as we only had 5 seconds left…_

_So I did what anyone would do._

_I got a piece of the broken furniture and smashed it over Emmett's head._

_He immediately turned defensive, whirling around at his nonexistent attacker as he dropped the controller but I barely noticed as I fired my gun one last time, killing the player and getting the win._

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN YOU GORILLA SHAPED VAMPIRE! EMBRY COME HERE AND TAKE A PICTURE!" I'm screaming my lungs out as I collapse, exhausted, on the couch behind a frozen Emmett.

Embry comes through the kitchen and I launch myself at him.

"Congratulations Mo, I can't believe you beat him with a cast."

"Oh the blood, sweat and tears!" I cry dramatically.

I drop out of Embry's arms and run back to Emmett, but he just stands up and stalks out the back door. Me and Embry follow him until we are watching him from inside the house through the glass wall. Emmet goes into the middle of the clearing and yells out in his booming voice, "WHY GOD!? WHY? WHAT DID I DO? WHY SEND THIS DEMON TO DEFEAT ME?!"

I hear loud laughs from upstairs mixing with Embry's deep laugh and my giggles.

Emmett is now sobbing on his knees before he runs to a massive tree on the edge of the clearing with a yell and starts to pound the tree with his fists repeatedly, while pleading and demanding answers from God.

Me and Embry are laughing hysterically holding onto each other as Emmett begs God to wipe all our memories and give him an extra hand on his arm as an advantage.

After a few minutes, there isn't even a single speck of remains of that poor tree as Emmett stalks back inside like a soldier. He stops right in front of me with a stony expression and my mouth is twitching as I try not to smile.

"I am defeated" he whispers looking like he wants to burst into tears

"The defeated must bow to me" I say gravely and Emmett's eyes narrow before he bends his back in a bow.

"Rise oh huge gorilla" I can see Emmett twitch in defiance like he's having a seizure and loud laughter sounds from all over the house.

He rises. "This isn't over" he growls at me and I growl right back in challenge.

"You bring this out in people" says Embry nonchalantly next to me as he puts his arm around me and we watch Emmett give one last growl before he walks stiffly passed us and up the stairs.

Me and Embry burst into laughter, we hear something break upstairs and we just laugh harder.

"Come on Mo" Embry says and I gasp in surprise as he puts his arms around my legs and hoists me up in his arms. I mould into his body and sigh in contentment as I don't even try and protest.

He starts to jog out as we yell out our goodbyes and we're silent as he goes back on the forest trail.

"It's been a long day" Embry says softly and I gulp as I hold tighter to Embry as I try not to remember.

"Hey it's ok baby" he whispers in my ear, "I promise to you, that no one and nothing _ever_, will hurt you again my love, I'll keep you safe forever."

His words are immediately comforting to me and I try not to sob in happiness.

_My love…_

I smile as I respond, "I believe you Em" and I don't look away from his eyes that are swimming with as much love that I have in mine the whole way.

We eventually break through the forest and to my house. He carries me up the porch and sets my down but I keep my arms around his neck and he bends as he looks down into my eyes.

"Em, can you stay with me tonight?" I ask looking into his bright silver eyes and he nods distractedly.

"Mo" he breathes and I shiver, "I have to tell you something tomorrow"

"Ok" is say, my eyes not wavering from his lips. "I have to tell you something too…" I whisper as I think of what I want to tell him so bad it feels like its consuming me.

"Mo" he says again leaning in, "I love you"

He leans down further and our lips crash together.

Kissing Embry is like breathing, it feels so natural and feels like a necessity in life, so passionate and consuming.

I knew right then that I can, i will keep on doing it every second, of every day. His lips are gentle on my soft lips, molding together perfectly as his hands trace up and down my sides to the small of my back. He pulls me closer to him and his heat surrounds me. It's not uncomfortable and I feel like my skin is on fire as I tighten my arms around his neck.

I trace his lips with my tongue and i hear him growl, deep in his chest, he kisses me fiercely and I'm backed up against the front wall of my house.

We break apart as my back touches the wall, Embry's hand is resting gently on my waist as the other is by my head. His forehead is touching mine and our eyes don't move from each other as my hands are on his shoulders, moving in circles down to the prominent v line of hips, he visibly shudders and I rest my hands back on his shoulders.

His normal silver eyes are dilated to the point of nearly all black. Not the soulless, hungry black of a vampire but the warm, caring and loving black of the man I love.

"I love you too, Embry" I whisper, breathing heavily as my heart races faster than ever. The weight on my heart lifting as I utter the words, but an entirely new fire consuming me as Embry kissed me.

Embry's entire face brightens and his mouth widens into a huge smile, his white teeth glinting in the little sunlight left.

His hands go to my legs and he's careful as he lifts me up and I automatically wrap them around him, our foreheads still touching.

"You do? This isn't a dream?" he wonders softly, his lips are trailing my face. My cheekbones, my nose, my temple and blood rushes to my face.

"I do Embry, it's not a dream, and I love you" I say firmly holding his face in my hands with a huge smile of my own.

"I want to be with you Mo"

"I want to be with you too"

"I want to hold your hand, take you out on dates, spoil you and love you and kiss you senseless"

"Ditto" I say with a cheeky smile and we both chuckle softly

He opens the door with one hand and we go in the house, I shut the door behind us as he starts to walk upstairs with me in his arms.

"You know Em, I'm being carried around a lot by you, not that I'm complaining, _at all_, it's just odd being this high up." I say matter of factly and I can feel my inner voices punching me in the head as I ruin the moment.

Embry however, doesn't think so as he laughs loudly and kisses me again, he goes to pull away but I trap his mouth to mine with my hands on his face. Our tongues fight for dominance and for once, I don't mind losing as he makes me dizzy with his tongue exploring my mouth making me groan softly.

We part after a few minutes for air and I blink dazed. My hands are in Embry's soft hair and I let go as I unwound my legs from Embry's rock hard waist and slide down him and onto my feet.

"Hu…mm" I mumble unintelligibly and I look up at Embry who has a goofy smile on his face like he just won the lottery.

I roll my eyes at his expression before I drag him to my room.

"Stay doggie" I say firmly but I don't think he notices as that smile doesn't leave his face. I can't help but giggle as I get a towel and clothes before having a quick shower, scrubbing off all the dirt, blood and any feel of Gregory ever on me. As I get out of the shower, I look at myself at the mirror. I look dead tired, with dark circles under my eyes, I have bruises scattered all on my body. I'm exhausted mentally and physically but my face is glowing. My eyes alert and bright with happiness, a big smile on my face and blushing cheeks as I think of Embry.

I change into long sleeve warm pyjamas as I think of the freezing cold weather and I go back to Embry.

He's lying down on my bed, his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. I peaceful expression on his face and I admire the way his muscles flex as he shuffles.

I get in the bed next to him under the fluffy white covers. I cuddle into a ball on Embry's side and he wraps his arms around me as he pulls me against him.

It feels like I'm finally content with my life, I don't need anything as long as I have Embry by my side and it dawns on me that there's no going back I don't care. I love him.

I feel wide awake and I think so does Embry as he looks down on me, his hand playing with my hair.

"Hey Emmy?" I mumble

"Yeah Mo?"

"What do I tell people when they ask how I broke my hand; does a bar fight sound reasonable?"

"Say it happened when you fell from heaven"

My head is on his chest and a kiss his chest as he says this, blushing at the goofy pick up line.

I start to trace the muscles on his chest and I smile at the trail of goose bumps that appear as I draw imaginary patterns on his burning russet skin.

He sighs softly and we lay there in comfortable silence, me tracing and him playing with my hair before he speaks.

"Mo?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean we're dating?"

My mouth drops in shock and I raise my head and stare incredulously at Embrys face which is split into a massive and playful smile. I narrow my eyes as I see he's joking.

"Very funny, ha ha!" I whisper-yell sarcastically, "And yes we are dating so good luck to you."

"I don't need luck, you are perfect."

"Thank you love, now shut up and go to sleep Emmy" I say irritably as I yawn delicately, my head resting comfortably on his chest.

He laughs and kisses me softly on the lips before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight love" he says with his chin on top of my head

"Night Emmy" and my eyes flutter shut, my last thought about how many times I'll get to fall asleep in Embry's arms.

Hopefully forever.

I fall asleep with a massive smile on my face.


	21. Damn hormones

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait but Christmas has been hectic! Enjoy :)**

**Embry**

She loved me, she loved me… _me_

The one thought that was running continuously through my head when I fell asleep and when I woke up.

_I'm dating Monica Ateara, I imprinted on Mo, I love her and she loves me._

I woke up with a massive smile on my face and as I faced the sleeping girl in my arms, it only got bigger.

I have to tell her about imprinting today.

Shit.

I don't know how she'll react, will she be happy? Leah said Mo doesn't date if it's not serious and the thought makes me smile as she said yes to me! But what if she gets mad? Crap I wouldn't know what to do…

Mo shuffles against me and I look down as she pry's her beautiful eyes open and yawns cutely, her button nose scrunching up and I can't help as I lean down and kiss her on the tip of her nose.

She scrunches it more and I laugh at her adorable face.

"Ugh, what time is it?" she says groggily her face in my chest making me shiver every time she breathes.

"Uh…" I scramble around for something with the time and I find my phone, "it's almost 11"

"AGH TOO EARLY!" she yells irritably and stuffs her head underneath a pillow, burying her body under the covers so that i could barely see her.

I chuckle at her childishness and lift the pillow off her face, she's clutching it in her hands and she looks hilarious as she won't let go even as I pull the pillow behind me.

"Emily invited us to her place now so we can all go to the bonfire together" I say trying not to smile as Mo glares at me still trying to get the pillow from me.

"Embry!" she whines, "I'm feeling grumpy, give me the goddamn pillow!"

"Nope, come on, you know you want to go" I say reasoning with her.

"Fine" she says suddenly, her face turning cheerful.

I don't buy it.

"What are you doing?" I say to her, my eyes narrowed, half scared, and half wary.

"Nothing" she says in a high voice, shrugging her shoulders

"Wha…" I'm about to repeat the question but I cut off as Mo climbs on top of me suddenly.

I swallow deeply as she straddles me; her pajama top buttons are undone and I close my eyes, trying to focus on keeping my body calm.

She leans in and her short hair curtains around her face as she brushes her lips against mine and I immediately respond, forgetting the fact that she's probably trying to distract me.

_God its working_

I groan as she continues to tease me with her lips and I put my hands on her hips, about to flip her when she jumps off me like she's been shocked.

"Ha!" she yells triumphantly, holding out the pillow in her hand that was behind my back before she throws it at the head of the bed and flops on it. Cuddling it as she starts to drift off to sleep again.

_What…just. happened. She _so_ didn't do that!_

I just stare at her in shock for a few minutes before i growl lowly. I pick her up in my arms and toss her over my shoulder.

"HEY!" she yells out, "PUT ME DOWN!" she continues to yell and scream in protest, banging her small feet and hands with the pillow she is _still_ clutching before she gives up with a huff.

I walk to her bathroom and place her on the toilet seat and sprint out the door but not before a pillow comes flying at my head.

"LOVE YA SWEETHEART!" I yell out as I close the door and I chuckle as I hear a reluctant laugh come from her mouth before she cuts it off.

"BULLY!" she shouts back, "I don't have a change of clothes for the shower, I'm going to end up walking out there naked!" she yells exasperatedly

"Really?" I say giddily thinking of the image; "I didn't think of that" I end sarcastically.

I hear her yell in frustration before I hear the shower water turn on.

_Wow she really is in a grumpy mood_

_You think?_

_Great I have to tell her about imprinting when she's grumpy_

_F***!_

By the time she was done, she had poked her head at the door, looking at me as I eat a muffin that was in her kitchen. The steam from the shower was coming out the door and she glared at me, her eyes piercing.

"Turn around" she growls and I just smirk at her and shake my head with a goofy smile.

"I swear Embry, turn around or I will come over there naked or not and rip your goddamn balls off"

_Okay that scared me_, I whirled around not wanting to upset her more and I heard the shuffling of clothes before she told me it was ok.

I turned around slowly and I smiled genuinely at her. She's utterly beautiful even in her jeans and shirt and I walk over to her in two long steps.

I hold her waist gently and pull her to me so her back is to my front

"You look gorgeous" I say and I smile as she does. I press my lips to her neck and i smile as i hear her moan softly.

Every time I touch her it's like I've drunk pure energy. My senses are on overload as I feel all of her against me.

"Feeling better?" I ask softly as i lift my head and rest my chin on her shoulder, she just smiles up at me happily and I sigh as she returns more to her normal self.

"Much, sorry about the mood swings" she says as she reaches out of my grasp, takes my hand and we walk down the stairs.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask worriedly and she surprises me as she laughs loudly.

I look at her confused as she continues to chuckle, she grabs a piece of toast and drags me out the door.

"Do I want to know?" I ask with a hint of amusement, admiring her as she continues to laugh freely

"Absolutely not"

My curiosity peaks but she just looks so beautiful…

We drive instead of walk to Emily's since Mo's hand and her leg is still sore and after _a lot_ of persuading, Mo let me drive uh… Big Bird. One of the conditions was that I had to call that little thing its proper name. But hey, she was happy and I would do whatever she wanted.

As we parked and got out of the car, I was still trying to find out why she was laughing when I asked if something was wrong.

"Come on Mo, I won't judge even if it is weird. Please!" I begged.

"No!" she said in between her laughter as I actually get down on my knees in front of her. "This is simply not something a girl can tell their boyfriend."

I smile hugely at the last word, showing all my teeth and she chuckles at my expression.

"You are ridiculous" she tells me as she steps forward and places her arms on my shoulders.

Even on my knees, my head comes just below her chin. My hands snake around her curvaceous waist as her hands go up to my hair and I shudder as she starts to play with it.

"And you really are a tease"

She raises a delicate eyebrow challengingly and leans her head down. I come to meet her halfway and we're a centimeter apart as we hear crashes from the house.

We whip our heads towards the house

"Ow, you idiot!" yells Quil's voice

"Shut up they can hear us!" says Brady

"Wasn't that cute!?" Kim's voice reaches us.

We turn our heads to the noises to see a bunch of heads looking at us through the window of Emily's house.

I groan as Mo stalks out of my grip and heads to the door fuming, I stand up after a minute, growling and follow after her.

I walk in and I see Kim, Quil, Paul, Jared, the twins and Seth, sitting on the couch like punished children with their heads down, an angry Mo standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

" .THAT!?" she bursts out and I jump at her loud voice

Paul and Quil's face turns up in horror as they seem to realize something.

"Oh no" whispers Quil looking at a ranting Mo with wide eyes.

"Oh God, please no!" whispers Paul with the same expression as Quil and I come up behind Mo extremely confused at the two.

I chuckle at the red faced girl in front of me and I put my arm around her shoulders in attempt to calm her but she's still ranting.

"… how would you like it if someone intruded on something personal like that?! Well I'll tell you how it feels!" She has that analytical look on her face and everyone could see she's about to go all 'mentalist' on them.

"Okay, OKAY! Mo calm down, we're sorry for eavesdropping!" yells out Quil desperately and Mo just hardens her glare on them and I'm trying not to laugh at the frightened expressions crossing all their faces.

"Fine" she relents, "but let this be a warning to all of you." she says pointing her finger at them, her eyes narrowed to slits.

Her whole face suddenly relaxes into a radiant grin and with that she runs to the kitchen, squealing happily.

"Emily! Guess what?!" I hear her exclaim but I'm distracted as Jared yells out

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT!? Is she delusional or something? Did you drug her last night Embry because she was acting insane!?"

"It's happening!" yells out Quil

"Nooo!" wails Paul

Me and the rest whip our heads back and forth as they continue to groan

"WHAT!?" we all burst out and Quil looks at us nervously.

"Um…" starts Quil nervously, "Well there is a sort of special time in each month when Mo turns into an angry bear of some sorts, she's irritable and she cries and yells every two seconds. You piss her off and she goes off her rocker like she just did and trust me when I say everything will piss her off." says Quil slowly, "basically… she uh hum, uh has her, uh hum you know… PAUL HELP ME OUT HERE!" Quil yells out as he struggle to say whatever it is.

But Paul is no help as he just stumbles over the words like Quil.

"She has her period" I say bluntly understanding what they were trying to say

The air was filled with gagging noises as all the males in the room besides me and Jared chocked on air.

"Hey!" yells out Kim in protest "It's not a disease! It happens to all of us and you're going to have to get used to it and consider how we feel and not think about yourselves for a change!"

We look at Kim with wide eyes as she's usually so quiet and she blushes bright red. Jared chuckles and pulls her to him.

"I don't know why but Mo… it's frightening. You should have seen her in Seattle. It usually only lasts for a day though. THANK THE HEAVENS!" says Paul

"Oh shit, Embry are you telling her today about imprinting? Don't tell her man, who knows how she'll react, Paul tell him!" says Quil turning more and more nervous

"Guys you're acting like a married couple and relax, it's Mo, we love each other, and her hormones won't change that." I say getting more confident as i think of the girl in the other room.

"Aww" says Kim softly and I laugh nervously before walking to the kitchen where a relaxed Mo is talking to Emily with a cup of tea in her hands.

I walk over to her and plant a short kiss on her lips, making her smile and Emily look at us with a huge, knowing smile. Mo blushes under her gaze and for the rest of the day, Mo became calmer and the guys stopped walking on eggshells around her as she seems to return back to her normal carefree and joking self.

As it turned dark, we all loaded up food in different cars and separated, I'm driving... Big Bird, with Mo, Quil and Paul in the back.

"Sorry about blowing up at you guys, just feeling a bit… hormonal I guess" says Mo to Paul and Quil as we step out of the car and onto the beach. Me, Quil and Paul get a basket of food each as we walk to where the others are setting up.

"I'll say Mo, you were like the hulk" says Paul without thinking and I growl at Paul as Mo looks like she wants to tear his head off then cry.

"Humph" she says and runs ahead of us, I go to follow her back Quil puts his arms across my chest stopping me.

"Give her a minute. I wanted to tell you something Embry." Quil says seriously, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Uh yeah?" I say confused, watching as Paul and Quil stand in front of me in a threatening manner.

"Do I have to tell you not to hurt her or we'll kill you?"

_Are they serious?_

"What?! Of course I wouldn't hurt her! It's like saying you could hurt Claire!" I say angrily, shaking slightly at the thought of me hurting my imprint.

"Temper" growls out Paul and I glare at him as I struggle to calm myself.

"I'm fine" I snap back as I stop shaking.

"Okay" Paul says, "Because I wouldn't want to tear your head off, I won't be able to copy your test papers."

"Dumbass" I say with a smirk and i dodge his punch

"Come on" says Quil and we follow him with our baskets to Emily.

After we dump the food I immediately go to Mo who is finding random sticks for the fire.

"What did they want to talk to you about?" she asks curiously

"Basically if I hurt you, I lose my head" I say seriously, accepting the fact that if I ever did hurt Mo badly enough, I'd probably would want someone tear my head off.

Her eyes widen and are swimming with emotions that I can't identify.

"I don't think you'd hurt me" she says softly, "And even if you did, I'd hurt you myself and no one else"

I can't help but burst into laughter, "Wouldn't have it any other way Mo"

She cracks a small smile and we continue to chat as we collect the wood. We eat soon after and we all stuff ourselves with food. Mo however barely eats anything and I'm surprised because she usually has a big appetite. When I go to ask her for the 5th time if she wants something to eat, Quil slaps his hand across my mouth and shakes his head like he's having a seizure.

_I seriously thought all those people that said women go crazy on their period were joking…_

I frown as she just picks at her food but I don't ask her again.

Billy starts to tell the stories soon and I've heard them all before but I've always been mesmerized when he tells them. It's almost as if you can feel the magic and the sense of duty that arises in all of us when he tells the stories could be felt in the air. Yet today, I found Mo to be more intriguing. She looked like she blocked off the whole world and her eyes were only on Billy as he continued to tell the legends of our tribes. I didn't look away from her face the whole time as the flames of the fire made her face glow and her eyes shine bluer. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Then Billy told the story of the third wife and this time he spoke of the bond between the chief and his wife.

_"Their bond was stronger than all, the moment he looked into her eyes and a connection was made that was written in the heavens. They were bound for life and rightly so as he was made for her and her for him. Whether a brother, a protector or a lover. This is the legend of imprinting."_

I froze as Billy said those words, tension filled me and I felt Mo grab my big hand in her small one and my body immediately relaxed. Her eyes hadn't moved from Billy as she seemed to be even more enthralled in his words and I forced myself to take that as a good sign.

When he finished the legends, he wheeled back from the fire and everyone was quiet for a while as is every time we hear the stories. The power behind the words affecting us all and I realize now is the time I have to tell her.

"Oh god…" I hear Mo whisper next to me, I see a tear fall down her face and I immediately hold her in comfort.

"What's wrong Mo?" I whisper to her frantically, I see the others around us looking at us confused.

She turns her head towards Kim who is sitting on Jared's lap.

"They…and Emily, S-Sam and Quil and Claire, they all have the same look in their eyes… the-they imprinted on each other. It's real?" she whispers this so soft I had to lean in as she looks at the respective person as she said their name.

"It's real?" she said firmly again facing me and I nod my head, letting my face show just how much I love her, the adoration and the emotion.

Her eyes widen as she takes in my expression and her mouth drops open.

"Y-you…me? How…What…i….don't…what?!" her face is turning more and more pale and I stand up, holding her hand, walking straight past, not looking at anyone as I lead her down to a secluded part of the beach where none of the wolves could hear.

We stopped and faced each other. Her face looked frozen as she continued to stare into space and her face unreadable.

After a minute I couldn't take it, thinking the worst of what Mo could possibly say.

"Mo?"

**Monica**

_Imprinting is real, so real that your imprint would die for you and you would die for them._

_I don't know whether to cry in happiness or scream in frustration… _

_This shit isn't good to hear when you have your period. _

I could feel the tears running down my face as Embry leads me away from everyone.

"Mo?" Embry's voice snaps me back to reality and I look at him as he looks back with that expression. The first time he looked into my eyes, they were filled with adoration and love, just like now but how do I know it's real?

"Do you just love me just because the imprint told you so? Would we still be together If you didn't imprint on me?" I say softly looking out at the ocean

"Mo," he says again, taking a step forward but I take one back, I can feel my heart racing and the tears pouring as I think that what we feel could all be because of some voodoo force and not because he loves me.

My heart breaks as a hurt look crosses his face but a look away to the ocean again.

"I don't love you just because of the imprint. It's like Billy told - they were bound for life and rightly so as he was made for her and her for him. Whether a brother, a protector or a lover - we're made for each other Mo but the imprint only pushes us in the right direction. I'll be whatever you need me to be Mo. But I fell in love with you on my own; I don't need the imprint to tell me that you're the one I want to be with forever. I know it's… overwhelming Mo but you never lie to me and I'm not going to lie to you, I love you and everything about you" He chokes out and I'm startled as he looks so broken…

I continued to stare at the ocean as I felt warmth replace my distress at Embry's words. I'm extremely happy yet extremely angry at the same time. I knew why I was happy, because Embry did really seem to love me. But I don't know why I was angry… I blame the hormones as the anger takes over me.

"Shut up Embry" I say to him strongly, my eyes blazing, "SHUT UP THIS ISN'T FAIR! HOW DO I KNOW THAT'S NOT THE IMPRINT BOND TALKING! AND DID YOU KISS ME YESTERDAY JUST SO I'D BE LIKE "OH YES ITS FINE NOW THAT WE'RE DESTINED FOR LIFE JUST BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME!" I…I DON'T KNOW EMBRY." I shout out hysterically, not even knowing what I'm saying as I wave my arms.

"So…so you don't want to be with me, you don't love me?" He whispers, his voice cracking and I whip my head towards him, shocked that he would say that.

"OFCOURSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT AND IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE. I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS BEEN INTO COMMITMENT BUT STILL! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SCREAMING BECAUSE I'M REALLY HAPPY ABOUT THIS NOW! F****** HORMONES FAULT! AGH DAMMIT!"

I continue to scream, getting louder and louder even picking up random rocks on the sand and throwing them at Embry in frustration but I'm cut off mid tantrum as Embry grabs me into a crushing hug that lifts me off my feet.

I immediately burst into tears and I hug him just as hard as he's hugging me.

"Mo I promise you, with or without the imprint, I've never been more in love with your crazy ass self"

I just give a small happy sob in response, "S-sorry Em, i-I don't know why, well I do but i-I'm sorry i'm acting nuts"

He laughs sounding so happy as he twirls me around in his arm and I giggle lightly through my tears. He puts his hands on either side of my face as I wrap my legs around him to hold myself up.

I dig my nails into his shoulders as he brings his lips to mine. Our lips are hard against each other, more fierce and passionate as our emotions overwhelm us. I bite his full bottom lip lightly and he growls and sucks my lip in his. I groan into his mouth as we fall on the sand with me on top of him. He sweeps his tongue across my lips and our tongues fight as his hands travel lightly to my hips as he flips us quickly.

We break apart breathing heavily, staring at each other as his forehead rests on mine, my hands in his hair. His eyes are bright and look so alive with happiness.

"I love you Em" I say sincerely and his eyes shine brighter, making the silver even more beautiful and stand out against his skin.

"I love you Mo" and pure joy surges through me as I pull him down to me again, unaware of the furious and vengeance filled blood red eyes watching us from the forest


	22. Saving someone

**Hello everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Have an awesome holiday!**

**Monica**

I was deliriously happy when I woke up the next day. I could still hear Embry telling me he loved me in my head over and over and I smiled as I snuggled myself closer to him on my bed. We were so exhausted after my blow up and cry fest after he told me about imprinting that he walked me home and we fell asleep on my bed straight away, me in his arms. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and tried to unwind myself from Embry who is snoring cutely. He just tightens his hold in his sleep and his face turns down in a frown.

I laugh quietly and push against his chest trying to release his arm over me. A slight growl goes through his chest and I stop pushing, falling against him again and he immediately stops growling and starts snoring again.

"Really Embry?" I say loudly and he startles awake with a gasp.

"Hey your awake!" I say cheerfully and he mumbles incoherently as he sits up pulling me with him.

"Mo?" he ask hoarsely, clearing his throat

"Yeah?" I say giggling at Embry's deer in headlights expression

He turns his head to me fully and I raise my hands to his hair, playing with the ends that are sticking up everywhere.

"Goodmorning love" he says with a sleepy smile and I grin widely as he pecks my lips

"Morning Emmy, what do you going to do today since I'm going out?" I ask quietly, preoccupied with styling his shaggy hair.

"Where are you going?" he demands with his bottom lip sticking out.

"I'm going with Emily to the Cullens to help with her wedding plans" I say as I tap his lip with the tip of my finger.

"Can I come?"

"You want to spend all day, running around with us choosing wedding tables and shoe designs?"

"Yes!" he exclaims with his hands in the air like I should be shocked he'd want anything else, the quilt falls off as his hands come up and I stop playing with his hair as I stare at his naked chest, effectively distracted.

"You are an odd boyfriend then, but you're my odd boyfriend" I whisper before I throw my leg over him possessively and kiss him hard. He immediately responds and flips us so I'm beneath him. My hands trace his defined chest as his travel down to where my shirt had ridden up. I shiver as he plays with my waist and his lips go to my neck. I arch my back as he licks on a sensitive spot on my neck and I thrash slightly, moaning as he continues to kiss and play with the sensitive spot on my neck before I grab his hair in my hands and yank his lips back to mine. The fire in my stomach spreading like it's taking over all of me and we break away after a minute, the only sound is our heavy breathing and I look into his eyes to see that they're darkened with lust just like mine.

"And you're my crazy ass girlfriend, Mo" he says softly, and we laugh lightly together, his hand tracing the features on my face before he leans in and our lips touch, more soft and sweet this time. I hook a leg behind his back and knowing what I want, we flip again so I'm resting on his chest as we break apart. His big hands are holding my hips and caressing my back softly, my hands are playing with his hair again as we just stare at each other silently.

We break away from our daze as a long wolf howl sounds through the forest and I feel Embry sigh underneath me as he continues to run his fingers along my back.

"Was that Sam?" I ask curiously

"Yeah, I remembered we have a council meeting, we have one every time we have a serious attack" he says grimly and I can see his eyes glaze over as he starts to shake in anger.

"Hey, relax, it's over Embry!" I say firmly and I hold his face in mine, making sure he's staring into my eyes as his eyes come back into focus and he stops shaking.

"Sorry" he mumbles and I can't help but give a crooked smile as he looks like a petulant child with a pout on his lips. I kiss them softly before jumping off him.

"Hey!" he groans in protest and I giggle as I dodge his hands trying to pull me back in the bed. I'm shuffling for clothes to wear and I grin as I spot a t-shirt that would make Embry laugh. I pull out the rest of my clothes before turning around to see Embry sitting on the edge of the bed, the quilt tangled all around him as he continues to try and grab me.

"I have to meet Emily and you have to go!" I say laughing as another wolf howl sounds through the air but Embry just flops backwards on the bed, his head lolling off the edge watching me as I pick out a towel for my shower.

"So unfair when she looks so beautiful" I hear him mumble and I laugh, my grin turning mischievous

I hold my clothes tightly before I swiftly take off my pajama shirt leaving me in my bra and throw it on Embry who growls and starts banging his head on the bed panel.

"Such a tease…unfair…stupid meeting…beautiful" I hear muttered words as he stuffs his head into the quilt and I give one last laugh before closing the bathroom door and taking a quick shower.

As I finish, I skip out in my t-shirt, white cut off jeans and knee high, lace up boots. Embry is sitting on the bed with different clothes and eating a sandwich.

He looks at me smiling and his eyes travel to my shirt that reads:

_Real men don't sparkle,_

_Real men defeat dark wizards_

His booming laughter fills the room as he falls back on the bed, holding his stomach, as he finishes reading my shirt.

"Where did you ever find that shirt?" he sputters out before he starts laughing harder

"The Harry Potter exhibition gift shop" I say, skipping to his side on the bed and I kiss him on his smiling lips before grabbing his hand. He allows me to drag him down the stairs and we go out the door, talking and laughing the whole way to Emily's.

"Okay, I have to go" Em says as we stop at Emily's, "don't forget to tell me what Emmet's reaction is" he adds, laughing as he eyes my shirt.

He kisses me on the lips quickly before he starts to jog towards the forest, pulling off his shirt in the process. I sigh, admiring the view before he stops at the edge of the forest, turns around like he senses my ogling, winks at me and disappears within the thick green and brown.

I giggle quietly like a little girl before I turn back around, heading into Emily's place.

"Hey Emily" I say with a goofy smile on my face. She's sitting at her dining table, her wedding magazines stacked all around her.

"Hey Mo" she says slyly with a knowing smile on her face

"What?" I say innocently but Emily is distracted as I see her read my shirt and she starts laughing.

"You ready?" I ask with a happy smile and she nods her head, still chuckling.

We get in her pick up and she drives to the Cullen's house as we talk about her wedding. Alice got her the dress already but we're going to look for shoes. The wedding is going to be at First Beach at midday and I get so excited as Emily describes it to me.

We pull up at their massive driveway as Emily tells me about how she got her scars because I asked her about when her and Sam first met and I remember Leah telling me abit about it at school.

I hug her tightly, "First time I saw you, I thought they made you look more beautiful… stronger" I say, my voice muffled in her shoulder and I feel her smile slightly.

We get out of the truck and I knock on their front door. We hear Alice's voice through the door telling us to come in and I open the door and step into their beautiful home. I and Emily walk towards Alice's voice and she's in the kitchen along with Rosalie and Esme. They're huddled over a laptop and I look between them to see several wedding shoes next to a beautiful wedding dress on the screen.

I look at the different shoes compared to the dress and I point towards the second pair. It's a barefoot wedding sandal in a lace flower design.

"That one, they go perfectly with the lace on the wedding dress and are good for the beach" I say confidently as I imagine the dress and shoes together.

"Excellent" says Alice and she turns to Esme and Rosalie who nod and I see her order the shoes.

"Hello Mo" says Esme pleasantly and she opens her arms to me, I respond, hugging her cold stone body before releasing her.

"Where's the rest?" I ask looking around

"Hunting, they'll be back soon" she says and I don't know what to say to that so I just reply, "Yummy" and they laugh at my response.

"How's it going lately, Mo?" says Rosalie with an expression I can't read

"Nothing much, I just bought a NCIS calendar" I say trying to think of more things…

"I meant about how you are feeling about, you know about the vampire, Gregory and all" she says laughing at my confusion.

"Oh" I say laughing at myself, "I'm alright, I had to throw out my favorite jumpsuit, I can't drive Big Bird for weeks and Embry starts growling when you use the letter G in a sentence, so all in all, I'm good, slightly paranoid but yeah…" I say with my nose scrunched trying not to remember the feel of Gregory's hands on me. "I miss my car" I end grouchily

Esme, Emily and Alice start laughing at my expression but Rosalie just stares at me, analyzing my face and I'm shocked when she grabs me for a hug. I'm startled for a second before I wrap my hands around her in comfort.

"I'm glad someone was there to save you" she whispers in my ear and I close my eyes, repressing the thought of what could happened if the wolves had come even seconds late.

"Me too, and I wish so much, that there could have been someone for you" I say softly, tears in my throat as I confirm in my head what I thought could have happened to Rosalie. We pull apart and she looks at me in surprise. I shrug my shoulders with a small smile.

"I can tell" I say and she nods her head distractedly before grinning widely at me.

"Come on" she says and she takes hold of my hand and she drags me past the others who were watching us with teary eyes to the dining table. At the table must be at least 50 wedding magazines stacked around the table and I gasp in delight.

"By the angels, it's a sweet and white heaven" I whisper, my eyes wide and I run to the table and immediately grab a magazine and delve into it, looking at beach wedding section.

I faintly hear the others laugh at my eagerness before they sit around and pick their own magazine. We spent the rest of our day sharing ideas. What Emily's hair and makeup would be, what food, what tables, where the reception is and by the end of the day, we're all set and I'm extremely happy as I see the delirious grin on Emily's face as we finish with the planning.

We sit around the table afterwards and just talk about random things. Alice is like a ball of energy I can definitely relate to, every time we thought of a good idea, we'd be jumping up and down hysterically shouting out our ideas. Me and Rose had such similar tastes that I vowed I had to go shopping with her. Esme reminded me of Emily so much, they were like the mother hens of our little group.

Alice was telling me and Emily about their cousins in Denali, Alaska, when a loud ruckus came through the back door.

"Rosie!" came a booming voice and the wind rushed as Emmett scooped up Rose in his arms and started to kiss her deeply.

"No one told me it was rabbit season" I say pointedly at the heated couple and numerous laughs come from behind them as Jasper runs to Alice. He picks her up and sits down with her on his lap. I smile at them as Carlisle sits next to Esme with a short kiss on the lips while Bella, Edward and Nessie nod towards me and I smile widely at them.

"Don't interrupt Mo" says Emmett petulantly as he breaks apart from Rose and I tsk.

"You guys must break houses down" I say jokingly but I'm surprised as they look at me seriously.

"Several" says Emmett huskily looking at Rose

"Hundred" Rose finishes and I gag on air

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION! And in front of children, shame on you! Edward how do you stand it?"

All of them, even Emmett starts to laugh at my theatrics as Edward replies,

"It took decades before I could go within a five mile radius near them, even now I just have to focus and think hard about something else" he says glaring at the couple.

"What do you think about?" asks Jasper with a smirk and Emmett fake coughs, "Uh hu Bella, huh"

If Edward and Bella were human, I know that they'd be blushing bright red and I laugh harder than anyone else as I realize slowly what Edward must think about to distract himself.

"I'M GOING TO BED!" yells out Nessie and she sprints out the room and up the stairs and me and Emmett struggle to stop our guffaws at Edward and Bella's face.

"Us too" says Esme and Carlisle and they follow Nessie, hand in hand.

Edward turns to me with an amused glare.

"What's that on your neck then, Mo" my eyes widen as everyone bends to look at my neck and I hastily try to cover it up

"Nothing" I try and say innocently but my voice comes out high

"Is that a hickey?" says Rose with a sly grin and I curse Embry and his lips…

_His gorgeous, full lips_

_Dude, control yourself!_

Edward laughs loudly and I growl slightly.

_Fine, think about this, that was just your parents that went upstairs _together...

His laughter cuts off abruptly and is replaced with a slightly green expression and it's my turn to laugh at him.

We spent the next hour just sitting around joking with each other and I get attached to each and every one of them. They are great and caring people.

The guys just saw my shirt and Emmett's jaw dropped as he read it.

He yells out, "I'M A REAL MAN, ROSIE YOU WOULD KNOW, TELL THEM OR I'LL SHOW THEM!"

Jasper crossed his arms childishly, "I don't even like Harry Potter" he says haughtily and Alice puts her arm around him, teasingly.

Edward raised his eyebrow and I smirk at him, "Just for you drag queens" I say teasingly and Bella laughs at Edwards scrunched up expression.

I burst out laughing at all their expressions along with all the women, Rose holding out her hand for a high 5 which I hit while still laughing.

"It's almost 6, we have to go Mo, and I need to feed the boys" Emily says with a loving smile in between her chuckles and I stand up, stretching out as my bones crack.

I hug all of the women and pat the grouchy men on the head and I laugh as I see them smile reluctantly.

"See you guys later" I say with a wave.

"Bye Mo, bye Emily!" they yell and we drive back to her house.

We walk into her little cozy house and I and Emily stop as we see the scene.

All of the wolves are crowded around the couch in the living room; we rush to the couch to see Paul sitting alone on the couch. He looks shell shocked, his expression twisted in horror as he seems to remember something. All the guys are crowded around him, saying comforting things but not touching him as he seems to stare past them.

"What happened?!" I screeched and all of them but Paul jump at my voice.

"We don't know" says Sam as Embry comes and puts and arm around me, "All of us were chasing another leech that crossed the boundary when we split to ambush him. It went straight for Paul and it… did something. Paul started to remember stuff,really bad stuff, his nightmares and fears and he collapsed. It was… horrible and he... The vampire closed in on him but said, "You're not the one" and ran away before we can get there. We had to carry Paul back." He ends quietly as my eyes widen as I watch Paul shudder.

I knew what happened to Paul back at his house when he was young. His mother was a good woman but his father was a bastard that would abuse his son before his mum threw him out for good when she found out. Paul and his mum are really close because of it. Me and Quil when found out when his dad moved out back in Seattle.

"Oh God, was he thinking about…?" I trailed off looking at Quil and he nodded grimly and I sobbed as I threw myself at Paul. I hugged him tightly but he didn't respond. I went to pull back but then Paul's arms came up and hugged me to him. I felt a tear go down his face and I hugged him closer.

I didn't speak but just continued to hug the man I think of as my own brother as he clung to me, knowing he wouldn't want any reassurances.

After a while, his grip loosened and I pulled back to see his expression cleared of the horror and somewhat back to normal.

"You okay?" I asked softly and he nodded and everyone visibly sighed in relief.

"Mo?" he says, his voice hoarse with unshed tears, "the vampire, it looked familiar, his face, I know it wasn't him but maybe if he had a brother or something, they look so similar yet different in a way" he whispers, angrily to me and everyone crowds closer in confusion to hear Paul's rambling.

"Who did it look like?" I ask hesitantly, knowing even before he said the name who it was going to be...

"Gregory"

Violent growls erupt behind me but I barely hear them as fear and anger pulse through my veins and my vision instantly turned black.


	23. Frederick

**Hello everyone! I am now halfway-ish through this story and it's about to get very interesting! I will be posting multiple chapters within the next few days because i am going on holidays soon for a week and i won't be able to update :'( **

**However i may just have to piggy back on someone's wi-fi and post chapters that way while i'm away. Jokes, jokes ;) But honestly - writing is my idea of a holiday! **

**Alas i hope you like this chapter and the ones to come as the proverbial shit is about to hit the fan in these chapters, i hope it entertains you and you review :)**

**I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed on this story. Almost 60 reviews and they all made my day and inspired me to continue writing. Love you all and the advice you've given :)**

_Previous chapter:_

"Mo?" he says, his voice hoarse with unshed tears, "the vampire, it looked familiar, his face" he whispers to me and everyone crowds closer to hear.

"Who did it look like?" I ask with hesitant curiosity

"Gregory"

Violent growls erupted behind me but I was unaware as fear and anger pulsed through my veins and my vision turned black.

**Monica **

I woke up almost instantly as I fainted backwards into Embry's arms. Embry is holding on to me tightly and the air is filled with several yells.

"WHAT?!"

"That psycho is dead, who could it be then?"

Everyone is yelling out their anger and thoughts on top of each other before Sam yells out, his voice resonating powerfully throughout the whole room and silencing everyone.

"Mo?" he says carefully, making everyone turn to me but I'm staring off into space. Unaware of Embry's whispered reassurances and unaware of Paul's tortured gaze as i force myself to remember what I'd repressed.

"If your scent wasn't as alluring as your body" I whisper, reciting word for word Gregory's words, "I would drink you dry right now, you insolent woman. No matter, just know that your life ends today. I'm sure my brother won't mind that I fed without him… He has a brother"

I end firmly, my sight focusing back into reality as I turn back to the wolves, all their faces filled with hatred and determination. I pat Embry's hand that is holding me and he lets go as I walk to the couch and sit next to Paul. He hugs me to his side and I wrap my arms around him in comfort.

"Are you really okay?" I whisper quietly to him as i try not to remember the times we would see Paul covered in bruises and occasional broken bones.

He chokes out, "Yes Mo, I've dealt with it already, it's just a bit of a touchy subject."

I look him square in the eyes and confirm he's not trying just to brush me off and I kiss his cheek, getting a smile out of him before walking back to Embry and hugging him to me.

"What was the vampire doing to Paul then?" says Jared angrily, "And why did he say 'You're not the one"?

"He must have a power" says Paul and we stiffen as he speaks up, "What I was seeing was my memories but it was like an image, my very own horror movie playing in my mind."

"So…what? He has the power to make you relive your worst memories in your mind?" I say, my eyes widening as I realize the pain of his power.

"And your fears" whispers Paul quietly, anger contorting his features as he confirms my question.

Everyone is silent as this sinks in and my heart starts to race as I speak my next question that I already know the answer too.

"He said that, You're not the one" I say softly, my eyes filling up with tears and Embry hugs me to him as I try not to sob.

"That's ridiculous, no one else has grey fur like Paul!" yells out Leah, throwing her hands up the air in an exasperated manner.

"Except for Embry… he's silver" whispers Jake like he regrets the words, his face scrunched up as he looks at his best friend in pain.

A sob rips through me as Jake confirms what I was thinking and I cling to Embry.

"It's okay Mo, calm down, nothing is going to happen to me" he whispers in my ear.

"How can you say that?!" I explode, shocked that he looks indifferent by the previous revelation

"That mother****** is obviously going to try and cause you pain! He already did it to Paul and what if he does it to the whole pack and it's all because I happened to cross paths with the other psycho brother!"

My eyes glaze over as I continue to yell, rambling as tears overflow my eyes, pain and fear filling me as I think of Embry being hurt or… killed.

"Oh God, no, it's my fault, he wants to kill you because you killed Gregory, and shit, he has that power. He's going to hurt you Embry! What's going to happen now, how do you stop someone like that? I'm so sorry Embry! And Quil and Paul and Jake, Collin, Brady, Lea-"

Everyone stopped breathing and I stared shocked as the loud 'smack' sound of a slap resounded within the room.

Leah stood in front of me furious, her hand back at her side as she glared full on at me. I put my hand to my now aching cheek as Embry's growls ripped through the room but I put my arm in front of him, restraining him as he stalked towards Leah.

"Pull yourself together Mo, we've faced worse and won each and every time!" She spits, glaring at me, "its one vampire with a lucky power but there are 10 of us! And yes, it may be Gregory's brother who wants vengeance but for heaven's sake, you are my friend so don't go insane before you see us rip his head off! Don't you dare say sorry to us because there is nothing to be sorry for, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and you would not be standing here if we didn't save you so calm your tits and f****** stop crying, I hate it when people cry!"

Leah finishes, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks and I stare shocked at her along with everyone else. My tears had stopped in the middle of her speech but they start up again as Leah finishes and I launch myself at her.

I hug myself to her tightly and she stumbles back before she regains her balance and stands there with her hands by her side as I sob like a baby.

"F***, what did I just say? Stop CRYING YOU HORMONAL MENTAL PATIENT!" Leah yells out and oddly enough it just makes me cry harder in relief.

Leah's words calmed my worries to an extent and gave me hope but the thought that this vampire could make Embry suffer is eating away at me.

"T-thank you La-La, I needed t-that" I chock out as I climb off Leah and stumble off back to the coach next to Paul who is red in the face.

"What?" I sputter out confused as Paul looks like he is going to burst into laughter, biting his lip.

"You just let someone slap you…" he says, chuckles slipping past his mouth as he speaks.

"Why is that funny?" I say questioningly as I look around and everyone else has the same expression as Paul.

"Dammit, I was so hoping for a cat fight!" yells out Collin making me jump but his comment causes everyone but me and Leah to roar in laughter.

"HEY!" Me and Leah yell out in protest but it just makes everyone laugh harder.

"I don't get it!" I say exasperatedly to Leah who is wearing the same annoyed expression as me and she just shrugs her shoulders in agreement.

"God, you guys are so weird!" I yell out and their laughter cuts off as everyone looks at me with raised eyebrows and disbelieving expressions.

"Hypocrite" Brady coughs at me and I sigh in amusement

"I didn't say I wasn't weird"

This time I laugh along with everyone else as Embry picks me up in his arms and sits back down on the couch with me on his lap as we continue to joke around, the tension gone.

**Frederick **

They killed my brother.

Violent growls rip through my chest as I stand back up from kneeling on the forest floor. When Gregory did not return this morning, I knew something was amiss.

We had been moving around all our existence which is precisely 127 years. We were changed in our home city of Athens, Greece when a lone, nomad vampire had went on a rampage, killing most of our village but changing me and my brother.

Me and my brother are only a few years difference, i am 21 and he, 18 but he will always be my baby brother to me. I always looked after him and as I followed his scent through the forest and to the burnt out fire of my brother's ashes, I roared in fury and went down to my knees, mourning.

They killed my baby brother.

I had scented the place; a human's scent had crossed paths with Gregory's. A female's, it was very alluring, a very exotic mix with an underlying animal scent that made it that much more mouthwatering. I could see why Gregory had decided to feed; her blood was in several places, on tree's, the ground and boulders.

I smirked; _he always did like to have fun with his food._

But the smirk was wiped off my face as the disgusting dog smell filled my nose. _Shape shifters, and many._ Probably wolves from the paw prints, they tore my brother apart…

Fury filled me and I was shaking from the rage as revenge ran through every nerve in my body. I inhaled deeply and distinguished the different repulsive scents. One of them, was more potent around my brothers ashes, I leaned over the burnt out ground, holding my grief in, as I saw a few fur strands more than the other colours around the area.

They were grey and silver in colour. I inhaled again, putting aside my disgust as I memorized the particular scent and colour of the animal. Extremely sure that this was the one animal that had delivered the final blow to my companion of 127 years.

I roared in rage one last time before following the scents through the forest and I came upon a huge white mansion. I scented the area and I was confused as to how so many vampires could live peacefully in a home... Like a family.

I growled at that thought. My family was taken away from me! Why would the wolf people come here of all places to their sworn enemies home!

My grief started to take over me and I ran. I ran away from the murderers of my brother and I ended up on a cliff overlooking the La Push beach. I was there till the sun came down, I was barely aware of my surroundings as I was plotting. Planning a way to avenge my brother, my companion since birth that was murdered and I don't care for what reason. He was dead and soon, all of those shifters and that woman will be too...

What brought my attention back to reality was an ear-splitting scream of frustration. I remained in my seated position on the cliff but my head whipped around to the source of the scream and I smirked in amusement at the sight.

It was dark but my sight had no problem spotting the bonfire miles away from where I was seated and the two figures standing on the beach away from the fire. I had no trouble either seeing the huge mass of men around the fire or the woman that was currently yelling and screaming her lungs out at the man next to her away from the bonfire.

A chuckle slipped past my throat as I see the tiny girl start picking up rocks as she continues to yell and throws them at the man who towers over her by several feet. I watch them hug as she bursts into tears and my face turns up in disgust at the over emotion she displays. Their words resonate through the woods and to my ears

_"Mo I promise you, with or without the imprint, I've never been more in love with your crazy self"_

I don't hear her response to the man's words as revenge and fury refills my body once more.

_Imprint_. The term that shape shifters use for their soul mates, meaning he must be a shape shifter and one of the shifters that participated in killing my brother.

I continue to growl in disgust as they continue to hug and kiss passionately. I drop myself from the cliff but keep myself hidden as I watch them from the forest. Now observing them and the werewolf camp, I know that if I run now and kill them, I will not win. I plan to kill them all and come out without a scratch and for that to happen, I need to know my enemies.

I inhale and the exotic scent of the girl reaches my nose including the particular scent of the wolf that was all around my brothers remains.

It takes all my willpower not to run out and torture them slowly and snapping their worthless necks but it will alert the other wolves not a mile away. And I want to kill them _all_. I have to be patient. I repeat that over and over in my head as I bide my time, watching the two people that I know are the reason my brother is dead.

_"I love you Em" _the girl says softly and I suppress my growls.

My brother or I had not found our mates yet but the two people that killed him have found them in each other. They deprived Gregory of the chance to love and my body wracks with the effort to not kill them.

_"I love you Mo"_ the man replies and I watch in repulsion. The joy, love and happiness in the two's eyes is easily visible.

Just as the revenge and pure anger is in mine.

_I feel absolutely insane with the intense emotions of hate filling me but i know i will be sane once more when they walk into my trap and I kill every single one of them with my bare hands._

They continue to express their love as I watch, my anger and vengeance shining through my eyes yet my joy at the thought of their downfall on the smile of my mouth.

_I will make sure the last thing they feel is the regret and terror over taking my brother from me..._


	24. Grey or Silver?

**Hey people, this chapter is a short one but i'll be updating again soon. It's also a bit creepy and sadistic as it's still in Frederick's (Greggy's bro) POV but Frederick is a creepy and sadistic dude so it's kind of necessary for his POV to be as realistic as possible. **

**Plus, the next few chapters after this one will be in someone else's POV whom I cannot say yet otherwise it will ruin the surprise of who is going to be dragged into the story and twist it up ;)**

**Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Frederick**

Throughout the night, I planned.

I plot how I am going to end the lives of all the werewolves and their mates. But I need more information, I want to get inside their heads. The death of my brother is haunting me, the grief consuming me and I want them to feel just as haunted, I want them to feel my pain and know that I am coming for them. And for that to happen I need to _know_ them, understand them.

The opportunity presents itself when I break out of my thoughts when a lone wolf howl sounds through the air sending excitement through my body.

I climb a tree and soundlessly jump from tree to tree, knowing that the wolves won't be able to track my scent through the trees. I follow the sound until I lose my path when the howl cuts off. I wait in frustration, crouching in the branches of a tall tree before another howl rips through the air, more demanding than before and I travel faster than before so I don't lose my way again.

A smile graces my face when I see an open clearing, I hide myself in the trees, and making sure no part of me could be detected as I watch the massive jet black wolf sitting directly in the middle of the clearing. His head coming down as he cuts off his chilling howl. A rustle comes from the other side of the clearing and both mine and the wolf's head shoot up as another huge russet-coloured wolf steps into the clearing and sits right next to the black one.

I can feel my anger continuously rise as more and more wolves step out of the thick forest and sit before the two huge alpha's of their pack. There are 10 wolves all in all. A rather large number for a pack but my focus is elsewhere as I grow more and more frustrated that I can't hear what they are obviously communicating to each other.

My gaze however, had not wavered an inch from the two grey wolves sitting side by side in the circle. Their fur is the exact colour that was all over Gregory's ashes. They were both the biggest besides the two alpha's and I couldn't distinguish their scents this far away to tell which one is the culprit. I could only see one looked greyer while the other was more silver and had black spots on its back.

I was breathing heavily as memories of Gregory filled my mind and as my mind visualized to how these creatures must have killed my brother; my anger was too much and I went to drop from the tree but as I gripped the tree tighter a small, lone stick on the branch snapped.

I hold my breath as if synchronized, all 10 wolf heads snap up to where I'm crouched, then stand and slowly make their way towards me with their alpha's in the lead.

I ran.

I was not ready to attack them all yet so I just bolted as fast as I could.

I jumped off the tree and ran on the ground where I would be faster and I pushed my strong limbs to the limit as I bounded past La Push, heading towards Seattle.

I could hear the wolves' thunderous heartbeats behind me, keeping up with my speed as I tried to dodge them off my trail but to no avail.

It wasn't until I heard them split up did anything change. I could hear the heartbeats surrounding me in a wide ambush and I took my chances.

_I might as well have a bit of fun_

My gift rising to the surface as I turned sharply to my left and ran towards the wolf there. It was one of the grey ones and I wanted to scent it to see if it was the one that had killed my brother so I could be sure.

I went straight for it and delved into its mind, his nightmares and fears making itself known to me.

He came from a bad home, his mother loved him but his father was a drunk and abusive man. Every day he would be beaten into an unconscious, bloody and bruised mess. They were his worst nightmares as a child yet he couldn't tell his mother as his father threatened to hurt her if he told anyone. He loves his mother very much and it was one of the best days of his life when his mother came home early to see what was happening in her home and threw out her husband of 10 years and if he ever came back, she would make sure he spent life in prison. His fears were that he would lose the ones he loved like so many I have minds I had explored. He is a hard man but he cares about the ones he loves which are the people in the pack he considers brothers and a girl, Mo, his sister maybe?

Rage filled me as I recognized the girl to be the owner of the exotic scent and my rage powered my gift. All these memories, his nightmares and fears that he repressed were dredged up from his mind against his will and played before him in his mind. Like a movie, my gift contorted his nightmares, imaginary scenes played before his minds, exposing his worst fears and making them extremely vivid.

Such is the nature of my gruesome gift and it gives me such pleasure as I watch the huge, vicious wolf collapse in agony. Observing in bliss as the images of his loved ones dying play before him and he whines loudly in pain.

I race towards him and stand over him. I only have a half a minute before the wolves will reach us and I inhale deeply. I gag at the wet dog smell but I frown in disappointment as I realize that this wolf isn't one I'm looking for.

"You're not the one" I spit out in frustration.

Then I run, past the huge wolf who is breathing heavily in relief as I release my hold on his mind and continue on towards Seattle just as I hear the rest of the heartbeats crowd around the one that was rapidly beating in the pain of my gift.

I keep on running till I reach the outskirts of Seattle. I run around and around trying to think of my next move, the high of using my gift exciting me as I can't help but feed on several humans before I find an abandoned warehouse and sit in the dark with my thoughts.

Just sitting as i revel in my grief, mourning my brother then letting the revenge, the anger and determination fill me.

With renewed fire I go back to La Push, several hours since my incident with the wolves and I go back to the area in the forest where the grey wolf collapsed.

All ten scents, including the distinct smell of the silver wolf i now know is the one i'm looking for, are all mixed together as they lead somewhere. I follow the scent as I run through the tops of the trees so I remain undetected and I end up at a little cottage house that is smothered in the wet dog scent of the shape shifters that I started gagging a mile away.

I crouch in the trees as I listen attentively to the loud conversation that is going on in the house. I frown as I hear them all laughing, and eating by the sounds of it.

I cock my head to the side as I further my hearing, intent on not missing a single thing.

_"Oh I won't miss your wedding Em; I'm going to Italy in about a week, staying for 3 days to catch up with Maya and Tyler then coming straight back. You're wedding is two days later!"_ comes the girls voice, _Mo, _I think as I remember the grey wolfs brotherly love for this girl he thinks of as his sister.

_"I know, I know, but will you be tired? I don't want to trouble you to sing at the reception if you come from Italy just two days before!"_ comes a frantic female voice and several chuckles are heard as the other girl replies

_"Relax Em; my vocal chords will be fine"_

_"Alright enough, you're boring me! So tell us, what are Maya and Tyler like?"_ comes another, more animal sounding female voice with an edge of sarcasm to her tone.

_"I love them,"_ comes Mo's excited voice, _"They are one of my best friends and I can't wait to see them! But I guess… you guys know what happened to Maya then, that she's in a wheelchair now, if you heard it from Embry or the other guys"_

I hear several mutters of agreements before she continues her talk on these two people and a plan starts to formulate in my mind.

_"They are actually in Volturi now for a holiday instead of Sicily where they live so I'll be there in Sicily when they get back from their holiday…"_

I cut off her incessant rambling from my mind as a perfect plan continues to structure itself in my mind and without another look back, I run towards the direction of Italy. I can be there in two days and that will leave me the perfect amount of time for me to pay this Maya and Tyler a visit. I smile as I think of the girl's horror when she sees what's to come of her best friends that she loves when she goes to Italy.

I just have to avoid the Volturi which should be easy enough as I think of the information I have to go on. One female in a wheelchair and one male, human and of Sicilian descent going to Volturi, Italy a small city with a small population, for a holiday.

_This is too easy_

I chuckle to myself and without another thought I launch myself off the beach cliffs and plunge into the ocean, swimming hard as I set course to Volturi, Italy.


	25. Il mio amore bello

**Okey dokey my lovelies, meet the Italian beauty bombshell Maya! Translations of the Italian phrases are in bold (sorry if they're wrong).**

**I originally was only going to do one paragraph on Maya's background but I couldn't help it, it turned out to be a page and a half :P **

**I was thinking, should i put links on my profile of pictures of Mo, Maya and Tyler? (Maybe Zoe and Liam too) Because all of them play a part in the story and plus i found really cool pictures that fit :)**

**Anyways, here's a warning: because this chapter as well as the next one is violent, bloody and a tad creepy.**

**Hope you enjoy and review:)**

**Maya**

I was in my chair, looking out the window of the hotel room we have been in for a week.

It was a magnificent sight, the huge Volturi brick castle overlooking the town square. It was bustling with people; lovers stealing kisses, huge families with their little children running everywhere, sellers yelling out the price of their wares in loud Italian and I sighed as I observed it all in the early morning.

It's been two years since I was hit by the car that broke my legs beyond repair.

I had been doing exercises every day since then to make sure my legs don't become frail, yet they don't look the same as they had 2 years ago. They were now thin to the bone and much weaker than the runner's legs I used to have.

Adjusting to the wheelchair was a huge thing, I came from a privileged family where I got everything I wanted and having to do everything for myself the difficult way was a big change.

But I liked the change, my parents disowned me but I didn't care, I knew they were going to anyway since they found out their daughter wasn't the trophy they'd hoped for. My boyfriend had broken up with me but I couldn't find myself to care about that either, he was just a man that my parents had forced to ask me out.

All I cared about was Tyler and Mo.

Mo was guilt stricken and it frustrated me to no end that she was feeling that way when I had made my peace with it. She eventually came to sense and I smile widely as I think of her visit in about a week. Even though we had only known each other a short time, I considered her a best friend, she was an odd soul but I've never met anyone more loyal than her.

Except for Tyler that is and my grin widens impossibly as I think of the man I love.

Since that day two years ago, he has not left my side for even a second. He was an orphan and I was disowned so we bought a place together. We had been best friends since we were children and he took care of me as I got used to the chair. He did everything for me and I told him so many times to do something with his life, to travel instead of just helping a disabled person but he always would argue vehemently with me every time until I gave up.

And for that, I loved him even more.

I'm sure that even without the accident, I would have come to love Tyler just the same, I never believed in soul mates until Tyler because it always seems like we are made for each other. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me.

Living in the same apartment made us closer on a whole other different level as well and as I look down at the beautiful engagement ring sitting on my left hand, I can't help but give a loud laugh in happiness. I was absolutely ecstatic when he proposed after we had been together a year and a half; we had gotten together just a month after the accident when we moved into together. Mo is going to freak that I didn't tell her on the day but I want to surprise her when she visits.

"Is everything alright, il mio amore bello?" **(My beautiful love),** came a strong, masculine voice behind me and I turned around, smiling brightly at the man before me.

Tyler is very handsome; he is about 6 foot 2 with a very muscular and medium build. He has tanned skin but with an olive pallor from his Sicilian heritage. With full lips, chocolate brown eyes and a strong jaw, he could get any woman he wants and I have to hear it every day from the people around us as well as the question of why he would choose a girl in a wheelchair. But before I could even start to feel upset every time someone would bluntly ask him, acting as if I wasn't there; Tyler would always be my side with reassuring kisses and words, telling me how beautiful I was and that I was the only one for him.

I know that I am beautiful with my own natural Italian looks, but most people won't look past the wheelchair and actually get to know me. They treat me like a child who can't comprehend a word they're saying.

But again, I guess this is how you know who is a true friend or not.

I am actually tall for a girl, nearly 6 foot, but you can't tell because pf the wheelchair. I have the same skin tone as Tyler, with light brown eyes, angular features and full pink lips

"Perfect, il mio fidanzato" **(My fiancé) **I reply with a happy smile, our Italian accent extremely noticeable through the English words.

Tyler walks over to me and bends as he kisses me with a smile of his own.

My hands are on either side of his face as we part for air and he sighs contentedly.

"I don't deserve you" I whisper as he picks me up from my chair and falls back on the bed with me on top of him.

"Vi sciocca, bella donna, **(You silly, beautiful woman),** i'm the lucky one between us. People, including you are just too silly to see it" he replies and I roll my eyes making him laugh softly as I lower my lips to him once more.

**_That same day, in the afternoon_**

Tyler and i decided to go to this restaurant right outside the Volturi castle for lunch. His hand was holding mine on top of the table and he was smiling like a fool as he played with the hand with the engagement ring on it.

"I still can't believe you said yes" he says softly, that smile not leaving his face.

"Idiot" I reply bluntly and he laughs loudly, "You could have any woman you wanted" chuckling; as yet another girl walks past us, eyeing Tyler hungrily. "Or any man" I add laughing loudly as an attractive man walked past, eyeing my fiancé making his eyes widen considerably and shuffle closer to me.

I put my hands over my mouth to smother my loud laugh and Tyler laughs with me before taking my left hand in his again.

"What do you think our little Monica would say when she finds out we didn't tell her?" I ask, laughing slightly as I picture said girl's reaction.

"Ah quella ragazza pazza, **(ah that crazy girl),** I have a feeling she'll hug us till our eyes pop out then start hitting us" he says, shaking his head in laughter and i join in as I picture the scene but I cut off as I notice a woman walking towards our table.

She was extremely beautiful, with a tall and willowy figure, long legs covered in black stockings and a short red dress that barely graced her mid thigh, it was high necked and long sleeved. Her face was very picturesque, with striking features and odd violet coloured eyes. Her demeanor and her looks seemed oddly… not human.

I turned to Tyler and I was confused to see his face turned down in a deep frown.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" **(What's wrong?)**, I ask him softly and he turns towards me.

"Something's not right, she's dangerous" he whispers so quiet I had to lean in to hear and I look back at him shocked.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know Maya, it's just a feeling" he whispers, troubled, and we look at the woman again who is getting closer and closer before she stands before us.

"Can we help you?" I say politely looking up at the stunning woman, one of Tyler's hands is wrapped in mine while the other is holding on to the armrest of my chair.

"Ciao, my name is Heidi and I'm a tour guide for the Volturi castle, it's an absolutely fantastic opportunity. The castle is rich in heritage and an amazing sight and I'm offering that you two join the tour group" she says pleasantly, turning to wave at a group of about 30 tourists, they all wave back ecstatically. "It is an hour long tour and completely free as us natives of Volturi love to show the tourists our heritage." She says, ending with a wink and short angelic laugh.

She is very alluring and persuasive, I feel strongly compelled to say yes…

I look to Tyler in hopeful question but his face is still in that deep frown, pointedly glaring at the woman and I look at her confused.

Her face flashes in shock and confusion so quickly I thought I must be imagining it, then her face turns up in intense concentration.

My eyes glaze over as I immediately wheel out from underneath the table, ready to follow that woman anywhere. She smiles triumphantly and turns around quickly, strutting back to the tour group.

I stop wheeling as Tyler takes hold of the handles and I look up at him to see his face cleared of the frown yet he looks wary and curious.

I look at him confused as to why he's wary when i see absolutely no danger from the woman.

He looks down at me and his face looks… scared?

"What is wrong, Tyler?" I ask, my voice coming out like an accusation, my eyes are still glazed over, making me follow the woman who leads us through the massive castle.

"Qualcosa non va, Maya!" **(Something is wrong, Maya!) **He says frantically, his whole demeanor changing as his head darts around like he senses danger but his body still walking forward.

Me and Tyler at the back of the tour group and i'm listening attentively to every word Heidi is saying as I turn more and more eager to follow Heidi. Tyler however, starts to turn more and more paranoid as he grips the handles of my wheelchair so hard his knuckles turn white. I instantly turn worried for my fiancé as his face contorts into distress.

Like a light switch, I snap out of whatever trance I was in as Tyler's fear wracks through my own body and my head starts to dart around much like Tyler as I take in our situation.

We are in a dark and huge hallway, Heidi in the lead as the rest of the tour group follow her much like a herd of sheep.

My heart starts to race and adrenaline fills me as my body responds to a danger that I can't see but I can sense.

Me and Tyler look at each other with the same expression that is clearly saying, 'We have to get out of here!', and his face turns up in an odd mix of protectiveness, determination and fear.

Just as Tyler and me start to turn around, our heads snap up to Heidi as her voice rings out, echoing within the halls like haunting bells.

"… and up ahead is our grand throne room, this is a very extraordinary room with exquisite architecture and I'm sure that every single one of you will be delighted in the… surprises that await you.

Fear courses through me at her eerie words and I feel the adrenaline sharpening all my senses as Tyler grips the chair handles and starts to walk backwards.

Heidi pushes two majestic and massive doors open with surprising strength, filling the hallway with bright light. All the tourists gasp in awe and immediately start to mutter praises as they observe the room. They walk blindly, not noticing the people waiting for them as me and Tyler stand shocked, not moving in fear in the hallway shadows where they can't see us.

The doors remain open as the herd of tourists stand in the middle of the huge throne room, various people in grey or black coats standing right at the edges of the walls, blending in the shadows. The people in the coats have their hoods up over their faces and I'm breathing heavily as I try to control my breathing; the scene looks exactly like predators ambushing the naïve prey.

Those people in the cloaks are not human.

With that thought, I peddle backwards as fast as I can, Tyler beside me as our eyes never leave the scene before as; the tourists not noticing the… _things_ in cloaks closing in on them as they continue to study the wondrous room.

The feeling of danger in me increases to such an amount it's suffocating me and I can't breathe as tears start to fill my eyes, knowing that something bad is about to happen.

That's when the screaming starts.

A little girl, no older than nine was the first to die.

A small figure drowning in a black cloak had pounced on the girl extremely fast, reminding me of a feline as a feminine stark white hand shot out from the jet black coat and snapped the little girl's neck cutting off her terrified screams. A small scream of my own escaped me as the hood fell off the cloaked figure revealing a girl about 13, with blond hair and the same inhuman features as Heidi.

I watched in horror as her teeth sank into the throat of the dead girl and greedily drank her blood.

The other cloaked figures seemed to take this as a sign as they immediately lunged with an inhuman speed towards the terrified tourists as they screamed in terror. Their bodies disappearing beneath a veil of blacks and shades of grey.

"Oh dio, oh dio, cosa sta succedendo?!" **(Oh god, oh god, what's happening?!), ******I whisper frantically, tears freely pouring down my face as I'm frozen in shock watching the scene play right out of a horror movie.

"We have to go now, Maya!" whispers Tyler and I start to wheel back, not taking my eyes of the cloaked figures and the remaining humans now begging for mercy in case the predators turned towards us, praying that the shadows of our silhouettes won't be seen.

The room is a mess with dead bodies and the remaining humans cowering behind each other, the figures darting out as a blur and snapping their necks randomly before sinking their teeth in the crook of their neck.

Just as we reach the end of the hallway far from the massacre, Tyler turns as he jams open the door we came through. The doors makes a small rusting noise and relief courses through me as I think that we are free and Tyler uses all his strength trying to push the extremely heavy and huge doors.

My eyes were still on the throne room and my breathing starts to hitch in fear as one of the figures in a dark grey cloak freezes and spins around quickly. It's a man, with a very lanky and tall build and even from here I could see his olive toned skin with an odd white chalky pallor and his slight Mediterranean looks.

He looks at me straight in the eyes, his posture shifts in to a crouch and I can hardly breathe as his blood red eyes shine brighter as they spot me and Tyler.

"Oh merda" **(Oh shit),** I whisper, breathing out heavily as Tyler follows my line of sight and spots the male that suddenly stands up from his crouch. Tyler stiffens as does the other male. Me and Tyler not moving a muscle as the figure stands as stiff as us as he continues to stare.

He takes one step towards us and Tyler immediately stands in front of me and I grip the back of his shirt.

Suddenly a piercing female scream echoes through the halls, the sound sending chills down my spine and filling my body with ice cold fear. I see Tyler's face pale considerably and I look around his back into the room and I feel my own face drain of blood at the sight.

A young woman, about 25 is lying on the ground on top of the small mountains of dead bodies, the small figure in the black cloak from earlier standing over her. The woman's dismembered arm lying on the ground away from her as blood gushes from the open wound and each of her pained cries that resonate through the hallway feeling like a separate knife to my body.

"Lord, have mercy" I whisper in between my tears as the last thing I see is the man who was advancing towards us, his eyes turn black as night in consuming hunger and attacking the girl along with others of the cloaked figures.

I swiftly turn my chair around, still holding Tyler and push him in front of me as he opens the door for me before grabbing hold of the chair handles and running as fast as he can away from that room, out of the castle, away from Volturi and from the nightmares that are sure to come.

Tyler maneuvers throughout the streets as fast as he can as his face is covered in determination.

"Maya, we have to leave Volturi, away from those… things, where they can't find us and kill us" he says, his voice showing no emotion.

"I agree" I say, my voice reflecting my inner turmoil of horror, disgust, anger and pure terror, "We can book a flight home straight away after we pack our bags yeah?"

He just nods his head, his stony mask falling away as I stare at him, we swerve around a group of people, close to our hotel room now.

"We'll be alright Tyler, I love you" I say sincerely, the need to comfort him as his face starts to show more emotion and vulnerability.

"I know we will, I love you too, il mio tesoro" (My darling), he says quietly, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

We reach the hotel and wait impatiently for the elevator before we charge into it quickly as the doors open, earning odd looks as we race out of the elevator at our floor and sprint to our room.

I immediately start digging through my bag for the keys and as I pull out the card to open the door, Tyler lightly takes my wrist making me look up at him.

I'm shocked as he captures my lips with his in a short yet passionate kiss and pulls away.

"My Maya, I will do everything I can to protect you, you know that right?" he asks quietly, his beautiful brown eyes staring strongly into my own and I sigh lightly, a smile gracing my face.

I put my hand on his cheek, "Silly man, oh how much I know that you protect and love me infinetely every day, my Tyler" I say with a tiny laugh.

He caresses my cheek before he taking the card and swiping it over the hotel lock, opens the door and we enter in the room. He wheels me to the living room and I'm holding my bag, looking down as I make sure all my needed belongings are there.

I hear Tyler gasp in surprise behind me and I look up, startling at the man sitting so ethereally on one of the lounge chairs. I had dropped my bag in shock, the loud thunk echoing loudly and the contents spilling out.

I fully take in his appearance and I feel my body once again, react to danger with my heart racing and adrenaline pumping. His extremely pale skin and inhuman good lucks alerting me to the nature of this dangerous creature.

"Vampire" I whisper, finally realizing and i feel Tyler's arm come around me protectively and he looks at me with an agreeing look to my statement.

"Who are you?" Tyler says firmly, turning once more to the vampire.

If you didn't know Tyler, you would think he looks unaffected by the presence of danger but I know Tyler to see the stiffness in his body and rigid tone showing just how frightened he is for himself and me he really is. What made me frightened is the fact is that the vampire could see it too.

The vampire looks at us, studying us, he has brown short hair, very angular features that look a bit Greek and eyes that are a cold black, sending chills down my spine.

He laughs quietly.

"Humans" he says in a thoughtful tone, his voice sounding like silk, "So inconsiderate your species, not even a hello..." He stands up quickly, my eyes missing the movement and Tyler responds by placing himself in front of me.

The vampire merely laughs heartily but Tyler's stony façade doesn't crack.

"And your species won't even answer a simple question so I'll ask you again; who are you and what do you want?" he says angrily.

The vampire cuts off his laughter and his expression turns up in one of fury and I'm shocked at the intensity of his expression, grabbing fistfuls of Tyler's shirt in my hands.

His black eyes feel like they're burning me as he stares intensely at us, the fury never leaving his face before his mouth twists up in a sadistic and terrifying smile.

"My name is Frederick, and I'm here to kill you and avenge my brother"


	26. The answer to my question

**Hello! Thnx to everyone who reviewed, they were awesome :)**

**I'm going on holidays tomorrow for about a week so i won't be able to update :'( But i will get straight back into writing as soon as i come back!**

**And have no fear! I bet you can't guess what ends up happening to Maya and Tyler, actually you guys probably can :P**

**_Warning:_ This chapter is violent but not extremely detailed, if you don't like that stuff i will give a little summary at the end of this chapter, right at the bottom and probably at beginning of next chapter aswell about what happens.**

**Hope you enjoy and review :)**

Previous chapter:

His black eyes feel like they're burning me as he stares intensely at us, the fury never leaving his face before his mouth twists up in a sadistic and terrifying smile.

"My name is Frederick, and I'm here to kill you and avenge my brother"

**Maya**

Me and Tyler were frozen in pure shock and terror.

My vision was starting to blur as my breathing stopped completely and I couldn't move a single muscle in fear.

The vampire, Frederick, started to walk slowly in a wide circle around us, Tyler shadowing each of his steps by making sure he was in front of me.

The vampire looked pleased with the scared reaction he got from us as he made a full circle and stood before us once more. That smile not leaving his face as our fear was practically rolling off us in waves.

"Why?" I whispered, my voice cracking as air filled my lungs in relief.

I felt Tyler become more rigid as the vampire stared at me, his gaze unwavering.

"My brother" he said softly, his eyes burning with emotion, "he's dead"

"And what does that have to do with us!" yells out Tyler angrily, his hands balling in to fists as his face contorts into fury and I jump at his outburst.

Frederick merely turns his face into a sneer and his eyes grow in intensity as he stares at Tyler.

All of a sudden Tyler screams and drops to the floor, his cries of agony resonating through the room.

My own cries are soon joining him as I look at Tyler in such pain. I feel like I've been dropped into a bath of acid as I watch my fiancé writhe in agony, crying out in anguish with his eyes wide open, a haunted, crazed look in them.

I immediately move my arms to comfort him as I burst into tears at his pain but I'm restrained as I feel ice cold hands hold my arms back to my chair. I look up and gasp in fright as Frederick's face is in front of me, not 5 inches from my own face.

He pushes backwards, moving the chair and I can't stop it, leaving a screaming Tyler in the other room as he pushes us back into the kitchen.

"Do you feel my own pain now?!" spits the vampire in my face and it stings my skin but I can barely hear what he's saying as my eyes are fixated on where Tyler is, every ounce of my being wanting to go and comfort him of whatever is haunting him. To console him as he always has done for me.

My heart is aching and pounding so hard it's hurting my chest as I continue to look at Tyler who is on the floor still jerking in pain, the vampire in front of me growing more and more furious as I ignore him.

That's when I feel an ice cold hand smack across my cheek and I feel my head whips back from the impact, my neck throbbing in protest as I gasp in pain, glaring at the perpetrator.

And that's when I snap.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US? WHY ARE YOU HERE TO AVENGE YOUR BROTHER WHEN WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU OR YOU BROTHER, YOU ASSHOLE?"

I'm screaming and cursing in Italian as I try and push his hands away from me but he doesn't even budge as his face flashes shocked before switching to instant fury as i mention his brother.

"SHUT UP!" he bellows and digging his hand into my right arm, a loud snap resounding through the room and I scream as white hot pain shots through my whole arm.

"I am here because your friend, Monica is the reason my brother is dead! The one person I vowed to care for forever, my companion for 127 years and my flesh and bone is dead and it's because of your stupid friend!" he shouts at me with another backhand to my face and I can feel a break in my nose as blinding pain shoots through my face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL! I WANT THAT BITCH AND THOSE DOGS TO FEEL MY PAIN BY TAKING AWAY THEIR LOVED ONES AS THEY TOOK AWAY MINE!" He roars in my face and I feel my body jerk awake at his words, I cared for Mo infinitely, her love and care along with Tyler's had helped my pull through two years ago, I wasn't about to let some mythical creature who escaped a mental hospital kill her, her friends and especially not Tyler.

"YOU IGNORANT BASTARD!" I yell right back, "YOU ARE BLINDED BY REVENGE! WHAT IS KILLING US ALL GOING TO ACHIEVE? IT'S BULLSHIT! THIS IS SO _YOU_ FEEL BETTER! YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD HE WON'T CARE ABOUT VENGEANCE!"

Blood rushed to my face as I finished, breathing heavily, glaring at the crazed looking vampire who looks murderously at me.

I watched as he turned into a blur, running out the room and coming back with an unconscious Tyler in his grasp.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I scream bloody murder as Tyler twitches in his unconsciousness, a pained and haunted look contorting his handsome features.

"Oh I just made him relive his worst nightmares and fears until his mind couldn't take it anymore and snapped into oblivion" he says with a wide smile, showing all his gleaming white teeth, a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Red fills my vision as I go to lunge at the monster but his leg kicks out and holds me back with an iron force and I feel my ribs crack as he digs his foot into my chest and I struggle to breathe through the horrible pain.

"Uh uh uh" he tuts as if speaking to a child and I watch in fear, sobs wracking my body making my ribs hurt more as the vampire grips Tyler's shoulders in both his hands… and clenches his hands tightly and I cry out in horror as several cracks and snaps echo loudly through the apartment as Tyler's shoulder's mutilate.

Tyler's eyes fly wide open and immediately goes to me before his eyes seem to lose focus as the pain of his shoulders gets to him and he looks like he wants to scream but no sound is coming out.

Instead, a thin red line of blood trickles out of Tyler's mouth I continue to cry and scream out hysterically as I try and push the leg holding me back.

The vampire looks at me triumphantly before lowering his head to Tyler's neck as he slumps in exhaustion. It looks like he is about to kiss Tyler before I realize what he is going to do.

"NO! NO STOP IT! STOP IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? I'LL TELL YOU!" I scream out, the blood vessels in my eyes popping as Frederick runs his teeth across Tyler's neck mockingly.

He turns to me with victory written all over his face before turning back to Tyler… and sinks his teeth into Tyler's neck.

"NO PLEASE, TYLER, IL MIO AMORE!" **(MY LOVE!)**

I'm screaming hysterically, sobbing and trying with all my might to get to Tyler, not even feeling the rib puncture my lung as I struggle against his rock hard leg that's holding me back.

Tyler's blood chilling scream echoes through the room as Frederick retracts his teeth after a second and releases his hold on Tyler making him drop to the floor. Every one of his yells asking to die making me die a little inside in pain.

I was still sobbing as the vampire releases his leg holding me but before I can move, his hands replace it.

"Now Maya, you will tell my everything I want to know about your friend or i will make your il mio amore suffer even more, if you don't then you will die, I will then kill your fiancé and soon I will kill your friend and all the people she cares about, are we clear?" he asks in a deathly soft voice as he brushes his mouth across my ear and I shudder violently in disgust.

His face pulls back to look me in the eyes and I take the opportunity to spit in his face, knowing that everything he just said was him lying through his teeth. I know i'm probably not going to live to see tomorrow.

"That is one majorly f***** up plan, Freddy. But I will tell you this… you. will. lose." i say, my voice quiet but strong as i emphasize my words, "and I have a feeling you will soon be joining your brother in hell," my voice now shaking as i try and sound s fierce as him.

I don't know what possessed me to say that _and_ spit in his face but I guess being friends with Mo rubbed off in me.

"KILL ME MAYA!" screams out Tyler and I immediately start to cry again as I try and block out Tyler's screams.

Frederick barely notices as he wipes his hand over his face, removing my spit and revealing an absolutely murderous expression that leaves me feeling like my heart has frozen in my aching chest.

_I'm going to die… I love you Tyler and I wish we could have lived to see the day when we would have had our wedding; I'm going to die…_

"You are going to regret that" he says softly, so matter of factly like he was telling me the weather.

That's when he wraps his hands around my stomach, my broken ribs and punctured lung making it hard for me to breathe and making me feel like I'm ingesting knives with every breath. And he pushes his hands backwards, breaking my remaining ribs and making my screams cut off with a fountain of blood.

My vision turns dizzy and I struggled to remain upright as I watch Frederick's vibrant blood red eyes get swallowed by a bloodthirsty and consuming black as I vomit the blood.

His eyes close as I continue to sputter out blood and it gets on his face.

His tongue darts out, licking his chin where my blood splattered, his eyes still closed as he inhales deeply. His eyes open and I can't help my helpless whimper at the terrifying black of his eyes that demand blood. Now.

I thought I was in pain with a punctured lung, my rib cage broken, nose broken and neck damage… it was nothing compared to the pure agony of when he leaned forward, me too weak to do anything, and bit me viciously on the neck as he greedily drank what was left of the blood in my body.

I couldn't scream from the pressure of my lungs collapsing but my eyes cried torrents as I could feel my blood leaving me and venom replacing it. I was starting to get woozier and I could feel Frederick still at my neck while Tyler continued to cry out in pain on the floor.

When suddenly, Frederick's head shot up as if he sensed danger, I could barely feel anything and I couldn't move even as the vampire released his hold on me as I struggled to stay conscious through the excruciating pain.

It was like fire, white hot and burning as it surged through my veins from my neck and to all my body, from my head to the tips of my toes. I was whimpering as I felt the excruciating burn. It was like getting run over by huge trucks slowly, acid thrown in my face, drowning, being burnt alive and so much more horrors I could think about, happening to me at the same time.

Now I know why Tyler was asking to die.

I could faintly see Frederick standing over me, his back towards me looking like he's yelling at someone.

He steps aside as I moan again in pain as the fire seems to have increased in burning and agony in my legs, making them feel more alive than I have felt in 2 years.

My eyes are wide open and I force myself to focus on the yelling and on who he is yelling at. Two men stand far away, on the other side of the room and I could barely see them. My eyes widen bigger than they already were as I focus on the thinner figure and notice he is the same man in the Volturi castle that was going to chase us; Mediterranean looks and the dark grey cloak. He's standing next to a ginormous man also in a dark grey cloak. Their bright red eyes shining towards us like a beacon.

"Fool!" I faintly hear the Mediterranean one yells, as if it's in a dream as I slip further into darkness, "It is against the law to hunt anywhere in Volturi and not only that, you have turned them into vampires! The penalty is death!" His voice is getting fainter as the excruciating pain continues to burn through me; _he must be killing me slowly_, making me wish for death.

My vision blacks out, my eyes immediately join the blazing pain and I cry out as I feel the fire seeming to focus on my broken arm. It feels like a thin hot wire of flames is knitting the bone back together.

I dimly hear a crash like a window breaking followed by yelling and I feel the wind rush around me… then silence.

_I need Tyler_… I'm praying that I faint to escape this horrible burning but I end up giving a weak sob in agony as the fire escalates even more.

The last thing I feel is my body jerking forward and falling to the floor, landing on something soft yet firm… Tyler. I bite my lips as I try and contain my whimpers, my vision still black as I feel Tyler's body twitching and jerking around like mine yet no sound escaping him.

_What are we turning into?_

I gasp but not in pyhsical pain, but in the pain of realizing the answer to my question… vampire.

**Summary:**

**Demetri and Felix had followed Maya and Tyler's scent to their apartment to kill them for seeing them in the castle but its too late as Frederick tortures with intent to kill Maya and Tyler so Mo will suffer when she see's her friends dead. However Frederick also ends up biting Tyler in anger and losing control of his thirst, biting Maya aswell and they are now turning into vampires. It's illegal for vampires to hunt in Volturi and Demetri and Felix see Frederick feeding and he runs, the Volturi chasing, leaving Maya and Tyler alone in the apartment as they begin the transformation into vampire.**


	27. I feel like a monster

**Hello everyone! I'm back and with an awesome tan so on with the story! I think you guys will really like this chapter :) **

**Tyler and Maya both have gifts which are gonna play roles in the rest of the story, Tyler's one is hinted at in this chapter and Maya's one is quite… ironic in a way, like a weird compensation… **

**Can you guess what they are? ;)**

**Thanx to The-Originals-Rock, .Lupus, Lalina 92, Twilightluva101 and the guests who continually review! You guys are amazing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight including the Volturi and Cullens, I only own my OC's.**

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Monster by Skillet

**Maya**

It could have been a few days, but it felt like years as my body continued to immerse in the fire.

I was sure I would be disintegrated to ashes as soon as I felt the burning pain… but it faded… slowly. From the tips of my fingers and toes, it felt like the excruciating fire that was burning through me was turning to smoke, millimeter by millimeter and slowly wafting out of my body.

It travelled from my fingers and toes, up my arms and legs and to my torso leaving them wonderfully pain free and cool. However the smoke stopped at my heart and the fire inside me was fighting hard to stay alive against the rapidly beating organ.

My fists clenched and as the fire continued to smolder through my chest before my heart took off rapidly, like a helicopter before finally giving out with one last thump. The fire vanished with a snuff and my fists unclenched as I lay there, unmoving and reveling in the absence of the horrible pain.

My eyes remained closed as my brows furrowed, confused. I could hear a beating heart, it was thudding so fast and loudly, just like mine was and that's when I opened my eyes.

I wasted no time in awe as I looked at everything. And I mean _everything_. Every speck of dirt visible, I could detect it, the several colours that reflected off the light bulb above, the grains of wood, marble and granite that were around the room, I could see it all.

Yet my eyes immediately went to the unknown being next to me. My body reacted to danger and I stood up, whipping around quickly in a defensive crouch before I looked at the still person on the floor...

"Tyler!" I screeched and I was momentarily stunned by my silky voice rebounding off the walls like wind chimes.

I dropped to my knees immediately beside him, shocked at his appearance. He was pale yet still had the sight Italian pallor to his skin, he looked the same… yet different. More striking and God like than he already was, he was absolutely beautiful yet more ethereal looking. I took his hand in mine, my eyebrows creasing as I looked at my pale hand against his. His hand was warm and mine felt so soft in his.

I took a deep breath and I cried out softly as I felt like I was breathing in flames, my throat felt incredibly parched and I had to soothe the ache, the dryness that was itching my neck. I breathed in again through my nose and winced once again at the pain, my head turned behind me. Dry blood was all over the floor and as I sniffed, I recognized it as my scent, my blood. My throat burned hungrily.

I want, _need_ blood. I need to soothe this burn in my throat; I know it's the only thing that will satisfy me. I let my ears hear and I hear the sounds of Italy in the early morning, the people bustling about, people alive with delicious blood and I stand up in anticipation. Ready to satiate my thirst but as I go to the window that overlooks the town of humans my eyes catch onto Tyler's still form and my body kneels down by him once more automatically.

_Il mio amore __**(My love),**__ I'll never leave your side… _

And I didn't as I laid my forehead on his stomach trying hard to ignore the burn and instead praying…

I was clutching his hand in both of mine as I listened to his over-beating heart to keep me sane, to assure myself he was still with me and not gone as I denied my thirst.

My head jerked up as Tyler's heart took off, like it was in the last 15 meters of an Olympic sprint.

"Tyler" I whispered, hovering my head over his, "Per favore svegliati, ti amo, **(Please wake up, i love you) **i need you with me, please wake up"

I got no reply as Tyler lay still as a statue; the only movement his heart beating rapidly through his chest. I lowered my head back to his stomach, continuing to mutter my pleas as I listened to Tyler's heart beat incredibly fast before stuttering to a stop, it gave one last da dum before it gave out.

I lifted my head slowly and stared at his ethereal face, wishing for him to open his eyes. Ever so slowly, his eyelids peeled apart and a loud and slightly frightened gasp escaped me as bright red eyes stared back at me.

Tyler's face morphed into awe and disbelief with slight fear as he stared right back at me, fuzzy memories overtook me and I struggled to remember them.

_Bright red eyes staring malevolently at us in the Volturi castle as we tried to run away…_

_Walking into our hotel room thinking we were safe when another's bright red eyes were waiting for us, torturing us, killing us…_

"Maya?" a handsome velvet voice snapped me out of my concentration and my eyes widened as I realized it was Tyler who spoke.

I stare at his beautiful features as he slowly lifts himself up in a sitting position and I copy his movement, surprised at the grace I move with. Tyler lifts his hand slowly and places it on my cheek, I lean into his soft and warm palm and I breakdown.

My body started to heave with sobs and I was surprised that I could feel no tears on my face. Hysteria started to rise in me and I launched myself at the surprised Tyler, my arms wrapping around his neck as his came around my waist. I continued to tearless-y sob as everything seemed to crash down on me.

_I am a vampire, Tyler is a vampire_

_We're monsters now; we have to take human life to live_

"Shh Maya, we'll be ok" I don't bother to refute Tyler as he strokes my hair comfortingly. I stop heaving and i stand up quickly, pulling Tyler with me and surprising ourselves with the inhuman speed.

Still holding Tyler's hand, we walk to the bedroom where a floor to ceiling mirror is on the back of the bedroom door. But before I can get there, Tyler's hand that was in mine pulls me to a stop and I look at him confused.

"Maya, your walking!"

My mouth drops open as I look down absentmindedly, staring at the limbs. I move my left foot back, then my right, mesmerized at the movement that has evaded me for more than two years.

_How the f*** did i not notice that?_

"I-I…h-how?" I stutter, ready to breakdown again as so much overwhelms me.

I rip my hand from Tyler's and run to the bedroom, I tear my jeans off my legs and I sit on the bed as I continue to look at my legs.

They look like they did two years ago, strong and healthy with toned muscles along my thighs and calves yet as I touch my legs, they feel like granite. I gasp as my leg twitches, the nerves alive with movement and I stare in wonder as I bend my knees back and forth.

I hear footsteps and I jump on my feet, still unused to the movement as Tyler comes through doorway.

We stare at each other, and my gaze grows hooded as I look at him, my human eyes were pathetic as I look at Tyler now, his chocolate brown curly hair is dark against his now pale skin. His rugged good looks standing out more, making him even more irresistible than before.

"You are stunning" he whispers, very quietly but my new ears have no problem hearing it.

"You too" I say, my eyes not moving from his blood red ones.

I hold my hand to him and he walks forward, grabbing my hand before I walk to the door, shutting it closed and bracing myself for my reflection from the mirror on the back of the door.

"Oh Dio" **(Oh God) **I say softly as I take in my reflection, the woman in front of me is eerily beautiful with her long light brown hair waving down her back, her very tall and slender figure with wiry muscled arms from pushing around the chair for two years and a picturesque face, her skin a glowing white with an exotic tint.

"I look like a…"

"Vampire" says Tyler quietly but firmly as he looks at the both of us in the mirror.

"Vampire" I agree, my face turning up in disgust, "Tyler, I don't want to be a monster, do you remember the castle, those people led to their deaths like they were sheep in a slaughter house. Then that man, Frederick, I think" I struggle hard to remember the details, "he was… sick, that man, he was torturing us and… I can't, I don't want to take innocent lives… Tyler?"

I look at Tyler confused, as soon as I mentioned Frederick his face turned up in a haunted expression.

"He… I don't know what he did Maya, I just remember seeing things, I remembered you in the hospital, how horrible it felt that I didn't help you or Mo. Then I kept seeing ways that you could... you were d-die…dying" his voice breaks on the last word and he hangs his head in pain.

I immediately take him in my arms and hug him fiercely, stumbling a bit.

"It wasn't real Tyler" I say comfortingly and strongly, "We are _never_ leaving each other remember? Not before and not now, now we have eternity with each other"

Tyler's arm comes around me shoulders as mine go to his waist, his hand strokes my cheek.

"Understood?" I say with a mock stern look and he chuckles lowly, a small smile on his lips as his eyes shine with adoration and love.

"Understood, Signorina Maya" **(Miss. Maya) **

"Soon to be Signora Maya" **(Mrs. Maya),** I say holding up my left hand with the engagement ring, a grin on my face.

Tyler smiles in response before ducking his head, our lips meeting in a soft embrace. We break apart after a minute, our foreheads resting on each other's as he gathers me in his arms tightly.

"I don't want to kill humans either Maya… but my throat" he whispers agonizingly and I nod understandingly, trying to ignore the fire in my throat, begging for blood.

"What do we do?" I ask conflicted as my emotions swing all over the place

"I don't know Maya, but I promise we'll find a way around it, there has to be" he says hopefully and I nod my head against his chest, feeling the urge to sob again as I hug Tyler tightly to me. Extremely grateful that through everything, he is still here with me.

"I love you Maya" I look up, no longer frightened by the blood red colour of his eyes as I read the expression behind them.

"I love you Tyler," tilting my head up once more as my lips meet his.

My hands are in Tyler's hair as his travel to the small of my back and crush me to him. The strength in our actions sending us tumbling backwards on to the bed, we break apart and I unnecessarily breathe deeply, the fire and hunger in my throat dulling as a new fire spreads to my abdomen. Tyler hovers over me, looking like an angel as sun rays shine through the window and shine on our skin. His skin looks like thousands of tiny diamonds are embedded it, lighting up the room and making his skin glow, never looking more inhumane… or more beautiful.

His eyes look at me with awe before he crushes his lips fiercely on mine making me moan. I grab fistfuls of his shirt and pull him on me strongly, ripping his shirt, so there's no space between our bodies. I hear him give a low growl and we roll until I'm resting on top of him. I gasp as Tyler places hot, open mouthed kisses on my neck, going lower as he kisses my collarbone and brushing his lips across my jaw.

All of a sudden Tyler's head shoots up from my neck like he senses danger, still dazed from his kisses I look around confused. I tumble off him as Tyler picks me up effortlessly, ignoring my confused protests and runs to the kitchen which is the furthest room from the front door.

"Tyler, what's wrong? What are you doing?" I ask, irritation and confusion leaking through my voice.

"Something's wrong, Maya, I can feel it" he whispers as he puts me on my feet only to push me behind him as he stands in front of me in a protective stance behind the kitchen counter, growling deeply at the front door.

I freeze at his words, remembering when the woman, Heidi, came up to us after Tyler muttered the same words.

I take Tyler's hand in mine as I stand next to him, crouched defensively.

That's when four knocks sound on the door, vibrating loudly through the room. We remain still, waiting for the threat as the knocks continue.

Me and Tyler look at each other, confused as to what to do when a voice rings out loudly through the room from behind the door.

"Hey, open up you guys i know you're in there!" a feminine, mischievous voice yells out, our mouths drop in disbelief as we stare at the door in extreme confusion and shock

We hear a deep male chuckle come from the other side of the door as well and I listen carefully, two heartbeats thud loudly from the other side of the door. One normal and another that thuds louder, faster and stronger than the other one.

I take a deep breath and their scents hit me.

An exotic mix of flowers, spices and mangoes reach my nose, the heavenly scent making my eyes roll back in my head as I listen to the blood pulsing just a small way from me. In the corner of my eye, I see Tyler having the same reaction as me and i step forward as my throat rips in flames at the scent that promises fresh and delicious blood. That's when the other scent hits me and I growl lowly as my thirst turns into disgust, this person smells like a wet dog that rolled around in a garbage dump and I try and focus on the exotic one but it's covered in the wet dog scent.

"Stop screwing around in the bedroom and open the door for your wonderful best friend or I will knock this door down!" yells out the joking voice and the male laughs heartily.

My head jerks and I'm immediately filled with shame, i grip Tyler's hand with all my strength and I see him struggling to curb his thirst like I am.

_I don't want to be a monster; I don't want to be a monster, i will fight this, I am not a monster…_

"That's it! Coitus interruptus is coming your way!" yells the girl as she continues to pound on the door

I stare at the door with my jaw on the floor, my thirst momentarily forgotten before me and Tyler collapse into loud laughter, tension leaving us as we laugh hysterically, the emotional build up since we woke up as vampires overloading and disappearing slowly.

"That's so Mo"


	28. More vampires

**Hello people! Hope you enjoy and review! **

**Monica**

Me and Embry stood confused at Maya and Tyler's Sicilian home where we had agreed to meet up. They would have arrived here from Volturi yesterday and we were going to spend a couple of days together in their hometown. Yet as I opened their door with the spare key, me and Embry were met with an empty house.

I had asked Embry if he wanted to come much to his delight, Maya and Tyler wanted to meet him when i told them about him. I wanted him to meet them too.

"Mo" Embry's voice breaks me out of my confusion as he holds up a note that was taped to the kitchen counter.

_Hey Mo_

_Sorry that we aren't there but before we left for Volturi, we were thinking how about you came to Volturi for our holiday instead of staying in Sicily? It's a beautiful city and you would absolutely love it. We are at the Il Crown Plaza Hotel on the main street opposite the Volturi castle which you have to get a tour of by the way, it's amazing! Our hotel room is number 12 and you can come straight up. There's a flight at 4pm and you can meet us at the hotel room, we have a surprise waiting for you!_

_Hope to see you soon_

_Love Maya and Tyler_

So that's how we ended up taking the 4pm flight from Sicily to Volturi.

I was confused though, I called them a few days ago and they mentioned none of it. I waved off the thought, they probably just wanted to be sneaky and I smile as I think of what surprise they have for me.

Embry grabs my hand lovingly in the elevator as i jump in excitement.

"I can't wait for you to meet them!" I burst out as the elevator doors open and I dart out, dragging a laughing Embry behind me.

"Me too Mo, but love, you're going the wrong way"

I huff before practically sprinting down the other corridor with Embry in tow who is carrying our bags.

I was halfway down the corridor when Embry digs his heels in the ground pulling me to a stop and I look at him confused as he seems to sniff the air.

"What's wrong Em?"

"Bloodsucker" he says confused, "But it's very faint, I can't smell it properly, it might be the Volturi though, we are in their city"

"Yay" I say drily, my mood dampening a bit

"Hey, don't worry" he says, his arm over me shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "I'm a wolf remember?"

"Oh how could I forget, did you pee on the lobby plants on our way in?" I say with a wry grin, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Mo!" he exclaims, affronted and a giggle escapes me before I full out laugh as Embry throws me over his shoulder with ease, holding onto the bags with the other hand before running around the corridor as we laugh.

"You can put me down now Em" I say as the blood starts to rush to my head, he stops in front of the door with 12 printed on it.

"No" he drawls out cheekily, "I don't think so"

My eyes widen as I feel his hands go up from my thighs to my bum and squeezes. I slap the closest thing near me in protest which oddly enough happens to be his own ass.

He laughs loudly, putting me down on my feet and he laughs even louder at my blushing face.

I can't help but give a little smile but not before I whack the laughing Embry in the chest, " You ass!"

I can't help the bark of laughter as Embry replies, "Whose ass?"

I roll my eyes as he wiggles his eyebrows.

His arms snake around my waist as I knock four times on the door. My eyebrows scrunch together when the door doesn't open, I wait for a minute before I knock on the door continuously.

"Hey, open up you guys I know you're in there!" I yell out and Embry chuckles as I continue to bang on the door.

Still no answer and I put my hands on my hips in annoyance

"Stop screwing around in the bedroom and open the door for your wonderful best friend or I will knock this door down!"

My ear is against the door as I try and listen for footsteps before a mischievous smile toys on my lips.

"That's it! Coitus interruptus is coming your way!" and i continue to pound on the door as Embry laughs behind me.

"Mo"

"What!?" I yell out exasperated as I turn to Embry in question.

"The door is unlocked"

I look down and my eyebrows rise as I see the door handle slightly ajar and the light where you swipe your card key flashing green indicating that the door is open.

"Oh... shut up"

I was chuckling slightly along with Embry as I swing the door open.

Our laughter cut off immediately as we took in the scene before us…

My mouth dropped open in horror as I spotted Maya and Tyler in the kitchen, her wheelchair behind her with dried blood splattered all over the walls and floor. My mouth dropped as I looked at Maya who was _standing_, crouched defensively next to Tyler. My face drained of blood as they looked up at me, their blood red eyes staring at me, boring a hole in me. Their skin glittered and shone rays of colour throughout the room… Just like Gregory's did.

_Oh God, they're vampires_

_No shit Sherlock_

I started to breathe heavily, memories started to flood my mind.

_Gregory touching me, I couldn't escape, his lips on my neck..._

_Coming to Emily's and seeing Paul with that haunted expression… it all comes down to that bastard Gregory and his brother._

"Oh God, please no" I whisper as I look at the two vampires in front of me who are meant to be my human friends. I'm starting to hyperventilate as Embry started to shake violently, his snarls the only sound as he breathes in and out deeply, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

That's when they inhaled, as if synchronized; the two vampires took a deep breath then exhaled the air in their lungs and looked at me hungrily. I started to tremble as my two best friends stalked towards me with their thirsty red eyes, their now pale figures moving gracefully.

It happened so quickly I didn't even see… I felt a pounding pain in my chest as Embry's hand darted out sending my flying backwards through the opened door and a loud ripping noise sounded through the air.

Embry was no longer there as a massive silver and black wolf stood in his place, the wolf was snarling and in a defensive position. He could barely fit in the apartment as even in its crouched position it still touched the roof.

I couldn't see what was happening but I could hear several snarls and growls, the wolf was a blur as it darted left and right blocking off the vampire's movements.

I was frozen as I knelt on the wall, my eyes never leaving the scene in front of me.

I watched as the wolf froze to the left and let a chilling howl out; a small whimper escaped me as I saw the vampire that was Tyler on the wolf's back with his arms around Embry's torso.

I didn't see anything else as two ice cold hands pressed against my throat, pulling me up against the wall until me feet left the floor and I came face to face with Maya.

She looked the same but more inhumane, still with her beautiful Italian looks but now frozen in an icy granite form. Her lips twisted back in a sneer as thirst clouded her vibrant red eyes.

"Maya" I choked out, "Maya please"

I cried out as the snarls started up once again behind us but the woman just continued to stare at me with hungry eyes and I was confused as to why she was hesitating. The Cullens told me they can barely remember their human lives, just fuzzy glimpses from time to time.

Maybe I can get Maya to remember.

"Maya, do you remember me?" I say, wary of the feral look in her eyes as I try and see around her, to see if Embry's ok. I started to speak very quickly, hoping to speak as much as I can and that she will remember it.

"We met more than two years ago, you were an exchange student and we became best friends in just two weeks, you also met Zoe and Liam, Zoe is the very beautiful flirt with the dirty jokes and Liam was the guy who acted like a hippy. Do you remember when Zoe asked you and Tyler if you knew any dirty words in Italian when you first met and Tyler looked at her like she was crazy but you immediately told her-" I cut off with a choking noise as the pressure on my neck increased and Maya's eyes swam with intense emotions. My eyes cloud with moisture as a strong sense of déjà vu washed over me…

"Shut up" she hissed but I'm determined to make her remember

"T-that night" I sputtered as I struggled to speak through the confinement in my throat, "You saved that little boys life and I saved you, you saved me too though, you used your body to block us even when I pulled you out of the way. You went through a period of depression in the hospital and I felt so much guilt, you got through it though, as me and Tyler knew you would and you began to love your new life. You were free from your parents and you love Tyler-" I cut off again this time but not by an increase of pressure but the release.

As Maya's hands released my neck, I crumpled to the floor, sputtering and choking as my body struggled to suck in air and I blinked through the colorful dots that swam through my vision.

"Oh my God" I turned my head up to see Maya with a distraught expression, her hands up in surrender as her body shakes with tearless sobs.

Her eyes locked with mine and I couldn't hold back my flinch, which made her sob harder.

"I'm so sorry Mo, I'm so, so sorry, I don't know what happened, your scent, my throat" Maya let out a high scream of frustration before she became a blur and darted into the apartment.

I got up quickly and followed her; I stopped a meter from the doorway as I saw Embry growling at a snarling Tyler. Tyler had cracks all over his skin with his arm looking like it was half amputated while Embry's back right leg was cradled to his body, making him limp oddly.

"STOP!" mine and Maya's voice echoed off the room powerfully and I saw her in the kitchen again, the furthest room away from me, the two men still circling in the middle of the apartment. Maya became a blur again as she grabbed Tyler and dragged him back to the kitchen, he was struggling in her iron grip but as she whispered furiously in his ear something I couldn't hear, he stopped and stood behind her with an ashamed and distressed expression. Both Maya and Tyler were holding their noses closed and clearly not breathing

Embry however continued to growl and hopped in front of me protectively but I walked forward till I was next to Embry's wolf form.

His head turned towards me and his piercing grey eyes looked at me clearly asking me what the hell I was doing but I just hid myself in his fur while my eyes never left Maya and Tyler.

"How?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Tyler looked up at me, his eyes showing the inner turmoil and battle that was going on inside him.

"That can wait" Came a strong voice and I turned as the fur next to me disappeared and Embry was standing back next to me in human form. I looked down and immediately looked back up with a bright red face.

"Uh… Em" I said looking anywhere but him and despite the situation I can't help the hysterical giggle that escapes me.

"Give me a second" he says, his voice grim and showing no humor, he takes hold of my hand and runs swiftly out the door, opened his bag on the floor and puts on a pair of cut off jeans. He slowly walks back until we are standing in the doorway, still holding my hand yet angling himself in front of me.

I was watching the shame faced vampires who looked like they were trembling with effort and I whimpered, pained with the thought that I was hurting them that much as they stared back up at me with agonized eyes.

"We don't want to be monsters!" screams out Maya, throwing her fist into the wall in the kitchen, leaving an impressive fist sized hole in the wall and I jump at her outburst.

"We don't want to kill humans just to live!" yells Tyler and a tear slips my eyes as I watch them continue to hit things and scream out.

Me and Embry look at each other and I nod my head as we agree on something without speaking.

"Come to Forks" I say and the two vampires freeze and whirl around to face me, their expressions a bit deranged looking. A warning growl rumbles through Embry's chest and the vampires calm slightly.

"A coven of vampires live there in Forks, Washington. They don't drink human blood yet they survive, they drink animals" Maya and Tyler's eyes widen considerably.

"Take us there!" yells out Maya taking a desperate step forward and I nod my head cautiously, wary of their emotional unbalance, their emotions seeming more intense and easily switching from one to another.

"Hey!" yells out Embry and I jump slightly, "Listen to me carefully" he says, his voice authoritive as he glares at the vampires.

"We will travel to the edge of Spain before me and Mo catch a flight to Mexico, you however will swim from Spain to Mexico and stay unseen. Stay away from humans and hide in an abandoned place, whether forest or desert I don't care but away from humans. I will track you from the airport and then we will run together to Forks where you can meet the Cullens and see if you can adjust to their lifestyle."

I stared shocked at Embry, this is the first time I have ever seen him like this. Embry is always so carefree and the one along with Seth who always has a smile on his face. He has never had to be authoritive back home with his two alphas' so seeing him like this made my jaw drop in surprise, awe and I couldn't but feel a weird sense of possessiveness. Like my mind was smugly saying, _see that 7 foot wall of muscle and hotness, yep that's MY boyfriend._

"You will tell us all that happened when you have reached Forks and have you thirst under control"

Maya and Tyler nod and I look at them worried, starting to wonder how this could have happened to them and how it's affecting them. I know they are both religious and all I want to do is hug them tightly and tell them it will be okay.

Embry is holding me tightly and Maya and Tyler look at me sadly yet with a new hope shining in their eyes, I smile at them, believing everything will be okay and blow them a kiss.

They chuckle softly, shaking their heads.

"Come on" Embry says, he walks to their bedroom with me and I can faintly hear Maya and Tyler following us but keeping their distance.

Embry looks out the windows for a way to get out and avoid humans while my eyes immediately go to the torn jeans on the ground and the mussed up bed.

I turn around and grin toothily at the two who are looking around sheepishly, avoiding my eyes. I honestly don't know how I didn't notice that Tyler's shirt was ripped and Maya wasn't wearing pants!

They finally meet my eyes but they regret it as I drawl out, "Nice... So I was right then? Did I interrupt you?" waggling my eyebrows sleazily.

"Mo!" whines out Tyler like a child and I howl with laughter, clutching my stomach as the hysteria in me bubbles over.

"Unbelievable" chimes Maya and I continue to laugh

I sober up as i think of something.

"Maya?" i ask, confusion seeping into my voice

"Yes Mo?"

"If you were incapacitated when turning into a vampire for a few days, how did you leave us that note that told us to come here?"

"What note?" asks Maya, her perfect features scrunching up in confusion as i look at them, my mind puzzled.

"This way" calls Embry's voice and I look away from Maya, still confused as i walk to Embry's voice and see he's leaning out the bathroom window.

I lean out next to him and see that the window overlooks a sunny forest that is away from people as the hotel is on the edge of the small city.

Embry grabs me, he's holding our bags in one hand and swings me on his back so I'm piggybacking him. He jumps out the window with no warning and I shut my eyes tight as Embry lands on the ball of his feet. I gasp as we land before we turn around looking up at the first floor window where two heads are poking out.

"Keep a distance from us and don't breathe when you are near Mo or I will kill you" Embry growls out up at the window and I catch Maya and Tyler's hurt and angry expressions while mine is affronted.

"Be nice" I say upset and Embry looks at me apologetically yet firm.

"No chances Mo, they are newborns and are easily distracted, one gust of wind and they will try and kill you. They have been strong but it may not last."

I hang my head as I remember Maya's feral expression as she strangled me. I lift my head as two dull thuds hit the floor and Maya and Tyler stand before us, about 10 meters away from us in the shade of the trees. They are looking down, holding hands.

"I still can't believe you can walk Maya" I whisper, staring at her bare legs that used to be so much thinner

She chuckles, "You should of seen my reaction, I was about to stick them with a pin to make sure it was real" she says softly as she wiggles her toes.

"I guess that's a good reason to have been turned" I say without thinking and I cringe as they all look at me.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking but you know it's true" I mumble and I'm surprised when Maya gives me a dazzling and huge grin which I return.

"I missed you Mo"

"I missed you guys too" I sigh as I rest my chin on Embry's shoulder as he tightens his hold on me.

"Let's go" he says quietly and I kiss him on the cheek quickly, making his expression soften before he lets go of me, dropping the bags and darts into the forest, coming back as a beautiful, giant, silver and black wolf with piercing eyes that match its coat.

"Amazing" whispers Maya and I nod my head as the wolf comes up to me and lies down. I smile as I scramble on top of his form, sighing as I rest comfortably behind his shoulder bones, I grab the bags and heave them in front of me before I curl my hands into fists around Embry's surprisingly soft fur.

I poke my head up and I watch as Maya's head is in her hands and Tyler is clenching and unclenching his fists while his jaw grinds in pressure. A gust of wind ruffles my hair and Maya screams quietly as Tyler punches a tree. They both turn towards me and I'm frozen at the sight of the two who look downright possessed by their thirst.

Embry howls lowly, threatening them and they freeze before the two take off, becoming a haze as they dart into the forest and a small gasp escapes me as Embry follows with amazing speed. Catching up easily before slowing slightly so we are behind them but can still see them.

The speed is exhilarating and frightening as everything around us turns into one colorful blur, he looks up at me as I'm clutching his fur in a death grip. I can't help but keep my eyes open as I watch the surroundings. I give a tiny nod to tell him okay before he faces forward again and we watch the two blurs in front of us.

When we hit the coast of Spain, I stiffly fall off Embry's back when he stops, eliciting a bark like laughter from him and musical chuckles from the others.

"Stupid supernatural people" I grumble as I wipe the dirt off my pants.

"We'll meet you in Mexico" Tyler says and I wave sadly to them, all the way when we were running we had kept a distance between us so they couldn't smell my scent and it made me feel how much I really missed them. I was getting more and more worried as we ran as the two seemed to grow more agitated as they fought their thirst and I cursed the lack of animals that were on this trail.

But no matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't think of a reason as to why they are now vampires, who turned them? When did it happen? Why did it happen? My curiosity was eating away at me so I swallowed my questions as smiled and waved before they dove into the water with determination on their faces.

"I'm fine Emmy" I say stroking his fur and I laugh as a deep rumble vibrates through his chest, "I just thought of 3 new dog jokes"

Embry's huge eyes roll and he gently butts my shoulder with his head.

I laugh again as I jump back on his back and he runs back to the populated city of Spain and in the direction of the airport but the questions buzzing through my brain stop my laughter and consume me once more.

_Who did this to them?_

_How did it happen?_

As I sigh and rest my head on Embry's moving back, burying myself in his heat I can't help the tears that escape me.

"Why?"


	29. Ha ha, you're a disco ball

**Hey people! Thnx for the reviews, sorry this is late but i'll be posting several chapters soon that are looooong. So all good :)**

**Maya**

As me and Tyler emerged from the coastline of Mexico, I was breathing deeply. As if I didn't spend the last hour or so completely submerged underwater, knowing that my frozen lungs didn't need oxygen.

I was trembling as I just stood there on the bank but not from the cold. I'm absolutely terrified.

I'm immortal, I don't have to breathe, I'm strong, fast, beautiful and I can walk, yet I have to kill and am damned to hell. Everything is just too much and I can't even focus properly as every time I take a deep breath, my throat ignites in flame, making me thirst and the cage holding the monster in me rattles.

I jump as warm, soothing arms snake around me and I look up at Tyler's understanding face. My left hand comes up to his face and I smile a little as I see my engagement ring still there on my ring finger. A disbelieving laugh escapes me, throughout everything; the Volturi, Frederick, turning into a vampire, Mo and swimming across a freaking ocean. My ring is still with me, just like Tyler is.

Tyler looks at me amused as I laugh hysterically at my weird irony.

"Maya, we should find a place so Mo and her wolf can find us"

I immediately sober up as guilt and shame fill me. I almost killed my best friend, my face turns pained as I remember her scent. When I attacked her my thirst took over, wanting to drink her dry but something inside me was holding the monster back, making me hesitate.

"Tesoro, **(Darling)**" Tyler says softly, breaking me out of my thoughts and i feel angry at my intense and temperamental emotions that are so unlike me.

We came upon land in a desert area with no people around, I take Tyler's hand and we run in the direction of the deserted places, opposite civilization.

We found an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere; it looks like an old factory that had barely finished building with part of the room and walls missing. Tyler walked to a corner of the building where the sun was shining directly down it, his back hit the wall and he slid down it, sitting with his knees up. He was mesmerizing as he closed his eyes and the sun shone down on his skin, glistening off his chest where the shirt's ripped. He looks like a statue of a handsome prince as he sat without moving a muscle.

His arms come up towards me, inviting me and I walk over to him, his arms softly grasping my waist as he rests his head on my stomach. His legs stretch out and I lower myself on him, his arms still on my waist as mine come up around his neck as I sit on him. I tighten my arms around him, curling myself to him as he holds me; tingles of electricity buzzing through me as the skin on his chest through his ripped shirt touch my skin.

Which reminds me, "I forget to put pants on before we left," I say quietly as I look at my bare legs, thankfully my shirt is long and Tyler chuckles along with me.

"I remembered" he says quietly, his head resting on top of mine, "I just didn't tell you" he says cheekily as his hands softly run up and down my thighs, obviously telling me why he didn't say anything.

I lift my head looking at him disbelievingly, "Seriously? I have to now visit the coven in Forks with no pants on because you didn't want to tell me!" I say my voice rising in volume.

He looks at me like he doesn't know what to say before he nods his head and grins widely like he is imagining it.

I wack him over the head, surprising him and his face turns up in a playful scowl. Before he can retaliate I take his hands off my legs and place them on his chest with blurring speed before leaning on them comfortably so his hands are trapped.

I giggle as he tries to release his hands before sighing dejectedly and sits peacefully with me.

"Tyler" I say, my voice serious after a while, "What happens now?" The fear I'm feeling showing in my voice.

"We'll get through it, like we always do. We'll meet the Cullens and use this curse as a gift. We have forever."

I sigh happily, cuddling myself to Tyler as his words soothe the fear in me.

"You know this would be much more comforting if my hands were free?"

I chuckle, he smirks at me as I relent and sit up, freeing his hands which immediately crush me to him in an embrace that sends us sprawling and laughing.

"Forever?" he asks, sighing as we stop rolling with me on top of him

"Forever" I answer, giddy with the wonderful idea as I crush my lips to a grinning Tyler.

**Monica**

"Do you think they'll be okay? What happens if someone walks past them? Oh shit, what about if a group of people walk past them?! What if they turn on each other? What if they're seen when they're in the sun? What if the thirst drives them to insanity and we can't find them? What if they hurt you Embry?!"

I'm hyperventilating and raving next to a worried Embry on the plane, earning odd looks from passengers as my voice continues to rise and tears threaten to leak out of my eyes. When the plane was steadily in the air, Embry immediately unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled a gibbering me on him comfortingly as the thoughts of all that could go wrong with my friends continue to stream from my mouth.

"Mo calm down! Sweetheart, nothing's going to wrong, right now your friends are probably in a desert somewhere away from people. When I get there, they can get to the Cullens and everything will be fine"

I nod my head unconvinced, ignoring all the confused stares of the other passengers as Embry envelopes my small body with his thick hot arms.

"Wait" I say, "You said that when _i _get there, not we, aren't I coming with you?"

Embry's eyebrows scrunch together, "No, there should be another flight from Mexico to Seattle, where I can get some of the other guys to pick you up; Maya and Tyler can hurt you Mo"

"They can hurt you too!" I exclaim, as quiet as I can.

"They won't, all the wolves are trained to fight newborns and my scent disgusts them too much" he says reasonably but my eyes narrow.

"They won't hurt me either Embry, I stopped Maya from biting me and I'm sure I can do it again. Why can't we just stay out of their way as we run and you can get more of the wolves to come if you want? They won't scent me and if they do, you and the guys will be there."

"No Mo, it's too risky and what if they do scent you, they're _newborns_, they'll go into a frenzy and they could hurt one of us just to get to you and they would end up dead."

"Not if we stay out of the wind so they can't scent me and I'm there to stop them if something happens! What if a human walks by?"

"You _are_ a human Mo! And I will kill them if they try to kill you!"

"They won't!"

"They are vampires!"

"They are my friends!"

Me and Embry stare each other down, our eyes narrowed; my arms are crossed over my chest as his hands grip the arm rests tightly.

"I'm just trying to protect you and what I'm asking isn't unreasonable, you will see them again at Forks in a short amount of time" Embry reasons

"You have blood in you Embry, disgusting scent or not if their thirst is too much they will turn on you. I can stop them if they do, please, Maya and Tyler are good people, not just vampires, and they will listen to me! I need to be there!"

Embry looks at me, his eyes still angry before they soften and abruptly turn upset.

"I can't Mo" he pleads with me, his body shaking slightly, "there is a big risk that they'll turn on you if you're there. If you're not there they'll be less distracted about their thirst and more focused on getting to the Cullens. If I call Sam for backup, we could restrain them easily without killing them if they lose control. The thirst must be unbearable for them right now, Mo" he ends softly

I sigh dejectedly, my head leaning on Embry's chest as I take a deep breath of his spice wood scent.

"You're an ass" I say quietly and I can feel Embry's deep laugh rumble through his chest.

"Does this mean you'll catch a plane to Seattle?"

I don't know why my pride wouldn't let me speak so I just nod my head.

I can feel Embry sigh in relief and his arms come up once more to hug me to him while I pout, defeated.

"Are you pouting?" he asks amused and I can hear the smile in his voice

"Are you smiling?" I retort and I laugh reluctantly as he says "No" unconvincingly.

I look up at him, sitting up straight as I rest on his lap and I grab his chin firmly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"If you come home to me, missing a limb, injured in any way or I find out that Maya and Tyler are hurt or did something I could have stopped, I will… well, I don't know what I'll do but it will not be a loving reunion! Got me?"

I can see his mouth twitching into a smile and I glare heatedly.

"Understood ma'am" he replies, his voice shaking from trying not to laugh and my glare increases in heat.

"You bet your pretty ass you understand"

And with that I jumped from his lap, immediately missing his heat and touch but I sit in my seat with my arms cross and pointedly look out the window.

"You are so stubborn" Embry remarks after a minute and I smile smugly out the window.

I gasp in surprise as I feel Embry's hand dart out and softly grasp the back of my neck, turning me towards him, pressing his lips to mine.

My anger and worry seem to melt away as Embry picks me up from my seat once again and places me on him as his hands caress my face.

"What's wrong, love" he asks me softly

I didn't even feel the moisture in my eyes before I feel Embry's thumbs wipe away the tears that fall down my face.

"It's just so overwhelming Em" I whisper, my worry coming back when Embry's lips left mine, "With Gregory and his brother, then Maya and Tyler and we don't know anything about what happened to them. All I can think about is why? Why? F****** why?!" I exclaim, my hands fisting in Embry's shirt as I whisper-yell.

"I can't tell you why Mo because I don't know, but I do know everything will be fine, I'll always be with you along with the guys and nothing will ever happen to us. It's one vampire and we'll do everything we can," he whispers, interlocking his fingers with mine, "don't worry so much love, please, it hurts to see you so upset" he brings our joined hands to his lips and kisses both my hands before kissing my lips, his eyes full of concern.

I can't help but give a small smile, "You sure know how to calm hysterical people"

"It was either talking to you or calling Leah to slap you again, which I still have to talk to her about"

I chuckle, "Don't, what she did worked"

Embry just growls lowly and I full out laugh at his animalistic approach when he gets angry.

"You're such a cute doggie" I coo pinching his cheeks annoyingly.

His eyes narrow playfully before his hand lowers and I gasp in disbelief when he pinches my bum.

"What is it with you and my ass lately?" Looking at him with my mouth open

His eyes widen before he roars in laughter.

"What is funny about that?" I ask confused, watching Embry as he shakes with laughter

"Nothing" he sputters out and I roll my eyes, "Men" I mutter.

"I love you" he says, still laughing slightly before pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah" I breathe, my mouth a inch away from his, "I love you too"

**Embry**

I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding as I watched Mo board the 6:30 flight from Mexico to Seattle. My face scrunched up in pain as my heart started to tug painfully, getting worse the further my imprint was away from me.

She was so frantic and worried on the plane, it was killing me and I comforted her the best I could. Before she boarded I didn't want to let go of her small frame as she clung to me.

My heart thumped painfully as I continued to think of her.

As the plane took off I broke out my longing thoughts and began to jog slowly through the airport crowd, my face a mask as I thought about Maya and Tyler.

_When we walked through the hotel door just a few hours ago I immediately started to shake as multiple leech scents hit my nose. It was so strong and sickening, I was trying not to phase as Mo looked like she was going to faint next to me as she stared at her friends who had blood red eyes._

_I didn't care that they were her friends, I feel heartless now but in that moment when they turned towards Mo, I pushed her back and exploded. I was trying not to kill them, thinking of when Mo would talk about how much they meant to her but as the woman slipped past me, I was distracted trying to block her when the male jumped on my back and snapped my leg. It healed in no time but I turned frantic trying to reach Mo as the male grew even angrier as I ripped off his arm..._

I broke out of my thoughts as i reached the exit of the airport and immediately ran to the deserted areas opposite the cities of Mexico. I made sure no one was around before I stripped off and phased. I immediately felt the thoughts of others invade my mind as I ran to the coastline where the two vampires would have surfaced.

_Vampires? What are you talking about Embry? _Inquired Sam's faint voice, _Aren't you meant to be in Italy with Mo? Why are you in Mexico?_

_Mo? Is she okay? What happened? _Asked Quil worriedly

I answered as I remembered the past events, displaying the confrontation with Mo's friends who are now vampires, to my surprised brothers.

Immediately everyone started to yell out, Paul the loudest, _What the f***! They tried to kill her! Why didn't you rip em?_

_EVERYONE SHUT UP!_ Yells Sam and everyone but Jacob quivered under the command and even I stopped my search of their scent as I listened intently

_What are you doing now? _Asks Jacob and I could hear the impatience in everyone's minds as they wanted to hear more of what happened.

_There was no one on patrol before so I couldn't ask but… _I started to show them Tyler and Maya punching the walls and yelling how much they didn't want to be monsters, _they were going insane so I agreed to let them come to Forks and see if they can adjust to the Cullens lifestyle or they would probably be killed. I told them to swim here while me and Mo took a flight, I convinced Mo to take another flight to Seattle to go to Forks while I brought her friends to Fork. I'd like it if a couple of guys went to pick up Mo while some meet me halfway in case the vampires lose it... uh, please? _i ask as an afterthought

I felt nervous directing my alpha's…

_It's fine Em, it was the right thing to do, _thinks Jake, Sam agrees and I contain my sigh of relief.

_Quil and Leah, you two go get Mo from the airport, _directs Jake and the two immediately follow

_Me and Jake will come to you, we're on our way, _says Sam and I hear Paul growl in protest at being left behind.

_The rest of you guys will have to protect La Push, don't forget the rogue vampire, _says Jake, we all cringe slightly as Paul's temper spikes and he immediately forgets his protests and agrees to stay, hoping in a way that the vampire will come so Paul can rip him. Ever since the nightmares he had been forced to relive, mentioning that vampire would make Paul explode in fury.

_Alright, _I mutter, _I'm going to find them then_

_Be careful, _they all growl in unison and I nod my head as I start to run again towards the coast again, everyone's mind quiet as they think to themselves.

My nose twitches as I reach the coast and run along the water as the stench hits me. I waste no time as I run with the scent, the trail easy to follow with the hot and no rain weather of the dry Mexican air.

I run for a couple of miles in the dry forest away from the populated city until I reach a cleared area, sitting in the middle of the area is an abandoned, half finished factory building where Maya and Tyler's scent is everywhere.

I warily head over to the building, looking through a wall that has a huge hole in it; I crouch before launching swiftly through it and landing softly on all fours.

I'm on high alert as my eyes scan the surroundings and they lock on the couple in the opposite corner of me where the sun is shining directly on them.

Their skin causes the whole place to glitter and my nose scrunches up in disgust as I see my fur sparkling from their diamond reflections.

_Ha ha, you're a disco ball,_ taunts Collin childishly and i growl mentally at the laughter that comes from the guys

The girl is sitting on the guy as they talk softly, completely enraptured with one another and the tug on my heart pulls painfully, pushing me to go back to my Monica…

I flick a small piece of timber that was just near my paw at them at them and they break apart immediately. Standing defensively as they glare at me and I growl at them in warning.

_Careful, _Jake whispers at me but I barely take notice as I stare down the two vampires who are clearly struggling with their thirst before they stand straight.

I nudge my head towards the hole in the wall behind me and I give them wide space as they walk to the hole. I'm surprised when they both look at me apologetically just as they reach the hole.

"Sorry for hurting your leg and trying to drink your blood" says the man and my eyes are wide as I stare at him shocked.

_Um… What the f*** do I do? _I think frantically and I growl mentally as my brothers' snickers sound through my head.

I nod my head understandingly and give a wolf version of a shrug.

I point my noise at his shoulder that I ripped, and he chuckles, "It attached itself back"

I make a noise of disgust and the guy laughs again, "Yeah tell me about it" he mutters and he jumps through the hole quickly, I hear him waiting on the other side as I wait for the woman to go next.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to hurt Mo" she whispers, pain thickening her voice and I freeze, growling lowly at the memory as red tinges my vision at the thought of someone attacking Mo. I wait to see if she says anything more but she remains quiet as she looks down at her bare feet.

_Why isn't she wearing any pants?_ I think randomly but I shake it off as her head lifts to look at me, I huff before nodding, understanding yet grudgingly before nudging my head at the hole. A tiny smile is on her face before she jumps out the wall, I follow quickly before I sprint ahead of them. I run quickly in the direction of Forks yet staying on the trails that avoid humans as the two become blurs as they follow me. It feels extremely unnerving to know that I'm leaving my back vulnerable to vampires but I feel more comfortable as they keep a bit of a distance yet I can still reach them if they slip up. Jake and Same are getting closer and i push my limbs harder.

We had just reached the border of the United States when I suddenly scented more vampires around us, I looked behind me and Maya and Tyler had stopped. They must of scented it too as they were back to back, crouched defensively as they growled, their heads darting around as they tried to see who ever was circling us. I stopped immediately and ran to the two, crouching beside them as I distinguished about three other scents running around us.

_Jake, Sam, problem!_

_Shit, we're coming as fast as we can!_

We were still trying to see through the wild dry forest plants to see who was following us when a thud dropped from a tree in front of us about 10 meters away.

I had seen him before.

From the Volturi when they came to kill Nessie, he was the tracker.

I growled threateningly and stood in front of Maya and Tyler as the vampire in front of us smirked, amused.

Two more soft thuds vibrated through the dirt and instantly, two more vampires appeared on either side of the tracker. The bodyguard one, I think his name is Felix and one of the witch twins.

The twin's head was down with the cloak covering their face and I couldn't see who it was. I cursed as I failed to see whether it was the torturer or the sense remover as I tried to remember what Edward had told us when we had been briefed a year and a half ago.

I could hear Maya and Tyler snarling behind me while Jake and Sam turn more frantic as the raced towards us.

The small figure raised the hood of the cloak and I felt anger and ice flood me as I was greeted with a feminine face and a sadistic smile. She had a maniacal glint in her eyes as she looked over us hungrily, excited for pain.

The torturer

_Shit_


	30. Who do I kill!

**Hey people! Thnx for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, the next one is lighter than the others including fluff and tears but it's still drama full ;)**

Previous chapter:

I could her Maya and Tyler snarling behind me and Jake and Sam turning more frantic as the raced towards us.

The small figure raised the hood of the cloak and I felt anger and ice flood me as I was greeted with a feminine and sadistic smile. She had a maniacal glint in her eyes as they looked over us.

The torturer

Shit

**Maya**

We all froze as a cruel smile met us as the little girl lifted her cloak. I wanted to scream as a sudden flash of memory entered my mind; her killing the child in the castle, then ripping off that women's arm. Tyler seemed to remember too as he was edging himself in front of me while holding a death grip on my hand.

I could hear Embry's breathing stop, I looked at him to see his wolf eyes swirling with absolute disgust and fear as he looked at the little girl.

Fear?

She looked no older than 13, with a skinny and short frame yet with the innocence of a child captured in her angelic and pouty features. However, as I continued to look at her, not attempting to disguise my fear and unease of the situation, I could see the malice in her eyes and the cruelty in her smile. It reminded me exactly of the vampire that turned me and Tyler. The same crazed glint in their eyes that could only be controlled by pain, inflicting pain…

It scared me as I watched the three vampires who stared back at us amused and unforgiving. Standing in their cloaks, the girl's near black while the others were dark grey.

"Ironic isn't it, Demetri, Felix?"

The soft, childlike voice of the girl reached our ears and I jumped slightly out of my daze while Embry snarled slightly.

The girl walked forward slowly and Embry growled again in response, the girl's eyes flashed violently at the snarling wolf before continuing to walk forward.

She stopped just a few meters from us.

"What is so ironic, Jane?" asked the tall and lanky one, Demetri I think, that cocky smirk never leaving his face.

"Their situation, here we have two people who escaped the castle when we wanted to feed, they were going to die at the hands of vampires" she said, amused as she pointed at us with a small hand like we were on display in a museum, "yet when we go to find them, destroy them to protect our secret, we find that they _are_ vampires with the vampire who turned them escaping." her nose wrinkled almost adorably if it weren't for the utter disgust in her eyes, she giggled softly before continuing, "No matter, it's always _so_ much more fun to use my gift on my kind, to see the immortal fall..."

I shivered as she kept talking as I imagined the worse kind of things as her 'gift'; Tyler looked absolutely frightening as he looked at the little girl with pure hatred. I squeezed his hands comfortingly, realizing he still remembers the nightmares he got because of Frederick and would hate anyone who inflicted such pain.

I stared as the two other vampires ran swiftly and stopped on either side of the girl, I was still unused to the quick movements of vampires, even my own movements.

We all snarled as the trio of vampires stepped closer.

"Why are you here?" I asked firmly as the fire in my throat started to increase, we needed to get to the Cullens.

The tall and lanky one answered, "We're here because you were changed in Volturi, our territory, which means you belong to the Volturi clan. If you have a gift, you _will_ serve under our masters."

"Excuse me, we don't _belong_ to or serve anyone, and what are gifts?" I asked exasperatedly

"Well obviously yours isn't a brain" the huge one muttered

Immediately, red entered my vision, I was too emotionally drained for this shit and on top of it all, my emotions were running around everywhere like I was pregnant with triplets and already had 20 kids.

Now this boulder of a vampire insulted my intelligence.

Hell no, all my hormones and thoughts were now focused on ripping that guy into pathetic, tiny little pieces.

The little girl smiled as if she could read my thoughts, excited for the violence to come but I barely paid attention as my thoughts focused on the burly man smiling at me victoriously.

I snarled viciously, louder than the wolf or my fiancé as I crouched to spring and rip his lousy head off.

"MAYA, NO!"

I ignored Tyler's yell as I launched impossibly fast off the balls of my feet towards the man.

My attack wasn't a surprise to him but I still managed to knock him off his feet, he had expected me to go for the easy kill and attack his torso. Instead I switched the last second and angled towards his legs, knocking them from underneath him.

I could vaguely hear Tyler yelling, the wolf snarling loudly and the other vampires growling as the vampire who I knocked down looks at me in mild surprise and extreme anger.

Growls slip through his teeth and my face contorts further in anger.

We got up swiftly and started to circle, the little girl and the lanky one were watching us angrily yet not interfering, believing in the huge guy's abilities. Tyler was also watching in anger as he stood next to the wolf, obviously wanting to intervene but I knew that if he did, this would turn into a full out brawl and we would die.

I was acting on instinct, I had never fought anyone ever and I chose to fight a vampire who probably has centuries of expert training.

"Stop Felix!" ordered the little girl and I couldn't decide whether I was disappointed or amused as the big man turned around and ran back quickly like he was on fire, stopping next the lanky man as the three glare at me angrily.

I felt Tyler come up next to me and the wolf on my other side.

"We don't want to go anywhere with you people and especially not to Volturi" says Tyler heatedly with his arms crossed threateningly and Embry seems to growl in agreement.

I was definently surprised when the girl smiled, hugely, the crazy gleam in her eyes blazing.

"I was hoping you said that!" she exclaimed happily, her maniacal expression scaring me way more than Frederick.

She looked straight into my confused and scared eyes, from the corner of my vision I could see Tyler's face start to dawn in realization and Embry's eyes widen impossibly wide.

They launched themselves at the tiny vampire but it didn't matter as I collapsed with a blood chilling scream.

It felt like exactly like the transformation into vampire all over again. That feeling of being dropped into acid, run over by slow trucks and being stabbed repeatedly at the same time, _all over again_ as excruciating fire engulfed my body.

But there was one difference, when I was changing I could feel my body changing, a tiny part of me knew that it would eventually end when there was nothing left to change. Now though, the pain was even worse because the part in me that knew that the pain would end was missing because i could feel nothing changing, just pain. Maybe this torture would never end...

I wanted to die.

I was convinced I was screaming in this agony for months.

That's when it stopped.

The pain felt like it was yanked away from my body as I lay on the desert floor, my throat hoarse from my screams and my body wracking from the torment.

I was breathing heavily as I lifted my body into a sitting position, surprised that my body felt slightly weak from the pain, maybe it was a mental thing that made me feel this way.

My mouth dropped open at the sight in front of me.

The lanky one was holding back a crazed, fuming Tyler as he tried to get to the girl while the huge one was fighting with Embry a way off.

The girl hadn't moved from the position I last saw her, still smiling that smile as she looked at me, her eyes piercing. My eyes widened in horror. _She_ was doing that to me, that's what a gift was? I don't want a gift if that's what it is.

"Demetri," the girl said quietly as I continued to look at her in horror, "restrain her" she commanded.

The lanky one holding Tyler let go suddenly and raced to me, my body reacted defensively, crouching and snarling. It did no good as the man jumped over me and pinned me to the floor, my hands and legs locked, all in a second.

I growled and tried to break his grip viciously but to no avail as he dug his knee painfully into my back and I could feel my skin cracking.

A wolf howl sounded through the air and I turned my head to see Embry cradling his front paw to his body, his right side of his big body spattered in blood. The wolf gave a furious howl before darting to the smiling vampire and ripping an arm off making the vampire roar loudly in fury.

As I turned my head back, i screamed as Tyler darted straight for the girl who caused the pain. Just a meter away from her, her faced screwed up in concentration and Tyler dropped, screaming in agony right before that evil bitch.

I was yelling profanities at that smug smile while simultaneously screaming hysterically as Tyler's yells got louder as the concentration on the girl's face increased.

She looked up and her red, crazed eyes looked straight into mine victoriously.

She's crazy, absolutely insane, she was enjoying this? What turned her into such a monster of hell?

"Would you like to see your mate lose his mind, be tortured into insanity?"

My vision turned so red it was nearly black; a fury so uncontrollable and consuming took over my body as the vampire monster inside of me, the one that I locked in the cell inside me, broke open with a rage.

That's when it happened.

I couldn't even describe it as a weird hum went through all of my body, spreading to every nerve, muscle, bone and tissue as I screamed with a vengeance.

The vampire on top of me let go suddenly, I didn't care to look back as my eyes were focused on my enemy.

Her face morphed into confusion as Tyler stopped screaming suddenly, her face turning concentrated again, obviously about to use her curse on me as I stalked towards her.

The creature in me started to take over as I looked at her with a mask of concentration on my own face.

I felt the weird hum in my body tingle strongly, not unpleasantly so but like my body was racing with fairy dust. I felt like a small part of that dust had broken away from me and I watched in awe and confusion as a small droplet of white, sparkling dust, no bigger than a small marble, hung in front of my face.

What the hell? What was I going to do with that?

All I knew that it was dangerous and that it needed to go to the bitch in front of me who's face abandoned the concentration but looked at me with confusion and… fear?

A smiled triumphantly as the droplet of dust raced towards the girl, with a speed faster than any vampire and sink into the girl.

It was frightening, mesmerizing and satisfying all at the same time to watch the girl's body stand straight as a plank of wood an keel over backwards slowly like in slow motion. She just lay there, not moving a single nerve like she had been petrified.

She looked like she wanted to move her arms but she couldn't, she looked like she wanted to scream at me but she couldn't, she looked like she wanted to _move, _but she couldn't… she was paralyzed.

I had paralyzed her.

Karma is one hell of a bitch.

I turned around to see the man holding me back lying flat on his back in the same restrained and stiff as a board pose as the girl.

The creature in me retreated back to his cage happily, closing the door himself as he got his fill of vengeance. I suddenly felt ashamed, the creature was bad, if it couldn't have the blood it wanted to satiate my thirst, it would paralyze and cause pain? I don't want to be a monster…

"Maya! How did you do that?" Tyler was frantically waving his hand back and forth over my face as I broke out of my shock to see him looking at me in awe.

"I did that?" I whispered, frightened, hoping that Tyler would say no.

"Yes, you did that!" he exclaimed with a smile

"I-i…"

A chilling howl sounded through the air, cutting off my stuttering reply as me and Embry looked at each other in horror.

"Embry!" I cried and we ran to the sound of the howl. The plants showed the signs of the fight, broken, trampled and dead as it paved the way to where the big man and Felix were.

We ended up in a clear area, an arid land and free of any vegetation as we watched the wolf circling, limping, around the vampire.

The vampire was missing an arm with part of the other one missing, a chunk of his torso was bitten off and cracks could be seen all over his bare skin. Embry's paw was still cradled to his body and from here I could see the bones poking out everywhere, it looked like the right side of his body was injured as well as he only exposed his left side to the vampire, curling his body around his right. Blood was still all over his coat and it was making my throat burn. Inhaling in his scent, thirst replaced my worry.

I wanted to go over there, sink my teeth into his neck and drink the delicious blood I could smell beneath his scent.

"No, Maya!" whispered Tyler and he held a tight grip on my arm, restraining me.

I closed my eyes, clenching my fist as the guilt overcame me once more.

_Don't want to be a monster. Don't want to be a monster. Don't want to be a monster._

"You need to try and do that thing again, the dust bullet thing, it's easier than intervening." Tyler whispered again as he watched the fight with worried eyes.

I nodded, still a bit ashamed, as I concentrated.

I didn't want to lose control of the creature in the cage, the door of its cell opened slowly and I felt the weird hum tingly thing in my body once more as the monster once again took control.

I could feel the hum in my body rapidly spreading to all of my body before it tingled so much it once again felt like fairy dust was swirling in my body. I concentrated on a small portion of it separating from me and the white, sparkling dust was once again floating in front of my face. Like a bullet, it shot towards the hulking form of the vampire that was mid air and sunk into his body. In a second, he was standing erect, completely stiff with his arms by his side before falling backwards slowly and lying on his back on the dry land with the shocked expression still on his face.

"Amazing" whispered Tyler and I couldn't help the tiny bit of pride mixed in with the fear of what I had just done.

I could control the monster in me; I didn't want to cause pain so I wouldn't, I'm hoping the paralysis is temporary.

The creature once again, waltzed back into his cage, satisfied.

**Embry**

I was more than shocked as the 6 foot 7, thick as a tree; hulking vampire got defeated by a ball of magical sparkle dust. I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped my muzzle as I stared at the paralyzed form of Felix.

I looked at the two faces of the vampires who had come to stand in front of me, the woman looked like she was in shock while the guy laughed with me in amusement and awe.

That's when two massive wolf forms jumped out of nowhere and into the scene.

_We're here! _

_Where's the threat?!_

_Who do I kill?!_

_Where's the pain bloodsucker bitch?! _

_Can i kill her?!_

Another chuckle slipped past as I watched my two frazzled alpha's dart in and around the dry forest looking for a vampire to kill. Eventually they realized they were acting like Paul and came to stand in front of me, daring me to laugh at their outburst.

Maya and Tyler were watching with unreadable expressions as the stared at the two massive wolves, one pure black, and one russet coloured.

Sam cleared his throat

_You okay?_

I nodded, restraining my amused smile as I felt my paw and arm reconstruct after Felix snapped it. He also got in a lucky punch in my side but I could feel the rib healing in seconds as well.

_You see the glitter dust thing Maya did? _I asked as I replayed the image of the white, sparkling ball of dust seeming to sink in Felix's chest and instantly freeze him up.

_It paralyzed him? _Asked Jake with awe in his voice and I nodded my head

_That's a weird gift, _he muttered and I shrug my shoulders

_She was paraplegic for two years before the… transformation, _I said, remembering Mo's story and a pang went through my heart as I thought of her.

_Oh that's… ironic?_ Said Sam and me and Jake rolled our eyes.

"Um… Sorry, excuse me?"

Three wolf heads snapped up to meet a bemused vampire couple.

"Uh, when can we go? Our throats…" muttered the guy, eyes darting everywhere and without another thought, we three stood up from our sitting positions.

Sam took the lead as he darted in the direction of Forks, the two vampires followed as me and Jake took the rear in a triangle formation with the vampires in the middle.

We had no more troubles or Volturi members trying to kill or torture us as we all ran in silence. The wolves thinking of their respective half's, me including as I smiled at the image of Mo when I remembered something.

_SHIT!_ I yelled-thought out as I broke the comfortable silence, slightly shocking the two other wolves

_Shit, shit, shit, f***, f***, f***_

_What is it Embry?_ Broke Sam's concerned voice

_Mo told me not to get hurt or let Maya and Tyler get hurt because it was the only way I could convince her to go to Seattle and now she is going to lose her shit because we did get hurt. F***, hells going to go down, NO ONE MENTION THIS TO HER! I BEG OF YOU!_

I was frantically thinking of horrible scenarios just when Sam and Jake burst out laughing, and I mean throw your head back, roar from the belly laugh as they listened to an anxious me get positively crazier.

_Oh I have to watch that. DEFINETELY!_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world!_

_Ha, he'll probably break and tell her himself_

Tyler and Maya were looking at us like we were crazy as we were still running as Jake and Sam laughed and i looked like i saw the end of the world.

Ha, that's when Jake was too distracted and tripped over a rock, smashing headlong into a tree and knocking him and the tree right over.

_THAT'S KARMA FOR YOU BITCH!_

_Shut up jack ass, _Jakemuttered as he stood up dazed before sprinting to catch up,_ I'll just tell Mo you let another person get hurt!_

_DAMN YOU!_

Sam was the only person laughing as we bickered.

We ran through the cities of Seattle then Washington, avoiding people and travelling on the deserted coasts or forest areas until we finally made it back to Forks.

The horrible pain in my heart started to lessen with every step we took towards the Cullen mansion until it was just a dull ache.

_She's safe,_ I thought and I smiled happily, truly for the first time since Mo and me split.

Jake and Sam's thoughts were parallel to mine as we all smiled simultaneously at our beautiful imprints.

_Quil said Mo drove him, Leah and the flight stewards nuts on the plane_, said a chuckling Jake

_Of course she did,_ I answered fondly of my over caring, over worrier and scary when mad girlfriend

_We're here, _cut in Sam and I immediately stiffened at the powerful and sickly scent as we entered the clearing where the Cullen mansion situated.

_Embry, can you phase back so we have a communicator, the new ones might feel a bit more comfortable as well, _Jake asked and I nodded before stopping in the shadows of the forest.

I phased quickly and pulled on my pants before running back to where two stoic wolves and two anxious vampires were waiting at the bottom of the porch. I walked in between them and to the white door up the porch, wishing it was the porch of Mo's house. I wanted to see my love so bad and the tug in my heart only reminded me by tugging painfully in the direction of La Push.

I turned around looking at the anxiety riddled vampires and I smiled softly at the two, I don't know why but it made me feel a tiny bit better that I was helping friend's of Mo's. And they seemed like good people, they had great restraint to have been turned and not feed on the same day.

"You guys will be okay?" I asked and they both nodded yet the insecurity and anxiety was all over their face.

"Relax okay, the Cullens are known to be… tamer and nicer than the others you've encountered, they'll talk and they won't attack you. I'm pretty sure they'll all be excited by you two and show you that you guys aren't monsters so… yeah" I finished lamely, unsure of why I was reassuring two vampires yet I felt the need to, they really did look lost and scared. "I'm just gonna tell them about you two them I'll call you'se in yeah?"

They looked at me without the anxiety and I breathed a sigh of relief as they relaxed, they were also looking at me with admiration?

I didn't get that but I shrugged it off, I was turning back around to open the door when the man's voice came from behind me.

"Thanks for everything, for letting us come here" he said and the woman nodded her head strongly

I gave a tiny smile, "Happy to help," they returned my small smile with huge ones and I quickly turned around to hide my slight discomfort.

I heard two wolf snickers behind me and I would flip them the bird if they weren't my alphas.

I breathed deeply, my nose twitching at the smell as I knocked twice on the door before grasping the handle, twisting it and pushing it open.

_Here we go…_


	31. My man candy

**Monica**

I wanted to kill someone.

I have the crappiest luck on planes. Not 10 minutes after takeoff, some bimbo stepped on my phone with her high heels and giggled… giggled! Plus I was sitting next to some cocky asshole about my age who wouldn't stop looking at my chest. When I asked a stewardess to switch seats, it happened to be the same stewardess from my flight to Australia to Seattle. The one where I told her that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her friend, thus explaining why there are pasta sauce stains on my shirt where she threw the dish at me.

That's when I stood up, knocking away the guys wandering hands and started a massive bitch fight with her for ruining one of my favourite t-shirts. I also made the guy next to me cry because he was still looking at me and pissing me off.

That's it; I'm going to kill _Embry_.

Quil and Leah wouldn't stop laughing as the guy who I made cry ran away from me like the airport was on fire. They were giggling like little girls at my murderous expression all the way back to La Push as I cursed Embry and his ability to persuade me.

I ignored the fact that all he had to do was do his cute puppy expression and I'd cave and stop being angry but I was just so worried! I don't know where he, Maya and Tyler would be by now and couple my worry with my anger from the plane, i just really needed to hit someone…

Hell, if something happened on Embry's way back as well and someone got hurt then I am going to lose it. Shit will go down.

We just arrived at Emily's place and I storm my way in with a chuckling Quil and Leah next to me.

"What's with the bitcheness, Mo-Mo?"

I stop on Emily's porch as I turn to Quil with the biggest glare I can muster.

"Quilly dear," I start off in my creepy soft voice, "do you really want to be on my shit list right now? Though you are going to have to wait until I give hell to my lovely boyfriend who could be in a freaking dungeon for all I know. This isn't even my full bitch mode dearest brother, I'm sick with worry and the freaking plane was a nightmare, so why don't you keep going to I have a rational reason besides my bad mood to punch you?"

Quil just stood there with his hand behind his neck, obviously nervous and mumbling unintelligibly as Leah just laughed out loud and went inside the house.

"Jeez Embry deserves a medal, she ain't even on her period" I heard him mutter

"What did you just say?!" I shouted and Quil jumped as his mouth hung open stupidly, he made a weird high pitched squeaking noise before he sprinted inside the house like a coward.

A smile came on my face.

Now I can punch him!

I was shouting threats as I ran after Quil who was running like a headless chicken around the whole house. I finally had him cornered in the living room where Leah was laughing her head off on the couch.

She was the only wolf besides Quil who was here because the rest were patrolling.

I pounced on Quil and hung off his back as I punched his ribs with my right hand because my left was still in its cast.

Thank God Emily was at Kim's because we were both yelling on the top of our lungs while making a mess of the living room as Quil tried to get me off him. The coffee table was on its side, a vase on the floor with the flowers everywhere and we knocked over a CD case spilling them all over the floor. Leah was still laughing.

That's when I felt two hot, large hands wrap around my arms and yank me off Quil's back.

"Hey!" I protested as I was met with Paul's smirking face, he was holding me by my arms with my feet off the floor. I felt like a rag doll as I just hung limp, suspended in the air.

"What are you doing, Mini-Mo?" he says, his arrogance just rolling off him

"DO YOU WANT TO BE ON MY SHIT LIST TOO? PUT ME DOWN!" I bellow in his face, his shock at my outburst causing him to drop me.

"Thank you" I say gruffly, I go to the window that outlooks the front yard and the edge of the forest, I pull up a chair and wait for Embry, hoping he will come soon and get rid of the ache I feel in my heart.

After a while, I turn to Paul who is sitting with Quil and Leah on the couch watching TV.

"When is Embry coming?" I ask sadly with a frown on my face.

"He's here already, that's why my patrols over, he just has to tell the Cullens about your blood sucker friends then he will come running like a pansy." Paul says without taking his eyes of the TV and I just turn back to look out the window.

10 minutes later, a huge figure breaks through the trees.

"EMBRY!"

I nearly rip off the door as I sprint to an ecstatic Embry with a massive smile on my face, his arms open at the exact time that I jump in them and I hug him with all my strength. My heart breathes easier as take a deep breath of Embry's wood spice scent. We stand there for a few minutes, just hugging each other as Embry buries his head in my neck.

"God Mo, I missed you so much"

"YOU IDIOT!" I scream suddenly as I leap of Embry, standing in front of him with my hands on my hips.

Embry's smile fades as he looks at me extremely confused and slightly hurt.

"Do you know how worried I was!? I nearly killed the pervert that was sitting next to me on the plane and then some bitch ruined my favorite t-shirt but who cares because I was scared that you were killed! What if Maya and Tyler got hurt?" I took a ballet flat off my foot and wacked it on Embry's arm, he was standing there with his mouth open, his face frozen in shock as he watched me act like a lunatic, "Now tell me everything! I don't care if you say we saw a bunch of trees, then I saw a rock on top of another rock, I would like to know!"

Embry's face unfreezes and guilt forms on his features.

"Oh God, something happened didn't it? What happened? Are you hurt, are you ok? Are Maya and Tyler ok?" I continue firing off questions as I start to circle Embry to check for wounds.

"Mo"

I stop as Embry softly calls my name and I look up at him as he gives me a massive, vibrant smile that lights up his whole face. I can't help but give my own one back yet slightly sheepish as the way he looks at me makes me blush.

"Yeah?" I mutter looking him straight in the eye

"Wanna sit down?"

I look up at Embry, confused, yet with a small smile before I sit right where I'm standing in front of him. He chuckles before he sits down cross legged in front of me and takes both my hands in his.

"What happened?" I asked softly, twitching slightly with impatience and anxiety.

"We were attacked by the Volturi"

"WHAT?!" I scream out, jumping to my feet

"Three of the Volturi members had tracked us and then told Maya and Tyler to come back to the Volturi to serve under their clan" Embry bursts out quickly as he looks up at me, disgust lacing his tone as he talks about the Italian vampires.

I'm breathing heavily through my nostrils before I sit back down and Embry continues.

"One of the members, Jane, her gift is to make you feel unimaginable pain, she used it on Maya"

I sucked in a breath loudly as I start to tremble in anger and sadness, Embry pulls me to him.

"I-is she ok?"

Embry nods his head, "She's more than fine actually"

"Go on" I mumble in his chest

"I started to fight with Felix, he has good strength, and Demetri, the tracker, was holding on to Tyler. I don't know much of what happened after because I was fighting the leech but Jane started to use her gift on Tyler. Maya then used her gift."

"Gift? What gift?" I asked as I looked at Embry's face which had a faraway look.

"She can paralyze people"

"Say what?"

"She paralyzed all three of the vampires, we wouldn't have escaped if she didn't use her gift. It looked like a ball of glitter had shot them and they just… fell over."

"That… that is a really weird kind of compensation" I say in disbelief and Embry barks out a laugh.

"Did you get hurt?" I ask worried and Embry looks away, giving me my answer, "Where did you get hurt?" I ask through gritted teeth as I damn the stupid leech who hurt Embry to hell.

He sighs deeply, "Snapped my arm and a rib but it's all healed now"

My whole face is scrunched up as my hand twitches.

"What about the leech?" I ask angrily as I start to check Embry's arms for damage but there isn't even a scar, I can't even tell which arm was snapped.

Embry's face twists into a smile as he looks at my possessive 'You dare touch my boyfriend!?' expression.

"One dismembered arm, the other partially ripped off with half his chest missing"

"YEAH! THAT'S MA MAN!" I cheer loudly and hold my hand up for a high 5.

He laughs as he hits his hand lightly with mine but keeps it there; I giggle as I look at the tiny size of my hand, he curls his hand around mine and brings it to his lips.

"Did you find out what happened to Maya and Tyler?" I ask softly, staring at Embry's lips as he shakes his head.

"They said they wanted you there when they tell what happened and that can't happen until they feed."

"Okay" I say absentmindedly, still looking at Embry's full lips. For the first time since I saw Maya and Tyler, I'm fully relaxed. Maya and Tyler are ok and Embry's here, in front of me, without a shirt and looking irresistible as he watches me.

"But you're not worried about that now are you?" says Embry softly, leaning closer with a small smirk on his face until our faces are a centimeter apart.

I bite my lip slyly and watch as Embry's eyes drop to my lips.

"I missed you too Em" I whisper and Embry's lips turn up in a small smile before they press against mine heatedly.

My eyelids flutter shut as I turn to get more comfortable on Embry's lap. His tongue sweeps across my lips, asking for entrance and I happily allow him to deepen the kiss as I pull him closer to me making us sprawl backwards. He holds himself up over me as he's careful not to put his weight on me.

"You're crazy" he mumbles with a huge smile and I chuckle softly before my hands in Embry's hair pull him down to me again. He groans as my hands go down to his chest and I gasp as he sucks on my bottom lip. I bite his lip lightly in response and I smile as a growl sounds through his chest, vibrating underneath my hands as they trace his muscles.

Our kisses get more and more heated when a loud bang erupts from Emily's house. Our lips unglue as our heads snap to Emily's porch, where the front door is wide open and Quil is standing in the doorway with his arms over his chest and a glare on his face.

"What are you doing to my sister, Embry?" he growls and my eyes narrow as me and Embry sit up.

That's when Paul pops up behind Quil and he takes in our disheveled state.

"Nice" he drawls out sleazily and I giggle as Quil glares at Paul.

"He was defiling our sister in front of Emily's porch, on the ground!" exclaims Quil with his hands in the air.

Paul's nose scrunches up and Quil sighs in relief that it looks like he is getting back up.

"I bet that was uncomfortable, it's a lot better if you get a room" says Paul, absolutely serious as he gives me a wink before he turns around and walks back to the living room past a dumbstruck Quil.

Me and Embry burst into laughter as Quil's mouth hangs open.

"Come on" Embry whispers and he helps me up before we walk past a frozen Quil who is staring off in space with a disgusted expression. We walk to the living room where Paul is watching some car show with a beer in hand.

"I think you scarred him" I say before sitting next to Paul who smiles devilishly at my comment.

"What happened?" asks a disbelieving Embry who is still standing and I look at him confused to see him looking at the mess me and Quil made around Emily's living room.

"Crap, I have to clean this" I mutter before I stand up and start collecting the CD's sprawled all over the floor.

"You did this?" asks Embry with a knowing smirk and I stick my tongue out at him.

"No" I say childishly, "Quil did it!"

"Where is he anyway?" asks Paul absentmindedly

"He's still on the porch trying to burn the thought of Embry and Mo doing it" says Leah and I look up as she walks in from the kitchen with her signature cocky smirk.

"What up, La La?"

"Mo, stop calling me that!"

"No" I say smiling and I laugh as she growls at me angrily

"I swear, I'll go find the guy with wandering hands from the plane and put him on you"

"Eww La La, gross!" I yell just as Embry shouts out, "WHAT?"

"Uhhh…" I say intelligently, as Leah cracks up laughing, "Uhhh…" I say again as Embry's eyes look like they're going to pop out of his head.  
"Did he touch you? What's his name? What did he do? Why didn't you move?"

"Emmy, calm down! I think he'll piss his pants if you turn up on his door step. And no he just gave me an hour of the worst pick up lines ever!"

Embry's shaking hands calm; he kneels down next to me to help pick up the tonnes of CD's sprawled over the floor and I smile up at him.

"What was one?" asks Embry curiously

"One what?"

"One of the pickup lines" he says and I laugh as I think of them. I was extremely pissed then but now with my anxiety squashed I find what he said hilarious.

"Where have you been all my life, he asked me"

"What did you say?"

"Hiding from you" I reply and Embry looks at me before throwing his head back in laughter

"What?" I say unabashed, "I didn't have time to think of an original comeback"

"God" Embry spits through his laughter, "You probably made him cry!"

"I kinda did" I mutter

"What?"

"I feel really bad okay? He was just some stupid, hormonal guy, I was in a shitty mood and I made him burst into tears!" I yell out guiltily and I'm unsurprised as all three wolves in the room roar in laughter

"You guys are mean!" I exclaim and Leah turns to me

"Oh, we're mean; you made a guy and the stewardess cry!"

"Shut up" I snap playfully, unable to hid the small smile on my blushing face.

**Hours Later**

"I don't think this is a good idea"

"Jeez Embry, that's the 17th time you've said that and this is going to be the last time I'm going to say _this_… SHUSH! They are vampires, not monsters, they hunt animals and for the hours they were around me on their first day as vampire, they only tried to attack me once!" I yelled exasperated, me and Embry were walking over to the Cullens to talk to Maya and Tyler and all the way there, Embry has been trying to dissuade me from going by telling me the different ways my two best friends could eat me. Fun.

I know it was for my own protection but I was ready to hit Embry with my other shoe if he said that one more time! Thankfully Embry seemed to get the picture and just hugged me to him tightly in defeat; I buried my head in his neck, using his scent to calm down my frazzled nerves and emotions.

"I wanna holiday" I mumbled into Embry's shirt and I smile as I feel the vibrations through his chest from his laughter.

"I know you do love, i do too but who knows what'll happen without us?" he says dramatically and I giggle at his theatricals.

"When this is all over, I'm taking you on a holiday!" Embry proclaims with his fist in the air and I continue to laugh as Embry smiles at me lovingly.

"Love you Em" I say as I put my arms around his neck and go on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Love you too, love"

I chuckle, "That sounds funny… but I like it"

"How about pookie then?" he says jokingly.

I turn to Embry with a horrified expression, "Absolutely not!" I whisper to him, terrified at the thought and Embry bursts into laughter at my slightly green face.

Me and Embry break the thick forest laughing our heads off as we made up a game by calling each other the worst, cheesiest, lovey dovey names we could think off.

"Sugar honey bun!" I yell out with tears in my eyes from laughing too much

"Pumpkin pie! I don't know why people call their loved ones a pie!?" Embry asks loudly

"I know! Sugar pie!"

"Apple pie!"

"Chocolate pie!"

"What are you guys doing?"

Me and Embry startle as we didn't even notice a bemused Carlisle standing in front of us with his arms casually by his sides like he's been there forever.

"What up pookie? We didn't see you there!" I say jokingly and Embry and me roar in laughter once more at the expression on the 6 century old vampire's face.

"Uhh…" Carlisle mutters flabbergasted and me and Embry hang off each other, nearly on the floor as we continue to laugh.

"Can't…breathe!" I heave as I laugh too hard

"Laughing… makes me hungry!" Embry stutters through his chuckles

"Maybe they have pie!" I lamely joke but me and Embry just laugh harder

"Come on you guys, Maya and Tyler are waiting" Carlisle says and I look up to see him smiling in amusement as me and Embry roll around silly.

"Okay, okay, I'm cool, I'm alive, I'm hungry" I say as I stand up wiping a few stray years from my eyes before I pull Embry up by the arm who automatically throws his arm over my shoulders and holds me close.

We follow a slightly scared looking Carlisle to the house and we continue to walk until we get to the backyard. Carlisle pushes open the glass doors and me and Embry stop as we spot the two vampires huddled in the middle of the massive backyard.

"MAYA! TYLER!" I yell happily as I immediately sprint to the two who smile widely at me.

Before I get the chance to launch myself at them, I skid to a stop right before them as something catches me eye.

"Is that an engagement ring?" I ask as the lovely cut diamond shines bright in the cloudy weather.

"Hello to you to Mo and yes it is" says Maya cheekily

"Don't toy with me Maya" I say playfully, a huge grin on my face, "are you and Tyler getting married?"

"Sì"** (yes)**

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! HOLY PUMPKIN PIE I CAN'T BELIEVE! Well actually I can, you guys have been in love before you even noticed it! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT! When did this happen?" I'm absolutely euphoric for the two as I wrap my arms around their stone cold bodies and hug them tightly before standing back.

"A couple of months ago"

"WHAT?! And you didn't tell me?" I exclaim before I bend down to my feet, not even bothering to berate myself for not noticing I only have one shoe on, I probably forgot to put it back on when I hit Embry. Jeez I'm daft to have not noticed that I was walking around the forest with only one shoe.

I take off my other shoe, leaving me barefoot as I wack a chuckling Tyler across the arm.

"It's not funny!" I say as Maya mockingly holds her smooth, pale hand out which I gladly wack with my small shoe before putting it back on my foot.

"Done?" A giggling Maya says

"No" I say mischievously and Maya rolls her eyes at me before looking over my shoulder. I smile as Embry snakes his arm across my waist, kissing the top of my head before giving a small smile to Maya and Tyler.

"Nice catch" says Maya, winking at me and I wink back.

"My man candy" I say, jokingly possessively as I bare my teeth and growl playfully making Maya burst into laughter while Tyler and Embry roll their eyes at both us us.

"She got you with the shoe too?" Embry asks jokingly and Maya and Tyler chuckle.

"What, she hit you too?" Asks Tyler

"That's why she only has one shoe on"

I huff as the three laugh at my shoe less foot.

After a minute I speak up quietly, "Are you staying with the Cullens now?" I ask hopefully.

"Yea, we really like them and they promised to help us with the diet and all" says Maya

"That's great!" I say happily and Maya and Tyler's smile matches mine.

"So... What happened?" I ask quietly, busting with emotions and my face turns sad as Maya and Tyler's do.

"We should go inside yeah?" Asks Tyler and me and Em nod as Maya and Tyler lead the way.

"Don't forget Mo, everything will be fine in the end, everyone will be safe and we can go on our holiday. I love you pumpkin pie."

I groan jokingly at the name while smiling as Embry successfully made me feel better.

"I love you too," our lips meet softly before we enter the house, "sugar lips."


	32. There's two of them!

**Hello people! Sorry this chapter is late but I started writing down ideas for other stories that I thought of a while ago. I'm very excited about them and also about the next few chapters of this story! Thnx to all those people who reviewed! They were awesome :)**

**I hope you like this chapter and review!**

**_Warning:_**** This chapter includes sexual scenes but isn't a lemon.**

**Monica**

"Hey Rose!"

Rosalie is sitting on the living room couch alone, reading an inch thick fashion magazine as I skip next to her and fall back on the couch. Embry sits next to me and I snuggle into him as his arm goes around my shoulders. Maya and Tyler sit, holding hands on the couch in front of us.

"Hey Mo, how's life?" Rose asks me without turning her head from the magazine and I scoff at the question.

"Right now it's a seven foot bitch" I reply dryly and Rose snorts in amusement, putting down her magazine as she looks at me with her perfect features.

"Are you talking about your man there?" she remarks, slyly nodding her head towards Embry. I laugh mockingly while Maya and Tyler giggle and Embry glares at the vampire.

"Look, here comes your 7 foot gorilla" I retort

We all turn as the rest of the Cullen family walk from upstairs to the living room, Emmett in the lead.

"ROSIE PIE!" he yells, sprinting to Rose and kissing her while the rest sit next to Maya and Tyler.

Me and Embry startle everyone as we roar in loud laughter.

"I-I t-told…y-you!" Embry chokes out, "E-everyone calls t-their loved ones a p-pie!"

Edwards's chuckles join mine and Embry's loud howls as Carlisle's face turns up in amusement.

"Merda **(crap)**, there's two of them!" exclaims Maya as she stares at me and Embry shake with laughter with a smile on her face.

Me and Embry sober up and my face is burning red as I try and catch my breath.

"Okay, okay, we cool…" I comment as I sit up straight with Embry's arm still around me.

"It takes a strong person to have the ability to laugh in times of hardship" says Esme, wisely.

"Or a crazy person" mutters Emmett and light chuckles sound from everyone.

"Should the rest of the wolves be here for this too?" asks Carlisle looking at Embry and we all turn to him as he thinks over the question.

He nods, "I'll be right back" he mutters to me, his hand lightly caresses my cheek before he walks out the backyard door and jogs to the forest.

"Is it okay for me to be here? I mean, because of your thirst, does it hurt?" I ask Maya and Tyler, worried as they fidget slightly.

"No Mo, relax, I think because we know you and are close to you it's easier" assures Maya but I'm still worried as they continue to look slightly agitated.

"It's fine Mo, I'll hold them back if they want to eat you" says Emmett cheerfully and I snort while the others laugh.

"Ignoring that, Maya and Tyler have great control, just like Bella did so your safe" says Carlisle and I nod but with a frown.

"But is it hurting you?"

"It's tolerable when we breathe, but right now we aren't even breathing so it's all good" says Tyler and I smile in response.

"Okay… I still can't believe you didn't tell me about you guys getting engaged!" I burst out to which Maya giggles and Tyler smothers his guffaws, "Your lucky I don't come over there with my shoe!"

"Mo, why do you only have one shoe on?" whispers Alice with a horrified expression and I burst into giggles as I see how terrified she is at my fashion disaster. I wiggle my toes and Alice looks ready to burst into tears while the Cullens laugh.

Just then we hear the backyard door slide open and the temperature in the room rises as the ten wolves enter the house. Leah and Paul are scowling at the vampires as they sit on an empty couch along with the others while Embry sits back next to me.

It's dead silent and it makes me nervous, I hate silence…

I clear my throat making everyone look at me but I'm staring Maya and Tyler, encouraging them to start.

Maya begins in a calm voice yet her face rolling with emotions, "It started at a restaurant in Volturi," everyone stiffens at the name, "when a beautiful woman came up to us and asked us if we wanted to join a tour of the Volturi castle. She was very… alluring I guess, I felt like I couldn't say no but Tyler did."  
Our heads swivel to Tyler whose eyes widen at the attention.

"I felt as if there was radar in my head that was screaming danger when she came near us," he says confused and everyone looks at him oddly as we try to understand.

"It was getting stronger as she kept talking but then she did… something, she concentrated on us really hard and then I just had to go to." Tyler said and was about to continue when Emmett cut him off.

"Do you know her name?"

"Heidi" they responded together and the Cullens face turned up in realisation.

"She is gifted with attraction, she could walk down the street and everyone would follow her to the ends of the earth," explained Carlisle and Maya and Tyler nodded before continuing.

"Then we were in the castle when we came to the throne room, I remember Tyler kept saying something was wrong so we hid at the back in the shadows away from the group. T-That's w-when… they started to f-feed on them, the tourists" whispers Maya, her and Tyler's red eyes glazing over as they struggled to remember.

I stiffened in Embry's arms and he pulled me closer to him as all the other wolves and vampires faces turned up in disgust and horror at the image.

"We started to run away when one of them in the cloaks saw us but then one of the other vampires ripped off a woman's arm and all of them started to fight over her blood. Me and Maya ran, planning to go back to Sicily straight away when we got back to our hotel room." It was if a dark shadow passed over Tyler's face, his face contorted into fury as his eyes seemed to darken to near black.

The expression scared me as I'd never seen Tyler look like that. Maya gripped his hand tighter in comfort.

"There was a vampire waiting for us," he said, his voice firm with anger and I can feel myself hyperventilating at the suspense. "He said…" That's when Tyler's voice changed, to a gruffer, thicker voice yet it sounded as smooth as silk. It sounded so similar to a voice i would know it anywhere.

"…My name is Frederick, and I'm here to kill you and avenge my brother"

The entire room froze as everyone turned to me slowly. I was a stone, my face impassive, my posture stiff as anger and fear boiled heavily beneath the surface. Embry was as rigid as me.

"F***" I heard one of the wolves whisper.

I cleared my throat, "It was nothing we didn't already suspect, continue" I stated, my voice a shaking slightly.

"Wait, wait, you know this vampire?" asks Maya in disbelief and I can feel everyone's eyes burning a hole in me as I look at Maya.

"We know his brother," I say quietly, everyone but me noticing as my casted hand starts to shake, "Long story short, I bumped into his brother on my way to school a while back and he was thirsty… the pack came just in time and they killed him."

"Oh," Maya whispers, her eyes widening as she sees my fractured hand and connects the dots, "I'm sorry, Mo, I didn't mean -"

"There's nothing to forgive Maya" I say gently, cutting her off, "So, Frederick said he was there to avenge his brother, then what?" Effectively continuing the conversation as Tyler speaks up.

"That's when, he did… something. I started to remember really bad memories and I kept seeing Maya d-dieing. I all I remember after is collapsing from the pain then passing out," he whispers. Not looking at anyone as his arm wraps around Maya as if to make sure she was still there. My head along with all the wolves turn towards Paul worriedly but he's glaring at the floor. We all turn back to Maya and Tyler.

"I don't remember the specifics but I remember him saying that he wanted… he was going to… he," Maya took a deep breath as she stumbled over the words, "that he's going to kill you all, he wants you to feel his pain over his brother die he said so he wants to make all of you suffer. He blames Mo and all of the wolves for the death of his brother. I told him to go to hell basically and he… he bit T-Tyler," she mumbled with her head in her hand and I was breathing shakily as I struggled not to cry. The floor was shaking slightly as all the wolves had tremors wracking their body.. "That's when he bit me but I remember the Volturi vampires running into the room and saying it was illegal to hunt in their city and Frederick ran away with the other vampires chasing. Then the pain was too much… it stopped eventually and then Tyler was up as well. I could walk" she said staring off into space.

Everyone in the room was silent. Everyone knew that Gregory's brother was on the loose and could come at anytime to avenge his brother but we didn't know how sick and... gruesome he really was until now. We were all frozen as we processed everything; everyone seemed to finally realize the extent of the trouble we were in.

I had my eyes closed as I took deep breathes. I was focusing on Embry's chin that was resting on my head and his arm giving off burning heat that was around my waist. His breathing… In. Out...

"Then Mo started to yell and bang on the door" Tyler said out of no where, a small sad yet amused smile on his face and I smile sheepishly at my actions while others' chuckle nervously, breaking the silence.

"Did you leave the note?" asked Embry, his husky, deep voice resonating loudly throughout the room.

"What note?" asks Sam, the first wolf besides Embry to speak since the pack arrived.

Me and Embry look at each other, frowning before he nods at me and I dig the piece of paper from my back pocket before reading it aloud.

"Hey Mo" I begin, "Sorry that we aren't there but before we left for Volturi, we were thinking how about you came to Volturi for our holiday instead of staying in Sicily? It's a beautiful city and you would absolutely love it. We are at the Il Crown Plaza Hotel on the main street opposite the Volturi castle which you have to get a tour of by the way, it's amazing! Our hotel room is number 12 and you can come straight up. There's a flight at 4pm and you can meet us at the hotel room," I pause before saying the next sentence, my voice smaller than before, "We have a surprise waiting for you! Hope to see you soon, Love Maya and Tyler."

I put down the piece of paper to see the wolves look disgusted and confused while the vampires look shocked.

"Some surprise," Embry says quietly

"I'll say" I mumble

"Did you write that note?!" Paul's outraged voice bounces of the walls as he glares at Maya and Tyler.

"What?" exclaims an offended Tyler, "Of course not, that's sick!"

"Okay!" says Carlisle in a placating tone, "Obviously, I think we can agree that the vampire, Frederick, had written the note before going to Maya and Tyler's hotel room for Mo to find them.

"Agreed" I mutter irritably and everyone nods, "So… what now?" I ask, looking around at everyone

I'm slightly surprised when Jasper speaks up, his southern twang noticeable and posture straight as a board, looking like a Texan army soldier.

"Well, based on the fight with the Volturi afterwards and what Jane had said, it seems that Frederick had escaped the Volturi but so did Maya and Tyler. They won't be happy about that especially with Embry ripping Felix and Maya paralyzing them. They will come looking now that they know Maya and possibly Tyler possesses a gift, so not only do you have Frederick with a grudge but we now have the Volturi after both the pack and us now."

_Double F***_

"Is Maya's gift permanent or temporary paralysis?" I ask

"Temporary," says Jake and we all look at him surprised, "Me and Sam went back there to see if they were still there but they were gone. We're assuming they woke up and left as there were no other scents around them."

"What if the Volturi comes for Maya and Tyler?" asks Esme, "Can't you see anything, Alice?"

The little vampire's face is scrunched up tightly in frustration, her hands rubbing her temple as she tries to focus.

"Ugh nothing! It involves the pack so I can't see it! I can't see!" she yells, extremely agitated

"If the Volturi goes after Maya and Tyler, can't you make them stop and talk again?" I ask, remembering Embry telling me about the altercation between the Cullens and the Volturi over Nessie.

Edward laughs unamused, "I highly doubt that, the Volturi is most like still very angry over their loss and will be searching for any reason to destroy our family."

"If the pack is there when they come then they won't try and take them though. They'd never try if they are outnumbered" says Seth, speaking up and I swear I hear some wolves growl at him while others nod in agreement.

Sam and Jake look like they're having a silent conversation, their expressions changing rapidly until settling on agreement.

"The pack will support you If the Volturi come for Maya and Tyler," says Sam firmly and i along with the Cullens exhale in relief.

"But" continues Jake, "Only if you support the pack if Frederick comes, we can work out a strategy to push him over the lines, away from humans and kill him. You must help when it's needed and we will stand by you when the Volturi comes."

Carlisle looks at everyone in his family, including Maya and Tyler before turning back to Jake and Sam, "Agreed."

I smile widely at no one in particular as everyone seems to relax at the agreement made. Now the pack and the Cullens have practically doubled their chances of keeping Maya and Tyler safe and killing Frederick, keeping La Push safe.

"Everything will work out in the end" Emmet says happily and I nod my head enthusiastically, ignoring the pessimistic looks from some of the wolves and vampires.

"It always does," I say and I stand up along with the wolves as they make their way out the door. The meeting officially ended. I say my goodbyes to the Cullens and I hug Maya and Tyler who look much less anxious then before.

"I'll see you guys later" I say, smiling at the pair and they nod at me with smiles of their own. I take Embry's hand and we make our way back to La Push.

The next few weeks were silent, there was nothing. The pack as well as the Cullens were on constant patrol, on high alert in case the Volturi or Frederick came. Ever since the meeting at the Cullens house, the thick atmosphere of tension, anger and fear was slowly lifting. Everyone was becoming slowly happier and back to their normal selves as they saw no sign of a threat for the several weeks. There was still the worry on everyone's mind, about what the future held and the positive notion that Frederick and the Volturi will come and they will have to fight. Some of the wolves, like Paul, Jared, Leah and the twins were itching for the fight, becoming more and more restless with each passing day while the others were relieved that there was no threat.

I had taken to staying at Emily's house, I had missed a lot of school lately but I had enough credits to graduate anyway and Embry banned me from going anywhere alone. Usually I'd be angry if someone ordered me around like that but Embry was truly scared that something would happen at the school where I would be alone and without help. Plus he did his puppy dog pleading expression.

Me, Emily and Kim kept busy by planning the final details of her wedding which was tomorrow. It was meant to be weeks ago right after mine and Embry's visit to Italy but ever since the whole incident with the Volturi and Frederick, Sam wanted to wait until he was sure nothing could ruin him and Emily's special day. Despite all the stuff that was happening, Emily was adamant about having her wedding and soon, she understood postponing the wedding and chose tomorrow to have it. I think it helped the situation that she did, all of the pack would be there and they could finally relax and just be happy for their alpha and his imprint after weeks of stress. They wouldn't be worrying about getting attacked and could just have a great day.

I hadn't seen much of Embry for the past weeks since he had either afternoon or night shifts and whenever he was off he was dead on his feet and I forced him sleep despite his protests. Usually he got off the shifts about one in the morning and he would come to my house and sleep next to me. I had gotten so used to his warmth and just having him next to me I couldn't sleep without Embry anymore. I loved the feeling of falling asleep in his arms.

It's the night before Emily's wedding and I just came from her house, Seth and Paul came with me as body guards because Em was on patrol, I waved them goodbye and they jogged into the forest for their shifts. I tiredly walk my way to my room, me, Emily and Kim went to La Push beach with Alice today, we had to get permission from Sam and Jake to allow her on the rez and even then Collin and Brady had to tag along in case. We had set up the tables and basic decorations for Emily's wedding, planned where everything will go and the seating arrangements. Weather calls for sun tomorrow, Alice made sure the wedding would be on a sunny day because Emily always wanted a beach wedding.

I stripped off my clothes and shoes before leaving them on the floor haphazardly and pulling on one of Embry's t-shirts. It smells exactly like him and as I curl on the bed, I can imagine he's here, pulling me to him as he always does as I inhale his clean, spice wood scent.

I lay in bed for a long time, trying to fall asleep but the relentless tug in my heart prevents me from doing so. It's not until I hear my window scrape open does my heart ease. I turn over, smiling as Embry comes to me and kisses me softly with a smile of his own. He has a quick shower and comes back only in a pair of sweats. He lifts the covers and looks at me for a couple of minutes, eyes lingering on my bare legs before laughing lightly and crawling next to me. His presence immediately sparking a fire within me.

"Wha'so funny?" I mumble as I get comfortable against his chest

"So that's why i don't have any shirts anymore" he says jokingly as he spreads his hand against my stomach over the shirt. I squirm slightly, sensitive at his touch as his heat seems to start a very addicting fire in my stomach.

"They're comfy and I bet I wear them more often then you"

"Oh I don't have a problem with it," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice, in a quick movement his hand is under the t-shirt on my stomach again. "I like seeing you in my shirt, you look…" His words trail off as his eyes darken imperceptibly and his breathing becomes heavier.

My eyes open wide and I suddenly feel fully awake at Embry's words and touch.

I look up from Embry's chest to peer at his face; he's looking at me with hooded eyes, his eyes shining with love and desire. He's looking at me with such intensity I can feel my own eyes grow hooded as the fire in my stomach burns hotter, spreading lower in my body as Embry's eyes rake up and down my figure.

"I've really missed you lately," he says softly, his hand moving to my hips, massaging the skin there before his other hand joins, going down to palm against my bum. I gasp quietly as Embry uses his grip to pull me underneath him.

"I've missed you too" I whisper, sincerely, our lips a centimetre apart, "so much."

Embry's lips meet mine hungrily and I moan at the sensation that courses through my body at his touch. Our tongues immediately battle as our hands explore, mine immediately going down to his chest, lightly scratching patterns on his muscled abdomen while his grip my waist.

As we break apart for air, his lips immediately attach to my neck and I make a noise like a purr, my eyes fluttering closed as his heavenly lips place hot, open mouthed kisses along my neck before trailing the blush on my skin. He softly bites a sensitive spot on my neck and licks it, making me purr again before his lips go lower.

"Embry," I moan as I grip his hair tightly, I let go only to take the hem of the shirt and pull it swiftly over my head, my body desperate for more contact.

Embry growls lowly, his wolf arising as he hovers over me and his eyes sweep over my bra and panties clad body.

"Beautiful," he whispers, his hands swiftly undo the clasp of the bra before he lowers his lips once more to my chest making me dig my nails into his shoulder.

"Oh God, Em" I whisper, breathing heavily as my legs hook around Embry's back. I end up on top of him, straddling him as my hands grip his waist tightly, brushing lightly against him making him groan my name.

"Mo" he whispers, lifting his head to look into my eyes, his hands holding back my hair gently, "Are you sure?" he asks quietly, not breaking eye contact and I kiss him long and hard, my swollen lips throbbing.

I've never had sex before; no guy besides Embry has even seen me without a shirt. I know I should be feeling nervous but right now all I could feel is Embry, the love and desire for Embry is so consuming and even after nearly two months of being together, it hasn't lessened one bit. If anything it's only gotten stronger with each day. I'm _very_ sure about this. I love Embry so much and that's never going to change.

I nod my head, "I'm sure" I whisper firmly and with that we're both naked, every inch of our skin touching one another as we flip again so I'm underneath Embry. Just looking at all of him making me moan and writhe in desire.

"I love you, Mo, so much" he says, pressing butterfly kisses all over my face.

"I love you too, Em"


	33. Are you sure that's not a window?

**Hey people! This chapter is just fluffy and romantic with not much drama and suspense, that's in the next chapter ;) it's just Emily and Sam's wedding ceremony and reception which was fun to write but is not a major part of the story. It was just some fun fluff to write. This chapter's one of the longest of the whole story, plus, Mo-Mo and La-La get drunk ;)**

**I'm so VERY sorry this chapter is late but school's back and is already full on and busy ;( I will try and update as often as I can which will be about 2 times a week, maybe more but these chapters will be much longer than the others.**

**Lastly, I put links up on my profile of what Mo looks like and I will put up the other Oc's and this chapter's outfits on my profile as well soon.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and review! Thnx to all those who reviewed on my past couple of chapters: ParisDreamsFreedomLoveee, MidnightWolf191, YellowLeatherLover, The-Originals-Rock and the guests!**

**Previous Chapter:**

I nod my head, "I'm sure" I whisper firmly and with that we're both naked, every inch of our skin touching one another as we flip again so I'm underneath Embry. Just looking at all of him making me moan and writhe in desire.

"I love you, Mo, so much" he says, pressing butterfly kisses all over my face.

"I love you too, Em"

**Monica**

I wake up with a groan; my eyes pry open only to be blinded by the bright sunlight streaming in from the window. I feel extremely hot with Embry's arm clutching me to him, I'm practically sleeping on him with my leg and arm draped over him.

I can't help the goofy grin that stretches my whole face as I remember last night.

"Morning beautiful," comes a husky voice, i look up and Embry's grinning face meets mine. For a minute, we're just looking at each other with goofy grins and red cheeks as Em's calloused fingers brush softly up and down my back.

"So…" I drawl out softly, "had fun last night?"

Embry deadpans for a second before his chest starts to shake in disbelieving laughter, I giggle along with him as I crawl on top of him. Resting my arms on his chest and my head on my arms, my legs either side of Embry's. His hand comes up to stoke my cheek as he looks in my eyes.

"Last night was…"  
"Amazing? Glorious, wonderful, tantalizing!" I exclaim dramatically in a silly tone though we both know I'm speaking the truth as a massive smile covers my face. Em rolls his eyes at my dramatics but adoration is all over his face.

"Perfect," Em says seriously as his fingers trace my smiling lips, my own fingers reaching to trace his muscled shoulders as we fall in silence, content with this perfect feeling.

"Sorry about that," I say with a chuckle as my right hand traces over a bite mark on the edge of his shoulder and the healing scratch marks on his back.

"Don't be," he says with a laugh, "I'll wear them with pride," he says with a wide smile and I laugh while rolling my eyes.

"You're ridiculous" I mumble fondly, my hands moving to play with his hair.

"I wonder what the guys will think" he wonders, his eyebrows frowning in thought.

My eyes widen, "Are you planning on showing them your thoughts?" I ask sarcastically, slightly horrified at what the pack might see.

"What? No, it's just… you know, I might think about it and they would see it unintentionally," he says and I chuckle as Embry's face turns slightly red.

"As long as you don't display it like free porn," I say, still chuckling slightly yet I'm surprised as Embry's face darkens, possessiveness contorting his features.  
His hands hold tighter on my waist and his eyes narrow as he pulls me to him, our lips crashing together heatedly with a blinding passion. His tongue immediately enters my mouth and my eyes roll back in my head as he explores roughly.

When we break apart I'm seeing stars, dizzy from Embry's abrupt kiss and after slowing my breathing, I look at Embry confused, trying to calm the fire sensation coursing through my body from his touch.

"I'd never do that," he growls out and it takes me a second to remember what he means, "you are _mine_."

Growls rumble in his chest, the possessiveness is leaking from each word and I can't help the thrill that shoots through my body.

Looking at Embry now, I can _definitely_ see the wolf in him.

"Dumbass," I mutter, "I am yours forever" I whisper.

I grab Embry's left hand that was gripping my waist and slowly drag it up my body till my neck, making his possessive glare falter and desire replace as his hand runs up my torso. I press his hand to all the marks on my neck caused by delicious lips.

"You did mark me after all," I say with a cheeky grin and it widens as his mouth twists up into a smirk, "You are such a wolf," I mutter and he rolls his eyes.

"Well, you are my wolf's mate... I'm also yours forever," he says and like that we are both grinning goofily again

"You know, if you did think about it unintentionally… imagine Quil's face!" I burst out, suddenly laughing at the image while Embry groans underneath me.

"He would kill me," he mutters and I lift myself up, hovering my lips near Embry's ear.

"Don't think about it then," I purr into his ear, challengingly, and I see goose bumps break out on his skin. His head shifts so his eyes meet my teasing ones.

"I swear you'll be the death of me," he mutters before his hands pull me down to him and once again, his lips attack mine in a way that makes me forget my own name.

"We have two hours before we have to go to Emily's and help set up for the wedding," I say breathlessly as we break apart for air, the fire in my stomach a burning blaze as Embry's hands start to wander.

I don't think Embry hears me and even if he did, his answer was to capture my lips with his once more…

_Excellent answer_

**About 2 Hours Later**

"Bloody hell!" I yell out as I lose my balance and fall back on the bed, Embry's shirt that I'm wearing riding up.

"Mo! Are you okay? What's wrong?" yells Em, he rushes into my room from the bathroom as he hears my pained yell to see me struggling to stand up properly.

He's by my side in a second and his arm wraps around my waist to help me stand up normally, I wince at the shooting pain between my thighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…" I say, trying to think of a way to say this, "You know that last night was my first time yeah?"

He nods with a big smile that shows all his teeth and I roll my eyes.

"Well… you know" I say, waving my arms at a confused Embry.

"I don't, what is it?"

I can't help laughing lightly, too amused to answer before I break out of Embry's grip and try to walk to the bathroom, my awkward posture making me waddle more than walk.

"Why are you in pain? Where does it hurt?" Embry asks worriedly as he shadows my steps to the bathroom

"Downstairs," I answer as I laugh at my analogy; I walk to the bathroom mirror and look at my reflection.

Swollen lips, hair sticking up everywhere, flushed cheeks, a lot of hickeys on my neck, wearing a man's shirt and a goofy grin.

"I look like the maiden on the cover of erotic novels," I say laughing as I inspect the bruises on my neck.

Embry comes up behind me and his arms snake around my waist as his head bends down to rest on my shoulder.

I smile into the mirror at my wonderful boyfriend, "Love you, Em" I say softly and I giggle as his lips brushes against the back of my neck.

"Love you, Mo… now where are you in pain?" he demands

"I told you; downstairs"

"What is downstairs? I don't under… Oh…Oh" I chuckle as Embry's eyes widen,  
"I'm sorry Mo, does it hurt that bad?" he asks worriedly.

"Hey, don't be sorry, it's always like that for the first time," I say with a smile and he nods, a frown on his face before kissing my cheek softly

"I'm going to make us something to eat and then we'll go to Emily's yeah?" Em asks softly and I nod my head, turning my head to quickly peck his lips.

He gives my waist a small squeeze before loosening and I waddle out the door to grab my clothes for a shower.

"You look funny," Embry says, chuckling as he watches me while walking to the bedroom door

"Yeah well, you're just too damn big for your own good," I say making Embry laugh, a proud smirk on his features and I roll my eyes. _Men…_

"I didn't hear you complaining last night, or this morning," he says and a laugh escapes my lips as I walk back to the bathroom with my clothes.

"Ass," I mutter, knowing that he can hear and his booming laugh echoes in the room as I strip off to take a shower.

After my shower, me and Em had breakfast then we started to walk to Emily's. I made it to the end of my porch before I couldn't take the 'downstairs' pain anymore. Embry looked like he wanted to punch himself when he saw I was in pain while I just stood there, failing to stifle my laughter at the awkward position my legs were in.

That's how I ended up being gently hoisted up on Embry's back and carefully wrapping my legs around him as i sighed in relief.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Em asks me as he gives me a piggyback through the forest to Sam's house.

"Very much, I love weddings," I reply, with a smile, the bright sunshine seeming to reflect the happiness of this special day, "I'm glad you guys have the day off."

"Me too, it's been a while since we were all together," I nod my head but don't reply as I turn my head to Embry's neck, pressing my lips to the underside of his jaw making him shiver and me smile.

"Tease," he mutters as I brush my lips across his skin before I rest my chin back on his shoulder.

"Oh crap!" I exclaim after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "I have to walk around Emily's wedding like a penguin!" I cry, horrified at the image, "in heels!"

I was most definitely not happy when Embry howled with laughter.

"It's not funny!" I whine, slapping the back of his head, which irritatingly makes him laugh harder.

"I-Is'okay," he chokes out, "I'll just carry you around the whole wedding!"

"You are the one who did this!" I accusingly yell into his ear, childishly

"I'm just too big, right?" he says cockily tilting his head towards me so I can see his gleeful and playful expression.

"You, are an arrogant ass," I say but it's barely threatening as I don't bother to choke back my loud laughter from his comment.

We were both laughing like idiots and joking with each other as Em carried me up the porch and into Emily's kitchen. All of the pack is sitting and joking with one another with the imprints on their respective wolves' laps.

"Hey guys!" i crow happily as Embry stands at the edge of the counter with me still piggybacking him.

"Hey!" they all reply, big grins on their face, the happiness for their alpha and his imprint radiating throughout the whole room.

"Where's the happy couple?" asks Embry

Paul snorts in reply, "Emily kicked Sam out last night due to the whole, you can't see the bride on the wedding day, and so he's at Billy's."

"And Emily is sleeping in," finishes Leah, I find it funny that all the guys still look shocked when Leah replies without bitterness. Paul told me how bitchy Leah used to be and while I can still see a part of that attitude in her, Paul also said how much more she is returning back to how she used to be before; a witty, fun girl with a wicked sense of humor who they actually enjoyed spending time with.

"So when are you guys going to set up?" I ask curiously, all the pack members besides Jared who is best man is meant to head over to the beach early to finish setting up the tents and tables for the wedding and reception. After they finish they're gonna change and then meet us at the beach. Me, Leah, Kim and Sue however are going to help Emily get ready while Jared goes to Billy's to help Sam.

Claire is the flower girl, I'll be playing the piano when Emily walks down the aisle, Leah is maid of honor and Kim is the one bridesmaid.

"Uh, we should actually be there now," says Seth and various chuckles sound from everyone.

"Well get going then!" I exclaim, immediately jumping off Embry's back, cringing at the pain between my legs when I land on my feet.

"What happened to you, Mo?" asks Quil worriedly as he comes by my side immediately when I wince in pain.

I immediately blush as I try and think of a plausible lie.

Quil frowns at me, knowing that I can't lie to save my life and narrows his eyes before turning to Embry who is staring at the ceiling.

"Embry," he growls much to the amusement of the rest of the pack who is watching, "What happened to Mo?"

"Uh… I… she… you know," he mumbles, unable to think of anything, "she fell?"

I hit my forehead with my palm as everyone but Quil starts to shake with laughter as they seem to realise why Embry and me can't stop smiling stupidly or why I'm standing with my legs awkwardly spread.

"Jeez Quil, you're an idiot!" says Leah and a giggle escapes my lips at Quil's expression.

Kim and Leah look at me with a knowing smirk and I giggle hysterically as they send a sly smile my way.

"If you'll excuse me! I'm going to wake up Emily," I yell over everyone's banter, trying to escape as I start to waddle ungracefully to the main bedroom.

"Ha! Sit down Mo before you hurt yourself!" Kim says to me and she swiftly hops off Jared and walks to Emily's room.

I sigh as I waddle to Embry who is sitting on barstool and his hands grip my waist as he lifts me on him. I relax back on him as his arms casually wrap around me and rest on my thighs.

"So I'm guessing that was you we heard last night," says Leah, her mouth twitching uncontrollably from the effort not to laugh as mine and Embry's faces immediately flame. All the guys look at us with sleazy grins while Quil still looks at us with narrow and confused eyes.

I clear my throat, "I don't know what you mean, La-La," I say innocently and everyone scoffs.

"Please, we heard you a mile away" says Jared, "It sounded like a cat and dog fighting to the death."

Everyone but Quil roars with laughter.

"He was the one who howled!" I sputter out

"She purrs," Embry replies in a love sick tone and I look at him confused to see he has the goofiest grin on his face sending a new wave of laughter around the room.

"What are you talking about!?" Quil yells out unhappily, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Y-you can't be that thick!" sputters out Collin

"What… oh," everyone's laughter cuts off as realization dawns on my brothers face.

Quil slowly turns to me and Embry as we look back at him innocently; I'm failing to control my smiles as Embry's hand runs up and down my thigh. Quil's eyes narrow menacingly on Em's hand and I finally burst into laughter along with everyone else as I know Em is doing it to provoke my brother.

Quil huffs, crossing his arms and I gently stand up, waving off Embry's concern as I gracelessly walk to Quil.

"Bloody hell, does this happen to every girl?" I mumble as I continue to slowly walk to my brother who is pointedly looking in the other direction.

"Brother," I say looking up, humor evident in my voice as I reach Quil

"Sister," he replies tersely

"Why are you so grumpy?" I ask innocently

"Because in my mind, you aren't meant to start dating until you're 35," he says gruffly and everyone chuckles lowly.

"You do know you are my brother not my father?"

"I know"

"And you know that you are acting like the latter?"

His nose scrunches up before his face relaxes and he relents, "Yeah"

I let out a laugh before wrapping my arms around Quil's torso, smiling as his arms come over my shoulders and hug me to him.

"Love you Mo-Mo," he mumbles as his chin rests on top of my head.

"Love you too, you big dope," I say affectionately and I feel his chest vibrate from his laughter.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE STILL DOING HERE?!"

Everyone jumps as a frightened looking Kim comes running from Emily's room followed by a very haphazard and screaming Emily. Her screeches rebound off the room and pain the heightened senses of the wolves in the room as Kim hides behind me.

"YOU GUYS ARE MEANT TO BE SETTING UP THE MARQUEE TENT, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

Every single one of the guys intellectually mumbles, "Umm…"

"THEY SHOULD BE DONE BY NOW, WHAT IF PEOPLE TURN UP BUT THERE ARE NO CHAIRS TO SIT ON BECAUSE CERTAIN PEOPLE WERE TOO LAZY TO SET THEM UP, HUH? WHAT IF THEY LEAVE? YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN MY WEDDING!"

Paul was the first one to sprint out the door to the beach and away from an insane looking Emily without a look back.

_Who would have thought?_

"I thought Paul would be one of the last guys to be scared of a woman," I mumble but it fell to deaf ears as all the other wolves took the hint and became blurs as they hightailed out of Emily's house.

Embry stopped by me, giving me a quick kiss before also running away from the crazy lady that is the bridezilla.

"WELL?" Emily yells at us remaining girls and I can feel Kim trying to shrink behind me which I guess would be extremely funny to see, seeing as Kim is more half a foot taller than me.

"Uh… are you ok, oh calm and beautiful Emily?" I ask, amused as the normally calm and collected woman clutches her hair in frustration.

"Where's Sue?" she asks abruptly, ignoring my question

"I'm here!"

We turn to see the stern looking older woman come through the door with several dress bags weighing her down. Leah quickly goes by her mother side to ease her of some of the weight and together they drop the bags in the main bedroom. Sue leaves straight after to get ready at her house.

I look at the dress bags hungrily and excitement courses through me like lightening.

"Alrighty, let's get started!" I squeal out before ordering Emily to take a shower who stomps her way to the bathroom with an angry scowl.

"This is going to be so much FUN!" I yell out before turning to Kim and Leah. I grab both of their hands and waddle back to the bedroom where the dresses are.

I love the dresses Alice chose; they are a mint cream colour and knee length with the hem of the dress slightly shorter in the front than the back creating a flowy effect. They are sleeveless with a high scoop neckline adorned with small silver jewels, and paired with silver strappy heels, it is a beautiful outfit. This is what me, Kim and Leah are wearing.

By the time we dress, a glowing and much calmer Emily exits the showers and we all immediately set to work on her. Leah, who I was surprised to find out is actually quite good with hair, does Emily's. Piling it on the top of her head in a neat bun held up with a white lace pin while curled ringlets frame her face. Me and Kim do her makeup. Due to the whole beach theme; her makeup is natural, with pale lipstick, a light coating of mascara and eyeliner, white shimmering eye shadow and no foundation.

By the time we are done, Emily is jumping in excitement. She goes to put on her dress while I do Leah's hair the same as Emily's but held up with a mint cream coloured pin.

Leah does mine and Kim's hair quickly, mine and Leah's hair coming up in a smaller bun than Kim's due to our hair length and we each do our own make up. The light blush and darkened eyes make my soft face more angular and defined.  
By the time we're done, Emily is ready and we all gasp quietly as she steps out.  
Her white wedding dress is strapless yet with long lace sleeves, its snug to her body with a sweetheart neckline and flows to the floor with a small train piling at her feet. The long lace sleeves carry on up her neck slightly and covers the white dress in cream lace patterns elegantly. There is a thin sash wrapping around her waist with a small silk flower at the centre that ties the whole dress together. On her feet are lace sandals that match the dress and Emily is an elegant vision in white and cream.

It's like her scars aren't even there as she glows with happiness.

I look back at Leah and I frown a little at her blank stare, I know she's thinking what would it be like if it was her in that wedding dress and her marrying Sam. That's when Leah's face softens and she smiles a little, contrasting deeply with her sharp and angular features, she looks truly happy for Emily and Sam even if she doesn't want to show it and I hide my grin as I watch her.

"You look amazing, Emily!" Gushes Kim and I nod my head fervently in agreement.

"Ready?" Emily asks nervously, her hands holding the white roses bouquet shaking slightly.

"Yep! Lets hit the road! Actually, La-La could you drive please? My uh... downstairs still hurts slightly and aspirin has done nothing," I ask her unabashed, Emily and Kim giggle while Leah smirks before holding her hands out for the keys.

"Be careful with Big Bird okay?" I pleadingly ask as I reluctantly head Leah my keys, my cars has been sitting at Emily's for a while now.

"I can't believe we are turning up to a wedding in a Mini Cooper," says Leah and I make a noise of protest.

"Excuse me! Mini coopers are beautiful creatures and you are lucky to sit in one! I would drive it to my wedding!"

"God Mo, sometimes you make absolutely no sense!" Giggles Emily as she walks to the door with her head held high.

I roll my eyes as we all grab out purses before following Emily.

The whole ride there, me and Leah had fun by making Emily uncomfortable with our marriage jokes though we all knew how untrue they were, Emily and Sam have been practically married since they officially got together. Today is just the day where they celebrate their love and get rings to show it.

When we arrived, we were just on time as we walked down to the centre of first beach; rows of chairs were filled with people. Sue, Charlie, the elders, Emily's relatives from the Makah reservation and more. We were careful not to be seen as we hid behind a section of trees, the plan is when I start to play piano, one by one the girls will emerge and finally Emily.

All of the pack are clad in tuxedoes and boy did Embry look good. My eyes staring intently as they run up and my boyfriend.

Sam was standing underneath the arch covered in vines and small flowers, looking around anxiously like he could sense Emily close by, all the pack is lined up next to him. Everyone got into position and I swiftly made my way to the beautiful piano that god knows how, Alice had somehow gotten onto the beach. The ceremony would be on the edge of the beach near the water but not so close as to get wet while the reception is under the marquee tent the guys set up a way bit off.

I giggled slightly as Embry's jaw dropped when he saw me and I blew him a kiss to which a massive grin broke out on his face. I was grinning too as Sue gave me the signal from the front row, I laid my hands on the keys to and started to play Pachelbel's Canon in D.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful.

As soon as the music started, everyone's head snapped up as adorable little Claire, dressed in her own mint cream dress exactly like ours and with a bun in her hair, comes skipping happily down the aisle between the rows of chairs. Spreading colorful rosé petals in her footsteps and everyone sighs at her cuteness as she waves happily to a beaming Quil before reaching the end of the aisle and sitting next to Sue.

Leah and Kim comes next and they each make their way down before I start to play slightly faster, adding more chords to signal Emily's turn.

When Emily appears, I take one look at her glowing form before turning to look at Sam. He's beaming so wide, his face is smothered by his smile and I laugh softly at the dazed and euphoric look in his eyes as Emily reaches him and stands before him. He mouthes I love you to her and I wanted to _aww_ so loudly. The composition ends and I rest my chin on my hands, leaning on the piano as I watch the rest of the ceremony. My watery eyes flicking to Embry's every once in a while, smiling every time as I can't help but imagine our wedding.

As soon as the ceremony ended, with a kiss shared between the newlyweds and a massive cheer, I found Embry standing right in front of me.

"I love you, Mo, you know that right?" He whispers to me as he gathers me in his arms, a soft smile comes on both our faces as I melt into his warm and comforting chest.

"You know, I thought of a lot of sarcastic replies for that question... but yeah, I know you love me Emmy," I say happily, tightening my arms around his waist as hard as I can, "I love you too."

I try to memorize this feeling, the butterflies in my stomach, the electric current coursing through my veins, the utter happiness where my face can't stop smiling; the feeling of love. Today I can forget about all that's been going wrong and the utter terror about what might happen and I can enjoy this feeling with Embry. I know that he's thinking the same as his expression of love and pure happiness matches mine.

Embry releases a breathy laugh before brushing his lips against mine, making them tingle with electricity and anticipation.

"Hey! None of that, Mo has to be at the reception to sing now!" comes a snappy voice besides us.

My mouth scrunches up in anger and disappointment and I hear Embry growl loudly and whip his head up to glare at my stupidly smug brother.

I let out a sigh before giving Embry a short, soft and sweet kiss right in front of Quil before grabbing my pumpkin pie's hand and walking with him to the marquee tented area.

He smiles softly before going to sit at the head table with the rest of the pack while I sit with Kim at a table with her parents and some other older men and women I don't know but are Quileute. The food is served shortly after I sit down and I roll my eyes as I eye the pack. Even in a formal occasion, the pack knows no table manners and Emily had to make them wear napkins around their necks so they wouldn't spill on their suits. It was hilarious to see her babying them and to see 10 humungous men have to wear napkins like bibs.

I ate quickly while chatting with Kim, I had to finish faster than the others because now I had to sing, Alice thought it was a great idea to have me sing as background music instead of having s DJ.

I make my way up a small make shift stage where several instrumentalists are. I'm starting to get nervous as I walk up but one quick look over my shoulder and looking in Embry's eyes calms me right down and a happy smile breaks out of my face.

"Emily, Sam," I say into the microphone, grabbing everyone's attention, "Congratulations… we all know you will be together forever and have a beautiful family, good luck in the future you two. You're both wonderful people." I say with a bright smile and as I end, everyone cheers loudly, facing the beaming couple with raised glasses before everyone continues eating.

I didn't announce my song as I turned to the instrumentalists to signal to start, the music was beautiful as the scene in front of me was. Everyone talking and laughing with each other as they start to eat dessert, ecstasy thick in the air and as I turned to see Embry staring at me, I smiled before I started to sing in time with the instruments behind me.

-  
_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good_

Some people started to turn around as they looked at me with smiles, watching me sway with the music with a big smile of my own as I sing to these lovey dovey songs, my eyes flickering to Embry constantly.

_However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you  
-_

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

I'm singing more and more songs and more people are turning around before the whole of the reception is staring at me intently as I sing. The songs picked by Emily are beautiful and the wide smile on my face hasn't dropped once as the beauty of this day continues. By the time I finish the song list, everyone looks full of food and ready to dance.

I invite Emily and Sam up to have the first dance and they dance to a song that was requested by Sam.

_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

I think every female in the room started to tear up as we watched Sam and Emily twirl slowly and gracefully on the soft sand. Sam whispers the lyrics into her ear as Emily rests her head on his shoulder, eyes glistening as she looks like the happiest woman on earth. All I want to do is burst into happy tears and run up to Embry but I hold back as I sing the rest of the song...

As I finish, I clap along with everyone else, whistling and cheering louder than ever as Emily leans up to kiss her new husband. My gig is now over and no body notices as I run to Embry who had his arms already open for me.

The cake was cut and a garter was tossed in a bright red and shocked Seth's face before more upbeat songs start to play on a stereo. All the couples in the room including me and Embry stand up and walk to the sand area that is the dance floor.

The next few hours is everyone laughing and having fun as we danced ridiculously with each other. The pack introduced me to several of their relatives and most complimented me on my singing to which I would blush gratefully. Embry wouldn't leave my side, much like jarred wouldn't leave Kim's, not like we were complaining.

It was then when me and Leah were dancing stupidly, us being one of the last as the rest sat down due to tiredness, including Embry.

"Hey La-La, I really didn't think you can dance!" I exclaim as Leah continues to move her body gracefully.

"What, is there a rule that says bitches can't dance?"

I snort, "You call yourself a bitch a lot," I reply, laughing slightly as I twirl around Leah.

"Eh, just speaking the truth," she says, "and right now this bitch is thirsty." She says suddenly and we both crack up as we walk to the open drinks section.

I skull a couple of large glasses without really tasting it before i slow dow and the taste hits me and I immediately stop drinking the fourth glass and sniff it.

I look up to Leah who has had probably double the number of my drinks, looking at her cup too suspiciously.

"Tastes like whiskey," I say lowly, my eyes narrowing and Leahs expression soon matches mine.

"Paul," we both growl out and simultaneously we whirl around to see Paul sitting at a table with the rest of the pack as they joke and laugh.

I think we made it halfway before the very strong alcohol kicked in;

"OMG La-La! It's a window!" I yell out, loud enough that everyone turned towards us, yet it was unnoticed as me and Leah stared fascinated at nothing in our inebriated state.

Leah and me erupted into giggles suddenly, falling over as people started to chuckle in amusement while an angry Embry, Sam, Quil and Emily turned on Paul who was crying from his laughter along with the rest of the pack.

"Silly Mo!" Yells out Leah, "How can there be windows in heaven? Those are clouds!"

"We're in heaven?" I ask, the alcohol racing through me as I giddily laugh for no reason.

"Yeah of course," she yells out jumping up and pointing to the reception who is now filled with laughing people who are watching us, "other wise why would everything be so white?"

"Uh... Maybe we are at a wedding!" I exclaim, my hand over my chest, "a wedding in heaven, how exciting!"

We start stumbling around ungracefully, the elders shaking their heads and the youths laughter drowned out by our giggles.

"Wait!" Leah yells but I twirl around by myself before dizziness overcomes and I fall on my bum. Embrys face appears before me, asking if I'm ok and all I can think about is how nice his lips are, so I kiss him.

Embry unravels himself from my hold before pulling me up gently and sitting me on a chair at a table that I'm really sure is a cloud.

"La-La! How was hell?!" I yell as giddiness goes through me again as a giggling Leah is placed on front of me by a gruff Seth.

"Monie Ma Mo," Leah mumbles

"Is that my name?" I ask her, my speech slurring heavily.

"I want a husband!" Leah cries suddenly and her head is in her hands as sobs wrack her body

"I want one too!" I wail and both of us become messes as we cry together, not noticing the ring of slightly scared looking males around us, none daring to venture towards us.

"I want a man to ask for my hand in marriage!" She yells out, suddenly angry but I feel confused, the euphoric sensation still buzzing within me clouding my senses.

"Don't you mean your paw in marriage?" I ask, totally serious as me and Leah look at each other, not crying anymore as we suddenly burst into laughter again.

Everyone in the reception, even the elders laughing at our ridiculous comments.

"I'm going to kill Paul," comes a gruff voice behind us when me and Leah decide to try and see if we jump off a cloud, will an angel catch us.

"Well stand in line," an angry lady says and I giggle as I feel two hot hands on my arms, pulling me to its heat.

"S'cuse me, watcha doin? I wanna see if an angel will catch me!" I exclaim dramatically

"Yeah!" I hear Leah say next to me as I see two of the guys holding her down in her seat.

I squirm and turn around to see who's holding me.

"La-La an angel caught me!" I say happily as I wrap my arms around my amused boyfriend, "I told you they would catch us!"

"Yeah well I'm still waiting for one to catch me!"

"Don't you worry! I'll find one for you, I don't think it's that hard to kidnap a sexy guy and they are every where so you pick and I'll snatch and voila you have an angel _and_ a boyfriend who will catch you!" My words were slurring so much I could barely understand myself as I gripped Embry's arms tightly to stay upright. However the wolves seemed to understand perfectly as Leah started to giggle and the men laughed and rolled their eyes at a bumbling me.

"You... Are one of a kind Mo," i hear a voice say but I struggle to identify it as black starts to creep into my vision.

"Pumpkin," I mumble incoherently, "I love my sugar lips"

"I think she means you Embry," I hear as my vision gets swallowed by the black and the voices become hazy.

I finally pass out to the sound of loud happy laughter and I smile through my drunkiness at the sound of my family and love happy.

**Songs: Feeling Good by Michael Buble, Lovesong by Adele, You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins and Hero by Enrique Iglesias**


	34. It's time to end this

**LONG REVIEW THANX PARAGRAPH BELOW! (Because i feel like it).**

**To my two amaze balls friends that reviewed like crazy (which they kinda are): Butterflies 1404 (Who is just awesome with her uniqueness… and is also a honeybun) and to Le Le (who is also amazing and a person who should never be ashamed of her nickname! It was bestowed upon with love no matter how weird it is!) You guys are awesome, thnx so much for your amazing encouragement and reviews! **

**As well as ParisDreamsFreedomLoveee who has always been supportive of me 3 and gets all the jokes, The-Originals-Rock WHO IS AWESOME, MidnightWolf who'se constant reviews are bomb, ceaser-flickeran (aaaauuusssieees!), YellowLeatherLover who'se reviews make me want to sing, cry and dance in the rain in Joy! MollyDolly whose review made me smile and to all the guests!**

**THNX EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and review :)**

**OK PEOPLE NOW WITH THE CHAPTER AHEAD FILLED WITH DRAMADRAMADRAMA!**

_Say goodbye_

_As we Dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we Dance with the Devil tonight_

Dancing with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

**Embry**

I'll never take the feeling of waking up with Mo in my arms for granted.

Her beautiful self tucked by my side is something I'll never get tired of, as I wake up I can't help the massive grin on my face like every other day I wake up with Mo by my side… _safe_.

My smile dampens as I think of that one word, these past few weeks have been hard. I haven't able to see Mo as much as I often do and like all the wolves with their own imprints, it's killing us. As soon as our shifts are over, we run back to our imprints as fast as we can. Yet despite the pain, we all know the sooner we kill Frederick, the better.

Lately the pack has worked better than ever, more in synch as our shared hatred for the bastard leech that is after one of our own drives our willingness to patrol longer and harder.

I snap out of my thoughts as a long drawn out groan sounds next to me and I look at my gorgeous girlfriend. The faint scent of strong whiskey lingering on her skin and I can't help but laugh as I recall all the… _odd_ things a drunken Mo did yesterday at the wedding.

"Embry?"

"Morning, love,"

"Ugh," she groans as she sits up groggily, "what happened yesterday?"

At that I started to howl out laughing.

"Oh crap, what did I do?" she asks worriedly yet with a smirk on her plump lips, her hair and make up everywhere in a beautiful disarray.

"Actually don't tell me yet, I really need a shower," she says suddenly with a chuckle, she jumps out the bed but I catch her hand with a frown on my face.

"You're not hung over?" I ask, my head tilted in confusion as I immediately miss her presence by my side.

"Nope," she says with a bright smile and my confusion deepened

"How?" I ask dumbfounded, even Leah was probably sporting a slight head ache

"I don't really know actually, usually I'd be vomiting right now but who knows, I'm not questioning the system!" she says hurriedly like she jinxed it before running to the shower quickly as I laugh, falling back to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Monica**

After a much needed shower, I walked through the door to see a snoring Embry, sleeping sprawled across the whole bed with a smile on his face. I walk to his side and chuckle as I see he still has the formal clothes from the wedding yesterday still on… not that I can remember much of yesterday.

Last time me, Zoe and Liam had one too many shots, I could barely breathe without wanted to throw up the day after so I'm not questioning whatever force has enabled me to wake up after four large glasses of whiskey hang over free.

"Wake up pumpkin!" I whisper into his ear, smiling goofily at the endearment that I have now gotten into the habit of calling him.

He groans softly before his eyes focus on my face hovering over him.

"Pumpkin?" he inquires softly with a grin of his own as his hands snake around my waist.

"It's either that or pookie," I reply nonchalantly and I squeal in surprise as Embry's hands yank me to the bed, sprawling my limbs over his.

Embry wastes no time as his hands hold my waist and pull my lips to his eagerly.

Like with all our kisses, it's as easy as breathing, natural and easy yet passionate and exciting as just with a soft brush of his lips, Embry can send a lustful fire through my veins that always has me wanting more.

Our lips broke away as we heard a commotion downstairs, our heads snapping up, facing the doorway as we hear something getting knocked over.

"It's probably the pack," I whisper and I nod my head in confirmation as I hear the telltale signs of my fridge being raided and low, male voices. I look back to Embry when he doesn't reply and I laugh at the murderous expression on his face, obviously cursing his pack mate's existence as his hands grip my wrist possessively while mine pull gently at his roughly cut hair.

"Come on," I say as I crawl off Embry's lap, ignoring his protests with a sly smile as I grab his hand and drag him downstairs.

"Hey guys!" I say cheerfully as I spot everyone but Sam, Quil, Jared and Jake sitting around my kitchen and living room with food stuffed in their mouths.

"Mo?" says Leah, looking at me weirdly

"Uh… yeah?" I ask confused as all of the pack looks at me with the same expression as Leah.

"Don't you have a hangover?"

"Shh!" I yell out and I run to the kitchen and knock my fist on the wooden cupboards, "No I don't so don't jinx it!"

Eye rolls and amused chuckles were heard as I grabbed a plate for Embry and myself.

"So what did i do yesterday, La-La?" I asked cautiously as I took my place on Embry with the plates. Everyone just laughed making my weariness grow.

"Well," Leah started and everyone was red in the face as they held in their laughter, "do you remember when we started to jump off tables to see if an angel will catch us?"

My eyes widened at the weirdness of that sentence, "Uh… vaguely" I answer recalling Embry catching me.

"Well when we left the reception, you saw some random hot guy at the beach and tried to kidnap him for me so he would catch me," at that everyone burst out laughing and even I couldn't stop my giggle as I ran a hand down my face, Leah was choking out the words as she continued, "you tried to tie his hands with some rope you found while screaming out CATCH LA LA YOU IDIOT! He freaked out and started screaming like a little girl and Embry had to drag you away!"

We were all howling with laughter as they all remembered while I picture me trying to kidnap a guy.

"W-what else?" I stutter out and we looked at Seth as he continued

"You went up to Old Quil, hugged him and screamed out DUMBLEDORE YOU'RE ALIVE!"

A weird, strangled noise came from the back of my throat as everyone erupted into laughter again.

I didn't know whether to laugh my ass off or cry in mortification.

"Uh crap," I mutter, "is that it?"

"No," everyone said in unison and I laughed humorlessly

"Wonderful," I muttered, randomly chuckling at the thought of my drunken behaviour, "What did Quil say?"

At this Paul started sniggering, "He doesn't have a clue since he drank more of the whiskey than you," he said effectively making us all erupt once more in boisterous laughter.

"We gotta head to Emily's, patrols up soon!" Leah said eagerly, practically bouncing as her desire to kill a leech excites her. Immediately, Paul and some others stood up just as pumped while the rest frowned, Embry included.

Embry sighed quietly before following the eager wolves out the door with our hands intertwined.

"Everything will be fine, Em" I murmured softly as a loud wolf howl broke through the air, the regular signal which had all the wolves besides Embry running to the forest edge to phase. Em would drop me off before joining them.

"I know, but we haven't got to see much of each other lately, I wish the dude would just come already so this could end!" he says heatedly, the arm wrapped around me shaking slightly and my hand brushes up and down his chest in a calming manner absentmindedly.

"I wonder if the Volturi would kill Frederick, you know, because they didn't catch him back when he attacked Maya and Tyler," I pondered as Embry's tremors desist.

He snorts, "I doubt it, they don't like the bloodsucker but they hate us, when they find out that all the wolves are involved, they won't care"

"Some justice system they have," I grumble distastefully, "just they wait until I give them a piece of my mind, especially for that bitch hurting Maya and Tyler"

Embry barks a laugh.

"Oh Mo, these guys aren't the most powerful leeches in the world for nothing but I bet you can take them," he says jokingly, looking at me amused and I raise my eyebrow at him, "go all mentalist on them ok?" he requests and I chuckle with a smirk on my face.

Our conversation afterwards was much lighter, jokes and laughing ensuing as we continued our way to Emily's just like we have for the past weeks.

That's when it happened.

We were about three quarters of the way when I stopped abruptly with a sick expression on my face, a sudden wave of nausea hitting me. Embry stopped as well and looked back at me, confused before turning worried as he caught sight of me.

I suddenly felt a burning pain rush through my body, stinging me painfully in every single nerve of my body and I cried out before it cut off as bile rose up through my throat. I clapped my hand over my mouth before running to the patch of the forest closest to me and emptying my stomach contents in a poor bush.

"MO!" I heard Embry yell but I couldn't focus, the pain was getting worse and more sudden, I couldn't stop heaving and I was gasping painfully on air as my stomach continued to empty.

I felt calloused, gentle hands holding my short hair back, fingers caressing my flushed face as I was bent on all fours in agonizing pain.

A new feeling of horror swept over me, I started to feel delusional, there was pain everywhere, a red hot fire, burning me from the inside and all I could feel and think about was the feeling of horror.

I was sobbing hysterically, coming back to reality for a second to feel myself being lifted up in familiar arms and the wind rushing as Embry sprinted somewhere.

But there was something wrong…

_Why do Embry's arms feel cold?_

More hysteria was rising as I felt my own body, burning up with a temperature; it felt like the fire was real as I clutched Embry's oddly cold arms. His touch calming me a little bit even though the alien chilly temperature of his skin scaring me beyond words.

"Mo, calm down! What's wrong!?"

I could hear Embry's' hysterical words but I couldn't open my mouth to speak back; I heard a door bang open and surprised yells.

My vision and consciousness started to fade in and out of black as I heard random yells from different people.

"What happened?!"

"I don't…"

"So sudden…"

"This isn't possible!"

"She's burning up…"

"Carlisle?"

"No!"

I relished the feeling of the darkness that my body was begging for. To feel mercy amidst the turmoil of utter horror and agonizing pain that was unrelenting… It was granted as my mind caved and sent me in to the bliss of unconsciousness.

I groaned as I felt my body waking up.

The pain was still there but dimmed, it was manageable as the fire seemed to just throb instead of blaze with anger. A slight head ache pounding in my head as the feeling of horror subsided to a mild paranoia.

I still felt like sobbing hysterically, the only thought in my head is _what's happening to me!_

I felt slightly cold fingers caressing my face gently, their touch calming me surprisingly and I whimpered as I felt them disappear.

"Mo?" a voice asked and my tightly clenched eyelids opened to reveal a very distraught and shaking Embry hovering over me.

My body seemed to calm as I laid my eyes on a quivering Embry and I felt his hand on mine, curling his fingers around my smaller hand.

"W-what happened? Are you okay?" he stuttered out and I wanted to cry as I saw the raw vulnerability in my loves eyes, my pain was his, my horror was his and a sob left my lips as we felt the same anguish.

"Em," I croaked out, "What's happening? It hurts Em… you feel cold"

"Mo," his voice breaking slightly, relieved that I was speaking but pain at my words, "We don't know, you're burning an unbelievable temperature and we don't know what's happening! Emily thinks you have a bad stomach bug… I got you here and you fainted before waking up half an hour later, I don't know, Mo, I don't know!"

"Em, Em, calm down," I soothed as Embry continued to panic, beating himself up at my mystery… whatever this is.

The pain was started to dissolve somewhat, it wasn't as horrible and killing as before but I a weird feeling was taking over my body, like my body was… changing somehow?

The thought left my head as the head ache pounded stronger and I groaned.

"Painkillers?" I whispered, trying not to strain my sore throat and Embry lifted his head up from his hands. He stood up before his hands wrapped around me gently, my aching muscles seemed to relax slightly in his embrace.

"It's okay Em; it's probably karma for thinking I wasn't getting a hang over," I try and joke before suppressing a pained groan as the head ache grew to an unbearable migraine.

"You don't believe that do you?" he whispered as his arms picked me up gently and carried me from Emily and Sam's bedroom.

"They're coming, that's it, they're here, and you can feel it, they're coming Mo, they're here…" he said, his eerie and confusing words were scaring me, he looked slightly crazed to find the answer for how I was feeling before he walked into the kitchen. I was focusing on beating back the pain that was eager to rush through my body again but held it as the figures of Emily and Sam appeared in my vision.

They both called out my name loudly; sending a jolt of pain through my head and I felt Embry growling at them.

"Sorry, sorry!" whispered Emily frantically, my eyes closed shut as I felt Embry place we down lightly on the couch.

"How do you feel Mo?" I hear Sam ask me in his deep timbre voice and I quietly chuckle, humorlessly.

I open one eye slightly to see him looking uncomfortable under Embry's glare and I grab Embry's hand to reign in his temper.

"Migraine, horrible burning pain everywhere, very paranoid and nauseous so over all I feel like shit," I say and I hear Emily release a hysterical giggle.

"Here," she says to me, pushing two aspirin tablets in my hand and Embry helps me to sit up as I down the tablets and a gulp of water.

I let out a low moan as I lay back and pain shoots through me again.

"Go to sleep, baby," I hear Embry whisper, his cold fingers brushing against my face lovingly, the odd temperature soothing and comforting against my burning skin, lulling me to sleep, "I'll fix it Mo, i promise you, I don't know what this is but I'll fix it baby, I love you…"

For the second time today, mercy was granted on my body as my mind caved sending me in to the bliss of unconsciousness as a single tear ran down my face.

I awoke to the sound of heavy snores.

The aching in my body was less yet I felt utterly exhausted, both physically and mentally. I could hardly move my tender limbs as I felt like I had just run a marathon. My whole body was sore yet also… _strong, invigorated_. The odd feeling of horror and paranoia hadn't subsided an inch yet it was now coupled with an even more unusual yet fierce feeling of duty, like i was needed for something. My muscles were tender yet they felt much more powerful than usual, more graceful and fluid…

These heavy emotions and thoughts raged within me and I felt like I could cry just from the feeling of confusion.

I don't know why I'm thinking about sense of duty, I don't know why my aching body feels like it has just undergone a transformation and is ready to take on anything.

I don't _know_ anything and it's killing me.

What the f*** was happening to me?

I rolled my head slightly to the right and my eyes widened at the sight before me.

I must have slept all day yesterday as the early sunrise was shining through the open kitchen of Emily's house and on to the massive bodies of the entire pack, all sleeping in odd positions around the house.

Embry was right beside me, sleeping in a sitting position, with his back to the couch where I was laying and his head resting against my calves, his right hand locked tightly with my left. Paul absolutely covered the small leather armchair as he lay sprawled across it with his legs hanging off the recliner. Everyone else had crashed on the fluffy carpet, my eyes flicked over to Quil and Seth's forms where Quil using Seth's ankles as a pillow; a strained giggle escaped my throat as I laid eyes on them.

Embry's eyes flew open at the noise and his whole body turned towards me in an instant. There were black rings underneath his eyes and his hair looked like it had a mind of his own. But his eyes were what caught me; his beautiful, silver eyes with black flecks were swirling with a deep sorrow and an even deeper confusion than mine.

"Hey," I croaked, my voice raspy and scratching my throat.

"Mo," he breathed, his face breaking down in relief as he looked at my clear expression devoid of pain.

I gasped as Embry speedily wrapped his arms around me, hugging me gently to him, my arms came up to return the embrace happily. Needing the comfort of Embry as I sobbed into his chest and in turn to provide comfort to him as I felt small tremors vibrate through his body.

"Are you feeling better?" he murmurs after a long time, still clutching me to him with his head buried in my neck.

"Much, it doesn't hurt but I feel sore and… weird," I reply, unsure how to communicate my strange emotions and thoughts.

Embry pulls back, only a little bit to look at me, both our eyes now rimmed with red.

"What do you think that was?" he asked me in a low voice, his tone angry yet sorrowful, like he knows he can't fight off whatever was hurting his imprint.

"I d-don't know," I stutter out as I try to sort through all the odd emotions and thoughts and feelings, "I feel, hyped up for some reason," I whisper as I continue to analyze.

"Something's coming, no, they're here already Mo, I know it, why else would something like that would have happened? I can feel it too, we're in danger…" Em says, his voice calm yet with a thin veil of anger

"Em, you're scaring me, I don't understand," I whimper pathetically, my palms digging into my eyes as I try and make sense of this sudden mess. Embry's arms immediately circled me, pulling me on his lap, his back hitting the couch as I rested on top of him in distress, his hand pulling away mine from my eyes while his other rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I don't either, love," he murmurs, his roguish, handsome looks turned down in confusion.

His mouth opens to speak again when a shrill, annoying tone cuts him off. We both look around before I pull my phone from in between the couch cushions, the shrill tone piercing my ears painfully. I look at the screen to see Maya's name before accepting the call.

"Hey Maya, what's -"

Maya's screaming voice drowned out mine.

_"MO! RUN!"_

"What? Maya what are you talking about?"

_"HE'S HERE! FREDERICK'S HERE AND HE BROUGHT OTHERS!"_

My face drained of blood, my hands shook uncontrollably with immense anger as ice cold terror rushed through my veins. Tears instantly flooded my eyes as Maya's beautiful, rich voice was marred with her own hysteria and sobs.

"M-Maya…" I managed to whisper out, "Where are you?"

_"HE BROUGHT AN ARMY, THEY TOOK THE CULLENS AND ME AND TYLER RAN! Oh mio dio, per favore ci aiuti tutti, __**(oh my god, please help us all) **__THEY ARE CHASING US! RUN MO!"_ she screamed out hysterically, her frenzied voice rising with every word as me, Embry and the now wide alert pack were frozen in shock, horror and anger, staring at the phone.

I opened my mouth to speak when a blood chilling scream came from the phone, everyone's heart stopped as the terrifying sound reached our eyes.

_"NO PLEASE! TYLER!"_

Mine and Maya's sobs echoed through the room before hers abruptly cut off and a struggle was heard on the phone line.

We were all listening intently, waiting for a signal which would have us all running to the Cullens with a blazing and unstoppable determination.

When a cruel, velvet voice filled the room through the phone speakers, a voice I could never forget, it was taunting, sadistic and I could practically imagine that sick smile twisting his inhumane, horribly perfect features…

_"Come to the Cullen's backyard Miss Monica Ateara, and bring those disgusting puppies with you. If you don't, me and my entourage will come and find you, after all, they are quite thirsty and there are so many humans in our way. Such as Billius Black, Quil Ateara Sr, Sue Clearwater… So many loved ones... it's time to end this and for me to have my fun... I don't like to be kept waiting"_

The phone ended with a taunting clice and an utter rage fueled chaos erupted.


	35. Then the screams

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Many apologies for the late update but who knew school work could be such a bitch? Apparently 4 big assignments given out at once and all due in a couple of weeks is normal to teachers! (In reality it just caused a mass student breakdown.) Definitely didn't have time to write in which I have been receiving hostile yet creative and funny death threats, if I didn't update soon... also a marriage proposal... Lol love you imaginitive people ;)**

**ANYWAYS! **

**20 energy drinks later - The ASSignments are done and my story is back! Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Ps. I hate chemistry and chemistry hates me.**

_ And it finds me_  
_The fight inside is coursing through my veins_  
_And it's raging_  
_The fight inside is hurting me again_  
_And it finds me_  
_The war within me pulls me under_  
_And without you_  
_The fight inside is breaking me again_

Fight Inside by RED

We stopped checking for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside us - The Joker

Previous Chapter:

_"Come to the Cullen's backyard Miss Monica Ateara, and bring those disgusting puppies with you. If you don't, me and my entourage will come and find you, after all, they are quite thirsty and there are so many humans in our way. Such as Billius Black, Quil Ateara Sr, Sue Clearwater… So many loved ones, it's time to end this and for me to have my fun... I don't like to be kept waiting"_

The phone ended with a taunting click, and utter chaos erupted in a furious mess of white hot rage.

**Monica**

All I remember was chaos

An unstoppable rage ran through the room yet so did a blazing terror.

It was utter mayhem when the phone call ended with an echoing 'click'.

It was as if the world was in slow motion as we all stood up in a dazed synchronization, my rage overcoming me as a glass of water that was tightly gripped in my hand, shattered to a hundred shards from pure force. Scattering the floor with glittering crystals that were shining bright with my blood.

No one, including me, noticed the torn, red, broken flesh on my palm knitting itself back together within seconds, leaving angry yet healed red puckered lines elevated on the skin of my palm.

I barely noticed or registered the pain as I stared blankly at nothing.

_Maya, Tyler, Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Nessie…_

All of them, I had come to respect and care for, not only had I spent my time at Emily's for the past month but the Cullens who had been nothing but loving and_ Frederick _thought he could hurt them? That he could destroy a part of my family?

I could feel myself shaking just as violently as the other wolves with the fury that coursed my veins at the thought. The fury was awakening my tired my limbs, sharpening my exhausted senses and leaving me a blood thirsty machine that wanted the threat to my family burnt to ashes.

A snarl ripped from my throat, the sound terrifying as it mixed with the 10 other raging wolves that shook with a vengeance knowing a psychopathic leech was on their land near their own loved ones.

Frederick was right; it was time to end this.

My rage cleared only slightly as I shot up from the couch and stormed out the door of my house, hearing with accuracy the heavy footsteps following me.

I growled, animalistic instincts flaring up instinctively to protect my back, whirling around only be met with Embry and the pack behind him, my boyfriend holding his hands up in a submissive gesture and I could see in his eyes how hard that was.

Right now they were more wolf than man, the ancient gene in them burning with desire to rid of Frederick and his army, to rid of the threat to their sacred land.

I understood it perfectly… I could _feel_ it perfectly.

For Embry to initiate a submissive gesture with the sense of duty and hatred running through us like fire must have been hugely difficult, only something he could do for his imprint.

I nodded quickly and like that a loud ripping noise rang through the air and an assortment of huge and lethal wolves were standing before me, growling and snarling in all their 7 foot predator glory. They practically exuded power and kill.

I sneered as I thought of Frederick on the phone.

_Bet you didn't see them like this when you called them puppies…_

Without a second thought they raced off towards the forests in a rank formation, alphas in the lead with their beta's flanking. From here I could feel Jacob's rage, his imprint in such danger making his form shake violently even in wolf form.

My body reacted by itself and i sprinted after them, shocking myself as I had no problem keeping up with their supernatural speed, the wind whipping across my face like it does when I ride with Embry.

Shock, however, didn't register with the wolves as they saw me nor could I focus properly on the fact I was sprinting faster way beyond human capabilities.

It seemed the only thing running through our minds was; _kill Frederick, save Cullens, kill Frederick, save Cullens, kill Frederick, save Cullens…_

I ran beside Embry, only a little way off from the pack and just his presence was making me feel more focused, aware of the situation and sharp. Embry's head turned slightly to mine, his tense body relaxing minutely as he saw me yet no shock what so ever in his expression as he saw my speed, maybe he's just to pre occupied to notice…

There were so many questions running through my head, most pertaining to why I could suddenly run like supernatural wolves but for now the overwhelming and blood chilling emotions of fright and anger pushed those questions away.

I couldn't let that sadist take away a part of my family. I can't even comprehend what it would feel like to lose that many people you care for and Nessie is just a child…

An ear piercing howl rang through the air.

_Stop it! STOP! Nothing can or will happen to Nessie! Please!_

We all froze as a frantic Jake's thoughts rang through our mind.

Was he responding to my thoughts? That's impossible, i'm definently not wolf or a part of the pack yet I clearly heard Jake…

_Mo?_

It can't be…

_Embry? _I thought tentatively, wary of the familiar warm and husky voice that rang through my head

_What the fuck?! _A loud, obnoxious voice yelled out

_Paul?!_ I thought frantically, I was starting to freak out, _Whats happening? Oh this has to be just one f***** up dream, please, oh God I'm hearing voices and running like a bullet… just a dream, must be a dream, just one hellish f***** up dream…_

_MO!_

I cut off my internal rambling as several voices echoed through my mind making me cry out at the intrusion. I stopped running and started to pace up and down the forest floor blindly, holding my head in my hands as I ignored the piercing gazes of the 10 huge wolves following my movement.

_Mo goddamit!_ Yelled Jake, his angry tone making me flinch at the odd weight of authority and power I felt in his voice, I could hear Embry's angry growls at Jake as Jake continued to screech, _Pull your shit together, we'll deal with this later because right now my imprint is in f****** danger because of a f****** psychopath and like hell am I going to just keep sitting here! Everyone MOVE! _

Jake's yells echoed painfully through our minds and I suddenly felt ashamed at my outburst when the Cullens were in danger. I stopped pacing and all the wolves and I got up immediately to keep running as the hatred and fear that ran through me now felt ten times worse with the added presence of minds. It's a suffocating, crushing feeling and I could feel all of us trying to block out Jake's blood thirsty thoughts that seemed to take over him as he thought about his imprint in danger.

Not had we taken one step when a noise broke the air, its shrill tone freezing our bodies as our anxiety doubled at the noise. I looked down at my hand that was still holding my phone which I had forgotten was in my hand since the call from Frederick. Its fluorescent light shining the dull weather of the forest as Maya's contact name accompanied the shrill tone of my phone.

Curiosity, fear, anger, terror… it all wracked through our forms as one as we all stared at the phone that continued to wring, each shrill octave making my heart stutter with fear.

_Mo,_ Embry whispered gently, _answer it..._

His soothing voice compelled my shaking hand to click the green on the phone before switching it to speaker phone.

It was silent.

"Maya?" I asked quietly, my voice shaking slightly with unshed tears as I resisted the urge to breakdown

A cold, amused chuckle echoed from the phone and a tiny sob escaped my lips as I closed my eyes, the phone in my hand shaking with my body. I could hear Embry whine and sidle his body next to mine in comfort while Jacob's vicious snarls sounded over the others.

_"Oh sweetheart, it definently isn't that Italian whore of yours so guess again"_

My eyes popped open and instantly my emotions flipped as red seeped into my vision like blood, tainting my vision with anger as a feral growl ripped through my chest, all of the wolves seemed to be holding their breathes as I gripped the phone so hard, cracks were starting to web the glass screen.

Another blood chilling laugh came from the phone as animalistic instincts started to take over me… _kill Frederick, save Cullens, kill Frederick, save Cullens, kill Frederick, save Cullens…_

My mind was in absolute synch with ten others.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said, my voice deathly calm as I overloaded it with sarcasm, "Let's start over shall we? Hello heartless and disgusting bastard that is going to find himself a f****** worthless pile of ashes after being turned into a chew toy for some very angry wolves," my voice was over exaggerated yet deep and threatening, leaving him with no doubts about what he deserves.

There was more silence as a sort of suffocating air took over us all, the only noise was my heavy breathing as odd tears escaped the corners of my eyes.

_"Do you feel remorse?"_ His cold and angry voice seemed piercing to my ears, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and agitation at the disregard of what I just said.

"For who?"

_"My brother… Gregory?" _he growled out, his voice thick with emotion as even more anger seeps in to his voice.

"Not even a little bit, that vile black soul deserved worse!" I snarled out instantly and I could practically see how his freezing red eyes would turn black with anger and thirst, the colour being swallowed up by the darkness…

_"You will pay for what you did,"_ he whispered out lowly after a minute, the black coldness in his voice scaring me much more than any threat.

I opened my mouth to retort when I heard a jostle on the other line.

I and the now growling wolves around me stiffened as we heard whimpers and a quiet commotion jostling the phone.

Then the screams.

Blood chilling, nightmare inducing screams that instantly turned my blood cold and made me feel like nothing could ever be right in the world.

Shadows covered us as I gripped onto Embry's quivering foreleg for comfort as eleven different piercing cries of pure agony rang through the dead atmosphere.

Time froze, rain started to torrentially pour as if the heavens were weeping for the loved ones who are being subjected to Frederick's curse of mental torture. They pleaded for mercy, crying out for the family that they are envisioning dead and their sanity slipping as a heart wrenching sob tore through my chest. The tension in my hand creating more cracks along my phone until it shattered, cutting off the torturous sounds of the Cullens as the bloodied glass fell gracefully with the rain to the forest floor, the shards leaving reopened wounds on the palm of my torn skin.

I wanted to retch and sob and kill and…

Jake was the first to unfreeze as he released his anguish in a howl that made us all shiver and cry out.

Our movements were robotic as the thoughts in our head changed.

_Frederick… kill, torture, kill…_

Our thoughts were gruesome, bordering on psychotic as the pure rage ravaged us all to kill, rip and tear into our enemy…

"My God," I whispered, focusing on the pain in my palm, relying on it to keep me from the cold numb state my body was begging me to succumb to. A state where I could forget everything and feel nothing, where this nightmare is nonexistent and the pain in my heart would be replaced with nothingness.

But I couldn't, I had to fight; I couldn't give up and break now. The various voices in my head encouraged one another, fighting off the despair we were feeling.

_Mo… _I heard Embry whisper and I turned from my frozen state to stare into my wolfs eyes, his beautiful bright eyes swimming with emotions that mirrored my own.

We didn't have to say anything to know that we were there for each other as our minds merged, replaying the same sentiments of love and promises as our eyes never strayed.

_Come on, love, _Embry whispers sadly and I wipe stray tears off my face as I tried not to comprehend what would happen if this ended badly. The pack once more took off into the forest without a second thought, Jake in the lead as Embry ran ahead to flank him with me by his side.

It wasn't just anger anymore, though the white hot fury was there, it rang deeper now, into despair, vengeance and obsession.

To say Frederick crossed a line would be the understatement of the century…

Jake's thoughts were practically deranged as the whole pack and I were working our limbs as hard as we could to keep up with Jake's speed; his emotions seeming to rule his body and thoughts.

Our minds were one, never more wolf in this moment, as ancient instincts strengthened us to fulfill what we were made for; to kill the enemy and to protect the land.

_Frederick… torture, kill, hell… Save Cullens, kill the enemy, save Cullens, kill Frederick…_

These thoughts and feelings running through me were so unknown to me but it just seemed so natural as they paralleled with 10 other minds that took presence in my head.

We were on the dirt path that lead straight to the Cullens backyard; we were a mile away from the river where we would jump over and land right in the area before their backyard

_What's the plan? _Paul's question rang through my mind to which Jake answered immediately.

_Charge in unexpectedly, kill Frederick and any red eyes that he brought with him and save Nessie!_

All the wolves' minds turned hesitant at the less than thought out plan that would definitely backfire.

_Jake…_ I began cautiously, ignoring his defiant snarls, _everyone could split and surround the yard, they'll obviously hear us but they won't be able to do anything about it… a couple of us could go straight in then, assess the situation and then you could attack from all angles…_

Everyone but Jake accepted what I said almost immediately and in synchronization, several wolves including Embry started to split off to surround the yard as the river appeared before us.

_NO! _Jake snarled out and the wolves stumbled under the weight of command

_Jake! _I exclaimed, anxiously_, the river is coming up and if we just charge in which I am sure Frederick is expecting, we are going to die and so will all the Cullens! Come on Jake please, it's the best solution to save Nessie and you know it! Please Jake, I can't lose them especially Maya or Tyler! _

All our minds were silent as my screeches rang loudly. I was holding my breath as Jake sank his body lower to the ground, preparing to jump over the river which was meters away, not giving any instruction as to what to do.

_JAKE! _I cried out, I was panicking along with the rest as we all tensed to spring over the river, an incredibly strong sickly sweet scent assaulting our senses and making me dry heave with disgust.

_Mo and Embry… go in directly and assess the situation. Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady and Collin take the left of the perimeter from the river to the house and Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil, follow me to the right side. Embry and Mo, you two wait at the edge until we are in position and on my call, you move in. Got it? _Jake said, his voice resigned that he couldn't straight away get to Nessie yet determined.

The anger in his voice made us all tremble as we agreed.

My breath escaped in relief but hitched once more as I relayed Jake's words.

_Em… _I thought quietly; dread filling me at the thought of Embry and me being the ones to jump in unexpectedly while the others surround us.

_It's ok, love, we'll get through this… _his thoughts drifted through my mind as together, the pack of huge wolves arranged in a line before jumping with a powerful grace and strength over the expansive river. I let instincts take over, closing my eyes and swallowing in fear as I pushed off from my right leg and launched myself over the kilometer wide river.

My back was tense with trying to hold back my emotion; the rage, terror, despair, anxiety and animalistic anticipation roiling through my body, struggling to escape as I flew through the air with my silver wolf by my side.

I bent my knees as I landed on my feet just at the edge of the river, stumbling slightly as a tiny shooting pain rang through my legs at the impact. A thump sounded next to me as Embry landed sleekly meters in front of me and I darted by his side immediately, clutching his fur with overwhelming emotion. I heard the rest of the pack dart into different directions to their surrounding positions while me and Embry stood, waiting behind the foliage for the signal that we could move in.

I stared at the thin array of trees blocking my view to the backyard.

There was no screaming, there was only a dead silence as the rain ceased to a slight drizzle, the air thick with that god awful smell that instinctually told me to kill.

_We're in position, _came Jake and Sam's thoughts and I knew this was mine and Embry's cue to move.

_I love you guys, _I blurted out, to all the wolves who i considered my brothers.

The sentiments were whispered softly back as a silence came over us, we were focused, and the emotions we were trying to hold back, we now let control us.

I took a deep breath as I felt the white hot rage at our enemy pulsate through my veins like fire, our terror just making the blaze grow.

I felt Embry nudge me affectionately, my right hand clutched the fur on his back as my left twitched by my side in an agitated manner.

A snarl ripped through my lips, in harmony with the rest of the pack.

"Let's end the bastard" i growled out

Embry was snarling quietly in agreement as we boldly walked the few steps through the thin layer of foliage and stepped out onto to fresh cut grass of the Cullen backyard and observed the sight before us.

I felt the blood instantly drain from my face and ice course through my veins.

My eyes brimmed with tears, blurring my vision but it wasn't not enough to hide the horror.

I felt my body turn and heave in revulsion and fear, emptying my stomach.

A chilling laugh echoed off the trees as terrifying wolf howls shook the forest in anger and sorrow as they saw through mine and Embry's eyes.

"No," I whispered, my voice choking with sobs as my eyes froze on the still forms in the middle of the field.

_No…_


	36. Forever Unforgotten Part I

**Yeah... Very sorry about how late this is, school is still kicking my ass even though its holidays... This chapter is split in two because when I wrote it I all it was really long but because it's all written, I'll update the second part really soon! So here's the next chapter - filled to the brim with action as this is a FIGHT! An ACTUAL fight - Unlike the battle which wasn't even really a battle in Breaking Dawn which was one of the biggest anti-climaxes I have EVER read! The "let's sit down like adults and talk thing," seriously?! - action, violence and guns are my adrenaline high in movies and books and I'd rather stop reading forever then end a fight chapter in my story with them talking… pftt no, they're gonna all get down and dirty… question is who survives?**

**Thanx all so much to those who reviewed, favourited/followed! You guys rock… like Linkin Park… or MUSE… meaning you are awesome.**

**P.s. Frederick knows about the Cullen's gifts - as Frederick can see all of a person's mind, specifically fears and nightmares to use against them, he would be able to tell if a person had a special gift or not.**

**Very sorry again about how late this is, I hope you like this chapter because I found it really difficult to write and I hope you review! **

**_Warning_****: this chapter and the next one is rated M for violence, the next chapter contains Frederick's mental torture and such but this one does not. **

_Previous Chapter_

…we boldly walked the few steps through the thin layer of foliage and stepped out onto to fresh cut grass of the Cullen backyard and observed the sight before us.

I felt the blood instantly drain from my face and ice course through my veins.

My eyes brimmed with tears, blurring my vision but it wasn't not enough to hide the horror.

I felt my body turn and heave in revulsion and fear, emptying my stomach.  
A chilling laugh echoed off the trees as terrifying wolf howls shook the forest in anger and sorrow as they saw through mine and Embry's eyes.

"No," I whispered, my voice choking with sobs as my eyes froze on the still forms in the middle of the field.

_No…_

**Frederick**

The phone that I held to my ear snapped shut with the twitch of my fingers, cutting off the pathetic sobs and howls that echoed from the other line. My whole body was twitching with anticipation and anger; I could taste the victory on my tongue as yet my mind struggled to remain calm. Trying to ignore what that bitch said about my brother and imagine the vengeance.

They will come… they must, they will die…

But her vile words continued to resonate through my mind, forever unforgotten.

"Not even a little bit, that vile black soul deserved worse!"

I turned back around with a forceful shake of my head, sneering at the whimpering and screaming messes of a family still writhing on the grass from my gift. My anger peaking and a frustrated yell escaped me as I threw the phone in my hand at a tree. My mind releasing its hold on the various minds prompting their annoying screams to stop and the air fell into a silence with only the Cullens beaten sighs filling the air.

I growled as I heard a whimper break through the silence and I whirled back around to face the family. They were all breathing heavily, they were too emotionally exhausted where they couldn't even reach for their loved ones lying beside them - a withdrawal from my gift and my lips tugged in a smile as I saw dozens of my selected comrades standing over them with disgusted sneers. They all felt my vengeance, they themselves hating the dogs, as well as those who agree with the dog's ways which includes the disappointing vampire family that had the shape shifter scent all over their house.

The dozens of men who agreed to be my army were all close allies with me and my brother, they knew what I could do and when a few were hesitating in helping my brother be avenged, the threat of my gift sealed their allegiance.

There were at least three of my men restraining each amber eyed vampire, there were more however on the giant male, the scarred blond male and the parents of the half breed imprint, they were the most aggressive. The remaining allies were surrounding, closing them in with a malicious sneer on each of their faces.

My eyes connected with the chocolate brown irises of the little girl that released the whimper. She was in between the male and female who I assumed to be her parents, their arms outstretched to one another to somehow protect their daughter… _disgusting_.

I walked over to them, standing beside one of my men; I kneeled down by the brunette female who seemed to be the only one resistant to my gift… I smirked as she laid on the ground as weak as the others yet, from the physical beating she took, not a mental one as deep cracks ran all along her pale skin with the force it took to restrain her physically. Four of my men held her down as she continued to writhe in anger in a useless attempt to escape; I leaned across her to trace my finger along the half breed's jaw, tracing the clear tears that marked her skin.

I smiled tauntingly as all of the family snarled maliciously in response to me touching their princess; metallic ripping noises filled the air as my comrades tore at limbs to restrain the fallen vampires as they increased their struggle.

Dismembered arms were thrown haphazardly as the men surrounding me restrained the father of the child as I held the mother.

The little girl whimpered again and my noise scrunched up in loathing, her scent was covered in the dogs and I'll be more than happy when I can rip away the child from its imprint.

"Why?" a whispered voice reached my ears and I looked down at the brunette female I was holding down.

"Why, what?" I growled out, my eyes narrowing at the fire in her eyes, they were burning with hatred and revulsion, her passion contradicting massively with her fragile form.

"W-why isn't my gift working on the others?" she blurted out, her voice still quiet as she bit her lip, clearly regretting her outburst.

I chuckled coldly, my hand that was restraining her arms trailing up her side to sweep the hair away from her pale face. I smiled as her mate struggled even more relentlessly yet stupidly against his stronger captors.

"Why darling, it was all a matter of surprise" I cooed out, "You see, your gift may be strong but it does not happen in an instant like mine, yours takes time to shield others and by the time you realised there was a mental attack on your family… my gift had already taken hold on their pathetically weak minds before your gift could even stretch to theirs. Once my gift has a grip on a person's mind, nothing, not even a mental shield, can stop it but my will; it will just bounce off like a useless fly. Oh you know what i love about my gift? It basically breaks the unbreakable," i stated out gleefully as i pointed to her agonised family, "it breaks the half breeds, and it either kills or drives humans insane! I cannot wait until Monica arrives. Alas, your mind is already sealed and strong, it gives you immunity... shame really," I pondered wickedly, leaning down until my lips brushed her neck and I relished her revolted shudder with a smile, "I would have loved to hear you scream," I whispered.

My smile grew as her family's furious screams echoed off the land of the expansive backyard and I stood up with a grin, "If only you knew I was coming and you were able to shield them too before my attack, this would have never happened" I taunted in a mocking voice, waving my hand at her fallen family.

I scoffed when I saw the flash of anguish in her eyes; she took my taunts to heart and believed that she would have been able to stop me… foolish woman.

Nothing could stop me.

My heart burst with triumph and anticipation at the thought, my body vibrating with the victory that I knew was coming... I was giddy.

I took to circling the sad excuses for vampires on the floor.

The pixie like vampire was still, her face blank and her eyes dazed as she stared upwards at the sky as if we weren't here and she were relaxing. I felt frustration bubble in my chest along with her annoyed captors as they increased the pressure on her arms and a sound like ice splitting rang shrilly as cracks appeared on her pale arms. A growl to my right reached my ears and I strolled to the pixies mate who was most definently in the Southern Wars, his noticeable Texan heritage and scars being a dead giveaway. He was an empath, I deduced as much as I took hold of his mind earlier and I made it clear that if he tries to interfere, whatever emotion he projects on to me won't hold me back from torturing his wife.

I continued on my way, sneering at their furious faces. I stopped before the blond female; I leered at her livid expression as my eyes swept her body, I'll definently be having her later… Her piercing amber eyes looked so angry like she could bore a hole in my head just with her eyes and I let out an amused chuckle as I past her, smirking at her snarling mate.

I made my way back to the half breed and her parents. Both adults continuing to struggle uselessly with their still daughter beside them, silent torrents of tears ran down her cheeks. I moved behind them, crouching at her head as I wiped her tears with my thumb, bringing the moisture to my mouth and breathing in her scent. She was delicious and my senses came alive with thirst, imagining what her blood would taste like. A furious scream met my thoughts as the father of the half breed began to spew colorful insults. My amused thoughts only deranged him further and I continued to get more and more amused, chuckles slipping past my teeth as he continued to hiss and yell vile words in his 20th century brogue.

I was having too much fun, I couldn't scent the wolves in the wind yet and I enjoyed seeing the family get so riled up… I leaned over the little girl again. My eyes boring into her utterly terrified ones and I tsked as they filled up with more tears and spilled over her already tear stained cheeks.

"You are an imprint?" I asked her in distaste, speaking without thinking.

My distaste deepened as she nodded her head in agreement and I was slightly surprised as a flash of anger, protectiveness and hatred ran through her eyes, disappearing just as soon as it came leaving her once more frightened. I chuckled as my fingers came up to caress her tears once more, gleeful in the thought of how her imprint would react if he knows how close a vampire was to his "precious" imprint, my scent covering hers.

My thoughts were distracted by a whisper, if I had not been a vampire, it would have been merely unheard words lost to the wind but to me they rang loud and clear.

"You are evil"

Everyone's breathing haltered as I turned my eyes back to the little girl's and my eyes narrowed in fury as the anger and hatred returned to hers. My fury was unstoppable, I had always been volatile but my already alert emotions roared with a white hot anger at the half breeds words.

I growled lowly so she could hear, "Do not talk about what you can't understand, child! If only you knew it was your family, your imprint and his pack that were truly evil. It was your family who took away mine, you sickening creatures." I snarled out, spitting my words at the whole family, "You were all condemned to die by association with the wolves the second they tore apart my brother, if it makes me evil to be the one to administer justice to murders and their accessories, so be it!"

My raging temper became pronounced once more as my hand found its way to the girl's neck, her sudden whimpers and cries cutting off as my hand came down on her neck with a hard pressure, cutting off her airways.

Her strangled chokes accompanied the screams of her family who increased their struggle in which more of my allied vampires came to help restrain them.

Her resistance was futile as I just increased the pressure on her neck and her choking sobs that echoed through the forest cut off with a gurgle.

She was turning pale and blue, her body starting to asphyxiate further as she clawed in vain at my hand on her bruising neck. It was when her struggle weakened before finally ceasing and her eyes fluttered close did I relent and pull back my hand, standing in anger and leaving behind the little girl breathing shallowly among her crying family.

I could sense the wolves coming… finally. Their heartbeats thunderous and resonating through the forest, I smiled in anticipation, positively vibrating with the triumph and glee that filled me, already over my bout of anger.

"Follow me," I directed towards my companions and headed towards the forest, opposite the river where the wolves and the bitch would be coming.

They followed immediately and I stood at the edge before turning to face the array of amber eyed, beaten forms, knowing they could hear my words.

"Attempt to fight us, talk to the dogs or do anything but lie there like the pathetic messes you are, than this time I won't relinquish my gift in time for your mind not to snap onto itself and leave you an unfeeling, unknowing shell… after I do the same to your mate."

I agilely climbed up a thick foliaged tree and gazed over the Cullens towards the river, waiting… just waiting for them to walk in and see their precious imprint and family broken like they soon will be. Vengeance and order will finally be restored.

**Monica**

My eyes couldn't look away from the centre of the backyard, they couldn't unfocus from the several decapitated and cracked forms that lay frozen.

_Nessie_…

I could feel Embry next to me, quivering with the same sorrow and anger that kept me rooted to the spot in a wrenching fear.

The Cullens, including Maya and Tyler were lying on the grass, so disheveled and broken. They lay there with no restraint, their eyes unseeing as they stared at the sky above them, breathing heavily as if they had just run a marathon, _or just got out of mental torture…_

I felt frozen, seeing the immortal beings so beaten, they looked like angels thrown brutally from heaven as an odd sun ray hit them and made their skin glow.

Several severed arms scattered the grass around them as their individual features were marred with thousands of deep cracks that webbed every single inch of their glittering skins.

_And Nessie..._

_Hold Jacob back! _Sam screamed and I winced at his screech as Leah, Seth and Collin who were closest to Jake all pounced on him to keep him still

Tears filled my eyes as I clutched at Embry who whimpered at the sight.

_Jake! You have to be patient! We have to see where the leeches are first before attacking! Jake, you'll get us killed! _Sam screamed as Jake continued to struggle, _Nessie is breathing, Jake! She's breathing, look!_

I could sense Jake's fight leaving him as he sees through our eyes, the breaths, albeit shallow, a blue, pale and still Nessie is taking as she lays as still as a statue in between her parents.

We all freeze as a cold laugh ripples through our forest and down our spines.

It was then that a dull thump echoed from where Frederick laughed and my senses were overloaded by an increase in the disgusting leech stench as he dropped from the shadows of the trees opposite Embry and I. This left the Cullen's in between us and Frederick, the pack who was split, hiding deeper in the forest surrounded Frederick and creating a circle around Embry, I, Frederick and the Cullen's.

_Where is the army?_

I froze as Embry's deep voice ran through my head and my breath caught in my throat as, as if he had read our minds, Frederick's exotic and cruel features twisted into a triumphant smile, craning his neck behind him and nodded into the trees from where he dropped.

The dull thump that vibrated through the forest felt like a gunshot as a dark skinned vampire dropped gracefully from the trees before straightening out next to Frederick, his feet connecting lightly with the grass as his expression mimicked the sadistic glee of his comrade.

Another thump.

And another.

A multitude of individual vibrations rang like a gunfight as a plethora of vampires raised from crouches to their full heights in an animalistic stance, forming at least a 30 man battalion behind Frederick.

My first thought corresponded with 10 others... _Shit_.

I swear I saw Edwards eyes roll as we cursed.

Mo.

I turned my head to look at my silver wolf in question as he called my name.

_In about five seconds, run to Nessie, pull her out of the way and see if you can get her breathing properly again_, he whispered quickly.

_What?! _I exclaimed as dread filled me, _What are you guys going to do?_

_Uh... Kill the leeches Mo... Obviously_, came Paul's anticipation ridden voice and a growl that sounded so foreign ripped through my chest.

_Okay! _Sam's voice rang authoritatively in our minds, cutting off my remark as Embry started to countdown in his mind.

_5.._.

My mind took up a mantra of f***, f***, f***, as I looked back at Frederick and the males vampires around him as they stared straight at me. Embry snarled I'm their direction and pressed himself to me protectively so I was half buried in his thick coat.

_4.._.

"Hello Monica," _he_ said in a pleasant voice and I along with the pack froze.

"What will it take for you to leave Forks, asshole?" I said bluntly and suddenly, ignoring the pleasantries as little tremors vibrated my petite frame.

"Still blunt and rude as ever, I see," he said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed at his words, he was much too calm for the situation, he seemed so temperamental and anger driven before yet here he stood before us with a pleasant stance and an amused smile, no anger.

He was too confident In the outcome of today and it terrified me.

_3_...

"All it will take is for you, your dogs and the Cullens to die. It is simple Ateara, I'll be doing the world a favour, my brother is worth more than all of you combined... His life for yours."

His features grew cold and his red eyes seemed to swirl with a vicious black as his lips turned up in a sneer, so different to the foreign calm expression he wore just moments before.

_2._..

"Your brother is dead! He deserved to die!" i yelled at him, a sudden anger rising within me as i try to make him see reason, "It is his own fault he is dead! What if you and your posse die?" I quipped snarkily to hide the emotional shakiness of my voice.

The battalion of vampires froze as the vibrant red in every single pair of their eyes disappeared, replaced by a turmoil of predatory black. It screamed hunger, death and evil.

"We will not lose. You. Will. Die," Frederick whispered, his voice low and dangerous, filled with hatred as he bent in an attacking stance.

The pack's minds were in synch as i and the wolves bent in our own defensive crouches, riding on instinct and ready to attack in a fight we know we probably won't come out of.

_1_...

I couldn't help it.

I screamed out bloody murder as the tsunami of vampires charged towards us.

Embry snarled and took off with remarkable speed to face them head on just as 9 enormous and deadly wolves burst out of the forest.

The backyard erupted into a war zone as the wolves descended on the circle of leeches with terrifying howls and took down at least two each, glass limbs flew through the air as a battle began between the wolves and vampires.

My eyes didn't leave Embry's form as he ripped the torso of a male with long blond hair who retaliated with a jab to Embry's leg. I ran around the circle of battle to the opposite edge of the forest to where the Cullens lay. I ran straight to Nessie, who's lips were blue, her breathing still laboured and shallow as she suffered from the after effects of suffocation. I hooked my hands underneath her shoulders to drag her to the safety of the forest when a pale, glittering hand shot out and grabbed my leg in a vice grip.

I opened my mouth to scream as I fell backwards when another hand covered my mouth to muffle my screams. My eyes darted around in terror before I relaxed as I saw Edward holding my leg and Bella covering my mouth.

"What the f***?" I hissed as I tried to calm my frenzied heart.

"Sorry," Edward whispered quickly, his eyes swarming with a myriad of emotions; exhaustion, fear and an anger that sent shivers down my spine,

"Thank you for helping Renesmee," he whispered quickly.

I nodded my head as my features turned down in confusion, I refused to look at the loud battle as I looked over the Cullen's.

_If they were okay then why weren't they fighting?_

My eyes ran over Maya as her eyes slid open and looked at me with emotions that mimicked Edwards, her right eyelid closed quickly in a wink and her mouth turned up in a wry smile and a chuckle escaped me.

"Your going to attack from behind? The element of surprise?" I guessed in a hushed tone to which the Cullens heads bent in a nod.

"Did you get your shield up Bella?" I asked quietly as I hooked my hands around Nessie again and began to pull her body in the forest.

"Yes," she whispered and I breathed a sigh of relief, that means at least we were protected mentally.

I got Nessie out of sight of the backyard and i began to pump her heart with interlocked fingers and breath into her airways in a systematic rhythm. It wasn't long for her supernatural side to show as her breaths became deeper and more even as she began to breath strongly on her own once more not more than a minute after my resuscitation attempts. I hugged Nessie to me in relief before I jumped to my feet and ran back to the backyard.

I froze at the edge as I stared.

The Cullens were now in the battle. It was 19 against 30 and it seemed neither side was losing nor winning. All of the wolves and Cullens were fighting fiercely against their overwhelming enemy as they ducked, darted and tore. They were on the defence more instead of offence as they faced overwhelming numbers.

A furious Paul and Sam were trying to grapple with a gleeful Frederick who just seemed to disappear from their grips when they darted to attack him. Embry was snapping at the blond haired male from earlier who seemed crazed with rage before Embry sunk his teeth into his cracked neck and beheaded him in one swift move, he darted next to Quil to help with two vampires that had him in a head lock.

It was absolute chaos as most of the Cullens and wolves fought with more than one vampire each, it was clear how skilled both sides were as most, such as Jasper, Edward, Alice fought with remarkable ease and determination, their gifts giving them an advantage.

It was then that I saw Maya and Tyler fighting that my heart dropped into my stomach. Both of them already had only one arm from early as they fought back to back, struggling to fend off the much more experienced fighters. Maya kept trying to use her gift as little white, shimmering bullets appeared in front of her and shot of towards the enemy vampires one by one. But at the last second, either the vampires found a way to avoid it or one of the wolves or Cullen's would get in the way by accident and Maya would be forced to let go and release the shimmering bullet into dust with a frustrated cry. It was distracting her too much which was distracting Tyler, they were getting overpowered as the attacking vampires used it to their advantage and tore at them both, their cries echoed loudly over the sounds of the violent confrontations around them.

A scream escaped me as terrified tears ran down my face, the feeling of uselessness overcoming me and I struggled to think of a plan to help them.

_Guys! _I mentally screamed at the pack, _if you can't get a good shot at the vampires, hold them in a grapple or get them to expose their backs to Maya so she can paralyse them without hitting you!_

I got sounds of acknowledgment in return as their minds focused back on their individual battles.

They followed my idea, Leah ducked as a vampire went to tackle her neck and she spun around with a fantastic speed and had the vampire flat on back in seconds, the brunette vampire held her neck back so Leah couldn't rip his head off.

_Leah! Lean back slightly so he leans forward and Maya can get a good shot at his body!_

She did as I said, she was still struggling in the vampires grip as she lent back slightly and the attackers back became exposed into which not a second later, a shimmering bullet shot towards them and buried itself into his body. His form became rigid, arms snapping to his side and away from Leah's neck as he fell lay on the grounds as still and unmoving as a plank of wood.

I felt like a crazed sports coach, mentally screaming off instructions from the sidelines as the wolves did as I said and Maya's bullet like gift shot out and knocked out 5 more furious vampires. Frederick and his vampires were becoming more aggressive, searching for the source of their enemies advantage until they spotted a triumphant Maya shoot off bullets left, right and centre at their comrades who were being held by the wolves and the Cullen's only to fall over paralysed a second later. Their black eyes seemed to tunnel in on her form as she simultaneously fought off her attackers and used her gift to help those around her.

My eyes darted frantically as an oblivious Maya and Tyler turned their backs on Frederick and about 5 of his men who locked onto Maya.

"MAYA!" I found myself screaming, running in her direction in warning, jumping over decapitated arms and legs as I continued to scream, "TURN AROUND MAYA!"

Maya's head shot up to look at me with confused eyes, there was too much noise and I was to far away even for a vampire to hear. My arms were waving hysterically as I pointed to the snarling vampires who were practically right behind her.

The pack thoughts were a mess as they tried to get to the vampires who were getting closer to Maya and Tyler but their own attackers were preventing them.

"BEHIND YOU MAYA!"

Her red eyes widened in shock, before they slowly filled with terror as she whipped her head just as the attackers leapt gracefully into the air, an image of jungle cats entered my mind as they seemed to descend onto the two unsuspecting vampires.

There was no way Maya could paralyse them all in time before they reached her. Her gift shot one bullet at a time, not multiple at a time. She had time to release one, knocking out an Irish looking male as the one next to him fell on her and they immediately started to wrestle on the ground.

My eyes couldn't look away, I continued to scream out warnings and instructions like an annoying drill sergeant, my arms waving around in odd motions as my yells gave the wolves and Cullen's split second warnings and avoided decapitation from attackers that would sneak up from behind them.

"PAUL, TO YOUR LEFT!" I screamed, both mentally and verbally as he just finished off one vampire with Jared but was unaware of Frederick running at them at full speed from his left. His head shot up to his left but I didn't warn him in time as the vampire struck his arm out and his fist connected with the grey wolves skull. The sounds of several bones shattering resonated through the air along with several extremely loud wolf howls that shook with grief.

Overwhelming sobs of dread tore at my body.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL WITH YOUR BROTHER BY YOUR SIDE!" I screamed loudly, the words falling from my lips as Paul lay unmoving on the ground, a line of blood falling from his lips as Jared stood around him protectively, staring down Frederick as his cold eyes connected with mine

"BITCH!" His velvet voice yelled out back to me and my eyes bugged in anger as a furious Frederick became a blur and I gasped in surprise as he ran around the attacks of the wolves and was suddenly in front of me, I stumbled back as he towered over me. His hand darted out to grab the back of my head and I bit my lip to hold back my cry of pain as he dug his hand into the back of my neck.

"Stay out of this, you useless wench, stop your mindless screaming or I will make you scream with my curse." He spat in my face.

"You can't do anything but kill me now, Bella's shield is up," I sneered up at him but doubt coloured my tone as he cocked an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned up confidently.

A small sound of pain escaped me as the wind shifted around me and I found my back pressed to his chest, we were facing the field. Everyone, vampire and wolf, his side and our side, they were all frozen whether in fear or triumph as they stared at Frederick's arm gripped tightly around my neck.

"Are you sure your protected?" He whispered into my ear, my frame shuddering in utter disgust as his horrible scent filled my nose and his lips brushed against my neck.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice cracking trying to hide my uncertainty and I looked for Bella, my eyes connecting with her amber ones. They were filled with horror as she seemed to realise that I wasn't in her protection for whatever reason from Frederick's curse. I don't know why I wasn't and in a second, i didn't care, as I heard Frederick's triumphant laugh in my ear, I screamed and screamed as my sanity slipped away in pure agony.


	37. The Kitty Came Out To Play Part II

**I hate exams, studying and expectations. *huff and growl* It takes up too much time, specifically the enjoyable time of writing fanfiction stories. Though I do like the desperate memes that flood the internet with every exam period…**

**Anyways, thanx a million to all those who reviewed, especially those who kinda spammed and went a little agro, I appreciate it… they reminded me that I had to update which I forgot about. BLAME IT ALL ON THE EXAMS, TEACHERS AND SCHOOL… I DO! **

**So yep… uh, this chapter is where Freddy tortures them all and I tried my hand at writing what I feel the different characters would be experiencing… not sure if it helps or hinders the story but I think it goes well. I'd like to hear what you guys think :)**

**Sorry for the wait, hope you guys like it and review! **

**_Previous Chapter:_**

...I looked for Bella, my eyes connecting with her amber ones. They were filled with horror as she seemed to realise that I wasn't in her protection for whatever reason from Frederick's curse. I don't know why I wasn't and in a second, i didn't care, as I heard Frederick's triumphant laugh in my ear, I screamed and screamed as my sanity slipped away in pure agony.

**Monica**

I wasn't the only one screaming as the pack shared my fears and nightmares, I had never been this vulnerable to anyone in my life besides Embry, my soul mate who knew me better than myself.

It was killing me and my mind as the horrible imagery of my worst nightmares played like I was in hell.

_I'm walking down the stairs in my house in the middle of the night; I open the fridge and grab a carton of juice. As I close the fridge door, i scream as a cruel, sadistic smile looks down upon me as Gregory and Frederick appear out of nowhere. My nightmares standing in front of me, laughing at my terror. I drop the carton in shock, juice stains the tiles as Gregory grabs my shoulders and throws a screaming me to the floor, finishing what he started in the woods as he yanks my pajama bottoms down. I'm restrained as I hear the snap of a belt buckle, I can't move as his heavy weight crawls on top of me..._

_I'm back in Australia, the sound and smell of the hospital evident as the dreaded sound of the flat line haunts the air as I look at Maya's cold, injury ridden body. Her cruel parents screaming how useless she is in Italian as Tyler cries in the corner..._

_Paul dying, Quil bleeding to death, Leah, Seth, Sam, Jared, Kim, Emily, everyone I love dying on the floor with Frederick and Gregory standing over them with blood dripping down from the corners of their smiling lips..._

_And Embry, everything Embry, Embry dying, mutilated, decapitated, never coming back home from patrol, Embry being taken away from me, leaving me, telling me he doesn't love me, losing him..._

I'm suddenly wrenched from my gruesome horrors as my eyes refocus back to the Cullen's backyard. Frederick is holding me up as I thrash and scream, I can't stand his touch after what I've just experienced and I bend over and vomit right in front of me as my body wrecks with tremors.

My watery eyes see Bella sobbing and struggling fiercely against one of Frederick's men as her voice mixes with the others as they yell and scream incoherent curses. All the wolves but Paul, who still lies unmoving behind them, are holding their heads in agony as they howl with terror, being held back along with the rest of the Cullen's by the remains of Frederick's posse. About ten of his men lay either paralyzed, an unknown number more in pieces as I struggle through the mental exhaustion to count how many is left. I can only tell there are still enough of them to restrain all of the injured wolves and Cullen's.

"BASTARDO! Lasciala andare!" **(You bastard! Let her go!), **I vaguely hear Tyler bellow.

I feel like my mind is gripping its sanity like a person gripping the edge of a cliff by its fingertips, death and insanity is promised if I slip even for a second.

I shiver as cold, dead fingers grip my chin and force my lolled head to look up. Tormented silver and black eyes meet mine and my ears are meet with a grief ridden howl, the other wolves follow as I see Maya struggling most viciously against the burly blond vampire holding her. The male vampire seems to lose his temper and kicks the back of her knees so she's kneeling and holds her neck in a headlock so with one twist of his arm, she's beheaded.

Her lips turn up into a vicious sneer; Maya had never looked so deadly or inhumane before as the man holding her freezes, his hands snapping to his side as he falls over backwards. She gets up slowly, rubbing her cracked neck as she stares at Frederick.

No one moves, unwilling to make a sudden movement which might prompt Frederick to just kill me now and continue the fight.

I don't blink, my senses are slowly getting stronger, my mind climbing inch by inch up the metaphorical cliff as silence suffocates the air, no one is moving and barely breathing.

All of a sudden, a white shimmering bullet appears in front of Maya, everyone stares at the little bullet of glittering dust as foes are wary to attack her lest it embed itself and paralyze them like the others.

Maya's face contorts into a hatred filled glare as her eyes never stray from the vampire restraining me.

"Let her go," Maya whispers, her deep, guttural tone sends shivers down my spine as her own red eyes start to swirl with a deadly black. The glittering, white bullet In front of Maya starts to move ever so slowly towards us, "you _bastardo, _I will kill you slowly."

"No," Frederick says simply and coldly, his voice much too confident and i can easily imagine his expression matches the terrifying one that graces Maya's features.

Maya bares her teeth and I can hear the Cullens and wolves growl. It happens so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it.

Maya hisses something in Italian before the shimmering bullet becomes a camouflaged blur as it shoots towards us, my eyes close reactively as my mind scrambles.

My eyes snap open after a second as I hear Maya's ear piercingly loud scream of frustration and I shudder as Frederick lays his chin on my shoulder. He laughs, amused at Embry's reaction as Embry snarls at Frederick with an insane expression. His massive wolf frame quivering with the effort not to attack as his eyes burn with such emotions of hatred and anguish that they rival a raging fire.

I don't understand what happened before I see one of Frederick's comrades, a male that was gripping Rosalie, laying stiff as wood on the ground right next to where Frederick and I stand.

_Did he throw himself in front of Frederick and... Take the bullet? _I think tentatively and confusingly and I jump slightly as I hear the packs simultaneous whispers of _"yes"._

Their thoughts are not as clear as before, I can't tell who is who as their weaker thoughts pass as meager whispers.

My eyes meet Maya's and a snarl escape her lips, her now completely black eyes still glaring at the leech holding me as he continues to laugh in glee.

Another shimmering bullet appears in front of her before once again, disappearing into a blur as it shoots towards us. I don't close my eyes this time as I stare shocked at the vampire who was restraining one of the wolves, lurch forward just in time for the bullet to sink into his chest and make his body rigid and collapse in the distance between Frederick, I and the others.

Another bullet is shot and another vampire takes it.

It happens again and again until six of our enemies lay paralyzed on the ground surrounding Frederick and I.

My mouth was wide open in disbelief.

_Why are they protecting him like that? _I hear one of the wolves think.

_He must have threatened them, I think they're doing it because If they don't... _I couldn't continue my distraught thoughts as my mind started to flash with nightmarish images, a quiet noise escaping me as the wolves thoughts disappear from my mind and my hypothetical person on the cliff loses its footing and slips down by meters before catching itself again.

Maya breathed heavily through her nose in anger as she released a roar of frustration, another bullet appears in front of her and is shot off towards us. I feel panic rise up in a wave as no vampire seems to jump in front this time. The glittering ball is directed over my head at the much taller vampire and the panic continues as my eyes shut in hopes this could be over.

I hear a gasp of fear from various mouths as my eyes flutter open in confusion before widening in shock and slight fear.

I didn't feel my body being lifted; I didn't feel the cold, revolting hands on my arms lifting me until a glittering bullet hung not even an inch away from my face. It was mesmerizing as the whirling ball of dust hung right in front of my nose. I stared in fear at the little ball as Frederick gripped tightly on my shoulders, keeping my legs suspending in mid air and in direct line of the paralysis inducing bullet.

"I'm a human shield, really?" I couldn't help but mutter to which a shivering chuckle sounded behind me.

Maya released another animalistic roar before the bullet exploded into glimmering dust, falling to the ground as Maya released her hold on her gift.

Only four of the thirty of Frederick's army are left standing, not even restraining their enemies anymore as they just stand off to the side in cautious confusion, unaware of what they're meant to do. The Cullen's snap to their loved ones as they now stand in a clump close together and away from the danger. The remaining four just stand there as they stare at Frederick in question. They seem to have a silent conversation to which Edward hears and his eyes widen in realization before narrowing in fury as the four vampires as well as Frederick who smirks at him.

"Stop them!" Edward snarls out loudly and he jumps forward towards the four vampires.

His yell came too late as the four vampires dodged the short way around their aggressors and before I knew it there were two on either side of me. I felt their coldness raise goose bumps on my arms and I shivered with the utter disgust and terror I felt as I stood their useless. Frederick's arms still tight around me as his restraining grip never faulted and now the smirking vampires on either side of me.

The wolves and Cullens howled with anger as their stances immediately shifted into attack, their bodies sinking lower to the ground as they prepare to pounce.

"Do you really want to do that with your imprint right in front of me, dog?" Frederick says, his voice mixing with condescension and laughter as he stares straight at Embry.

Embry freezes immediately and I can see the hesitancy and tension in his body as he becomes reluctant to attack with me in the crossfire.

_Why is he playing these games instead of just attacking right now?! _I hear one think in frustration.

I feel Fredericks fingers that were underneath my chin retract and my chin rests on my chest, leaning to the left slightly in exhaustion. My eyes stare around the pack and the Cullens and my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

The male that was holding Leah's neck and was the first to be paralyzed, his fingers were twitching… his wrists started to move as well. My eyes flashed to the man lying near him as he started to come alive too.

My eyes widened in understanding.

_He's waiting for the paralyzed vampires to wake up! He can't beat you with only four on his side and Maya's gift is only temporary! _I think frantically, yelling my thoughts as I stare at the various vampires behind the wolves, starting to come alive with murderous expressions on their faces.

I knew my thoughts had reached their minds as they stiffened at once. Their eyes were wide with realization and shock as Leah, who was at the back of the pack, whirled around to see one of the vampires moving his legs. Her ferocious growl was frightening as she went immediately to rip him apart.

"You do that and I snap her neck"

The wolves thoughts were mutinous with frustration as Fredericks dead fingers pressed down on neck.

_DO IT! HE'S LYING! _I mentally shout, hoping my fragile state of mind will get the message to Leah who seems to be frozen in indecision. I could hear Embry growling, telling Leah not to move in inch in fear of the truth in Fredericks words.

I could have laughed at the ridiculous situation called a battle. If the wolves attacked head on, I would die, if they ripped the paralyzed vampires to protect their backs before they woke, I would die, if they even moved, it seemed Frederick is ensuring that I die anyway possible. It was so silent as everyone was hardly even breathing, the leeches on either side of me were awaiting instruction, the paralyzed ones were trying to wake up and the wolves were afraid to move in case I end up with a snapped neck while the mastermind bastard holding me seemed to just laugh in this ridiculousness. It was f****** frustrating me beyond words.

I could see more of the stiff vampires behind them twitching.

_THEY ARE WAKING UP! _I bellow.

All the wolves flinch at my scream but are still frozen, hesitant to move as they stare at Fredericks fingers on my neck.

I hear Frederick mumble lowly, with a speed too fast and gruff for me or my family to understand and my fear spikes. I wiggle around, turning my head to the side slightly so I could hear what he's saying to the vampires on either side of me. I freeze as I hear two words.

"The brunette…"

"BELLA!"

Edwards scream was heart wrenching as two of Frederick's vampires lurched towards Edward and Alice. More of the vampires from behind the Cullens seemed to unfreeze as they tackled more of the Cullens and wolves to the ground. All but Bella. The fight erupted again as the wolves couldn't rip the frozen vampires fast enough before they awoke and clashed with renewed strength.

The two vampires who were still standing by Frederick leapt on Bella's slight form. Her cry of pain and Edwards anguished yells echoed through the forest as Bella's arms were ripped from her body along with a massive chunk of her torso and leg. The two attackers grabbed her before sprinting into the forest. Edwards roar was beyond frightening and my body cowered reflexively at his deranged eyes as he tore through his attackers without mercy and with a rage, took off after his love faster than a blur followed by the rest of the Cullens as they broke free. Only the wolves were left.

I could feel the protection of Bella's gift slip away.

The backyard rang with the wolves loud howls and furious snarls as their eyes took on the deranged look that Edward had. They were as quick as lightening as they ripped through all Frederick's men, every single one of them in pieces as they turned towards me and Frederick, making their way slowly towards us with their teeth bared, Embry in the lead.

They leapt forward with a mad howl, their thoughts in perfect synch as their enemy was _so_ close...

I don't know if they realized that with Bella gone, so was Bella's gift and the protection of our minds.

So I was helpless but to watch.

I screamed in horror and warning as Frederick's lips turned up in that sadistic smile, as when the wolves lunged towards us, his curse lunged on them.

I knew then why they screamed when it was happening to me, my mind seemed to be one with theirs, stronger than ever as their horror was on display for them all to experience and scream over as the pain was shared tenfold with each other.

The wolves keeled over, stumbled and fell over backwards like they ran into an invisible wall as strangled noises escaped their mouths.

The images were jumbled; i couldn't tell who was experiencing what as I felt their agony.

_A younger, scarless Emily stands in the kitchen of an unknown place with the most livid expression on her face. It looks so out of place as a smile was always on her marred face but here she stands, young, scarless and absolutely raging. An equally younger and angry Sam stands in front of her with a myriad of emotions in his heart. Anger. Frustration. Exhaustion. Pain. Remorse. The emotions he feels are nothing to the pain and fear he feels as Emily screams out obscenities, saying how he is no better than his philandering father for what he's don't to Leah and his control slips, causing unmanageable pain and scarring his one true love forever..._

_An adorable toddler Claire is giggling and bouncing along the sand of First Beach, giddily chasing hermit crabs and squealing when they get close to her little toes. She calls out to someone on the beach and her face turns up in the most adoring look as a happy Quil runs out to pick her up. Twirling her around in a way he knows she loves and plants a kiss on her forehead. The scene morphs, Claire isn't three anymore but a beautiful twenty year old, a spectacular smile on her face as she adoringly kisses her love... Then she's gone. Claire is gone and Quil is alone in agony as he imagines the soul mate he's waited so long for, disappearing as if she were a dream..._

_A little boy, no older than ten huddles in the corner of a dark room, shivering with fright as he tries hard not to cry through bruised and swollen eyes. The rank stench of stale beer, cigarettes and pot that clings to the room make his eyes water but the chilling fear is what threatens to make his tears fall. Like every night of every day, he dreads when his mother leaves for the night shift at the hospital and his father arrives. He hears the door to his room open and a dark echoing laugh. A whimper escapes his lips and he curses himself for being so weak, for being a nothing, weak and useless little boy like he's told every day, among the curse words. The tears fall hopelessly as they always do and the bruises and cuts on his face sting with the burn of the saltwater. He feels his father's presence in front of him, pulling him up, forcing him to look into the eyes so similar to his own, his eyelids fall in despair and acceptance as the glint of a broken and sharp beer bottles reflects through the room..._

_A young Leah with beautiful long hair and a slighter build stands with the foreign look of true happiness on her face as she stands with Sam. The scenes come quickly with Sam avoiding her, rejecting her, before finally breaking the engagement and latching on to the girl she thought of as a sister, the sister who quickly gave into the charms she fell for. Every devastation saw the once bubbly girl grow cold, bitchy, distant and hard. Countless walls surrounding her broken heart with no chance of healing as she can't escape, forced to watch the overly affectionate couple hug, kiss and love each other passionately through Sam's thoughts, breaking her more and more. She pays every interesting and hopeful man she meets no attention as a little voice rings through her mind with every flirting glance; you're not good enough, he'll break your heart, they all will, they did, you're broken and a bitch, they won't want you, a bitch in every sense of the word, a freak, alone and barren..._

_A short, tanned girl with blue and black hair and a button nose stands with a disgusted expression that looks so out of place on her usually mischievous and grinning face. Mo. The girl's mouth opens and insults spew forth as she screams at a dejected Embry. Rejecting the imprint, calling him disgusting words because of being a wolf, something he can't control. The girl spits on the ground before stalking off, disappearing into nothingness and leaving a broken Embry, leaving the chance of a family, a home, true love, children, leaving a happy future. The scene changes to something none of them had ever forgotten, the wolves are tearing through the forest with a rage, it's a race to save one of their own and the new imprint as they follow the disgusting leech scent. They burst through the shrub to see a scene they'd experienced before, Gregory holds a writhing Mo against the tree but this time, his teeth are in her neck, sucking her dry, injecting his venom into her and draining away the life of the girl they've all come to love..._

I'm wrenched from the horrors as I hang limply from Frederick's repulsive hold and wretch painfully. My mind struggles to remain coherent, to remain sane as the images to continue to play, becoming more and more gruesome as they continue. I feel the connection that linked my mind to the wolves splinter and crack as the metaphorical person on the cliff seems to give up in exhaustion and struggles to just not jump off of the cliff and to its death.

My breathing is ragged and heavy and it takes a minute before I can lift my head, following the whimpers of the tortured wolves.

That moment I'll never forget as I see my family like that.

The backyard was dark with rain drops falling sporadically around us, mixing with our tears as it soaked my hair and froze my skin. The wolves were deranged. All were howling and whimpering, their cries of pure anguish cut deeply through me, I could physically feel it even though I couldn't hear it anymore. Some were thrashing, like they were trying to dispel the evil thoughts from their minds by hitting it out of themselves. Some were laying still as possible, their cries the loudest as their huge eyelids were clenched tightly as they tried to convince themselves it wasn't true. The others seemed to lose themselves in the pain and howl and scratch to try and make it go away. Tears the size of a baseball welled and rolled out of all of their eyes, rolling down their fur in an unending stream with the rain.

It was the most horrendous thing I'd ever seen, to see my family so insane with pain and tortured.

And all because of me and my blood.

Paul was lying motionless as before, his whimpers were the only sign that he was feeling what his pack was; my brother was one who was thrashing, trying to make the images disappear. It wasn't until I saw Embry that I froze, I became as still as he was. His howls were continuous and gut wrenching as he lay on the ground with his paws over his ears and his eyes in the ground like the dirt could swallow away what he was seeing. Big, sad tears ran unending down his grey coat and his body wracked with chilling shivers.

I wanted to run to him, I wanted to hug him and reassure him that the nightmares weren't true, I wanted to stay with him forever and make him see I wasn't going anywhere, I wanted to touch and kiss tell him how much i love him so badly, to make those tears disappear.

I wanted it _all_ to go away.

I wanted _vengeance_.

In an instant, the fear and anguish flipped, the emotions that I felt when we were running here, invigorated me once more. The anger, the hatred and determination, it pulsed through me like a heartbeat with a renewed vigor. My mind sharpened and focused my sanity standing on top of the cliff in triumph as my mouth pulled back in a raging snarl.

Embry was my life, my mate.

I underestimated the imprint bond; I was ready to massacre a town as the image of a tortured Embry rang through my brain. It made me see red, the white hot fury coursed through me and a could feel my body ring with power and heat, that feeling that I had earlier, that determination and duty to protect was as I could feel now.

It was the determination to tear through, in the most painful way possible, the absolutely gleeful bloodsucker whose hands felt revoltingly cold on my heated skin. Every velvety laugh in my ear made my vision redder, my throat more blood thirsty.

It occurred to me how animalistic I was becoming, but I didn't care, I had to kill of the enemy and protect my mate. The instinct was ancient, powerful and ingrained into the very core of me.

My breathing turned heavier than humanly possible as the emotions of repulsion and disgust from the leech on me and the rage and fury of seeing my distressed family battled within me.

It was too much, too strong for my small and defenseless human body as tremors wracked from head to toe as my frame fought to contain the overwhelming and all consuming instincts. It was changing me; they were too consuming for my spirit alone to bear. My body slumped in a sudden excruciating pain that I felt once before as my body shivered and sweat with a transformation.

It felt right, it was my fate, and I stopped fighting the change in me as I exploded.

A foreign, shrill and blood curling scream pierced my ears as I dropped to the floor.

My clothes were torn from my body as my torso elongated and my legs and arms shifted and became strong and thick with steel muscles. The bones in my face snapped and rearranged, my eyesight became stronger and I saw the world in different shades and with a stronger clarity. Sleek fur pushed itself through my skin and I felt more powerful than ever as I continued to grow and I stood a tad shakily with the overwhelming change.

Titanium strong teeth pushed themselves through my jaw and practically _ached _for a chance to tear and kill. Claws extracted from fur covered paws that were as strong and lethal as my teeth. I felt as sleek and powerful as a jungle cat, my back stretched and the muscles in me relaxed, _it felt so natural_. I breathed in an invigorating gust of air and my nose picked up scents that smelled so foreign, intriguing and new.

A scent covered the others, it was disgusting, sickly sweet and burned my nose, leaving the most revolting taste in my nose and mouth, I could puke from the scent alone but it seemed to create an unstoppable anger and a natural hunting instinct that ripped through me like the transformation itself.

I didn't know what I looked like, all I knew was I belonged like this.

I had phased and I embraced it with everything I had. I couldn't care or feel surprised now when my current form was the only chance to get the vengeance I wanted.

I felt the presence of ten minds reconnecting with my own. The pain they were just feeling was wrenched away from them and overridden with the utter surprise and heart attack shock as their eyes looked into my own.

They felt my anger, the drive that I felt where it can only be satisfied with the death of the enemy. They had to feel it too, to protect their own loved ones and land was an instinct as deep into them as it was to me. I was one of them now. I could see they felt my determination and the all consuming fury as their eyes narrowed to slits, their backs hunched as their minds focused on Frederick.

I yelped in shock as, the wolves, who had not taken a few steps towards me when they keeled over and screamed in a way only that _his_ torture could. It had come back full force and their thoughts of fury and determination dissipated in smoke. That body wrenching fear took over and the physical feeling of our heart being torn out came once again as every wolf but I started to thrash and shiver in the agony of their own nightmares. My whimpers joined there's though as the horrendous imagery, _again_, forced through my mind and made me want to tear my _own_ heart out as I wrenched my eyes away from my mates twitching form.

Frederick's fault, his entire fault, he's causing the pain; I have to make it stop...

I gave into the bloodlust and let my instincts, the animal in me rule my thoughts and actions.

My sleek form whirled around with a dizzying speed and my eyes narrowed at the sight.

Frederick was standing nonchalantly, exactly where he was before, as if he had all the time in the world to torture and kill everyone slowly.

My body was trembling with anticipation and the utter presence of the kill was making my emotions haywire. Fury. Excitement. Duty. Anger. Anticipation. Impatience. Kill...

His face was grimaced with pain but concentration as his hold on the wolves mind never strayed. My eyes widened from their narrowed state as I noticed the absence of his arms. Said limbs were by his feet and I realized he was one who screamed as his arms must of blown off as I phased. He had reattached one, licking and coating the seam where his shoulder and neck with venom. I gagged with disgust at the unnaturalness of it all.

I felt my jaw retract and my canines elongate even more and bare in a feral show of fury, I breathed in that disgusting scent and I embraced that thrill of the hunt feeling that came with it. My form was aching for the kill and my forelegs lowered in a stance ready to lunge and attack.

I don't know why he wasn't using his gift on me, or why he was playing these mind games by ignoring my presence as I could see he knew i was there as his body was as taught as a wire.

I was riding on pure instinct, about to put my new muscled limbs to the test when Frederick bent to pick up his other arm casually.

_Perfect._

My long tail was poised in the air as my back legs bent to lunge.

His head snapped up and I faltered in my step as that damned sadistic, twist smile that always haunted my dreams graced his cold lips. He knew what it did to me; it swallowed me in a cloud of old fear and nightmares of him and Gregory.

It made me more angrier than before and a furious snarl escaped me, my thoughts turned feral as the pain still coming from the pack ripped through me once more... And he was _smiling._

I could feel my fur stand up, my claws and canines were extended to the maximum and my eyes were narrowed to slits and swirling with an unimaginable fury.

He laughed at my reaction as he began to reattach another arm.

_Oh f*** no. This ends now._

His eyes bore into mine as he seemed to read my mind, his expression turned as feral as mine as his body lowered on the defence, his now reattached arms curling forward in a _give me what you've got _motion.

I snorted, _bring it on... _

I was growling as we marked each other for weaknesses.

"And so the kitty came out to play," he sang with a smile that I knew would be on his face as I tore his head off.

My vision turned a deep red at his smirk, and I lunged.


	38. Finally Part III

**Hullo everyone!**

**School, yudda yudda it sucks, sorry this took a month, I've got a horrible memory...**

**Anyways thnx to the amazing reviewers!**

**I am really close to the end of this story... only a couple of chapters left but due to recent internet breakdowns and me writing a lot of new story ideas because i was losing my mind... yeah, I'm definitely going to keep writing and hopefully better!**

**Hope you like this chapter and review... please :)**

_Fast I fade away, it's almost over, hold on_

_Slow, I suffocate, I'm cold and broken, alone_

_It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away_

_Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way_

_And I can't remember how it all began to play_

_I suffer, I live to fight and die another day_

**Third Person POV**

The rain poured onto the two fighting figures in the middle of the backyard.

It was a frightening sight to see, to witness so much loss of life and sanity.

For around the two moving figures lay 10 wolves. All unconscious and barely breathing, they lay unmoving with only their eyes rolling around feverishly underneath their eye lids as the toll of the horrific nightmares was too much even for the supernatural to take. It was terrifying to see the massive wolves that were meant to be immortal and stronger than vampires whimpering and silently begging for death.

Scattered among the wolves, were small piles of the dismembered vampires of Fredericks men, there were many as Frederick's army was of 30. Legs, arms, hands, torsos and heads all twitched with silent agony as there were too many unknown pieces around them to try to assemble themselves properly once more.

None knew what had become of the missing Cullen's.

It was all a cloud of agony and death that suffocated the air deeply and surrounded the forest…

"So the kitty came out to play"

The vampire who had spoken was crouched aggressively, his eyes showing the maniacal state of his mind that had long been lost the second his brother had died. He had been ruled by vengeance and an uncontrollable thirst for the perpetrators blood too long, this was the end to him. It was a fight to the death he had prepared to end with their blood on his hands and walk out alive, he hadn't even contemplated losing.

His opponent was crouched opposite him and just as aggressively. Her form showed no humanity, the strength of her muscles and bared teeth left no room for human emotions. It was replaced by the basest and most instinctual forms of raw animal emotion; the fury, protectiveness and duty were rolling off her in waves. The cobalt blue eyes of the creature were just as crazed as the vampire, she knew it was the end too, and just like him, it was a fight to the death she was prepared to walk out alive, she _couldn't_ even contemplate losing. Unlike her enemy, her loved ones were alive and needed her.

The term kitty was appropriate somewhat, for Monica had shifted into the animal common to the Makah tribe a long ways from La Push; a ferocious jaguar stood in the place where the small girl had previously stood.

Much bigger than a normal jungle jaguar but smaller than the wolves, her muscles rippled on the agile, strong body of her shifted form as she crouched. Her fur was a black so dark it shone a dark purple in the rain.

A thin and bright electric blue streak coloured her fur from the tip of her nose, running up in between her eyes, between her perked ears and down the length of her back to the tip of her tail. The same colour as the streaks that ran through her black hair as a human.

You could practically see the jaguars eyes glaze a dangerous red with anger as the vampire smirked, and she pounced.

Frederick met Monica's furious attack head on. Lunging from the balls of his feet and clashing with the jaguar in mid air.

The cat turned her body narrowly to avoid the vampire's hands, twisting in air behind the vampire to latch onto his back. As the fell, the vampire gripped the claws digging painfully into the side of his neck and turned so the girl would take the brunt of the fall.

They fell to the ground in a heap of vicious snarls and lethal limbs, a terrifying roar slipped past the jaw of the jaguar as the vampire swiped and deeply grazed the side of the cat, angering her further and making the vampire thirst with the pouring blood.

The cat became a blur as her small form made up for a lightning fast speed. She ran forward towards the startled vampire as he was unprepared for the speed of the animal. A horrible sound filled the air, it was like metal being twisted and battered as the ear-splitting squeal echoed through the forest.

The vampire released his own animalistic roar of pain and fury as the cats titanium strong claws dug into the tops of his shoulder and tore downwards, mangling the stone skin and leaving extremely deep gashes in his chest. His shirt laid in strips and forgotten on the floor as the jaguar leaped off him in an attack than evade tactic.

Frederick was furious, he had centuries of training and as he looked down at his chest momentarily, his already red hot anger, rose.

The vampire and shape shifter started to circle once more.

He started to murmur in a deranged tone; "pretty kitty, what a pretty kitty…" over and over as his black eyes glowed with insanity.

The jaguar growled as the vampire licked his lips, he was the first to launch this time as he flew at a high arc towards the cat, and she braced herself as they slid across the wet grass.

His clawed fingers dug into her already injured torso as her talons ripped and thrashed dangerously yet failing to catch on his skin properly as he dodged her claws. Their snarls mixed as they continued to brawl, both failing to gain the upper hand as their claws dug into the skin of their enemy.

Frederick suddenly jumped off the cat and ran into the forest with a dangerous smirk.

She knew what he was playing at as she sprinted after him on her four powerful legs, darting trees and the rocky, slippery terrain as she followed the disgusting stench before the heavy rain washed it away.

Frederick watched high up from a tree as the jaguar flew into the meadow and put her nose to the ground, trying to pick up his scent where it had suddenly ended. He knew this would happen, she was only a new born and still unused to her senses, the rain was constantly washing his scent away and she didn't know how to differentiate the smells she had with her new nose.

He crouched on the branch he was on; watching as the jaguar sniffed the air furiously, moving towards the tree he was hiding in.

_Perfect_, he thought. A malicious smile crossed his lips as his body leaned forward.

The unsuspecting jaguar below suddenly realized the trap she had walked into as her head snapped upwards in surprise and fear, just in time as the vampires hurtling body slammed into hers.

An agonizing howl of pain and anger left the cat as the impact of the vampires body on to hers sent then sprawling across the slippery meadow. She felt the bones in her torso snapping and bones protruding her skin as the vampire pinned her down and pounded fist upon fist onto her midsection that was already broken from the impact.

He wasn't guarding his face though and it was his turn to scream now as Monica seemed to fight through the pain and slash her claws at his face. The awful metallic screeching filled the air again and Frederick screamed again when her claws dug deeper into his face. The claws on the her feet dug into the tops of his thighs, her legs bent before pushing up strongly and propelling him off her body whilst ripping his stone like skin off as her claws tore from his face and thighs.

She could already feel the bones mending and she stood, albeit shakily as she ignored the searing pain, the jaguar's chest heaved with deep breaths, the heavy rain washing away her blood.

The vampire stood just as ungracefully as her, his body pulsed with an agonizing pain as he felt the wounds across his face. Venom poured from the deep slashes as his vision wobbled, one of the gashes crossed the corner of his right eye and left his vision in that eye slightly impaired. It unnerved him slightly.

The two creatures seemed to fill with fury once more as they felt their wounds.

Once more, their fury propelled them forward as they started a graceful and dangerous dance.

The cat used her advantage of speed to dart towards the vampire quickly, trying to attack a weakness before dancing back like a wisp of a ghost. The vampire used his training as an advantage being ready when the cat darted, both tried to swipe at their enemies while both trying to evade said attacks of the adversary.

He used tactics as an experienced fighter the new shape shifter had never seen. Yet the speed she graced and natural fighting skills ruled by her overwhelming emotions brought a dangerous challenge to the field.

Her rib cage was rebroken.

One of his arms lay on the ground, bitten off.

Blood poured from a gash on her foreleg.

He was limping as he circled without a left foot.

Thunder shook the grey sky as neither relented; they were both too far in their inner monsters to come out until the cause of all their anguish was dead.

Their anger was both so similar and different. It was for their loved ones, their families for which both Frederick and Monica had done something to rip it apart, his literally. They both felt a fury so overwhelming it controlled their every move. They _should_ have been tired, they _should_ have somehow been passed out from the horrific injuries that marred their bodies and others _would_ have given up by now but these two had an anger in them too strong to ever give up.

Thick, warm tears streamed down the anguished Mo's face as she thought of the pain her family was in, she couldn't even feel them in her mind, whether it was them or her that was too far gone into insanity to connect with them, she didn't know.

Frederick finally saw an opening as the jaguar seemed to be momentarily distracted, his cold heart showed no pity as he saw the rivers of tears that flowed with the rain and to the forest floor.

As she jumped slightly, balancing on her hind legs, Frederick darted forward with a triumphant smirk towards her exposed legs.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen.

It was too late for her to do anything as she braced herself the best she could. His one arm wrapped around her lower torso as he kept on running further into the forest. The jaguar in his constricting, freezing hold thrashed but to no avail.

The back of the jaguar met a huge boulder with a loud boom of thunder; a crack rode through the huge stone as the vampire pushed the cat into the rock painfully with his speed and strength.

It was silent as the rain and thunder poured around them relentlessly.

"Finally," the vampire breathed. He was finally going to get the vengeance he had craved for; his body was practically singing with euphoria as he broke out into a huge smile and cackled freely.

His body was still pinning the thrashing cat to the boulder as his laughs continued to rebound off the forest trees.

It wasn't until Monica's form froze from her viscous thrashing, did he stop his maniacal laughing.

An overwhelming sense of déjà vu hit the girl as she froze in realization.

It was the same boulder, the same open area where she first had stumbled upon Gregory.

The vampire brothers looked so alike and they were flickering in her mind as she stared at the vampire pinning her with a new sense of revulsion.

He held her just like his brother, his nose dragged along her neckline just as the other did months ago, it was all too familiar and Monica began to lose herself to the horror of both situations, the past and present were too alike…

"You don't smell like a normal wolf"

His voice sent repulsed tremors down her spine, her expression of disgust evident even with her animal features.

His tongue darted out, licking a spot of blood that was on the fur of her shoulder and her tremors of revulsion and anger became non stop.

She knew no wolf pack was going to save her now.

Her nose burnt with the smell of the venom pooling in his mouth as his thirsty eyes locked onto the visible veins in her neck even under the dark purple fur.

The venom of a vampire kills a shape shifter in their animal form, it was of the most common knowledge, the cat started to thrash more violently to get away. The vampires thirst was momentarily forgotten as he struggled to keep the girl contained.

She had to phase back, if bitten as a human, she would suffer through horrendous pain and need the venom to be sucked out quickly before it could poison her. But she would have more of a chance to stay alive than if she were bitten in her animal form, she knew she would die the instant the venom touched her blood in her animal body.

Back in the Cullen's backyard, the wolves started to stir in consciousness but the wolves were too weak to even move a muscle…

The jaguars mind started to come out of the darkness as her pack arose.

She started to feel her mind linking with others once more but all she could think about was the fear if she died, she wouldn't have her family, and she wouldn't have Embry. She struggle harder against the vampire whose temper was rising from having to hold her down.

Embry had told her the most common thing he thought about when wanting to phase back was Emily's wedding, that it made him happy every time he thought about it. She struggled to remember the moment exactly as she saw Fredericks eyes blaze with an impatient fury, her body shook with a fear that she wouldn't be able to phase in time.

The memory suddenly overtook her mind unexpectedly.

_"All I could picture was me and you, Mo," Embry said one day, the young couple were lounging on the couch in her house, the girl laying on top of the boy as his warm hands lightly danced across the girls spine. Hers were clutching him like he was a teddy bear, she giggled internally as she thought in her mind that Embry _was_ her favourite cuddley wolf... her small body wrapped around his large one as he continued to murmur softly to her, "you walking down the aisle, me standing with the goofy smile, it's the happiest thing I had ever felt, picturing a future with you…" The girl's eyes glazed with tears and she held him tighter, whispering her love to him…_

The memory was suddenly wrenched from the mind of the jaguar and replaced with the surprise of a human.

Frederick stood shocked as he watched the transformation, his anger faltering as the fur sunk deep within her now hot skin, the bones in her face rearranging into human features as her whole body followed suit, snapping and reattaching to a whole different form.

The transformation was extremely painful for the girl, her unhealed broken bones and injuries burning with an excruciating pain as they resnapped in the transformation.

Their eyes met, his shone with a deranged triumph as her's burned with fury, pain and a lost hope. His face was shredded with deep gashes whilst her's was covered in dried blood

The girl's naked chest heaved with the strength to not scream in agony nor slump in exhaustion.

The sadistic smile that was always in her nightmares graced the vampire's face as his body continued to hold up the now naked girl. A small chuckle slipped past his venom coated teeth to reveal the dangerous mix of thirst and desire in his predatory gaze.

Her arms were feeble against his rock hard hold as she struggled uselessly to get him off of her. Memories of Embry filled her mind both happily and agonizingly as she couldn't see how she would ever survive to see her love again…

The traitorous tears ran down her cheeks as the rain continued to soak them both. His hand trailed up her warm side to her hair, gripping it painfully tight and pulling her head back sharply to reveal her neck racing with blood.

"Finally…" he breathed out once more.

A crash of lighting illuminated the dark forest, as the vampire sunk his poison coated teeth into the soft skin of Mo's neck and drank.

The boom of thunder did nothing to drown out the agonized howls of the wolves that started to rise to their feet...


End file.
